Our Whispers in the Dark
by KeilaKamada
Summary: When they met, never thought it could be in this way. Rhey Reeves, a sensual, attractive, seductive, mysterious man, but very dangerous and cruel for any girl. Kate Varmitech, intense, beautiful, strong, brave and persistent girl, willing to do anything protect and care for the people she loves. The light and darkness join together.
1. Author's Opening

_**Hello Guys! **_

_**Wow! Long time I did not post something here, almost one year? Well, I do not know well. XD **_  
_**The story we mention here, makes me extremely happy. **_

_**WKSF1 and I are writing this together! :D and I'm excited it's working. **_

_**Thank you for everything you're doing about Rhey, WK, I love your work. :D **_

_**In this story, we plan to make a "One Shot" Each chapter contains a different story, but dealing, with the same subject, forming a book. (I ask you not care about the size of each chapter, please, it will be quite huge, I'm sorry XD).**_

_**Everyone knows Kate Varmitech and Rhey Reeves? Yes! **_  
_**I do not know how it happened exactly, but the idea got me excited. XD**_  
_**We put together in this romance, our most feared villains, both as a couple. XD**_

_**This story is especially related to Kate Varmitech X Rhey Reeves. (Romance).**_

_**I hope you enjoy this dark and shadowy villains union.**_

_** I'll be posting drawings about them on my account on DA, I hope you can enjoy my work in drawing and work, WKSF1 and I are writing here. :D**_

_**Thanks for understanding!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Keila.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: WKSF1 and I, do not own Wild Kratts!**_

_**WKSF1 is the creator of: Kate Varmitech, Kate Corcovado, McKenzie.**_

_**I am the creator of: Rhey Reeves, Renne Reeves, Carolina (Carol) Reeves, Estevan Andersen, Cecilia, Roger, Suzannah, Rodrigo.**_

* * *

_**Author Chat:**_

_**Keila:** _* enters the scenario of story, that was completely designed* Hey ... anyone there ? *yells, and only hear the echo of her voice*

_**WK :** _* sitting in front of computer * You took too long! Where were you anyway? *stretches in the chair, snapping her fingers *

_**Keila:** _Sorry ... College was taking my time ... * takes off laptop of his backpack, and put on the table * Well... How will begin?

WK presses a button on the keyboard, and the scenario of the House of Reeves family appear immediately through the walls.

_**Rhey:** _Come on ! Put those fingers to work! Or do you want me to destroy your computer useless? *grabs Keila's hair, pulling her back .*

**Keila:** Ahh! Okay! WK ! Help me ! *screams in pain, struggling her body, trying to get rid of the grip that Rhey put in her head*.

_**WK:**_ Amm ... Keila ... * was somewhat perplexed, a voice of terror *.

_**Keila:** _Kate! What do you ... * evil side of Kate Corcovado was playing with swords in hand, threatening to cut off the fingers of WK if she does not quickly typed a start*

Kate and Rhey is looking for a moment, an interconnected, intense and passionate look.

_**WK and Keila:** _That's it! Already have an subject ! *start typing the story*


	2. 1: When, I met you

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: When I met you ..._**

* * *

**_Rhey P.O.V _**

The cheerful movement of my younger sister, a pathetic 12 year old girl, do, in every time she leave her the room, was gone, fading now, like dark smoke.

I do not bear all time, in see her excited and bouncy spirit of happiness, laughter lighting in around me as an insignificant butterfly. Carol disgust me, her mere presence, bothers me, makes me feel the urge to kill her with my own hands.

Trust me, I would've killed already, if it wasn't for Renne always following her around, protecting her from me. He's the reason I haven't been able to get rid of this bother for so long. Why did I have to have a brother? Worse yet, a twin?!

The world is already so unbearable with people who make no sense at all to exist, are weak, fragile and insignificant, just because they walk from one side to the other in town like filthy rats. And so, I have a personal copy and a clone within my house? Hell... Why I can't be single and most powerful in the world, alone?!

"Renne! Help me!" The so weak and delicate like an idiot singing parrot girl, screamed in the latest rounds of the ladder, her body shrunk, trembling with fear and whimpering, almost crying, as she tried to move to get away from me.

That's feelings fed my desire and my pleasure. I love seeing people suffer for me ... Breathe in despair every time I approach, tremble with fear at my touch ... Screaming in pain with everything evil, dark and murky that I can offer.

"Rhey! What are you doing? You're upsetting Carol!" I heard my brother running up the stairs to help. I'll be honest; I wouldn't mind punching him and giving him a piece of my mind.

Renne hugged Carol, resting her hollow head on his shoulders, welcoming her with a disgusting overly careful.

"Come on ... That's was not so badly ... I could have killed you ... But, I just rolled you down the stairs, confess, it was an adventurous feeling to such a silly girl like you..." I say with a touch of evil, and one thing people call of cynicism and frivolity, but for me, nothing more than a whim and sense of black humor. I descend the stairs, watching the scene below. I could not contain my happiness and my momentary satisfaction in seeing the tears running down from Carol's pale and cute little face ... A Perfect face to be disfigured with a knife.

"Rhey, if you wouldn't mind, I...I think you should go!" Renne told me. Leave? Why, I was quite enjoying myself.

I put my hands in the pocket of my formal pants, and my body slope in the stair railing. I want to show them, my power of domination and possession. I was not willing to go out of there so easily. I'm an unstoppable and disquieting man, nothing can stop me.

"Why would I leave here? My fun in this game is just beginning ..." I will not delay my laughter, which expand the house the way I want ... Cruel and ruthless.

"Little brother ... I forgive you ... For everything ... But ... Leave me alone ... please ... " Carol looks at me in pity like a infamous puppy. Argh ... How I hate this girl!

"Forgive me?! I should be forgiving you...which I will happily do after you apologize to Carol! She does not deserve your cruelness! She is a very good girl, who did nothing to you!" Renne cradled our sister further in his hands, trying to keep her close, like I was going to rip her from him...hmm...not a bad idea.

"That's enough to have her walk around me like a fly ... Besides ... She's not our sister! She's a intruder in our family! Adopted! She is a brat! A Idiot without a mother or father!" I play the perverse nicest words, like gunshots in the heart of Carol, for the sole purpose of seeing her cry uncontrollably ... Poor silly girl ... But my eyes were totally interested in seeing her bleed in pain ... Let her life scarred forever.

"Rhey! How dare you!" Renne shouted at me, rocking Carol, trying to calm her, kissing her forehead and whispering comfort in her ear. The whole cute sweet scene was revolting.

"Want to hear more? ... I have many things to say that are stuck in my throat for many years ... And I want her to listen ..." With intimidating steps, I walk to them, throwing my look cold and evil for the two helpless humans. Ah ... If only I could just kill with my eyes ... They were with their names written on a tombstone and with their body beneath the mud in the old cemetery a long time ago.

"No, Rhey! I won't let you scar her any further!" Renne backed up from me, Carol still in his arms like an infant. Aw, he was walking away from me. It was so nice to see the fear and pain in his eyes as well...

Today is the best day of my life ... I managed to destroy the joy of my sister, left my twin brother depressed and resentful as a stupid discouraged, and better ... I feel invincible here... That's all I want most. Having the world...in my hands.

"C'mon, brother, I want to tell our sister something." I taunted.

"No! Get away from us! Get out!" Renne shouted back. One thing that was alike in us was...that we were both stubborn.

Let's say, when this stubbornness clashed between Renne and I ... was unbearable, like a war. Uhm ... Until a war now, will let Carol worse in pain... Why not try?

"Tell me... Little sister... Where'd you come from? Where the orphanage people found you? On a trash can?" I inquire with fun, walking behind them, challenging them and egging hatred of Renne.

"Rhey...Stop it!" Renne growled at me through clenched teeth. Good, now I've got him past 'being ticked'. This just keeps getting better.

"Who were your parents Carol? Already know! Two beggars! Nah ... Too obvious ..." I defy even more with the first words came up in my mind. Impulsive words were fascinating to hurt a person, aw... I like it.

"Stop it! No they weren't! I don't know who they were! But they were not beggars!" She shouted back at me, clenching her head with tears clearing streaming on her face.

"Go away Rhey, please!" Carol screams between sobs in tears, and I feel a cool breeze to push me away. Damn ... She was using her power against me?! How she dare challenge me like that?!

"You heard her, Rhey! Get out!" My brother threatened me once more. That's all he was. All threat and no action. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

However, I could do much harm to Renne ... To hurt him like never in his life ... And now was an excellent time for it.

Parents away from home, no witnesses around, it were the perfect occasion to act.

Stealthily, I unbutton my black suit, and within a small leather sheath on my belt, I picked up a pocketknife, and with the thumb, raise the blade quickly, and rightly hold well the weapon in my hands. I had a gun hidden in the bedroom, but it was not convenient to use it now.

A knife is enough to injure Renne ... Or to have the pleasure of seeing him bleed before my eyes.

"Rhey...What are you doing?!" Renne noticed the knife in my hand and his eyes widened in great fear. Perfect.

"I'm so fascinated with the pale skin of Carol ... And I want to cut her a bit, to see if her blood has the same texture as her idiot face!" I felt myself free, in words, and actions. I run to Renne, holding the knife strongest in my hand. No matter who I was hurting, I wanted blood ... It could be Renne or Carol, no make difference.

I wanted to kill them ... And be the one Reeves of my generation and my family.

"Rhey, no!" Renne was somehow able to dart quickly to the left, escaping me. Well, not entirely. The sudden movement made the knife go into his leg instead of our sister's face.

"Gah! Argh!" Renne falls, into extreme pain. The body of Carol is released together with him against the ground. He holds the leg perforated, taking off the knife and throwing it away, making a noise glowing metal, few drops of his blood on the white marble floor of the room.

"Nice job Rhey!" Renne scolded through clenched teeth. "What are Mom and Dad going to say? They'll kick you out for sure!"

"You think I care about that Renne? Please ... You can't even make good threats against me!" I just enjoy myself with the words of intimidation Renne spoke to me. He is so petty, unable to scare his only reflection in the mirror.

"Renne ... Rhey ... Carol ... we arrived!" I hear the front door of the room to move, rotate the knob in the lock, was the voice of my mother. Hell!

I knew that if my parents saw this scene in front of their eyes, they'd scream...I had to escape.

"Well, brother, it's been nice knowing you." I told him slyly running up the stairs to jump out the window onto the roof.

"Rhey? ..." I could smell the silly sweet scent of my mother, and also feeling that someone was behind me, staring at me. "Renne! Carolina! My God! Whatever happened?!" By tone of voice and a bit desperate crazed of my mother, now, she had discovered all evil I had done.

"Rhey, Mommy! Rhey did it! He hurt Renne!" Carol yells, packed with mouth words of gossip against me. Damn brat!

"Where is that boy!?" Yikes...Dad...time to go! I rushed up the stairs quickly before Mom could catch me.

"Rhey! Get back here!" Mother shouted at me. Ha! Like that would stop my escape!

Before I can completely escape out the house, in the middle shelf of the main hall, I saw my salvation for all this.

The book of shadows and darkness, my diary, and where I wrote the most evil and cruel black magic spells in the world. This would be very useful to me now.

I picked up the book in my hands; I open it, and start flipping through the pages, looking for a spell could stroke the memory of my parents out.

"Rhey! You've got some explaining to do, young man!"

"Come on, Come on, where is it!?" I talked to myself. "Where was that stupid... oh… No wait! Here it was!" I find it!

"Rhey Orlando Reeves!" My father enraged screams, until he is moved in front of me, willing to give me a scolding, or even hitting me. Foolish man ... In a few minutes... No more memory or to remember his own name...

"What do you want with that? Kill your twin brother and your younger sister? What is happening to you Rhey? Son! Did you hurt your family?" Oh no... Here comes my selfless father and his famous speeches of of good manners, piety and affection for the family. Argh ... What time the bang bang movie starts? I think it would be more interesting than having a day of friendly conversation with my father.

Damn ... Where's mom?! I need her here to spell ... Oh...

Darnit! She was probably downstairs, tending to Renne and Carol! Since she's the mother of course her maternal instinct would take over! Great...now I gotta get past Dad...this'll be fun.

"Rhey! I'm talking to you boy!" I feel my dad's hands gripping my arm tightly, and for me, that's the worst thing he could have done in the world.

"Take your filthy and dirty hands off me!" I demand immediately. No matter if he was my father, I hated when someone was trying to control me and dominate me. I hate being arrested!

The next thing I felt was a slap of discipline across the face.

"How dare you treat your father with this disrespect?! I want an answer, Rhey Reeves, and I want it in five seconds!" He shouted at me.

"I do not explain anything to you! Absolutely nothing! Please... Mr. Reeves, Look at me, I already have 18! I'm a grown man! I do not need your help, nor give satisfaction than I do for anyone!" I really felt full of power now. I? Yelling at my dad! Whoa! This is very exciting!

"I don't care if you're sixty three and I'm in a wheelchair! You are MY son and I am YOUR father, and you will treat me with respect! Now tell me what happened before I call the police on an attempted murder!" He shot back at me.

"Bravo! Do you talk with your full mouth you're my father, and in the end, will report me to the police! You are a wonderful father! So awesome that is able to leave me locked forever in a prison, just for more loving the idiots of Renne and Carol and not me! "I was beginning to infuriate in true, and as he was a boy of my age, not my father.

"Is that what this is all about, Rhey? You hurt Renne and Carol because you think we love them more then you?" He asked me. Why can't be just move out of the way!?

"That's the truth! You and mom are too stupid to not know how to share the love for your children! Everything you do is for Renne and Carolina! Everything! Everything is for them! Know what would be my biggest desire... Daddy?" I scream with extreme hatred and anger, grinding my teeth, clenching my fists, with a greater evil than the dark world I have in my heart, and the coldness of my soul.

"What is that, son?" I could hear and almost taste the fear in his voice. I wasn't afraid to scream at him...even kill him if I had to. He never loved me anyway!

I approach most of my father, convicting up to a level where we were face to face, with the same size and the same height. I am a tall man, slightly taller than my father for my age, but that, give me more advantages to face him in a fight.

"I wish ... That's you die!" I whisper to him with my face hot, hot with hate and fury. Hot in anger and desire to end his life.

My father's eyes widened, almost as if he didn't expect that answer. I knew it was really bad to want your own father and mother to just be buried in a hole, but it's the life that I wanted..to not be bothered by them anymore

I face my father with more hatred than before, with tighter cuffs, and a quick and heavy breathing. Fight just for fun was one thing, quite another was fighting for territory and power. That's what I was doing now.

"How ... How you dare, Reeves!" My father raises his arm with an open hand. He threatens to punch me or give a violent slap, but he controls the instincts and shakes the hand in air in front of my face intact and cold as stone, I'm do not care it with his reaction. After all ... If he tried to hit me ... I do not mind doing the same to him.

* * *

_**~Third Person~**_

"Carolina, quick! Go fetch me a towel to stop the bleeding."

Carol ran off to do as he mother was told as her mother carried Renne into the living room onto the couch since he couldn't walk there himself.

"Mom...I'll be fine. Trust me, Rhey could've done much worse..." He winced when his mother grabbed his leg gently, trying to lift it up to see the extent of the injury.

Carol walks up the stairs quickly, and sees the scene of Rhey and father face to face. She decides not to interfere even if she wanted, entering her room, picking up a huge white cotton towel, and down the stairs again, screaming to mom she had found what needed.

"Thank you, baby ..." The mother thanked with a brief smile, which soon turned to despair, when she saw more blood out of the Renne's wound. "God ... This is horrible ... We need to make some injuries points ..." She had pity on her son.

"I'm a man, I can tough it out, Mom." Renne protested.

"That doesn't mean I can't have some pity for you. You're still my child." She replied as she wrapped the leg in the towel, pressing on it to stop the bleeding.

"You are very stubborn Renne ... Maybe this is what you have in common with Rhey ... The stubbornness and strength ..." The mother pushes a little his wound, stopping the bleeding. Renne groans in pain, remembering the words his mother had said, leaning his head on the couch, controlling a pain, not to drive him crazy.

"Carol ... Come here ... I need you to hold the towel for a few minutes ... I'll pick up a large bowl with water and first aid kit ..." The mother puts Carol's little hands on the towel, causing her to hold it firmly.

"I'm...sorry this happened Renne...this is my entire fault."

"C'mon now sis, you know it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Carol shouted, tears coming to her eyes.

"I...I went into Rhey's room! I knew I shouldn't have but I...was curious. He caught me red-handed and shoved me out in anger, knowing that I knew not go in there! That's why he...he pushed me down the stairs...and then you came, and..." Carol couldn't talk anymore as her tears took over her ability to talk.

"This is not Rhey's house, Carol... But own to parents. The problem is Rhey are difficult to deal with... He is different from us ... Is rebel, evil... And you do not have fault he's so ..." Renne wanted to hug Carol, protect his sister on his lap, but the leg pain was strong, he could not move without feeling a torsion and moaning in pain, missing breath with injury burning the skin.

"Renne is right, dear." Carol saw her mother behind her.

"Mommy...I'm sorry..." She said turning around to hug her mom.

She returned the hug tightly.

"Rhey should not have been so cross with you for just walking into a room of the house. This is not your fault at all."

Carol cries harder, grabbing the waist of her mother, and everyone in the room hears footsteps descend the stairs abruptly.

"You will regret this, dad! I can't stand bear being treated like a baby nappies! This is treatment for Carol! I deserve to be respected as a man!" Rhey try to get rid of his father's hands, which gripped his arm in demand.

"You shut your mouth, boy! You are in no position to be back talking like this!" His father replied harshly walking into the room. Carol gripped tighter onto her mother, knowing that Rhey hopefully wouldn't hurt her with their parents around.

Rhey propels the arm with a twist, freeing out the hands of his father, and pushing him away.

"You have no control over me! I'm free to do what I want! And no one will stop me!" Rhey screaming with black eyes freezing in evil and intransigence not was willing to follow rules or orders.

"Rhey?! Darling...your eyes..." Mrs. Reeves looked at Rhey when he turned to her. She had never seen such cold and darkness before in a human soul.

Rhey leans body against the door, breathing rapidly with intensity, full of darkness in his heart.

"You all ... Will pay me dearly for it! ... What I did is just the beginning of everything! I'll have my revenge ..." Rhey looks to Carol with contempt and perverseness, Carol trembles, and the cold of her supernatural power, and her fear wind dominate the room, doing the dark hair and formal clothing of Rhey move violently.

Renne feels an uncontrollable cold between the Rhey's darkness and the scary wind of Carol.

"Revenge of what, dear?" His mother asked, she had not been there when Rhey and his dad had their discussion so she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Simple, he thinks we love most Carol and Renne than him ... He wants me dead ..." The father explains everything slowly, with a challenging look at his cruelest son, while Rhey growls of anger.

"Rhey... God, this is absurd! I love you like Renne and Carol! There is no difference in our love... I love you too much!" The mother turns to Rhey, gesturing, submissive to her son, full of remorse.

"It's too late for that now! You both had your chance! And now you all will suffer! I'll see to it myself that /that/ girl," Rhey pointed to Carol, "Dies slowly and most painfully in front of you all!"

"Mommy ..." Carol shudders of fear, embracing her mother, looking at Rhey with despair.

"You not were doing anything with her Rhey! ... Before, you'll pass over my authority, which is higher than yours in this house!" The mother imposes her strength and responsibility, protecting Carol with her arms.

Carol puts her little body in front of her mother and family, and with her hands barring her body, she takes a short flight of wind, keeping Rhey away from whom she loved.

Rhey found himself slamming against the wall from the wind blowing so hard.

"I won't let you hurt my family, brother!" She shouted at him over the wind.

Rhey is surrounded by shadows and darkness of all his evil power, making the wind stop immediately with a simple movement of his dominant hands toward Carol, leaving her powerless to fight, intimidating her just to look cruel and merciless.

He approaches slowly to Carol in dangerous conduct, causing an unbearable fear and terror in her body, making her shiver.

"Rhey Reeves! Stop!" Rhey found himself again against the wall, pinned down by his father. "Stop this foolishness before its makes you end up somewhere you don't want to be!" The father yells again, hoarsely of despair, unable to educate his son as he wished.

"I'm not afraid of your threats!" Rhey hit his own father in the face, causing him to bleed in the corner of the eyes, and stumbling to the side with the strong punch.

"AHH!" Carol puts her hands on lips, scared, astonished.

"Rhey! Stop it now!" Rhey turned to see Renne bravely getting up off the couch.

"What kind of a threat is that, brother? You can barely stand!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I do not have to give explanations of my life for you! But if you want both know ..." Rhey pushes Carol and his mother out of the way, grabbing Renne by his shirt collar, with challenge."I do it, because I want to be single ... I want you, Carol, and all here...die!" He pushes Renne back heavily to sit in the couch. "You understand me? Or want me to draw it for your idiot head?" Rhey watches his twin with superiority; Renne stares, gasping with pain, big sadness, seeing Rhey like his evil mirror.

"Rhey...I don't want to fight you. You're my brother...my twin..." Renne just felt selflessness.

"Then don't fight... Simply stay still while I kill you and all you love." Rhey smiles brazenly, always cynical, unstoppable in his choices.

Carol follows her impulse of small sweet and gentle girl, and hugs Rhey by his waist, crying intensely.

"Sorry, I'm Sorry! Is my fault! I should not have done anything for you to get bored! Forgive me! I swear, I did not do that anymore! But please! Let our parents and our brother alone, please!" She sobs with desperation, the crystal tears streaming down the face of fragile loving girl.

Rhey growled under his breath. At least he now realized just how outnumbered he was. If he were to fight...it was three against one...well, four. He didn't count Carol. She was too fragile to fight against him. He couldn't defeat them now...he needed more time to prepare and plan.

Rhey pushed Carol away from him violently. She falls to the ground, crying and shaking, no strength for anything.

He fixes his black suit, formally in his sensual body, buttoning up, as if surrendering, and runs his hands in the dark, silky and straight hair, sighing, reassured.

"Well... I have more important things to do now ..." He opens the door to leave the house naturally, as if nothing had happened. "See you all later ..." He leaves there cynically, closing the door without looking back.

"Um..." Mrs. Reeves was stunned. "What just happened exactly?"

"When he comes back, he better be ready with a arm lengthen apology." Mr. Reeves bellowed.

"Sis..." Renne limped over to Carol, holding her close to him.

"Bro ..." Carol was so young and sweet. She could not say difficult words, so, all things she could do now, was to show all the love she felt for Renne, which anyway, was the brother she loved most.

"Sshh ... Calm down baby sis... I'm here with you ... It's alright ..." Renne caresses the back of Carol with small pats to calm her and keep her safe.

Renne looked back over to their parents.

"What are you going to do? He's going to be back."

"Maybe it's better ... Send him to life in Toronto for a while ..." The father was not thinking so well, his anger do not allow it.

"Roger! Please! We can't do that! How Rhey will be sustained?" The mother scolds her husband.

"Cecilia! Rhey already thinks he's a grown man! So ... He may well take care of his life alone!" Roger disputes and maintains his position and thought, watching his children, and realizing; they were frightened.

He furrowed his brow and looked back at his wife.

"Cecilia, we can't allow him to come back. Instead of hurting Renne's leg, what if he hurts him mortally? Or worse, Carol? We should just send him away for a while, until he can get his head and heart on straight."

"So ... Should we call to Rodrigo and Suzannah in Canada ... The Rhey's adoptive parents ... Only then, I'll become more peaceful ... In know Rhey will be in good hands ..." Cecilia picks up the phone and dials the number for the city of Toronto, where Rhey's adoptive parents lived and had a huge mansion.

It was a cloudy day to the outside in hospital, where Martin, Chris and Estevan hoped, look forward a news of Kate.

Kate C arrived in the hospital a few seconds, and Estevan was still frightened, he had witnessed what happened to Kate, and by little, he was not seriously injured with her.

"What exactly happened again, Estevan?" Chris asked.

"The store clerk said that a girl in a purple tank top stabbed her when he wasn't looking! He called the ambulance and that's when I got there, because she didn't come back like she said she would." Estevan was talking rather fast and it was obvious he was trying to keep the tears in his eyes and not let them fall.

"A girl? But why a girl would make it? My god, this world is increasingly violent, how can these happens?" Martin chokes with a weak voice, only in imagine how everything happened.

* * *

**_**** Flash back****_**

**_Kate C P.O.V. _**

_"Wait for me in the snack house Estevan, I'll meet you there... I just have a little thing to do here... Do not worry, just minutes..." I observe those green bluish light eyes of Estevan, and I diving within his soul for a moment. I was happy now... with him._

_It was nice having someone I could call mine. He really cared for me. He was super sweet and protective...almost like Daddy, but he loved me differently. His birthday was in a week and I wanted to get him something really nice, so I started window shopping myself. I wanted to surprise him._

_I waved at Estevan in the window, and he sent me a kiss with his hands, running to the cafeteria. I blushed immediately with an embarrass smile, my cheeks burned._

_I never felt this sensation before, maybe because ... Before I had not met someone who touch and swing my heart as Estevan Andersen do._

_The shop I walked into was a simple gift store, nothing too fancy. I searched a little bit in the aisles and soon came across a dolphin plush that I knew Estevan would love. It was perfect. It even had a cute smiley face stitched onto it. I was about to turn around when I thought I heard the sound of depressed heavy heels behind me, coming closer and closer...What was going on? Why did I get a bad, bad, BAD vibe from this person...?_

_I breathe deep, gulping. Every time I felt these strange emotions, that someone was following me in badly intentions, I never deceived me, most of the time, was a person who really knows intimidate me._

_I turn my body back, hugging the dolphin plush into my arms. My jaw drops, my lips are parted in fear. I was completely frozen at what I saw._

_"Hello, goody two shoes...miss me?" _

_It...It was me! Only not me...She wore a dark purple tank top, black tight pants, and dark red high heel boots, and en evil sneer to top it all off...and two swords as the sprinkles on top of the twisted look!_

_"I never would miss someone that made me so badly in life ..." I pull away from her slowly. I knew what she was capable of doing._

_She was able to kill my uncle and my daddy in another evil dimension, a dimension VDad had total control over her, but, from what I can see in her now, she still remains be a submissive to him, as always was, all her life._

_"Please...C'mon, Kate...I thought we were over this? I helped you...remember?" I tried to reason with her, I didn't understand why she was doing this! I had helped her overcome her fear and control of VDad! Was she...Betraying me?_

_"You helped to me become a weak stupid like you ..." She looks down at her fingernails, a little frivolous, as if she ignored me. "I went back to the life I had before ... All that I faced with your help, just made me realize; serve VDad had its advantages ... I'm stronger than you, and more powerful .. . Our "dad" made me see it well... "Kate Varmitech, as was her name, walked closer to me, her hands rising up above the shoulders, and holding the support of one of her swords, taking it off slowly from its sheath, making a sharp and harsh noise of new blade._

_My breath is panting, and I felt more tired than usual. Maybe I had never felt it before, but I was shaking. My skin cools in fear._

_"My happiness will be complete only when I have everything you have now! I want love! Your sweet love!" I feel the blade of her sword near my face. Argh... My love? No! Estevan!_

_"No! I won't let you take Estevan! He is mine! Surely you have an Estevan in your cruel dark world!" I'd never mean to offend, but I was speaking true words of this place that she called 'home'._

_"Please ... Estevan in my dimension is an idiot ..." She rolls her eyes, unkindly cold. "I do not want a silly redhead following me like a puppy ... I want a man who is on my side ... That's be strong, determined, courageous, and above all, hot, loving and beautiful ... And this, your Estevan is more than enough for me... "She smiles cheekily, and I knew all this, was just to make me mad and out of control, lower to her evil level of manners and fight with her._

_I will not do what she wants ... I will not surrender._

_"I will not allow you to have Estevan. He is mine in this world, and he would not approve of it either! I will not do what you want me to! I will stand my ground!"_

_"We'll see ... If you have the strength to defend a dead fly ... While wound in blood ..." She grabs her other sword in hands too, quickly in this time, taking it out of the sheath, making a noise that my eardrums reject nuisance._

_I tried to move but my feet just...were stamped to the ground in fear and shock of the noise...I couldn't do anything! I suddenly heard a horrifying sound of metal clashing with flesh, one of the most horrifying sounds known to man. Then...all there was pain. Everything blurred and went underwater it sounded. All I felt was something warm dripping down me, sticky and unwanted on the outside of me...where it didn't belong._

_Screams? Why? I hear screams and moans, that's was familiar ... I was scared until I realized it was my own screams of pain and suffering._

_"Come on ... Stop it crybaby ... That's was not so bad ..." I just see Kate V clean my blood off the swords with the dolphin plush. No! Estevan ... I think of him again as my vision slowly gets darker._

_"HEY! GIRL!" I hear yells of desperate man._

_"Damn ..." Kate V grumbles, I just listen to one of the ugly words she can speak among many others came after, in her dirty mouth._

_"Miss? Are you alright?! Can you hear me!?" The man walked up and tried to hold me up, but he wasn't fast enough as I saw the world spin and I fell to the floor, the world darkening around the edges...someone help..._

**_**** End of Flash back ****_**

* * *

**_~Third person~_**

"And that's how I found her ... She was on the floor, bleeding ... I tried to help ... I even got a little ... You know ... My healing power ..." Estevan looks around to make sure no one was listening it. "I tried to use my power of healing ... I got a little to close her wound ... But the doctors messed everything! They put Kate on the ambulance in hammock, before I could help more, and the strange girl ran away ... I have not seen who she was ... "he kept talking quickly, a little nervous and desperate.

"Estevan, just calm down..." Chris took the boy by his shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine. Katherine's strong, she'll pull through."

Estevan shook his head, trying to keep the tears in, but it was no use anymore...He was already pushed past the limit.

"I wonder myself, who did it ... That's evil person would have to explain many things to me..." Estevan growls, annoyed, embargoed the pain of seeing Kate interned in a place that he hated, in a hospital bed.

"Boy ... Its best you leave here, to a little breathing? Are you too stressed ..." Martin asks, stroking the red hair and soft of Estevan. "Come on ... If you want, I'll go with you ..."

At that moment, a doctor arrived and immediately led Chris and Martin to Kate's room, to talk to them alone.

Estevan nodded, and was about to go when he felt something tug on his hand. He looked back to see Kate looking up at him weakly, but with just enough strength to hold his hand.

"N-no...don't go..." She barely whispered, it took all the strength she could muster to do only that.

"Kate? What are you doing here?! You should be in the room! ... How do you... How..." The red-haired boy did not know what to say to see her so close to him. Somehow, he always stood wordless, when he was with Kate. He was shy and awkward for love.

"I...I don't want you to leave me...I need you here...Next to me, Estevan...You're what catches me when I fall like this...You help me stay up... And always be down and out if it weren't for you..." Kate tried to make out, her cheeks still pale but if she was normal right now she'd be beet red.

Estevan looks deep at Kate, and something was wrong there.

"Wait ..." He pulls away slowly.

"My love ... Please ... Do not leave me ... I want you ..." Kate tries to get closer to his lips. The redheaded boy diverts his lips out her way; Kate kisses him on the cheek.

Estevan felt a feeling of self-defense, as if speaking his mind: "Beware ... Looks can be deceiving, what you see, may not be what is really ..."

"Estevan, please..."

"Stop..." Estevan didn't mean to, but he shoved Kate to the ground, trying to protect himself...But that's when he noticed...

"Where are your bandages? You were slashed in the side!"

Kate looked up at him with sad eyes.

"...You're not Kate. Who are you!?"

Kate was humiliated on the ground, getting up slowly.

"Say! I do not have time to play with a idiot girl!" Estevan had the full assurance that girl, could never be "his Kate" anything, and to have an adequate reason, he called her an "idiot".

She suddenly looked to him with hatred as soon as he said that word.

"How dare you call me 'idiot' I AM KATHERINE LINDSAY VARMITECH! NO ONE INSULTED ME THAT WAY!" She shouted, shoving Estevan hard enough to make him stumble to the floor, while she breathed heavily in anger of the insult.

"Ouch ..." Estevan rises slowly, feeling his soul burn. Certainly it was his firepower was growing inside him along with the hatred he felt in being affronted by a usurper. "And how do you want to be treated? With a hug a kiss and a bouquet of roses? Forget ... I just do it with KATE CORCOVADO! Not with a usurper IDIOT like you ..." Estevan stands with a jump, taking off the dirty dust in his coat cotton.

After that, he saw Kate V's emotion turn sad and...Almost hurt. She must have been...was that...tears on her face?!

"Of course...no one loves me...no one ever will...this is just how life isn't it. No joy, or peace, or happiness...just being used...anger... pushed away...and be-betrayal..." she said through her tears.

Estevan began to feel pity for Kate, sadness, and remorse for having treated her in this way.

"I... I did not say that ... Anyone ever going to love you ... But ... I already have a girl I love ... And nothing will change it in me." The boy speaks quietly, a depressing look in through the light and limpid ocean of his eyes.

"F-Fine...You want to not have me, but the other me huh... Then maybe, you should DIE WITH HER! "Before Estevan could react, Kate took a small dagger from her pocket, ready to do Estevan in, and she almost did...if two certain brothers didn't walk out of Kate C's room in time.

The next thing Kate knew was that some guy was hoisting her up in the air and the one in a blue shirt snatched her dagger away and threw it across the room.

"Let...LET GO OF ME!" She screamed and kicked in Chris's arms, but he was a full grown man, and she was already tried it was only a matter of team before she wore herself out.

"So, were you who did all evil madness with my sweetie? ... Uhm ... Somehow, I've heard about you ... In another dimension ... As do you say, to escape out of your responsibilities" Chris talks between clenched teeth of revolt and indignation.

"Leave her alone, Chris ... She would not do anything to me ..." Estevan could have defended themselves with some hot smoke of his firepower, so he was not too scared of what might happen to him. "Besides ... She's just a resentful girl ... not worth fighting and spill more blood because of her ..." The redhead boy despises Kate V, ignoring her strength, or what she could do with any weapon.

Kate finally went limp, breathing heavy after trying to break free with no success. Tears sprung to her eyes again as Chris loosened his grip on her.

"Come on bro ... Put her down ... She can't do anything bad anymore... Anything ... We three against one ..." Martin shrugs, gesturing to his brother leaving Kate free.

Chris nodded, and put Kate on the floor, going away from her, straightens the green jacket that was furrowed and disproportionate, with one sleeve bigger than the other, after the squeeze on Kate over.

Kate was shaking meanwhile, crying intensely on the floor. That's when Martin noticed something...she was laying flat, so...her stomach was uploaded to be shown a little more, right?

"Hey... Katherine?" He went to touch her but she quickly got up before he could, but Martin could see it clearly now...that tank top was the perfect fit...but it looked as if she were rather thin...as if she hasn't eaten in a long time...

"Sweetie told me, that Zach controls Kate V..." Chris starts, realizing where Martin was going.

Estevan looks both, from one side to another.

"That's not control ... It is martyrdom ... Zach is mistreating her ... He's letting her days without eating or drinking ... She's going to be sick ..." Martin is really worried and sad.

He had the gift of worrying about everyone, his love for animals gave him the sensitivity to the world, like Chris.

"That also might be why she's shaking...she's too weak to really stand up...something's forcing her to..."

"But Kate Corcovado destroyed he mind control gems in her swords we all thought."

"I wouldn't put it against Zach to hide one more device somewhere else..." Chris thought out loud.

"Whoa!"

The brother turned around to see that Kate actually could t hold herself up any longer and she collapsed, but luckily Estevan grabbed her she hit the floor.

Estevan is surprised and scared, paralyzing his body again, he certainly had experienced very strong emotions today, and than mental health and a good pity heart could bear.

Estevan gently laid Kate down on the hospital floor.

"Help! We need a doctor over here!" Martin called.

As soon as Kate heard that word though, she opened her eyes wide and jumped back.

"Kate...?" Chris tried to approach her.

"No...No...Leave me alone!"

Estevan approaches to her, trying to calms her, kneeling beside, putting hands on Kate's shoulder.

"Stay calm... Please..." Estevan caresses the ego of Kate with his soft voice and in love. He had the power warm up people and let them protected.

But Kate couldn't register that. She was so confused.

"No...Stay away!" She forced Estevan away from her ran...or try to anyway...at least she made it out the door. She felt like everyone was after her!

"Kate ... Everyone here... Just want to help you! Let your soul be helped, please!" Estevan was not a silly boy to give easily, he hated this word "quit off", in the good sense, he was optimistic and hopeful, and all he wanted was do something for make her happy.

He ran out the doors, but Kate was gone. He didn't see her anywhere!

"The forest..." He heard Chris say as he pointed to footprints leading that way.

* * *

Rhey grabs both sides of his open suit, and wraps it around his chest, using it to keep warm. The rain, a little troubled and violent; fall on him, wetting his dark sensual hair, white skin, and his formal clothes, like a waterfall.

He gasps between the drops of cold water running in his seductive face and attractive hot lips, yeah, but he liked it.

He loved loneliness.

Or at least he thought he was alone...that is until he heard a rustle in the bushes and what heard like a thump close by. He also believed he heard...someone crying. It sounded like a lady.

"What is that?" Rhey's eyes narrowed so dangerous, looking around and thinking, who could be stepping in his territory. Rhey runs swiftly toward the sound slow in bushes, his clothes was doubly heavy by water, that wet him even more, leaving him the most beautiful and irresistible in physically first sight.

He shoved one more bush, and that's when he saw her. A girl, totally soaked, laying face down in the ground, her sickly thin figure showing through her clothing now that they were sticking to her body with rain and sweat.

Rhey noted the girl by her back, with care, an attack position, with distrust, thinking of whom she would be and from which came.

"Hey... You!" He uses his voice more convincing and tempting to call her.

* * *

**_Kate V P.O.V._**

In the middle of rain unstoppable and persistent, I heard a male voice call me, still a bit far from me.

I opens my eyes slightly...I didn't have the strength to open them further than a crack.

"G...Go away...just...leave me alone..." I knew I didn't sound threatening at all. It was only a matter of time before I expired anyway...even if this man wasn't going to help press it along.

Suddenly, I shudder with a warm touch on my shoulders, nicest, even though the weather could freeze the hands of anyone who tried to caress me. I looked at this hand, was pale, long and strong fingers. I turn my face to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, missy? On my land?!" A man with black hair and a dark suit asked me.

"I...I'm sorry..." I tried to speak up, but I just couldn't. I could see the world darkening around me again...someone save me...

"You did not answer my question Missy... And I am very insistent, when I want to know something..." I blush. I feel he's very close to me ... Maybe too close.

I wince. Was he going to slap me...hurt me... Do something...just go away...let me die already.

"Come on ... Do not be a bad girl ... Not to me. ... I do not deserve it" He did which I dreaded. He raised his arm and right hand toward my face. I was unable to react now, so I remained without action. I closed my eyes tightly, and my dark hair formed a wet barrier through my cold face, preventing me face him. Hell... He will hit me...

I waited for the pain to come...but it never did. Instead, I felt his fingers stroking my cheek. Why? Wasn't be mad at me like...everyone else in the world?

"I should be lucky in more other times, to receive visits as pleasant like you on my land. I can feel your heart... Your soul, now ... Knows... Your darkness attracts me ..." He grabs my hair and tightens, making the cold and uncompromising water run over my shoulders. I cringe. Who was he? How could he know my dimension of darkness, about my soul and my heart? I've never seen him in my life before! How ... "How you saw it in me?" I dare to ask him, my eyebrows narrow.

"Because, fair maiden, I am the lord of darkness, Rhey Reeves." He told me.

"Rhey?" That name was actually...rather soothing to roll off my tongue. Maybe he could help me...please...help me...the world is so cold and getting darker.

"I know your soul from inside, my dear lady ... You're part of my shadows world, and ... My darkness wants to destroy your weakness ... So ... let me help you ...uhn?" The man so beautiful ... and decided, named Rhey, now, involve strong arms around my body, transmitting protection.

I feel momentarily uncomfortable. How could he do this to me?

I shiver more intensely now. Not only could my body not generate heat, but the rain was freezing me...Rhey tried his best to keep me warm, but I still shook...just make it stop...

"Let me warm you ..." Suddenly, Rhey hold my neck, keeping my hair in his hands, and he was close to my lips, stealing a soft wet hot kiss, and also because of rain, that wet our faces simultaneously.

I cringed and tried to pull away. No one had ever done this to me...I didn't understand love; I didn't know how to react.

But one thing I was sure ... After the kiss, I blushed even more, and the cold of my body vanished ... I was feeling the heat...

"Rhey ... I... "What were the right words to say at a time like this? I do not know! I never faced this before...

"Shhh ... Answer the question ... I could warm you up?" He looks at me intently, his dark eyes staring at me anxiously.

"Am ..." How do you answer that question? "Yeah ..." I lower my head, and my wet hair covering my face again.

"Shy? ..." Rhey lifts my chin with the confident hands, I stare at him again.

"M-maybe a little..." I blushed deeper red. My stomach wasn't really helping either. It sounded worse than a rabid bear. It probably was going to go rabid if I couldn't find something to eat...

But I didn't want to leave this...Rhey. Right now, it seemed as though...Only he, I trusted right now of all people of the world.

"Now ... Come with me ..." Rhey hold my waist and wraps an arm under my knees. Hey ... I trusted him ... But there were certain things were little ... Embarrassing.

My cheeks burn again.

"I... Wait ... Where are you taking me?" I felt a twinge of fear in my heart of uncovering and exploring the unknown, I do not know if I wanted to see.

"To the ruins of an old castle deep in these woods. I found them when I first moved here; I've been trying to fix it up ever since. It's not much, but I do keep a first aid kit and a few cans of beans and soup there in case I just want to be alone for days...Which happens quite often, actually." He told me. He lived by himself? He looked to be only a few years older than me...

Rhey walked with sensuality for the nebula woods, the cold forest, with traces of shallow fog around the dark path of virtually dead trees, no life, came to be scary, but I felt good there. Was not the first time I saw an isolated area before.

Before leaving the reckless sleep beat me ... Also existing things, I wanted to know about him ... Rhey.

He lived alone? He had a family? Who was he? Lord of shadows and darkness? What does this mean?

Yaawwnnn...

I could not think now, that my eyes were closing, and my mind fall into the darkness of cloudy and empty unreal world.

Sleep is greater than mine curiosity.

I slowly fall asleep in Rhey's arms, mulling over my desire to know him and who was this mysteriously handsome man.

* * *

I woke up to feeling someone run his fingers through my hair, as if trying to soothe me. I opened my eyes more to see a fire in front of my eyes, and my head was lying on Rhey's lap. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get up, but Rhey gently forced me back onto his thigh.

"Don't move so much...your body can't take it." He told me.

How could I not move? I felt uncomfortable ... too close him ... It was a nuisance so strange...

I wanted out of there ... I wanted to stand beside him ... Very close...

How can I feel two emotions different from one another, and at the same time, be so happy?

I was confused.

I finally decided to just lay there...I honestly had nothing better else to do.

"Why...do you suddenly...care for me like this? No one has even...come close to me all my...life..."

Rhey noted me above, with a doubtful look of disbelief as he said: "I just do it for you, I do not have to explain why," but even then, he stroked my cheeks, and answered to my unrest.

"You're not the only one who feels alone ... Am ..." He makes a long pause, with a waiting tone, certainly to know my name.

"Kate Varmitech ... Simply Kate ..." I smile, a little awkwardly.

"I also feel alone ... Kate." He speaks my name as an attractive melody. "I have a life, that's not chosen, and now ... I am suffering the consequences ..." He continues, crestfallen, with narrow dark eyes, between the eyebrows hopeless.

"I know the feeling...the consequences..." I looked at the fire dancing in front of me. My mind made shapes in the flames. But then my mind returned to memories of the past...I saw Green Guys face in the flame...I heard him shouting...I saw Blue Boy...crying over the horrid loss I caused him. But then...the flames shaped both of them, glaring at me...like they'd kill me! They suddenly sprang forward at me and I bolted up, not noticing I was dreaming the thing. My sudden outburst surprised Rhey too. I was breathing heavily and my forehead was coated in now just sweat...they were going to come weren't they?! They'd haunt me forever!

I felt something cold go my forehead and my face, taking off the warmth, decreasing the hot temperature of my memories.

It was a wet towel with ice water.

I feel my body shudder and warmth plummet. My breathing stabilizes slowly to normal.

"Are you daydreaming?" Rhey inquiry at me with questioning cold eyes.

"N...nightmare I guess..." I shuddered. I didn't want to tell him what I had done. Those wounds were still raw for even me. Why did he place that towel on my forehead anyway? I was freezing...but my body felt like it had sunburn...I had a fever from the rain now...great!

Suddenly, I felt like my legs were uncovered, if nothing to protect me there. I looked down, and I was only with a shorts. My wet rain pants were gone.

Wait ... What's that I'm wearing? Oh... It's a formal black long sleeve shirt, rather large and disproportionate to my body, serving me as a nightshirt.

It was one of Rhey's shirts dry ... I could smell the sexy and dangerous perfume he wore.

Hey! That's was not the question!

Where are my clothes?

"No worries..."

Wait...could he read my thoughts?!

"They're next to the fire, drying off. If you wore them any longer, you'd freeze."

"I... I thought ..." I was too embarrassed to talk about things ... It was somewhat frightening.

"Shhh ... I just wanted to avoid the disease ... Forget those thoughts ..." Rhey was very fast to escape from unpleasant subjects; I liked it about him...

But then I noticed...No matter how you looked at it...Rhey still...Saw me...Most likely in nothing on my chest, but my bra...oh Lord, help me... Great, now I'm blushing again.

Rhey wet the towel with cold water again, twisting, leaving it moist, and place it on my forehead too.

"Can you blush a lot for just one day ... Are you ashamed?" Rhey question, stroking my cheek as it's smeared with red pencil skin.

I shiver with the cold touch of his hands on my skin burning with fever.

I'm blushing because of you! You make me feel ... Strange.

"I'm sorry...I can't help it...Does it bother you?"

Because really dude, why are you making me feel this way?! I'm not used to it and I don't know how to cope with it...

"No... It does not bother me ... Instead ... You're much more beautiful, when blushed ..." He caresses my shoulders, making my breathing quicken again.

Damn ... My body does not obey me and moves against him.

I don't mean to, but I turn away from him. Maybe if I didn't look at him I can get my heart and breathing under control...Why was he making me act so...so crazy?!

I stayed in back with him, my arms are crossed, and I avoid looking at him.

"What happened? ... Actually, my presence bothers you?" Rhey hums with intriguing challenge, holding my hair since my bangs, and lining to the back of my head in a ponytail.

I had not thought in my hair before.

Was I with a visual inedible after rain?

Back to the question...Does he bother me..?

"Yes...No...I don't know...I don't understand what I feel anymore...it's not you...it's me. I'm...confused. "I tell him...I was confused, and hungry...Thirsty too, if you could believe in that.

Suddenly, Rhey walk away from me immediately, to go in other side of the castle, where he disappeared into the darkness.

Okay ... What happened to him now?

Did I hurt him? I said something wrong? I left him sad?

AH! Why should I care about him? Forget it and let him go! I tried ... But I can't resign myself...

I shivered as the wind whipped around again. Why it was that...Everyone left me? What am I saying?! I like being alone...I...always have...

Great, now I was crying in a tight ball again. What was wrong with me?!

"Do not cry ... It's your dinner ... Get up, will not do good for you to eat lying down ..."

Suddenly, I saw Rhey with a tray in his hands, getting on his knees to sit in my side again.

Dinner? For me? But ... So fast? How it...

"Stop looking ... just eat the food ... I know you're hungry ..." Rhey was a little demanding and controlling, certainly because I was being stubborn.

I looked at the tray, then back to him...And attempted to sit up, but I felt a wave of dizziness pull me back down. I moaned as my head hit the ground...my body was slipping away so much I couldn't even sit up...nice!

"Here...Let me help you."

Rhey took my arms to gently pull me up, and supported my head with his other hand to ensure I would fall back with a dizzy head.

I never felt so bad in my life health. Would be the shower of rain? Fever? Or ... It was an emotional wreck and madness I felt for Rhey?

"Thanks ..." I leaned my head on his chest, recovering my reason and my vision, which was clouded by my head pain, came like a thunderbolt in my mind.

I tried to shake my head of the dizziness, but it didn't help.

"Here, it's not much, but I'm sure you won't mind." Rhey said, grabbing the tray with a small bowl of soup on it. Honestly, nothing had ever smelled so good ever in my life.

I took a deep breath, and separated a little of him, concentrating on the delicious smell of food that revitalized me.

I picked up the spoon and tasted the first sip of soup to my lips.

"Careful ... It's hot ..." Rhey alerts me, after I burn the lips.

"Oh ..." I fanned my mouth, trying to control the pain.

"Calm down ... It's okay ..." He strokes my lips, and the pain seemed to slowly decrease.

How did he do it?

I figured it was high time I asked.

"How...how do you do that?" I asked slowly, wondering if he'd understand what I meant.

Rhey watched me with a challenging smile, but sexy. Hell ... That's smile... his eyes ... His skin ...his mouth ... All about him would take me off the ground easily to the unknown shadows.

"I did not do it, baby ... It was you ..." He answered my question with another doubt.

Why did he have to be so mysterious?

"Why are you doing this? You hide so much...why?" I asked.

"I do it because I feel it should be done... And ... I do not hide anything Kate ... I'm a completely open book ..." Rhey explains with ease. I do not believe a word he said.

"You're so mysterious ... Let me puzzled ..." I'm as straight as I can. I did not face too much small talk.

Rhey stares at me coldly, almost cruel, with his dark eyes in flames, as if he will attack me.

"I...I'm sorry..." I mutter, looking away in submissiveness quickly. It sometimes worked with VDad and saved me from being hit and hurt...it was all I knew to protect myself.

"I'm sorry Rhey...please don't hurt me..." I beg.

"Shhh ..." He just commands me with a request for silence.

Oh no ... Those lips so delusional near me again ... I need to escape...

"I'm not a monster ... You have not given me reason to hurt you yet..." Rhey caresses my hair, and before I could divert my face from him, he steals me another warm kiss.

I should call him: Lord of darkness or thief of thoughts?

"Wait...hurt me yet?" I managed to push him away and ask...he was honestly scaring me a little...

"I'm just watching you Kate ... And from what I see ... You're not a stupid girl like Carol, or with silly feeling like Renne ... That's have saved you from me ..." Rhey lowers his head aside, and talks between the teeth, full of rancor. He seemed to feel hate these people.

"You must hate them, right? ... The way you talk ... You scared ..." I confessed, feeling a sudden urge to run away before he hurt me.

"Hate...that isn't even a strong enough word..." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Rhey ... I appreciate everything you did for me ... But ... I have to go now ..." I was breathing rapidly, a little frightened.

"Are you leaving me? You'll abandon me alone with my pain and hatred?" Rhey rests hands on knees, raising his face to look at me, he was crying out in silence for mercy. A dark mercy; that I could immediately understand the meaning.

I winced...I couldn't say no...Not after this...I wanted to run and hide, but I...I Couldn't!

"Do not leave me ... Please ..." Rhey gets up, walking over to me, with attractive steps. Why did he control me like this! And worse, he did not need any device or machine to do this, the mere his presence around, was able to do it, even if I tried to escape.

"Rhey ..."

"I need you with me... here ...Very close." He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him quickly, preventing my escape.

"Rhey...No...Please...You're...Scaring me...Let go please!" I tried to shove him away, but he was too strong. I felt like screaming and running like a pathetic young child that saw a snake! Instead I just shed a few tears.

"I do not want to hurt you ... I do not want to kill you ... But I can't just let you walk away from me ..." He whispers in my ear, his voice dominating my mind, makes me shudder, I feel weak.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed; my useless arms in an attempt to keep him away from my face.

It was strange ... A long time, I struggled to know love ... And now ... I want to get away it for fear... Things do not make sense here.

"There's no danger here, Kate. Your mind is just tired and weak; it can't make sense of much right now...Just calm down." He caresses my hair gently, trying to calm me down...Why was I so dang emotional right now!? Was it because I was weak and near death? I prayed not...

I was a little silly ... He did not know the things I was feeling! ... About love ... Maybe he loved someone, and just helped me ... because it was convenient?

I turn away from him immediately, just in thinking this hypothesis.

He is taking advantage of my weakness? I could not afford!

* * *

**_~Third person P.O.V.~_**

"Rhey?! Rhey! Answer me!" Renne called out, pulling his jacket tighter to his body to keep warm. His parents and sister had long since fallen asleep, but Renne, being Rhey's brother, still had the goodness in his heart to go out and look for him...He had tried this many times and never found him, but after a day like today, he was determined to...even if he had to limp most of the way

The cold wind and darkness, the mist covered the forest, Renne was a little frightened. The flashlight in his hands trembled a little and light device was blurred in the trees, the vast shadows was much higher than his optimism.

"Rhey! Please, come home! Everyone ..." Renne pauses to cough, because the wind was so freezing, when went down his throat, scratching like barbed wire. "They're all worried about you! Come back!" He begged, running in the woods, moving a little more.

"Rhey, please!" He suddenly saw a dim light across the next hill and between the trees. He ran towards it, and looking down he saw some old ruins of some large castle mansion that used to be on this property...and a small fire...with Rhey hugging...Someone!

"What in the world... RHEY!" He called out, catching his brother's attention.

I winced...I couldn't say no...Not after this...I wanted to run and hide, but I...I couldn't!

Damn ..." Rhey mutters in hate, looking back, staring at his twin.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night, in an abandoned castle with ..." Renne sees Kate, standing astonished. "With a girl!" He shouts, pointing to Kate. Rhey notes Renne as if were able to kill him with a look.

Kate continued to cry a little. She didn't know this person either. It scared her as she glinted to Rhey a little tighter...not like she wanted to but she knew him better than this other man that was here now.

"Renne, go home! And back to your unjust parents and pathetic sister!" Rhey shouted with hatred.

"I'm here to convince you to come back! Please, Rhey! I looked you in these woods all night, worried that our parents could find me, and worse, run the risk that Carol follow me ... Everything for your cause! "Renne screams against his brother, walking closer to him and Kate even more.

Kate closes her eyes, crying silently.

She only heard the voice of Renne and Rhey be confused in her head, as they were equal. Only the voice of Rhey was stronger and perverse than Renne, but the tone was the same.

"You? Helping someone? Rhey, Please ... You are not that kind of man ..." Renne sinks the forefinger in the chest of his brother, in inquiries.

"Do not underestimate me Renne! I know help people! The problem, is you never understand me ...You do not know how is be me." Rhey runs his hands in his dark hair, marking territory with his sensuality and his higher power ".

"You help people, when they are convenient and usable for you!" Renne grabs his twin by the collar of his black shirt, looking into his eyes, as a struggle face.

What he didn't notice was when he grabbed Rhey, he made Rhey let go of Kate, who was still too weak to even hold herself up. Down she went and there was an unpleasant sound of a 'snap crack' on the stone floor and a groan that followed. Rhey immediately looked over and began to see a pool of something red around Kate's head. She just couldn't get a break, could she?!

"Miserable! You hurt her!" Rhey screams against his brother, dark eyes freezing ice of hatred and fury, perhaps more than he would have felt before in life.

He made Renne loosen the collar if his shirt, pushing him away and running to Kate, catching her in his arms, resting her on his lap, until he felt a smell, it would be nasty to each other either, not for him.

Renne then noticed Rhey was looking at Kate kind of funny, and it sent his heart racing.

"Rhey! No!" He shoved Rhey fast, away from Kate, and pressed him to the ground, which of course Rhey did not like.

"Let go of me, brother!"

"I can't! Your eyes are turning red! I won't let you drink her blood, Rhey! You'll kill her!" Renne noticed just how sick Kate was, and he wasn't going to let her die. He couldn't bear to see anyone die.

"You know, no one can stop me Renne ... When I want something ... I can have! And nothing will make me change my mind!" Rhey pushed Renne to the ground, with a strong kick in his stomach.

Renne rolls down, moaning in pain, catching his breath, and quickly rises, seeing Rhey walk to Kate as if she were a any prey.

"Rhey, no!" Renne grabbed his twin under his arms so he couldn't escape his grip no matter how hard he thrashed.

"Do you want to kill her, Rhey!? You were helping her! Don't hurt her now!"

"I can't control myself! Her blood fascinates me! Makes me crazy! And I have to taste it to feel good!" Rhey says with intransigent voice, trying to get rid the hands of Renne, and escape from him at all costs.

"If you truly care about her and she makes you 'crazy', then you'll leave her be!" Renne tested, grabbing his shoulders, pinning him back down to the ground.

"You know, with a few simple dark words I know in my mind, I can end your life despicable?" Rhey challenges, grabbing his brother by the throat, forcing Renne to face him: without pity or remorse.

"Rhey...Please...I'm doing this for your own good! I can feel your feelings for her...I'm trying to help you from making a mistake of your life!"

"I've made many mistakes in my life Renne ... So, kill her would not be the first nor the last evil mistake that my mind and my hands covered in blood could do ... "Rhey looks at Kate, completely blinded by his perverse thirst. He seemed to lose the right mind to his cruel instinct, forced him out to hunt prey and take their plasma.

Renne turned around hearing some motion, and he saw Kate slowly rising to her knees. She was breathing heavy, like it was adrenaline that had woke her up. She looked over at Renne with pity in her eyes.

"Go, miss! Run! I'm holding him down!" Renne ordered her.

"Are you crazy, Renne!?" Rhey shouted from under his brother.

Kate looked at Rhey who was fighting like a rabid animal. Tears sprung to her eyes, mixing with the blood starting to flow from her head down her face.

"Just...don't hurt him..." She whispered upset to Renne before finding the strength in herself to run from the scene.

"Kate! No! Argh!" Rhey fought furiously against the grip of his brother, but he heard the footsteps of Kate racing through the dark forest. And in these steps, he also felt weakness and despair, he knew Kate was not in good health, and might faint again at any time.

Wait... He knew! This means his instinct vampire was already fading!

"You're idiot! You convinced her to get away from me!" Rhey growled, grabbing the Renne's jacket by his shoulders, staring at him with much hatred, being able to make him disappear just in blatant mind.

"I had to. See? Your eyes are already fading of their red color. After your thirst disappeared, I was going to let you go to find her, I promise." Renne explained.

"Go away Renne! I own my life and my fate! I never needed you and your stupid good mind for anything... Now, much less!" Rhey ordering: so impetuous. He never gave up of tormenting the life of his twin.

"If I had left you, brother, you would have killed her! I know you like her. I can feel what you feel. You can be angry at me all you want, but I know that you'll thank me later." Renne replied, crossing his arms.

Rhey puts his hands on hips so provocative, as a gesture that, in the area, Renne had no power and he dominated all.

"I thank you? Please... Do not make me laugh Reeves... Neither you give me your life... I never would be able to me downgrade to you..." Rhey contrasts with a face and look cooler that all the ice of the Arctic.

"How about instead of arguing with me you go find that girl?" Renne asked, equally crossing his arms, but mostly in annoyance.

Rhey sees his brother with deadly evil eyes.

"You see?" Rhey gesturing to the dark forest; in growls. "If you were not sent her running, I not need take the trouble to find her ... You always ruin my plans! Always appear at the wrong time!" He starts walking to find Kate, violently with severe steps in the wet ground.

Kate's legs finally couldn't take anymore and she collapsed on the muddy ground, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. She felt so weak, she knew that her time was almost around the corner.

"P...Please, Mom...I...I don't want to die...someone help me...please..." She did the only thing her remaining strength would let her do...cry and beg for help in whispers.

She looked around with a weak investigation, waiting for anyone who might be like your mother, or at least could provide some sort of shelter, but all she saw were white fog, dead trees, and the darkness of night on light drizzle still falling.

She did not expect this was how she'd die. She thought either her father would kill her or the brothers would turn on her with her swords, dying of her own weapon...but not starve to death in the middle of a damp forest, muddy and cold.

"R-Rhey...Help...me..." It was the last thing she barely made out.

She crawl the body on the ground, groaning with exhaustion, struggling not to erase the memory of the life energy that she conspired to have when it was over.

Suddenly, somebody take her in arms quickly, and she comes to feel the sensual and strong perfume, the warmth ...

At first, she thought it was an illusion of her brain, but she felt someone brushing her bangs off her blood crusted forehead.

"Rh-Rhey..." She barely made out.

"Shhh ... I'm here ... For you ... With you ..." Rhey whispers in the ear of Kate, conveying a refreshing breath, that makes her wince again, when she was constantly near to him.

"H...Help...can't...hold on..." Kate winced again, seeing the world beginning to fade around her...She prayed it wasn't for the last time.

"P-please...help me..." She barely grabbed Rhey's suit, if she wasn't so weak she'd be gripping it tightly. She didn't want to die...

"I'll help you ... But first ... Enjoy this ... *Rhey kisses her on the lips slowly, but it was not any kiss, but a kiss full of dark energy, intense vibrations, which stabilize the Kate's body if she allowed.

Kate cringed at first...why would he think to do something like THIS when she was literally about to die?! Suddenly, however, she felt her heart beating faster, and her cheeks turning a pale pink. She finally let go...she liked the feeling. She could tell she did.

"Uhm ..." Rhey groans with appreciation among the kiss, feeling a delicious taste, until slowly, he moves his face away, to see how she was after all that. "How do you feel? ..." He challenges, knowing that could have helped a little with his darkness.

Kate opened her eyes now all the way, since she had the energy to do that. She quickly looked all around, trying to understand her surroundings, before looking up to Rhey.

"A...A little better..."

Now, finally having the strength to, she gripped onto Rhey black suit tightly, and couldn't help but a shed a few tears of gratitude.

"Th-thank you...For saving me, Rhey..."

"No... My mission to save you is not complete ... I know you're capable of so much more ... And I want to see this ..." Rhey caressing Kate's face, admiring her, knowing what her soul was capable of doing. "I know how you are ... Your darkness... Your lack of love ..." He turns to walk through the forest with her in his arms, holding her tight with his warmth and strength.

Kate opened her eyes hearing what Rhey said.

"How...how do you know all that? I'm not even from this...world...Not this dimension..." She asked puzzled.

Rhey gives his naturally seductive smile, as if he knew the human soul.

"You are not very different from me ... I know you like what you do ... And whatever you do, do better than anyone else ... Is great when you want to eliminate someone that bored you... It fascinates me ... ... "He continued with indecipherable mystery.

Kate looked down.

"...Is that really me?"

"Huh?" Rhey asked, stopping in his steps.

"I was like that when I killed the brothers in my world. That's not me without mind control...is it?" She asked, almost as if hoping it wasn't true.

Rhey places his hand on the Kate's heart, and closes his eyes, trying to see, what she had within the soul, and he felt...

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, seeing what Rhey was doing.

"Shhh!" Rhey told her since he was trying to concentrate.

"You're the black side of another person ... Like me ... You do not do evil at all... But anyway ... Your heart is dark ... I can see it ... You are mine ... "Rhey whispers attractively, using a figurative sense that Kate would be for him, because two, who enjoyed the same darkness of the world, when the black and dark side of someone.

"That's...right. Kate Corcovado is my good self from this world...Like you? Was that other man...you? "She now remembered the resemblance between the two.

"Yeah ... The man who attacked me ... Who asked you to run away from me ... Is Renne Reeves ... My twin brother ... And say that, he's also my good and stupid side ... Believe me, I would never be anything like him ...He makes me sick ... "Rhey recalls his brother with a surreal contempt.

"...Yeah. Same here. I can't imagine being Kate C. How does she handle those bros every day?! It must be torture." She thought out loud.

"I can't bear staying at home, without feeling the urge to kill ... Renne, Carolina ... or my parents! They are unbearable ... are unpalatable ... I can't live with them ..." Rhey feel stomach churning, with retching; only remember what his house was taken. Love, affection, protection, sweetness, and all the good things of the world, but to him, were a complete disgrace and boredom worse than a movie without action.

Rhey looks down at Kate, she was a bit pensive and with a concern too, which is not good for her health.

"Well... But, we do not have to talk about it now ... Let's find another place to shelter us, for you ... In the castle, I can't go back ... My brother should be expecting me back to offer his noble help. I do not want to depend on him ... Never ... "Rhey continues walking through the forest, taking off some branches climbing of dead trees out his way to the feet.

Rhey walked around for a little bit longer and she so realized that Kate had fallen asleep in his arms, at least...he HOPED it was sleep. A yawn chased away that fear.

"Are we there yet?" Kate asked sleepily like a small child on a long roaring trip. It was obvious she was bored.

Both were in the midst of complete darkness, there was not a light to formalize the shadow of their bodies on the floor. Everything was broken by cold.

Rhey knew very well all this could turn into a warm shelter soon. He had that power.

"Transformet Castellalis Formated!" He growls a spell, that make the shadows tremble with fear, and darkness seemed to move around them. Kate grabs the collar of the Rhey's suit harder, feeling a perverse and sudden wind attack them as an easy prey.

"It's okay, Kate. Watch." Rhey told her calmly. She opened one eye to look around.

"Oh my god ..." She looks up, and sees she was in a lovely room with a huge medieval modern style. The walls were lined with suede red and black, abstract color, there were several pictures on the walls with the most famous paintings in the world. The bed was very comfortable, with sheets and pillows Italian silk, and had elegant wooden armchairs and cushioned comfortably on the back of the four walls, with big closet beige, a proportionally large window behind the bed with a gorgeous view.

"How did you...do that?" She asked Rhey, confused.

"You'd be surprised what one can do with the darkness inside." Rhey only told her as he carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently on the sheets.

"Now you rest, dear. It's late, and I know you've been through a lot lately." Rhey told her gently, petting her head.

"You..." She holds Rhey's hand tightly, preventing him leave the room. "You'll stay with me, here? ...".

Rhey feels the warmth of her hands on his skin; he closes his eyes, enjoying the touch.

Kate did not understand why she was asking this sort of thing, she always enjoyed the solitude, or in stay in a place where not there were people full of sentimentality telling her what to do, but now ... She wanted Rhey with her, she felt something about him, that made her calm... Maybe his darkness ... Maybe confidence.

Rhey opened his eyes back up and walked over next to Kate, lying on the bed next to her.

"Of course I'll stay with you." He said calmly, pulling her close to him, cuddling her and stroking her hair.

She could feel the heat again, in the times; she never felt something like that for someone. It was not just the heat of Rhey's body, but someone, who was able to welcome her, care for her, protect her, to give what she ever thought it could receive.

Love, affection, care.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	3. 2: Shadowy Thoughts of Lord of Darkness

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Shadowy Thoughts of Lord of Darkness._**

* * *

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Carol waved happily on the bus as it drove off for her fist day of school now that the summer was over. She knew she'd make new friends, and learn new things. What she didn't know, was that as the bus drove past the curve, Rhey and Kate were knelt down, stalking her behind the bush on the curb.

"Always cheerful, happy, jumpy as a fragile and delicate snow bunny ... stupid girl ... "Rhey mutters in his clenched teeth with hatred, killing the curiosity that Kate had about his life, since then, it was no more mystery. It had been a week later we both met, and Kate, increasingly recognized similarities between her life with the lord of darkness and shadows, so Rhey sympathized with her every time too, when they were together.

"What...what do you plan on doing with her, anyway? I mean...when you catch her alone without Renne watching her every move?" Kate asked, looking up at Rhey, who was still fixated on the street.

Rhey observes the bus disappear into the horizon, and the sun, which had just been born.

"What else could I do? ... I would take advantage of me this time to make her suffer ... The simple fact she was born, and being adopted in my family, is enough reason for her to die, and paying to me in expensive interest ... "He narrows his eyes, turning to Kate, grabbing the leaves of bushes and grinding in his hands, turning them into black powder.

"Easy, Rhey. Calm down." Kate put her hand on Rhey's shoulder. He turned back to look at her. She was still rather thin, which would take a while to get even her NORMAL body fat back, but at least she had the strength now to stand and walk normally.

"Don't think about it...maybe it'll go away then." She said calmly.

Rhey hold Kate's shoulders, leaning her against the bushes, looking at her fixedly.

"I can't stop ... You do not know the evil they did to me ... They destroyed my life ... My thoughts are theirs! I live day and night thinking of a plan for revenge ... And I'll get it out of my head to make it real! "He stroked Kate's cheek with a little force, as if looking into her soul.

Kate looked down. She understood why he wanted revenge. She wanted revenge on Chris for taking her VDad's left eye. But she felt as though she was done with bloodshed. She was a murderess. But the doesn't mean she didn't feel remorse.

"What about you? ..." Rhey keeps her chin in his hands, lifting her to face him.

"What?" She really felt confused.

"Since that day I met you ... You did not tell me what happened to be crying in the rain ... And to tell the truth ... you almost did not speak ... I guess all about you, without you say a word ... "Rhey insists, knowing what Kate felt a one week was a suffering of love.

He knew how much love could be destructive, yes, he has once loved, but was not willing to do it again, do not, before knowing the area so well, that he was entering.

"Well..." Kate trailed off, wondering how to start.

"You saw the swords on my back when I fell, didn't you? They were in my sheath." She asked.

"Yeah... I saw ... Not surprised me ... You're not the only one walks armed ..." Rhey unbuttons his black satin suit, and in his hip, stuck with the belt, have a gun was silver and black diamond shone with the intensity of the sun, and a very sharp knife to kill. *

"Well...I'm from another dimension. I'm the bad version of myself. In my world... Those swords... I used them to kill two people, and several creatures before that. "She said wincing.

"Okay ... Continue baby ... No fear ..." Rhey grabs Kate's waist, forcing her to lay her head on his chest, while he rubbed her arms with domination, conveying a great heat, unparalleled protection.

"Well..." Kate continued.

"I...Killed Gre- … Am… The first man with a bear traps, and then sprung on him...and his brother I...tortured to death. It wasn't totally my fault though. My father mind controlled me for years, so...that's why I was so weak. He kicked me out of the house..." She gripped tighter onto Rhey and he could tell she was getting to a hurtful part of the story.

"Shhh ... Calm down ... Whatever has happened ... I'm with you now ..." Rhey kisses her neck, with a sigh irresistible. "Do not tell me anymore... I wonder how it makes you suffer ..." He felt pity for the first time about someone, the story of Kate, somehow, had fascinated him, leaving his heart darker than usual.

"It's okay, Rhey. I'm alright. See...my dad never loved me as a daughter. I was always his pet to him. He wouldn't let me come back until I killed the two men. I spent weeks trying to find them. When I did, I killed them...but then my curiosity got the better of me with one of Miss Smarty Pants inventions and I ended up here...in another world. I still had nothing to eat and I had no money...I didn't know what to do." She continued.

"All right ... And. ... You felt jealous of Pinkie...You wanted what she has ..." Rhey challenged, imposing the deliberation, that he had seen in Kate's heart with his power darker, when he entered deep in her soul, wondering what this relationship to have someone like you physically, walking the world, and see this person lives in better conditions.

Rhey knew Kate C through Estevan Andersen, who was a close friend of his twin Renne, and also boyfriend of "Pinkie" as he called her.

"And... How do you know it too? Did you meet ... My good side?" Kate V did not know, Rhey had some connection with Kate C, an evil hatred connection.

"Well, my twin is friends with her boyfriend, but I never liked her from the minute I saw her!" Rhey said, cringing. "You're much better than her. Better at everything; ...including looks." He added with a wink.

Kate felt her face burn, and runs her pale hands through her hair quickly, even twirling dark streaks on her fingers, perhaps from nervousness, or even to look more charming and attractive to Rhey

She never thought about it before, she never had time for it, anyway.

"Let's say, your good side try to face me before ... I already had Pinkie my hands ... To destroy her ... Ending her life ..." Rhey narrow eyes with a face sensually dangerous , looking deeply Kate, entering her thoughts.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Rhey.

"If that's true, hen how come I stabbed her I a gift shop to seek MY revenge on her?" She asked with a raised brow.

Rhey approaches to Kate's lips, teasing her with his eyes.

"You stabbed Pinkie?" He smiles with unimaginable joy, numbing Kate's good senses.

"Um... Yeah. Except I wasn't able to finish her off since the stupid clerk got in the way..." Her voice sounded annoyed, but it softened as her eyes matched up with his.

"Whenever someone comes to destroy our desires ..." Rhey keeps Kate's cheeks in his hands."All escape like rats ... But in the end ... The trap is armed ... And they fall ... At the appropriate time ... In that cats are hungry ..." He bites his own lips, feeling the sweet taste of revenge was about to be vested to the beginning.

Kate couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You're quite the poet." She said.

Rhey puts Kate's hair behind her ear, running his hands around her neck and shoulders.

"I found a reason, a fact and a person, who inspire me ... Everything comes at the right time ... Like you ..." He assault a kiss without gunpoint, but his lips were armed with love, a love that Kate awoke in him after years.

Kate at first didn't know what to do, but she knew she was with Rhey...Rhey was the only person in the whole world that she could trust.

Rhey breaks the kiss slowly, when both need air to breathe for a while.

"You have taste of the dark ... I like that ..." He winks at her, asserting her chin in his strong hands.

Kate blushed strongly. For the first time...someone actually liked something she had to offer. And it was something she didn't even have to work for.

"Okay Dad, I just feel sorry for my brother ... He'll think we are despising him ... And I do not want that ... I love my twin brother ..." Suddenly, Renne, and parents Cecilia and Roger, appear in the home garden, as if talked something serious, walking naturally.

"I know son ... But it is for his own good ... We'll ask for Rhey traveling to Toronto, when he appears... Rodrigo and Suzannah are already aware of our decision and will accept him with open arms for a while ... until things stabilize ... "Roger involves Renne's shoulder with his arms, comforting his sadness son.

"Dammit!" Rhey silently cursed.

"What's going on?" Kate barely whispered, not wanting to be listening by the people in the garden.

"My family wants me to go back to Toronto!" Rhey was furious again.

"Did you suffer any evil thing in Toronto?" Kate, if somehow, wanted to know more about Rhey, and asking was a great way to start.

"No. ... I have a wonderful life in Toronto ... My adoptive parents are the best I can have... So better than this pile of rotting garbage ..." Rhey growls, looking to his blood parents; and his brother.

"So ... Why are you so mad? ... You will have the wonderful life away from them again ..." Kate felt a bad tightness in her heart just thinking about idea that Rhey could accept this proposal, and go away from her forever.

Rhey looked down in thought.

"No...no I wouldn't. If they find me, they'd take me away...from you. I don't want to leave you. Especially now; when you're only now beginning to get your actual strength back without my darkness."

Kate looked at him as he answered, with hope in her eyes.

"I do not want you to go ... I just can't wait until you come back someday ..."

The Kate's hope led her to make an unexpected action. She raised a trembling hand, taking it to darks, smooth and soft Rhey's hairs, stroking them, feeling the most exciting texture in the world, making her heart race.

She then hugged Rhey tightly, never wanting to him go.

"You're...The only person that's ever been nice to me. Everyone turns away from me...You saved me. You're the only one I trust Rhey; I don't want you to go!" She began crying, wanting so much for Rhey not to leave her side.

Rhey hugs Kate with all the good feeling, no one knew existed within him. A feeling blended with the shadows and darkness, and to be adequately demonstrated, he had to find someone who reconciling these two things.

Accept him with love, and with darkness.

There not was a mistake.

Kate was exactly what he expected.

"No one can impose strength and power on me Kate ... These idiots my parents' blood will not make me go ... I have a reason to stay here ... and nothing will stop me fulfill it ... "Rhey grabs the dark purple blouse of Kate, with even tighter hug.

Kate continued to cry however, but not for the same reason. She now knew Rhey would never leave her either. She does never be alone ever again.

"C'mon now, stop your crying." Rhey told her gently.

Kate sniffed a few times, leaving the grip on the Rhey's suit looser.

"I know what you need to feel better ... C'mon baby..." Rhey hold her neck slowly and touches her lips, kissing her intensely, until felt both needed air was not atmospheric, but loving, a sense of filling the void he had the dark heart.

"What are you talking about, son?"

"I swear! I heard crying somewhere around here." Renne's voice cut in.

"He can't find us here..." Rhey said.

"How are we going to get out of here without being caught?!" Kate asked, frantic.

"Rhey!" Renne opens bush, breaking the leaves into two parts, finding Rhey and Kate with a look of fragrant.

Kate takes a deep breath, feel the little air, but still missing it, because the adrenaline of running and being surrounded and arrested, preventing this from happening.

"Get away from us with your mouth closed, Renne ..." Rhey looks at his twin with a hateful deadly, darkness wrapping his left hand, while he held Kate, make her hugged and protected in his other arm.

Renne looked back over at his parents, who were searching other bushes. He was safe.

"What are you doing here, brother?! Surely mom and dad will find you here...And your new girlfriend." Renne said with a smirk. Granted, this might not be the best time, but being he brother he was, he couldn't help but tease certain matters here and there.

"No more fun and games Renne ... Get away from here ..." Rhey's eyes get darker every new provocation of a good brother. "You know I can hurt you severely, with my shadows, huh?" Rhey approaches to Renne, and at each step, threat shed darkness against his heart.

"Rhey...?" Kate tried to cut in seeing Renne's face.

"Is it...really necessary?" She asked carefully.

"No, my love ... I do not do evil things for necessity, but because It's convenient for me ... I do not NEED to hurt Renne... But I WANT to see him bleed ... Suffering ... Begging at my feet ... "Rhey grabs the neck of his brother, as he said the words through clenched teeth, and the handsome face carved with fury.

"Rhey...if mom and dad see you now...they'll send you away...or worse..." Renne tried to get out.

"He's right! Rhey please! We need to escape!" Kate urged.

"What's the matter Kate? ... Are you afraid of danger? Afraid of adrenaline running in your veins?" Rhey provokes Kate, but kept his gaze fixed on his brother.

"Renne! Son!" Cecilia yells, looking for him "My God ... Roger ..." She notices something wrong.

"Rhey? What are you doing!?" Roger looks at the hill, where was his twin boys and a girl.

"Rhey! Stop!" Kate yelled. She wasn't afraid of danger...but she was afraid of losing Rhey, and they had been spotted.

"You idiot clone ..." Rhey shouts of hate and lots of angst, throwing the Renne's body against a tree, meters away, as if he were a simple manipulable puppet.

Renne hit the tree with a slam, shaking the leaves above.

"My baby!" Mrs. Reeves shouted, running to Renne.

"Rhey! Forget your little friend and let's go!" Mr. Reeves shouted.

"No! Stop! Don't take him away, please!" Kate cried, grabbing Rhey's arm tightly.

"Do not come near to me ... I'm not going anywhere with you, stupid man!" Rhey tightens eyebrows with a evil and dangerous looking, hitting his own father with a violent punch in the face.

Kate's eyes widened. Sure, she hated her father...but she'd never go to this extreme!

"C'mon, Kate, let's get of here!" Kate only heard Rhey ordering to run.

Kate nodded as the two attempted to run off.

Roger was furious with his son, rising from the ground, his nose bleeding, as his lips by the hit punch.

Renne had fainted; he hit his head and neck heavily against the tree. Cecilia had a moment of utter despair and suffering, feeling the world had collapsed completely, her life was in bad pieces as she saw Rhey, her twin son, doing so evil against his own family.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Kate asked as they ran.

"What do you mean?" Rhey asked, still some hardness of anger in his voice, but not at Kate.

"Why did you punch your father like that? I hate my father...but I'd never hurt him like that..." Kate's foot hit a root of one of the trees and she fell to the ground, too out of breath to get up. Sure, she was doing better, but it had only been a week, and she was near death not 7 days ago...her body still wasn't ready for running or any real exercise.

Rhey realizes Kate falling, and back quickly to help her, resting her body on his lap and chest, with a pious look, just Kate received it from him and nobody else in the world.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a sweet voice, stroking her arms, transmitting heat.

"You ... You did not answer my question ..." Kate requires, gasping for fall, slope her head on Rhey's shoulders, listening the beating of his heart in dangerous adrenaline.

The sweetness of Rhey was short-lived, when Kate insisted on the same subject.

"Rhey, please. Why? That's all I want to know..." Kate noticed she made Rhey upset...Whenever someone was upset...she got hurt. She by instinct; started squirming a little, trying to get away, not wanting to be hurt.

Rhey hold Kate tightly against his chest, preventing her escape attempt.

"I know you do not want to run away ... And do not try it ... I'll find you wherever you are ..." Rhey whispers in her ear, with a touch of darkness and love.

Kate trembles, shrinking the left shoulder to the ear, where Rhey had left marks of his icy breath.

"I hurt my father, because it is the least he deserves from me ... I want to see him dead, Kate ... Without any life to exist ..." Rhey narrow eyes with evil conduct the size of hell he had at heart.

"D-dead?" Kate asked, shivering. She never wanted that wish on her father. Sure, he made her life a living hell, but he was still her father...she still respected him...in a way.

"Yeah ... Dead and buried ... With his soul burning in hell ..." Rhey speaks with an enormous grudge, heaviness in the soul, a hatred he carried on his back like a cross. "My parents abandoned me, Kate ... Those worms ... left me to die in an empty hospital room ... They ignored me, despise me when I was born ... And now ... I'm strong enough to take a revenge ... "Rhey's eyes are black like night without any constellation."They will pay me for what I went cold without a blanket warmed me, without a hug I needed the time alone ... Without the warmth of a kiss ... Without affection ... Without love ... Everything... Everything was to him... Renne ... Damn clone! "He controls himself hard not to let the tears fall of his evil eyes.

Kate had never seen Rhey cry before. She felt intense pity for him, and hugged him tight.

"But...Rhey...you have that now..." She slowly said.

"...And she's right here. I'll... I'll make sure you're warm with a blanket at night...I'll hug you when you're alone..." She brushed the side of his cheek gently before kissing it, leaving her mark on him of the small amount of lip gloss she had on. "I'll give you the warmth of a kiss...I'll give you affection...love...everything...everything that I give can be for you..." She said, tears beginning to spring in her own eyes a little as she hugged him tightly again.

Rhey cries quietly, purring like a helpless kitten in the arms of Kate, caressing her back with his strong arms and hands touching her hair.

"Thank you ... I needed you for years ... I looked for you everywhere ... But did not know how was your face ... Your body ... Your way to be ..." he speaks with velvety voice, full of flirting seductively, but was plenty of compassion, a sense of sharing the pain. "Maybe I was bogged down with you at some shadow world ... But never noticed how much you could be my perfect match ..." He stroked Kate's cheek with his cold lips. "I'll be your safe haven ... Someone you can trust, without thinking it'll be risky so ... I'll be the danger to the world, not with you ... You're all I want ... You ... I wish you ..." Rhey whispers hot words on her lips, before kissing her and vent his pain.

What the two didn't know, was that there were two eyes in a bush...One of them looked rather swollen from a punch, staring at them in shock, almost. H-his son was...And she...she didn't look forced! He overheard a little of the conversation too...and Roger didn't know whether to feel even angrier or even guiltier of the mistake he and his wife did all those years ago of abandoning him.

"Oh ... My son ... If you knew the truth ... You'll die of sadness forever, to do whatever you're doing now ..." Roger thinks to himself, watching his cruel son, with tears in eyes. "Cecilia and I, can't tell you the secret never ... If I say ... Everyone life is in danger ... Including ... You ... My dear son ..." The father cries more desperate to remember everything that happened in the past.

Rhey and Kate didn't hear him, however, and Rhey finally got a hold of himself; and lifted Kate up with him, who was still crying from Rhey being upset. Man, she was sensitive.

"Let's go home, Kate." He told her, holding her close in his arms.

Kate holds him in the collar of his suit, feeling the wind began to blow cold in afternoon, moving their clothes wildly.

It had been almost a one week, the days started sunny hot and ended rainy cold, seemed a kind of routine, since both met.

"Home...? Home where?" Roger asked himself watching the couple run off in the woods...He followed.

* * *

"Please, please!" Carol begged for Kate C and Estevan, with sweet jumps and little hands with a gesture of piety, the hair ponytail moving cheerfully behind her head. "It's a little help! Do you two know the forest better than me ... Help me find the name of this flower ..." She shows the leaf of a book, and was a black plant, she had never seen in life, even having the power to create all kinds of plants in the world.

Estevan and Kate were with her in front of the exit gate of the school. They studied in classes far ahead of Carol, and the little cute girl had hopes of getting some help for the final examination of class cells biology.

Kate rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay, let me see the leaf." Kate said, getting a closer look.

"Katherine...Careful! Don't-"

"Gah!"

Kate was still recovering from her stab wound...which Estevan TRIED to warn her about...too late.

"Here..." Estevan slowly helped her back up to standing position without being hunched over.

"Here, Carol, hand me the book." Estevan said, gently taking it from the girl's small hands.

Carol continued with little jumps like a lemur, certainly young kids had more energy for anything, but not to wait a long.

While Estevan holding the book in front of the eyes of Kate, she investigate the plant described in leaf. It was kind of rose, the appearance was identical, but the petals were thorny and was not an appropriate flower to be smelled, much less to be touched. The stalk was shiny gray like silver, which caught the attention of Carol, was this plant was native to the region, while not having anything in green color.

"Huh...I've never seen a flower like this before..." Kate said in conclusion.

"Me neither. Where did you get it, Carol?" Estevan asked, closing the book carefully.

"I found the book in the garden of my house ... And I showed it to my teacher ... He said he did not know the plant ... This aroused my curiosity ..." Carol said innocently, taking the huge book on hands. "I tried to read what's written ... But it's written in a language I do not understand ... There are many signs ... Like it's Latin ..." The little girl puts the book in her backpack, a little disappointed.

"Hey! Daddy knows Latin." Kate said.

"He does?"

"Oh, sure. We've traveled the world! If there's a language, Daddy and Oji can speak at least a little of it." Kate replied with a smile.

"I do not want to bother ... Maybe, I'm too curious ... And ... Who knows Renne can give me a hand ..." Carol was the kind of quiet girl, she was proud, happy and very excited, but she also knew the right time for everything, and when she seeing Kate, injured by stabbing, needing the help of Estevan to do everything that day, she do not want to bother and be a burden for them.

Kate looked at Estevan.

"It...It wouldn't be a problem, Carol. Really" Kate reassured.

"I go home, thanks for your help ..." The little girl was sad, looking at the forest, and it was clear that her intention was not to come home so easily, without knowing the truth, and finally in her curiosity.

Kate looked down, upset that she didn't grant Carol's wish.

Carol runs into the forest; holding the backpack tightly, the movement of her dress was sweet as she walked away from Kate and Estevan without any fear.

"M-Maybe we better go after her..." Kate finally said.

"Why?" Estevan asked.

"I...I just have a bad feeling..." She confessed.

"But ... Chris told to you back as soon classes finished ... He is worried about your injury ... Also ... Was not for you coming to school today... Your injuries are closing, this takes time... I could get the class matter for you after ... "Estevan articulates, worried, remembering, out of Tortuga, somehow, he felt responsible for Kate, in a special way, when Chris was not around.

He felt a sense was to protect her and care for her, even though she did not need it all the time.

Kate glared playfully at the boy with fire hair. She knew once Estevan got his mind on something there was no changing it...And no use arguing either.

Estevan wraps his arms around Kate's waist sweetly, and helps her walk back to Tortuga, slowly, guiding her every step, with all the care in the world.

"C'mon, Rhey..." Kate V pouted, as Rhey placed her in her bed.

"No way, after a fall like that I should have known you weren't ready to exercise that much."

"But I'm fine." She whined back.

"Does not be a stubborn girl, uhm?" Rhey said sensually, very close to her face."Everything has a right time ... And now ... You should rest ..." He leans Kate's head back on the pillow, accommodating her body with a warm blanket of cotton and silk.

As soon as her head had hit the pillow however, she suddenly realized what Rhey was saying. She was exhausted!

" I'm always sure of what I say, my dear..." Rhey whispers with a hot voice, kissing her lips with small touches of darkness affection. He realized Kate needed rest, and as his kisses could be a distraction more on her.

"You go on ahead and get some sleep. I'll be sticking around in the castle if you need me." He told her before one more kiss on the forehead, and he walked to the door and out.

" He's so cold... But the same time... So warm...* Kate whispers to herself under her blankets, after listening to door closes. She remains thoughtful for some time, reconciling things that happened to a one week, and the facts arising from today. She was restless with something, but did not know exactly what she was worried. Slowly, amid the reverie of the thoughts, she closes eyes heavy, and her body relaxes completely. She sleeps, feel won by her own dark.

* * *

"How the..."

There were no words...Roger had no words. He had followed Rhey and Kate back to the...their...home... more like a castle to be honest!

How could he have missed this in the forest?!

Roger proudly ventured to approach a little more. He knew how dangerous it was, because there was no place to hide, when necessary, but come on, he did not need it, after all, he was dealing with his own son ... Or not? That's exactly what Roger thought, when walking and approaching the castle.

But the throbbing on his eye made him rethink his plan. Rhey would hurt him again or worse if he saw him... He needed another way in.

Walking around to the back that's when he saw his answer.

"...Perfect. The balcony!"

Roger runs as a cat, sneak up to the balcony, and somehow, all the climate, the time, the appearance of the day and air temperature seemed cold, dark and low, whereas in other side of the forest, there was still some sunshine to help him see what was the way.

He looked around to see all the trees looked rather...dead around the castle, but the forest around it was budding and in full bloom.

"How...did Rhey do all this?" He asked himself. It was impossible for one man to build something so huge though. It's take years! Well, he'd worry about architecture later. How was he going to get three stories night to the balcony?

Suddenly, the stunning and artificially bothers light of a lantern lit the Roger's mercilessly as a rebuke. Roger narrow eyes, putting his hands over his face, not able to see who was behind the light that tormented him.

His eyes finally adjusted to the light. There, lantern in hand was his son...with a very unimpressed look on his face.

"You walk like an Englishman in the jungle. I could hear you from a mile away." Rhey said.

"What are you doing here...below Kate's balcony?" He challenged.

"Rhey ... I want you to explain me the things very well ... First: What is all this!?" Roger raises his arms in the castle with an irrevocable authority father, asking with his voice tone, if his son had built all this, robbing banks or something.

Rhey noticed his father's look right away.

"Relax... My powers are stronger than you all think." He replied bluntly.

Roger winced, staggering to get up off the floor.

"Powers? ... What are you talking about?"

"Does it matter?" Rhey slowly unbuttons his suit, holding something in his belt, with an evil plan in mind.

Roger did not notice anything wrong; he was a very innocent father to think that his son carried this kind of thing everywhere he went.

"Of course it's matters! Are you my son! I worry about you, every moment of my life ..." Dad says with pity.

"Shut up! You obviously didn't care enough to take me home when I was born and every day after!" Rhey shouted, drawing the silver pistol from his belt and pointing it at his father.

Roger immediately surrenders, raising his hands with a terribly frightened look and paralyzed body, as if time had stopped.

"Rh-Rhey ... What ... What is this!" The father looks at the gun in the hands of his son, his soul heavier than a big stone, and body, about to fall off the cliff of the inner pain he felt as a father.

"This?" Rhey asked, looking at he gun as be cocked it ready to fire.

"This is going to be your payment for everything you e done to me and givin my twin the better of everything!" He shouted, squeezing his finger on the trigger, but before he could actually fire, someone rammed into him causing the shot and bullet to go upward, missing Rogers head by a hair.

"Who the hell-!" Rhey gasped at who had pushed him.

"Please, Rhey...no more killing..." She cried, gripping his coat tightly, crying.

"Why would you care, Kate?! This has nothing to do with you!"

"But ... He's your father! He gave you life! He made you exist too! Whatever he's done ... He's still your father! A man, that just who wants your good!" Kate was shaken with heart frozen, looking deep into the dark and angry eyes of Rhey.

"I would rather not have been born! I did not want exist... If there were to live as I have lived in past... Abandoned ... Humiliated! Despised by the world!" Rhey shouted angrily at his father, gesturing toward him with the gun in hand.

Roger feels the heart fails every time his son pointing his gun.

Kate eyes widened.

"You...Mean...you would have liked to never find me... You would've...liked me to die?!" She asked; her heart breaking.

"Do not confuse things Kate ... I want you ... I love you ... And you know it ..." Rhey said to Kate in attractive voice, but still focused on his father's eyes, and gun in hand, targeting the heart paternal.

"R-Rhey! No!" She grabbed the gun with her own hands and tried to pry it out of his grip. She didn't care if it went off, she couldn't stand anymore bloodshed, and not after all she'd done.

Rhey, with nervousness, adrenaline, and the madness dominated him; he pushes Kate away from his gun, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You!" Rhey shouts to his father, between his teeth, still with the gun pointed at his face. "Come in! Go!" He orders, gesturing to the door of the castle to his father enter in main room.

"Rhey... Please ... Do not make crazy things, son ... You might regret it later ..." Roger begs, moving slowly and carefully walked to the door of the castle.

"Go! Now!" Rhey only insists; the gun making a noise of cold metal that left Roger desperate.

* * *

"I hope your happy, Katherine!" Rhey said angrily to her as he walked out of the dungeon after locking his father in. He stormed off, angry at the world...And maybe a little at Kate for her recklessness, and Kate knew it as she looked at the door that held Rhey's father. There were some answers she wanted about Rhey's past. She had the how...Now she wanted the why.

"I would never be happy with your sadness, your anger and fury ... Because, I know these feelings accumulated in your heart, are not doing well for you ..." Kate backs off a bit, fearing the worst.

She was getting what she wanted since the beginning, to know better the man she was falling in love. She knew him more and more, and each new discovery, she just felt scared, like living next to a killer.

Rhey jus sighed angrily and shuffled past her walking up the stairs.

Kate cringed. He needed time alone.

She was sure he didn't want her talking to his dad...but she was a curious girl, she just had to know why...

Kate ran to the stairs, leaned over the handrail, and looked up, seeing Rhey disappeared in the dark corridors in second floor.

Perfect, was the right time for her? Yes.

She walked slowly, sneaking in the shadows of the castle, going to the dungeon, where Rhey locked and arrested his father.

She checked in several doors, but couldn't see him. Then, at the last door on the left, she looked in to see a figure shivering in the dark. She took the key she grabbed from the hall and slowly turned it, opening the door with a small creak.

Rhey's father jumped like he was scared and she didn't blame him.

"It's...it's only me..." She said quietly. She remembered when she saw Martin like this in her world...shivering and scared in her presence in the small cave cell she had he locked up in... And it made her heart sink.

Roger moaned through the gag and his arms were tied behind him. The only difference was he could walk freely in the dungeon room, as if this was some advantage Rhey gave to him.

Kate walks up to sir of dark hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes in color honey. Roger was similar with Rhey and Renne, just had a more mature and tired face, whereas Rhey looked more like him physically, was far away from be equal sentimentally.

Roger moves away every step Kate gave unto him, Verily; he thought Rhey had sent this woman to torture him in his name, or something like this.

"No...It's okay. Don't run, please? I'm...I'm not going to hurt you...I promise." Kate said slowly, putting her hands up showing she was no threat.

"Here...let me help you with that..." She said, finally making it over to Roger and kneeling down, taking the gag off his wincing face, like he was expecting some sort of pain.

Roger releases a gasp and a few grunts of pain, the gag had hurt him a bit in the corners of the mouth, which were already with dried blood.

"Why ... Why are you doing this? From what Renne told me ... You're the Rhey's girlfriend..." Roger looks Kate up and down, with an investigation of protective father, always considering, in first, what was best for his son, and if Kate was a decent woman for him.

"Being his girlfriend, does not mean I like hurting people like him..." Kate begins with a voice depressed to see it all again, as the past. "I... I was like your son in past... But ... I do not want this for my life anymore, not by own will ..." She unlaces the rope from the Roger's arms, leaving him free. "With the full use of my mental faculties and desires, I want other things ..."

Roger felt pity and sadness for Kate.

"I saved you...because I don't want to see any more bloodshed. I've caused enough of it in my lifetime..." She said looking at her hands; remember when they were stained with the brother's blood.

"Rhey...is not always so heartless... If it weren't for his...kindness...I would've starved to death a few days ago...he saved my life...he is not all bad..." She said gently, trying to reassure his father a little bit.

Roger smiled tenderly, knowing very well, how his son in conduct was, and not being able to tell to Kate, to not hurt her even more.

"I... I'm glad to see you are okay Miss ..." He puts his hands on Kate's shoulders, comforting her.

Kate looked up at him smiling.

"You can call me Kate." She told him.

"Okay, Kate." He replied.

"Um...Mr. Reeves? The reason I came here, actually...was... um... Well... Rhey told me a little about his past and...I have the how...but I also want to know the why." She said slowly and awkwardly.

Roger shivered, and his smile for Kate disappears instantly, with a worried and serious look.

Oh no, not again, Kate think had hurt a person sentiment! But in reality, the past of Reeves family was suffered, too many be count as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Kate ... I. ... I can't say anything about it ... If I talk ... My family will be in danger ... Rhey's life too ... And I have to preserve the lives of everyone with this secret ... "Roger says with dismay to remember the day he heard the secret, and what happened then to make him shut up.

"This secret ... Is the why about Rhey's anger?" Kate goes beyond of what Roger could expose.

"Yeah..." Roger nodded with minimal words, as if the walls had ears to hear and put his family at risk of constant life.

"You can tell me...I only want to know. Rhey won't ever! I only want a small gap filled on why..." She insisted.

"Ce- Cecilia and I... We do not abandon Rhey in the hospital, as he says to the world ..." Roger gasps, as if the secret jumped out of his lips. "At the hospital ... Rhey and Renne were together ... And. ... Rhey was pulled out from the arms of my wife ... By force! With Violence! They hit Cecilia! ... I remember there were a man and a woman masked and dressed, as if they had just stepped out of a prom ... "Roger was with a faraway look, hugging his own body, feeling the cold of the past freeze his spirit and soul.

"So it wasn't you or Mrs. Reeves? It was someone else?" Kate asked.

"Yes..."

"Then why did you two still leave with Renne? Or...was Rhey kidnapped?!" She couldn't imagine the thought.

"Rhey was in the arms of my wife, when the kidnappers arrived ... Renne was with a nurse in that moment ... If Renne were in my arms ... I believe the two bandits have taken him away from us too..." The Roger's voice has never been so heartbroken and distraught before.

Kate looked away. So, Rhey was kidnapped!

"Mr. Reeves...Why can't Rhey know? He should! This could change everything..." She said.

Roger's eyes fill with tears quickly, and he collapses on the floor, sitting on his heels.

"If I tell it to him ... He will die ... And after his death ... Will come to Renne,... Carolina ...My wife ... And mine too ... The Reeves family will be exterminated by the Orlando family ... "The Rhey's father explains between desperate sobs.

Orlando family? Kate had never heard of this family before.

"Orlando? And... Who are they?" Kate asks, kneeling down next to Roger, stroking his shoulders as a source of comfort.

"The Orlando ... They are the adoptive parents of Rhey ..." panted Roger, the effect of remembering the past was really strong evil for him.

"You...Mean..." Kate didn't have words, until something dawned on her.

"They...They don't live in Toronto...do they?!" She asked.

Roger nods, looking at Kate with more sadness.

"Yeah ... The Orlando are the evil couple, live in Toronto, the adoptive parents of Rhey ... Rodrigo and Suzannah ... They two, are the kidnappers of my son ..." He collapses in tears again, grabbing the ground with his hands trembling, while transparent drops fall from his eyes.

"You...You were going to spend him back to his kidnappers?!" She asked flabbergasted.

"It was a deal we did! They would Rhey ... And in return ... They would leave him with life ... And let me also with my kids and my wife, alive... I threatened to tell the whole truth to Rhey. .. I remember that moment like it was yesterday ... "Roger tries to contain his frantic depression."It was a family reunion ... And I see Orlando family invaded our home, and Rhey was a small child ..." Roger pauses for breath. "Everyone just heard a yell of Suzannah, saying: Rhey, my baby, they left you to die, and see, here having a party without you, as if you did not exist ..." He runs his hands in his hair with a face, fit virtually to give to another desperate cry.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Who...who says the Orlando's have to know?" She asked.

Renne was the same age that Rhey, and could not stop looking at the poor twin brother ..." Roger reveals shakily. "Cecilia despaired, she tried to attack Suzannah, but I stopped her, avoid her doing crazy. So, this moment ... Rodrigo showed a scar Rhey had in his chest ..." Roger was more serious now, his eyes darken with hatred and unparalleled momentary fury, able to intimidate anyone who faced.

"And... This scar is? ..." Kate watches with high wait, a sad and astonished look on her pretty face.

"Take a test Kate ... See if Rhey still has ... A scar with microchip inside him ..." Roger collapses in pain, putting his hands on face, sobbing loudly into tears.

Kate looked up confused. How will she...?

"Hey, hey...it'll be okay..." Kate said gently, trying to calm the sobbing father.

"Rhey will be free. He'll know the truth and never have to hate again...I'll make sure of it" she reassured, putting her still weak hand on Roger shaking shoulder.

Roger takes the hands of Kate, looking at her with tenderness.

"You do not understand Kate ... You can't say anything ..." Roger shakes, his body trembles, as if in a fever of bad memories.

"But ... I have to say! ... Rhey, after that, Will want you ... He'll hug you ... Will love Carolina and Renne ... He'll be a new man ..." Kate smiled hopefully in see this moment ever, that for her, it would be something very beautiful and unforgettable.

"The Chip Rhey have in his chest ... It's a kind of time bomb, Orlando family put it like radar ... If someone tells the truth ... He dies ... And I ... my wife... My kids... will suffered forever ... "Roger begs, wet face, swollen eyes, red too, with many tears, and throat with a tight knot of suffering.

Kate looked surprised and hopeless at first...but then she got a brilliant idea...and started to laugh.

"I don't see what's funny about this!" Roger scolded.

"It's simple; all we have to do is take that chip out!" She said with a smile.

Suddenly, both listening to dungeon door be closed and be locked from the outside with chains, padlocks, keys and all was necessary to arrest two people desperate to save a lord of darkness.

Roger looks at the door and gets up quickly.

Kate follows the same impulse, leaning over on the door and saw outside by a glass coating the door had.

"Hey! Let us out!" Kate yells quietly in the beginning, thinking it was a joke.

All for her, now, was too quiet, until Roger hears a noise of high-heeled shoes hitting against the marble floor the main room.

He runs to the door, in coating glass, who could be watching.

"M...Mr. Reeves...is that..." Kate was scared now. She might just spilled blood again without even meaning to!

Roger turns the body to see Kate, his face paler than usual; a feeling of fear, despair, worry and anger overwhelmed him entirely.

"Suzannah and Rodrigo are here ..." Roger proffers between the rapid breathing of panic, when he saw a woman with dark red wine color hair, long and slender in waist, with a long elegant dress, adjusted to body curves, and high heels shoes squeaking on the floor. The man of black hair, pale skin, green dark eyes, strong and tall body, Rodrigo was, without a doubt.

Kate immediately stepped in front of Roger and drew her secret pocket knife and pointed it at the couple.

"What are you two doing here?!" She asked them firmly.

Suzannah laughing with mockery, putting her hands on her waist, with a frivolous and cruel face, but extremely beautiful.

"Finally, we find ourselves again Roger ... How long? Since I kidnapped Rhey ... Uhn?" Rodrigo goes in front of his wife, and turns the pocket knife of Kate in gray powder.

Kate went wide eyes in shock. She had worked ten hours on the knife!

She backed up a little, but was still in front of Roger.

"What do you want?!" She asked.

"Ending this circus, and who knows ... Destroy some inconvenient clowns ..." Suzannah says mercilessly, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Exactly, Roger ... Playtime is over ... We'll take Rhey with us ... And you ... You'll never see him again ..." Rodrigo added, approaching to Roger.

"Stop!" Kate got in front, raising her fists...Or...whatever small fist she had.

"You're not going to take my Rhey away or hurt Roger!" She shouted.

Rodrigo and Suzannah looked at each other with a cynical smile, and then turned their eyes fixed to Kate.

"My Rhey?" Suzannah asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Who are you to talk about Rhey so convinced and domineering way?" She runs her hands on her voluminous hair, leaving them even more inviting, amid dazzling color.

Kate couldn't help but blush.

"...Oops."

"Oops is right. Seems our son has found; another girl."

"...Another...girl?" Kate asked carefully under her red cheeks.

"What dear? Did you think you're only girl in the life of our son?" Suzannah laughs shamelessly.

Roger growls of anger.

"He had another girl ... Many others ..." Rodrigo says, and gestures with some seduction, as if it were a pride.

Kate looked like she'd cry.

"Not...Now though...right?" She asked, fearing the worst answer of yes.

"Do not believe them Kate... Are liars and cheaters, always been like this in their lifetime ..." Roger yells at an unstoppable rage.

"You know dear ... Rhey killed the girl he loved ..." Rodrigo puts his hands in his pants pocket, walking around Kate, watching her with happiness, only to see her suffering.

Kate's eyes widened as she slide down the door to the floor in shock.

"Kate! Don't believe them."

"I...I'm living with...a killer...He...HE'LL KILL ME!" Kate was hyperventilating now, clenching her head tightly and screaming and sobbing in despair...not good.

"Well... I think now, there is no impediment to I can take Rhey back to Toronto ... Uhn? Sweetie?" Suzannah looks at Kate frivolously on the shoulders with a superior attitude.

"Come on, dear, let's go ..." Rodrigo pushes Kate away from the door with a kick. Kate's body is thrown to the other side of the room.

"Kate! Oh my God! ..." Roger runs into Kate quickly, putting her head in his lap. Rodrigo unlocks the door, opening it to his wife pass in front of him.

"Easy ,child. Breathe." Roger put his pale hand on Kate's head. Kate was still hysterical, but at least she wasn't screaming anymore...just crying.

"Katherine! What's wrong?!" She heard Rhey coming down to the dungeon...oh no.

"Rhey! My dear Son!" Rodrigo says in a voice of surprise and welcome, as not to see his adopted son a long time, but was clear it is part of the plan.

Kate and Roger listened to everything inside the dungeon, Kate between depressive tears, Roger stroking her back to calm her.

"Dad! That's a surprise! You are here!" Rhey smiles, and a minute's silence listening, certainly they were hugging. "How I've missed you ..." He continues with a warm voice gentle of son.

Roger felt a severe pang in heart; only think Rhey was hugging his own kidnapper, and not his father's blood.

"Have you two seen Kate?" Rhey asked.

"Who, dear?" Suzannah asked.

"Kate. Purple top, black pants, dark hair. I heard you scream something about someone was going to kill her!" Rhey was talking fast, and was obviously scared for Kate's safety.

"Son ... Do not worry ..." Suzannah hug Rhey, caressing his neck and his hair, as if he were a small child.

"Uhm ... It's good to see you Mom ..." Rhey calms down in his adoptive mother's arms, resting his chin on her shoulder with a warm hug.

Roger chokes in fear; Kate releases a loud sigh of crying, and a deep sniff of pain, making Rhey be alarmed.

"Kate?!"

Rhey looked to his father's cell...to find the door open.

"Katherine! Are you alright?!" He called.

"Yeah... I'm fine, and leave me alone ... Leave me alone! ..." Kate shouts, between tortured sobs, hugging her knees, while Roger involves his arms in her shoulders, conveying warmth of father, she never received of VDad.

Rhey ran into the cell anyway, hearing her voice. He knew she was not fine.

Kate saw the formal Rhey's shoes gleaming so well polished. She shuddered, turning her body to the side, ignoring Rhey, fearing for her life, the same way it happened in the past, for several reasons.

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked, coming closer.

"G-go away! Don't hurt me!" She cried.

Rodrigo and Suzannah looked all in the entrance of the open door, with a cruel smile on their lips.

"Kate ... I... I would never be able to hurt you ..." Rhey tries to touch her face, she looks away in another direction anyone, but not to him.

Rhey remains unknowing all and confused, until he realizes suspicions of his own father.

"What have you done with her Roger?" Rhey grabs his father's neck again; shaking hands on him, Roger feel the bones cracking.

"Rhey! No! He...he did nothing! Don't hurt him!" Kate screamed.

Rhey pushes his father away. Roger rolls to the other side of the room and faint in the ground.

"Tell me ... What is happening?" Rhey crouches down beside Kate, stroking her face, kissing her directly on the lips, slowly, in order to calm her.

Kate winced, but she eventually relaxed. What was happening?! She was scared of him before...why was she? He was going to kill her right? But what about the time he saved her...took her into his home- er- castle? How could someone...Who's kiss was so gentle...hurt her?

"What happened to you? Are you afraid of me? Huh?" Rhey tenderly kisses her neck, whispering seductive words, as if begging a plausible explanation.

"I...I thought...You'd kill me...like...the...other girl!" She screamed in sobs.

Rhey immediately moves away from Kate, prostrated, astonished, astounded, looking at her in disbelief, completely breathless by the shock scare had to remember this.

"Where did you get that stupid idea?" Rhey raises an eyebrow, speaking with the severely clenched teeth.

"I...I...well..." Kate was shaking scared now. He was going to hurt her, wasn't he?!

Rhey quickly runs up to her, grabbing her arm, staring at her, inches away from her face.

"Tell me Katherine, now!" Rhey ordering, uncompromising voice, the grip on her arm was firm, it was obvious he hated rodeos.

Kate cried harder now.

"Please...Let go!" She screamed. It was always the grabbing first and then the punch to the face!

"Kate ... Please ... I did not kill anyone! I did not hurt any girl! How could you think that about me?" Rhey try to rid his past away, holding Kate's shoulders gently, pinning her against the wall, preventing her escape.

"But...But...They...They said so...Please Rhey! Don't hurt me, please! Please!" She was practically begging him now.

Rhey looking back, staring Rodrigo and Suzannah, leaving Kate free out of his strength.

"What did you talk to her? What!?" Rhey requires, screaming with hatred and superiority.

He was furious, when someone destroying his plans, and if there was one thing he hated, one was taking off his authority and sense of control in the world.

Rhey is powerful and strong, and no one could stop him, preventing him to follow his destiny.

"Nothing, but the truth, son." Rodrigo told him with a smug smile.

"It was not about ... Cass Starneir ... Or yes?" Rhey fears for a moment, swallowing hard, taking off his eyes, the little rebel bangs he had corners of the forehead, with his breathing.

"We didn't say exactly who, son...You just did." Suzannah replied.

"You should not have to done that! That's my past! Should not be told to anyone!" Rhey insists, running his hands into his dark hair, leaving disheveled, nervous.

Kate shivered from the coldness and all the yelling.

"Katherine, calm down." Rhey said, gently holding her hand.

"It's in the past...Like what you did. I'm not like that anymore...Same as you." He said with a worried look on his face.

Kate did not know what to do. One side of her mind said: "Go ... You love him ... Hug him ... He's your Rhey ... Forget everything ... He is unable to do anything evil against you ..." But was one part of her mind that was inconvenient and negative, sarcastically existing to make her suffer from headache. "You really believe in his words? Will you falling for that again? Stop being an idiot! Enjoy the time you have life, and leave this castle!".

That's great! Kate was in a war of opposite feelings, and she had no strength to throw or to one side or the other.

Kate grabs her head tightly, asking for the voices inside her shut up to let her think.

She pushes Rhey away from her by accident, even though she did not want to do that, if in the right mind to decide.

"Katherine!" Rhey shouted, but it was too late to stop her.

She had run away of the dungeon, up the stairs, tripping on some steps, no longer mattered ... She went on her way to a place she felt safe.

Her room.

Rhey does not conform to his failure, and hit the dungeon walls with his fists, forming craters in the concrete every punch he gave.

"Damn Life! Hell fate awaits me!" Rhey screaming with immense thundering hatred, the echoes of his cold voice could be heard throughout the castle, as well as his punches in old bricks walls.

* * *

Kate still heard punching four stories down, but as long as that wasn't her face. Another wave of confusion and hurt courses through her, sending her into another crying spree. Why was she so emotional lately?! Now she understood why VDad controlled her...She was such a wimp.

"You can't escape me forever Kate ... You're stuck with me for your love! And let's get together! No matter what happens!" She hears Rhey's screaming so hard with his dark voice dominating her thoughts, leaving her with the impression of being crazy every minute.

She covers the ears with soft pillow, and could be alleviated a little of what was going on outside her hearing.

"P-please...Just go away...Don't yell...Don't hurt me! No more!" She shouted back but she was sure Rhey couldn't hear her...right?

She realized her mistake so the punches in concrete walls stopped.

Rhey, had certainly heard it, and perhaps was climbing into the room to see her. Oh no!

Kate needed a hiding place, and the only place she saw was an abandoned closet, where there was nothing stored, and it was not opened for years.

Kate enters in the closet and shut the door with the latch inside.

Okay, she felt like an idiot for doing this, but she could not avoid.

She knew Rhey Reeves almost completely, and all she could feel now, was fear, terror against him.

Rhey broke the door, pushing it hard. Her instinct was right.

"Katherine Varmitech! Where are you?!" He shouted. Kate listened hard, trying not to cry in fear. She noticed a tinge of...worry in Rhey's voice...It showed more as he continued to search for her.

"Kate?! Katherine, answer me! Where are you?!" He sounded scared...Like her care if she ran.

Suddenly, Rhey felt a sharp pain in the chest. He starts yelling desperately, grabbing everything had on the way to cling to.

Kate heard noises of things being broken, dragged chairs, glasses breaking in pieces, and screams, loud screams of his pain.

"Rhey ..." Kate whispers to herself, terrified with horror she was listening, until she tried to open the closet, but could not, because the latch was rusty.

"No!" She muttered, between her teeth, pulling the latch on one side to the other, without success.

After a few seconds, everything ends in absolute silence, like a thunder is quiet at the end of the storm.

Finally, with a war cry of despair and anger, Kate smashed on the latch with her fist until the whole thing broke. It left her hands bloody and throbbing, but she didn't care as she opened the door to find the sight in front of her.

Kate was in shock at the scene.

Everything in the room was practically destroyed, the expensive porcelain vases were in pieces on the ground, the fallen chairs, turned inside out, the broken mirror, and more painful, Rhey was passed out on the bed with drops of his blood on the blanket satin white.

"RHEY!" Kate screamed, running to his side quickly. Now...How did one check for a pulse?! He felt against Rhey's neck.

...It was there.

But how?

Was that...the bomb? Kate didn't care. A pulse meant he was alive and she wasn't going to take that for granted.

"Move away little girl ..." Suzannah enter the room, with her husband behind her. "Aww ... Poor boy ... My little baby took a shock almost made his heart stop ..." She looks at a device was in the hands of her husband, a kind of remote control with multiple functions.

Kate's eyes widened in shock. She knew what she had to do. She winced, but her eyes opened again showing bravery. She knelt to Rhey's ear in case he could hear her.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. Thank you for everything, Rhey...goodbye. I love you.

She then got up and put her arm out in front of the bed.

"It was my entire fault you two! I forced Mr. Reeves to tell. He told only me! Not a single other soul has heard the secret. You don't have to kill Rhey for the secret. If you need to kill anyone...it's me. I'm the only one that holds your secret. Silence me, and everything goes back to normal."

"Let's see, what we have here ... An idiot girl who took off the mask of cowardice and revealed the angry face ..." Suzannah challenges with an evil look. "Do you think it will be easier for him and you?" She looks Rhey in bed, unconscious. "No dear ... Shut your mouth is not enough ... So ... Rhey is our son! Nobody will strip him of Rodrigo and me! Many years I dreamed of having a child like him, beautiful, gorgeous, strong, fearless, and courageous and above all, a powerful man full of darkness and shadows. A perfect son ... he's mine! "Suzannah's eyes burned with hatred and obsession for his adoptive son of darkness.

"If you two love him so much then why are you HURTING him?! That's not love! If there's one thing I've learned it's what love is and isn't. My father was like you! Controlling, always getting his way. I won't let it happen a second time!" She said, at the last second glancing to her swords in their sheath next to the balcony.

"Damn girl ..." With the simple movement of skilled and quick hands, Rodrigo pushes the red button on the remote control. Rhey contorts his body violently with a cry of pain, and a continuous sound of *piiiiiii* is listening on-chip bomb he was in his chest.

Kate's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" She sprung when Rodrigo wasn't expecting it, and grabbed the remote in a tug of war to claim it.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" She shouted, tears springing into her eyes again.

" Wow... Take it easy, beast untamed..." Rodrigo laughs with a countenance shameless." Is too late for you require something..." he continues, shrugging with cynicism.

" what... what you mean?" Kate shudders, holding the remote firmly.

Everything was very quiet beyond the conversation, until Rhey coughed hardly, and much blood with darkness trickled through the aperture of his sensual lips. He gave the last sigh of life, until stopped breathing complete.

"RHEY!"

Kate ran back over.

"Rhey no! Please! Rhey, say something! Rhey! RHEY!" She finally screamed loud enough to shake the whole castle.

She collapsed next Rhey sobbing, watching his pale face that had no movement. She got some blood on herself, but she didn't care.

"Rhey please...don't leave me...I won't trust anyone else in the world but you... I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry!" She sobbed, pulling his head closer to hers, her tears falling down his cheek as she cuddled him close and tight like a teddy bear a small child holds for comfort.

"Oh... That's a touching scene ... My heart burns so much pain ..." Rodrigo pretend a false piety, brominating from Kate's suffering, and Rhey's death.

Kate sees the couple with a more furious look she could.

But how could she?

She had no strength even to breathe and remain rational.

"You are ... Monsters!" Kate shouted between desperate sobs, stroking the Rhey's smooth dark hair, and his icy skin, almost translucent lack of life and blood.

* * *

Carol walked slowly through the forest with a magnifying glass in her little hands, looking all kinds of flowers she discover in the way, one by one, comparing with the mysterious black flower in book, trying to understand the Latin words she learned in the classroom, but was virtually impossible for a girl even as small like her.

"Oh My God ... I can never do that ... This flower must be a story of fairy tales ... Not exist, only in my curiosity ..." The little girl whispers to herself with a sweet voice, sitting up gently under a tree with dark purple flowers and some light too.

A sudden scream ringing through the air made her jump. It sounded like a girl screaming...something about...

"...Rhey?!" Carol asked herself surprised...worried something had happened to her brother!

"My brother ..." The little girl grabs her heart, and starts running through the forest, not knowing where.

Carol did not realize, but she was following her instinct to run to the castle of her brother.

"I'm going to you little brother, do not be afraid!" She runs desperately, the dress moving fragilely with the wind the race, the backpack shaking over her back, and her little hair in a ponytail, skipping from side to side gently.

"AHH!" Carol screams of fright, when her foot hits a broken trunk and unnoticed on the floor, causing her to fall violently. The small delicate body dragging through the wet leaves in the light drizzle.

Carol breathes quickly with adrenaline and despair, until in front of the wet and fertile in a dark corner of the forest land, she sees a shadowy figure, a kind of dark smoke with a human form, and in hands of this figure, was the black and surreal flower, that Carol looking for throughout the day.

The dark figure began to approach to Carol slowly.

"Oh No! NO! Get away from me! GO! Leave me alone!" The little girl lies on the ground amid the leaves, shouting desperately covering her face with her hands, and shrinking the body, forming a circle.

The strange figure grabs the book from Carol tightly, she yells with a high-pitched voice that echoes throughout the forest, across the region, to reach the ears of Cecilia and Renne in the other side of the woods.

It was the power she had to use, the gifts of voice for any kind of emergency.

She could calm the most unruly of beasts, or destroy the eardrums of a soulless only with suitable levels of vocal cords she had. Her voice was full of power.

But why was this shadow...stealing her book!? Did it know here was something in it that belonged to...whoever lived here?

* * *

"What is happening! Renne! Awake! My son, please!" Cecilia had brought her son to home and put him to rest in bed, after He took the blow on the back, when Rhey flung him against the tree.

She was the heart in hand, afflicted for her husband had disappeared a one day makes, and her son had just fainted now. Renne was pale, cold as marble, but while sweating, moaning in pain, with a disease, suddenly came to him.

It was not exactly a health problem, but a problem between twins, who felt the same feelings with each other simultaneously.

"Renne! Wake up, sweetheart..." Cecilia told him gently, shaking his shoulder.

Renne opened his eyes slowly and painfully, like they were almost forced to stay closed.

"M-mother...something's...wrong..." He whispered, whispering and shaking.

"I know my son ... Your father ... Disappeared... Carol ... Do not come back to home from school ... Oh my god ... I'm desperate ..." Cecilia cried with extreme concern, shaking her hands in fear, on honey-colored hair of her son.

"No... It's not just that ..." Renne grabs the blanket, contorting his body with discomfort, feeling a hard pain in his heart. "Rhey ... Something bad happened to him ... I. ... I have to help him ..." He tries to stabilize the rest of forces he had to try to get up.

"Renne, no! You need to rest." His mother told him after he nearly fell over.

"But Mom...Rhey..."

"I... I wanted to look him up ... Knowing what's going on ... But I can't leave you here Renne ... You're sick ... I have to take care of you ..." The mother said with compassion, kissing the forehead of her son, while tears streamed down her face nonstop.

Suddenly, Renne and Cecilia hear the shriek screams of Carol, as if she were inside the house, with such power she had in her voice, when she was scared or felt threatened.

"Alright...that's it!" Renne said, finding a new strength and managed to stand.

"I have to save Carol too! And since Rhey and I are twins...I think I can find him easily. If I find Rhey...I most likely find Carol..." He said.

"Renne! Do not be stubborn, please! Is not it time for your attacks heroism!" The mother scolds, holding the shoulders of her son, and watching intently, with concern grinding her soul like a steamroller.

Renne sees his mother, but he had decided what to do.

He kisses her quickly on the cheek and runs out of the house, staggering, dropping things that lay ahead.

Kate cries more, when stepping on the painful reality round her so hungrier than ever.

The appearance of Rhey was worse than before.

His skin was paler, purple lips, almost color of Kate's tiara; certainly his blood had left to clot inside his body.

Horrible dark circles formed around his closed eyes, and his face was no longer sensual, attractive, seductive and beautiful, as Kate had the desire to see every time Rhey called her name in the hall below.

He was lifeless.

He was no beauty.

He had no strength.

"I'm sorry Rhey...this is my entire fault! Because my curiosity got the better of me...you're gone! I know you can't hear me...but can you forgive me...please!?" She sobbed, hugging his body that was as cold as ice.

"Rhey! Son! Kate!" Kate listen Roger coming up the stairs, desperate when he sees Rodrigo and Suzannah had left the castle embraced, without any remorse of what they had done.

How was Kate going to explain this!? She didn't want any more suffering! But perhaps...there are some things that suffer in life that you can't stop...they just happen and all you can do is watch.

Roger entered the room and saw the harrowing and desperate scene.

"Kate? ..." Roger slowly approached to her, not realizing the seriousness of situation. "After I passed out ... I do not know anything anymore ..." He rubs his hands behind his head, tired and exhausted. "What happened here?" He ascertains every room with a terrified and astonished gaze.

Roger narrowed his eyes with a look full of inquiries, confused, still a little dizzy by all he suffered in one day.

"Rhey?!" He was called him away at the beginning. "Son?" He insisted, until realized something was wrong. "Rhey!" The father despairs since then, rushing to his son and watching him closely. "No. .. No!" The father grabs the suit and the shirt of his son at once, and with a desperate yank of fear and worry, he breaks all the clothes buttons, leaving the Rhey's chest naked, and there, have a small hollow crater, as if he had no more heart.

At that point Kate screamed, horrified.

"D...did the...the chip..." She shuddered. She couldn't even say.

Roger falls in own pain, hugging his son's body, resting Rhey's head against his chest, crying desperately, nodding toward Kate.

"Yeah ... The chip ..." Roger snarls of hatred, crying uncontrollably at the same time. "This infernal chip ... Finished with my son's life!" The countenance of the father was so painful and depressed, that anyone who was near to him, would cry and feel the desire to share his suffering.

Kate knelt beside him, tears swelling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry; Roger...this...this is my entire fault!" She cried.

"No... Do not say that Kate ... Please ..." Roger rebuke with tenderness in his voice, between sobbing of crazed pain. "You only meant well for my son ... You wanted the best for him ... But he was blind ... Completely dominated by his adoptive parents ..." He stroked his son's hair, resting his chin on Rhey's head soon after, hugging him tightly.

"I wish could do something for him ... But what can I do?" She shouts, feeling helpless, weak, fragile, and unable to think of anything, but stay close to Rhey.

The warmth and love between her and Rhey seemed to be so short, one week only! That's was almost nothing! She could not accept everything end had just one hour to another.

Kate hoped could do some surreal thing, something was the Rhey's dark world plan, and she would learn at the right time.

But what would it be?

* * *

"Give me back my book!" Carol shouted, chasing the shadow around that carried the book close to itself. How the heck does a shadow hold a book, anyway!?

Well, maybe A ghost have channeled their legacies of heaven and hell, could not touch objects, but this shadow, that haunted Carol, was with a different purpose in there.

The shadow, or spirit, even the black figure, was still embodied and materialized in the earthly world, so, it was able to move objects, carry them and transport them without any difficulty.

"You're too young to be with a book like this, little brat ..."

Carol staggers back, when listening to rude, crude and supernatural voice of such ghost shadow.

That's great, beyond to have found the black flower so special in the hands of an evil spirit, and he have stolen her book for him, she had yet to hear insults and bad words of this dark guy?

What else Carol should bear today?

"Why...why do you want it? What are its benefits to you?" She asked it, running out of breath.

"You're very silly, girl ..." The figure faceless, just gesturing with body movements. All darkness and shadow was constant beauty of being sexy and attractive, even if it was a simple black smoke or spiteful ghost.

Carol crosses arms with a cute pout, but she was upset.

"You can't touch this flower! Only the right person!" The shadow articulated, moving flower in hands, like a hypnotist clock.

"I'm a person, why not the right?" Carol asked with the same curiosity excited of little girl.

"Renne!" The shadow required.

Carol was paralyzed while listening to her brother's name.

"Why Renne? Why would he have to touch it, and not his sister?" She asked it.

"Because his sister is a silly little girl with no experience, adopted, just have the name Reeves, not the blood, moreover, you are pure light Carol ... You could not touch the flower, if I wanted to ..." The black figure pauses. "Renne has a mental, blood, body, intellectual and sentimental connection with his brother. They are twins, and somehow, Renne also has a bit of shadows and darkness of Rhey within his heart and soul." A strange voice of the ghost demanded every word to the little girl.

"Renne is the sweetest brother I know! How can you say such awful things about him!?" She shouted.

"Baby, I know the life of Rhey and Renne like the palm of my hand, they are equal in body and face, why would they be different in heart and soul?" The shadow underestimates the intelligence of the little girl.

"Why do you want Renne to touch the rose anyway? What will it do?" Carol's curiosity continued.

This rose ... Is Rhey's heart brat! Only Renne can touch it and know his brothers so well, because both are twins, they are just a like a drop of water, when it falls, breaks in two ... And you know why all this? "The Dark ghost asks, challenging Carol, who shakes her head with a negative conclusion, not understanding where this would achieve.

"It's because your brother is dead in that castle! Now, will you let me save him and buzz off my tail!" It said annoyed and rude.

Carol screams, startled by the reaction of the shadow, eyes widen with horror, lips parted, very scared, grabbing her backpack tightly in the handle on her shoulders, and running through the woods again, aimlessly.

The dark figure disappears with book and black rose, leaving no trace that sometime was there.

"Carol!" Renne called through the woods.

"Carolina! Answer me!"

Renne feels a strong dizziness, makes him fall amid the leaves, kneeling, panting with exhaustion.

He could have walked more, have remained almost the entire day walking smoothly, but he was feeling too weak to do it now, because Rhey's dead. Everything made him tired, even breathing.

"Renne!" He heard a small voice shout in the forest.

"Carol! I'm coming, sis!" Renne found some new burst of energy and ran towards the sounds of his sister calling his name.

"Renne!" Carol ran through the woods, escaping the darkness, while seeking for Renne on all sides, with the hope he could hear her voice, even from afar.

She looks back, and had the impression that a huge shadow and a terribly cold darkness would devour her body.

"AHH!" Carol screams heavily, dodging through the trees, until darkness engulfs Carol's body, wrapping her for a moment, as she cried out, yells sharply, with much pain and hopelessness of this infernal sense of being frozen alive, immobilized, even if the desire was to fight to keep breathing.

"CAROL!" Renne hear the awful screams of his sister, and runs faster, hitting his shoulders in some trees, that he could not look away, because his dizziness prevented him to see exactly, what was in front of him.

"Carolin.. *gasp* "He gasped at what he saw. His sister surrounded by shadows that were slowly suffocating her.

"HEY! LET HER GO! RHEY!" Renne felt like this was Rhey's doing, after all...he loved playing with the shadows.

Seeing Renne, all shadows become submissive to him, putting Carol's body on the floor slowly, with great care in the world.

"We do what you command, Great Lord of our kingdom of darkness ..." The cold shadows, that seemed human forms, men and women well dressed and elegant, make a nicest reverence before Renne, all rendered at the physical appearance he represented, exactly equal to the true lord of darkness.

Renne looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry...I believe you have the wrong person...I know nothing about darkness...or being the lord of it for that matter..." He said.

"Renne!" Carol runs quickly, staggers, and falls into the arms of her brother, weeping bitterly in pain, grabbing his waist too tight.

"Little sis ... I almost died of despair with your screams ...Oh God, I'm glad you're alive ..." Renne kneels to get her size, and hug her intensely, involving the entire body of Carol with just his strong arms, transmitting warmth and unconditional protection to her.

"You have to touch the rose!" She shouted.

"I have to what?" Renne asked, confused, worried his sister was scared into delirium.

"The Rose! The black rose! Rhey's heart!" Carol jumped in despair, not knowing what to do for him to believe in her.

"Carol ... Please ... Stay calm ... I do not understand anything of what is happening ..." Renne pauses to look around. "First, the shadows and darkness confuse me with Rhey; second, you are here, talking about a black rose? What is happening?" He insists, holding his little sister's chin, watching her deeply in the eyes.

"Simple, Renne Reeves ..." The dark figure, which somehow had momentary control over the other ghosts, it protrudes, walking to Renne, slowly, with the book in hand, and this black rose too, that Carol had mentioned.

"W-what is that? Where did you get it?" Renne asked the...ghost.

"This, my lord, is your brother, Rhey's heart. We need you to touch it and return to his castle to revive him." The ghost said simply without a tinge of sadness at all in its voice.

"Revive my brother? What are you talking about? What happened to Rhey? "Renne requires, beginning to despair. He thought it was all just a delusion, because he was weak and ill feelings for his brother, but so sick to the point of seeing ghosts? Something was wrong here.

"Our Dark Lord is dead!" The shadowy ghost said quietly.

"We want our master back to life ... If not ... The shadows and darkness from every corner of the world will be free to revenge forever! ... "Another ghost man with a malignant human appearance continued.

"Without Lord, we are without a guide ... Hell is uncontrolled, the shadows are angry, furious, because someone killed him, and somehow ... We go get revenge against human!... "

"We need a Lord to guide us! ... "

"We need the Lord Rhey Reeves! He is the only one who can save us all from extinction!. "

The multitude of dark and cruel ghosts protesting to Renne and Carol, almost like a riot.

Renne was scared and held Carol tighter to him seeing the ghosts close in.

"Wait...wait...QUIET!" Renne shouted above the others.

They quitted down after hearing Renne's shout.

"Thank you! Let me think!" He told them, gripping his head in dizziness...and now screaming in his ears.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice inside his mind, a voice like his same, but it was the cruelest, most wicked, sensual and cynical anyway.

"Renne ... Take my place, until everything is resolved ... I'm dead ... But I can still live ..." It was the Rhey's voice within the aching head of Renne. "Take the black rose and the book ... Go to my castle ... Kate can help ... Only she can do it, because she's my lady of darkness ... My girlfriend ... "Rhey continued, Renne had the impression of seeing the image of the serious and evil his brother's face talking in his mind. "Do it ... Do it ... Renne...".Rhey's voice fades slowly.

"Wait...bro...I know nothing of darkness how do I..." But it was too late. Rhey's voice was gone.

Renne look at the army of shadows, all this was to his brother, not him.

How he would take the place of Rhey? It was impossible for anyone of light to control the shadows!

But Renne had to do something, was still hope of saving his twin brother, and he would not give up to achieve it.

"Am...Okay...shadows; bring me to Rhey." He commanded...sort of.

"As a guarantee that you will save our darkness lord, we'll arrest Miss Carolina... She'll be our prisoner..." Two ghosts grab the small arms of Carol, one by each side of the little girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let go of-…"

"It's only to ensure that you will save our lord. She will not be hurt...probably."

These shadows really were evil!

"Little bro..." Carol begs with a very sweet voice, so frightened, crying and observing Renne sadly.

"I will save my brother... But please... Do not do anything evil with Carol... she is who I love most in life... Do not hurt her..." Renne hold the book and the black rose fixedly at hand, feeling a terrible darkness was around him.

"As long as you save our lord, she will be safe. But if you fail, everything light shall be destroyed...including you and her." The ghost replied.

Renne swallows dry, her throat skyscrapers of fear, only thinking if Rhey not return to command the world of darkness. With this desperately, Renne nodded, looking at Carol, afraid to be the last time he would see her alive. The ghost escort Renne to the castle of his brother. Carol was arrest with the army of shadows.

* * *

"Father!" Renne saw his dad in the corner with Kate, both huddling together since the castle was extremely cold with darkness now.

"Rhey ... My brother ... No..." Renne leans over the bed, kneeling beside the body of his twin. "Why! Who did this to you?" Renne cries out in pain, a pain he felt in the hollow, empty and depressed soul without his brother.

"O-Orlando's..." Kate barely made out in her sobs as Roger held her tightly. Unlike VDad, he knew how to comfort children when needed.

"No... My twin..." Renne collapses in tears and uncontrollable sobs, placing the black rose and the spell book of darkness, beside the dead body of Rhey.

"R-Renne? What's that you're holding?" Kate noticed Renne was holding something in his hand when he...somehow got in here.

"I do not know what to do Kate ... This book and this black rose ... Was with a ghost in the woods, or worse ... An army of darkness ghosts ... And they hinted it can bring my brother back to life ... But only you can do it ... "Renne gives the rose and darkness book for Kate carefully. "Only you can save my brother ..." He looks at the girl with huge hopes.

"W-why me?!" She asked, hysterical.

"Because you're darkness, I'm light. I don't understand any of this stuff...surely you do. You feel things differently than I do..." Renne was frantic, and knew Kate was Rhey's last hope.

Kate opens the book of darkness slowly, eyes fixed on the pale and lifeless Rhey's face.

She looks at the pages of the book, and realizes at the same time, it's were written in Latin, with a mix of symbols, and any other language, she had never seen.

Kate winced.

"Guys...I...I barely know how to read, period! I don't know Latin!" She cried.

"You have to try, Kate! Find the power inside of you...just save my brother!" Renne shouted desperate, biting his lip not to cry.

Kate throws a sob depressed of her crying, and runs out of this room with the book and the black rose in hand.

"Kate, please!"

She heard Renne's sadness shouts, while running down the hallway, away from the place.

She did not know why was running, it was like her intention and her instinct. She just walks down the stairs of the castle with enviable speed, and suddenly, before leaving the castle, she had the impression of seeing someone in the back room, a figure, through a gap that she saw a red armchair, and someone had been there, leaving trails of cigarette smoke.

"Who...Who's there?" She called, but heard nothing.

"C-can you help me...whoever you are?"

Kate trembles with fear, she could not avoid.

She had faced blood, violence, aggression and brutality some times in the past, but now, Kate was stared a ghost, first time in a dark castle, even though she had never interested to know one a face to face .

She walks until the back room, where had seen someone get out of a red armchair.

Her steps were slow and weak, after all, were not every day she dealt with a spirit, before.

"Hello... Anybody there? "Kate asked in uncomfortably dry throat, and she had to cough several times to retrieve the correct and audible tone so anyone could hear it.

Kate enters the room slowly, her body shuddering, and respiration accelerating for the adrenaline.

Suddenly, she sees a man on back, staring at the window frantically, standing distracted.

The man was tall, strong , wore a suit of black satin, as well formal pants was composed of the same tissue, as the afternoon light shone him .

His hair was dark, smooth, soft and ... wait ... Kate had seen that hair somewhere. A hair she had played and touched before. A Hair so attractive and pleasant to caress.

She had recognized the man.

"Rh - Rhey? ... "Her jaw drops of disbelief and surprise, and the man turn to look at her sensuously. A seductive and attractive posture dominated his body, with his hands in his pants pocket, a killer look of love to Kate.

Kate eyes filled with tears of happiness seeing that Rhey was alright...or was he?

"Rhey! You're alright!"She shouted, running to hug him, but she passed right through and landed into the ground.

"I...I don't understand...why...?" She looked up like she'd cry. So it wasn't Rhey...it was his ghost.

"My love ..." Rhey became frustrated and angry, when he try to touch her and see his hands crossed her skin, reminding him, that now, he did not exist physically to be able give Kate what he wanted most: A hot kiss.

He runs the unstoppable hands on own dark hair, looking at Kate constantly.

"Why did you do that? Why you walked away from me? You promised always be in my side ... warm me with your hug, involved me with your heat body, drive me crazy with your kisses... and now I ... I can't even touch you ... "Kate shudders of sorrow, and tears insist on running down her cheeks, uncontrollably.

"I..." Kate felt crushed. She broke her promise. She knelt to the ground, sobbing.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Rhey. I...I only wanted to know what happened to you from your Dad's point of view. I wanted to know WHY he did what he did! I never meant for any of this to happen...a-and now..."

"And now... you're only one who can save me and make me back to your side ..." Rhey articulates carefully, with a hopeful look and fixed at Kate.

She looks up, staring at the man she loved. How did she do that? How could bring Rhey back to life? She was a mere mortal, did not know much about ghosts, or how to make them come back to life. Kate despairs immediately.

"Rhey ... How I do that? I... I do not have powers that I know well and ..." She starts with a slow and scared voice and Rhey interrupts her concerns.

"But you have darkness ... Your heart is cold and your soul is black ... it is more than enough for you to make a spell and a potion of eternal life" He assures with indestructible words. "You're my only hope and my way to back life ... I just got you ... I want you ... come back to your side ... if that does not happen ... the world will be dominated by my Darkness ... the world of shadows is uncontrolled, Hell is without a master and a lord to guide them ... I need to back Kate ... I can't let you die ... "he ends with a desperate tone in his voice, seeing the castle was dark, lifeless, wrapped in shadows, and the day outside the window, turned into the dark night with only his dark power, that was free the world without his control.

Kate looked out and noticed the blackness as well. She sighed, shaking.

"C-Can you at least help me? I...barely know how to read English...let alone Latin. And...this book has picture and writings in something I can't even begin to understand...please...can you read this for me?" She begged, holing up the book.

"Close your eyes Kate ..." Rhey said in a seductive voice, almost as if it were an order. Kate watches him with a confused behavior, but she follows his direction, and closes her eyes, slowly, fearing with it, she was able to do something evil. "Now ... focus on your darkness ... let your soul and your heart act in you..." Rhey guide Kate, only with his decidedly passionate voice.

"But...how do I-"

"Just do it..."

Kate winced, expecting that order to be harsh, but it wasn't. It was firm, but not harsh.

Kate focuses to enter the deeper feeling, emotion, and her being, that she did not know what was there, or even knew, but did not want to remember one day be left this escaping out.

Kate grabs the book harder, feeling a strong sense of connection. Her eyes tighten violently, and body shakes, the feeling was really strong, as the shadows and darkness roamed her body with an unimaginable respect.

As if she was truly The Lady of Darkness.

She opened her eyes again after looking deep within herself and Rhey smiled at seeing the black as night.

A small twisted smile found its way on her face.

"I know what I have to do." She said with a determined furrow of her brow.

Kate touches the page in the book with the image of black rose, and instructions on how to do spell, and the potion of eternal life.

The Latin, the symbols, the unknown language only could be understood by Lord of Darkness, could now, be read to Kate, into her mind as a thought which she remembered.

She was ready to start, getting up from the floor, holding the book with determination.

Rhey approaches her, whispers in her ear, loving sensually.

"Good luck ... I'll be waiting for you..."

At this time, he slowly disappears with a serious pose, but completely submissive to her.

"Rhey ... Wait!" She shouts, running to him, but it was too late. She was again alone in the castle, in the darkness of her soul recently renewed.

Kate grabbed the rose and ran back up to the towered room where Rhey's body lay.

"Katherine! You came back!" Renne shouted happily. He was holding Rhey's body, huddled with him in the corner.

"I know how to fix all this." Kate said.

"Child, what happened to your eyes?" Roger asked, looking into them to see a familiar blackness that haunted him.

"Never mind that...I want you to lay Rhey down flat, and keep his chest bare." She instructed.

"What?" Renne looked at his dad.

"Just do it!" She snapped.

Renne, confused, did what Kate told him to, and left his chest bare like she wanted.

Kate took the rose and plucked the stem off. She placed it gently in the crater on Rhey's chest, making it fit exactly like it.

She then grabbed the book, looked at what was written, and laid her hands on his chest as well and spoke:

_"Arboris umbram, umbrae ad saxa omnia domino regi. Lam ut vos Have instituo Iterum Superbum et Excelsum statuere illum. Exaltarentur de terra, mi domine, et reversi sunt in cordibus vestris, ambulare iterum."_

She finished the spell, brushing Rhey's now stiff hair out of the way of his face, and kissing him slowly, allowing all her love to make his heart beat fast enough to revive.

While the kiss was going slow and protracted, the Rhey's chest was again covered with his skin, closing the crater with black rose; it was his heart from the beginning.

The dark rose takes the shape of his heart. Body veins, nerves, ligaments, blood bind with arteries, the heart beginning to beat again, slowly.

Rhey gives a sly moan from the lips of Kate as his body starts to respond stimulus of energy, adrenaline, and the blood flowed again through the cold veins were lifeless for so long.

The Rhey's skin returns to normal, pale color, but with human traits, proved he was alive again.

His lips lose a dead color and become be appreciable, as well his eyes, which were no longer dominated by horrible dark circles and bruises of after death.

Rhey finally responds to the Kate's desire and kissed her passionately, intensely, bringing his hands up to her neck, caressing her skin and her hair, turning to transmit his unique heat.

Kate finally let go of Rhey, allowing him to take his first breath of life again. He looked up to her with loving eyes, curved into a state of gratitude.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered to her happily with a smile, wiping her tears of joy with his hand off her cheek.

She giggled and couldn't help but hug him tightly, which he did the same.

Rhey caresses the Kate's back with his grateful and strong arms, leaning his chin on her shoulder, a look of immense longing to have her there, in his arms.

"I miss you so much baby... Your presence ... Your hug..." He whispers, a voice melted so attractive.

Kate just cried, channeling the joy she felt, hugging him so strong, able to let him breathless, of course, if he was a weak human being, like any other in the world.

"Brother ..." Renne cried, with a sweet smile, as a way to silently ask: Are you okay?

"Brother...what are you-"

"No...He's the one that the ghosts brought here...he's the one that gave me the black rose. If anyone saved your life...it's him." Kate told him.

"If anyone saved your life...brother...it's Carol. She's the one that found the rose, period." Renne confessed, remembering she was still locked up.

Rhey rises slowly, looking Renne.

"Where is the girl?" Rhey asks coldly, but with some interest.

"She's ... In the forest, arrested by the army of lost dark ghosts ..." Renne lowers his head sadly, knowing now, Rhey has returned to be what he is.

The powerful Lord of Darkness.

Rhey grabbing a leather jacket on a hanger in the closet, dressing it to hide the bare chest, and out of the castle, behind to look his students, ignoring his father, who expected to be embraced by his son, after everything happened.

Hopes; unsuccessfully.

Kate put her hand on Roger's shoulder and took him aside for a moment.

"Hey...since that bomb has been destroyed since it's been used, is Rhey still in danger with the truth?" She asked.

"Kate ... I think ..." Roger smiled, when hope returns to brighten his heart."We can tell him the truth! Once and for all!" The father sobbing in tears of happiness in thinking this hypothesis.

"I do not think it dad ..." Renne protests.

"How so? Truth is the best way to Rhey understand, and back to being a Reeves, as always he was ..." Kate asked, confused, little angry.

"We have to protect him of Orlando family ... They think Rhey is dead ... And if they find out that he survived because of a spell of his girlfriend ... Can them hunt you and Rhey as two animals! The Orlando family is so cruel and dangerous Kate... We must be very careful from now on ... "Renne said, getting up slowly, stretching the spine was sore for long hours without rest.

Kate looked down, as if making her mind. She walked over to her sheath holding her two swords by the balcony, drawing one of them.

"Then...I guess I'll just have to take out the threats!" She said, swinging her sheath on and snapping on the black straps.

"Wait...what are you going to do?" Renne asked worried.

"No worries...they'll just think I'm out for revenge...you guys find Rhey, and Roger, tell him EVERYTHING. Leave nothing out. I'll make sure those...Orlando's...never harm us again." She said, walking out with a smug, twisted smirk on her face as her eyes turned black once again. It was back. Her thirst for blood and death had been revived, and returned tenfold.

Renne grabs the arm of his father, and together, they run into the forest. The castle remains absolutely silent, except for a couple, who had pretended their departure, but in reality, they would have hidden in the darkness, and listened to the words that Kate said in sound good.

"Let's see, who will be hunting and the hunter ... Nosy brat ..."

At first, she did not hear any noise could report the presence of someone.

"Come on ... Come out ... I never mistake me, when I feel the presence of nasty rats near me ..." She grits her teeth with hatred, eyes narrowed with an evil look, her boots were the only severe noise in marble floor, and her breath, a building life.

She suddenly heard the clanging of high heels on the floor.

"Suzannah! I know that's you!" She shouted, looking at the door frame.

"If you come out calming I hopefully won't cut those legs of your off!"

"Try to do it ... And you will regret all your life ... Sure ... If you live it ..." Suzannah appears behind Kate, pretentiously walking with a provocative stance.

"What do you want from us? Pushy Miss?" Rodrigo emerges on the other side of the castle, with a firm leap from an enviable acrobatics in the air; he certainly was on the floor above, before Kate arrives.

Kate jumped in surprise. O-kay...So...These two were more of a challenge; then the bros were...No problem...right?

"I think you know very well why I'm here! You...you took my Rhey from me! YOU'VE KILLED YOUR OWN SON! Or should I even call him that for you two...kidnappers!" She shouted, pointing each sword at their throats.

"Kidnappers? Uhm ... What a politeness to speak with adults ..." Rodrigo hits the Kate's stomach with a hard kick, making her fall to the ground, sliding the body on the marble floor, and the noise of the blades swords to touch the cold granite.

"I said perfectly, brat ... Rhey is mine! And if he can't be my son, will not be of any other mother in the world! Also ... You think I'd let my child date someone like you? Who does not know how respect me? "Suzannah presses Kate's neck against the floor with high-heeled shoes.

Kate opened her mouth, trying to speak...and breathe. She coughed, and noticed her sword was just within reach. While Suzannah was busy talking, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She pulled away before her foot came completely off.

Rodrigo looked over stunned at Kate V while he held his wife to stand.

Kate took a bloody rag from her back pocket and cleaned off her sword.

"I warned you." She said.

Suzannah agonizing screams were heard throughout the castle, until these same screams, had become a cynical, outrageous and extremely pretentious laugh.

"Stupid girl!" She taps foot tightly on the ground, fully recovered, even if Kate had cut it off the limb by the bones.

Kate was gaped, not believing what she saw.

She shrunk a little.

"Okay...This is going to take longer than I thought..." Kate thought to herself.

* * *

"Carol? Carol!" Rhey called through the forest. Sure, he didn't exactly LOVE Carol, but...he still needed to thank you...for saving his life and bringing it back...right?

"AH! Leave me alone! Your gorillas!" Carol screamed delicately, with the same high, sweet voice, trying to get rid of the dark ghosts, holding her arms, left her injured with aggressive tightening. "Renne! Help me!" Where are you! "A fragile girl starts crying hard, while her little body was suspended in the air by uncontrolled shadows of Rhey, free in the ground worldwide.

Rhey ran towards her voice, how could you miss it? Ugh.

"Hey! Shadows!" He shouted at seeing the girl.

"There's no need for that anymore. Your lord of darkness has returned, and commands you to put her down at once!" He shouted, pointing his finger at the black ghosts.

"Rhey ..." Carol sees her brother with a cute smile, but very depressed, while the ghosts put her little body back to firm ground slowly.

"What you all doing here? There not should have gone out of hell! By chance, are you cheating on me?" Rhey narrow his eyes with a wickedly cruel and intimidating look; a posture of attack, a thirsty man mad for control and domination.

Carol runs towards him, but stumbles and falls with a tender groan with her own weakness.

"...Carol!" Rhey bent down and helped Carol up to her feet. She wobbled a little, and eventually fell, hugging onto Rhey.

"You're...you're alive! They said you were...done...gone..." She cried, gripping his suit for his comfort.

The shadows, somehow revolt against Carol, forcing her to separate from Rhey.

The Sweet girl gives an incredibly intense scream, which makes the leaves of the trees fall as an autumn rain.

"Leave her alone! Who give the orders here is me!" Rhey requires, black eyes, a furious voice.

He was beginning to feel an immense hate, to see his dark students were not obeying his commandments.

"Sorry, master...but for now we are free, and we've learned to like it." One of them said.

"No...You will obey me! I am your master!" Rhey shot back.

"We want freedom!" The army of ghosts; screaming against his own lord.

"You all know very well, what happens to students who decide to fight me ..." Rhey walks slowly to the angry ghost, grabbing him by the throat with a destructive force.

Yes, Rhey was the only one who could do that. He was a demon after all, and somehow, his power over all the dark world of ghosts, still stronger than any mere thought.

"Oh please, sir...as you can see, you're heavily outnumbered." The main ghost said, pointing the all the ghost surrounding.

* * *

Kate tumbled and tumbled until her back slapped against marble wall, black eye, bruises and all. She shook her head, trying to clear her dizziness, and grabbed one sword that managed to sweep towards her when Rodrigo threw her, but wait...where was the other one?!

"You are looking for this?" Suzannah held the other sword in her hands, rotating it over with quick, skillful movements, without worrying if the blade could cut her skin in accident.

Kate grabs the sword she had in hands, decided to force, trying to get up, and groaning deeply as joint pain and bruising, ruled her as a devastating shock body.

"You...you want to unguarded, huh?" She said wheezing, pointing her sword up, waiting for Suzannah to accept the match.

"I accept your proposal ... But from now I'll tell you... Your coffin will be ready to receive your dead body!" Suzannah growls between pursed lips, and runs into Kate with sword raised, primarily aiming to cut her neck, however, it would only be so easy, huh?

Kate proved to be a mighty foe, and swatted at Suzannah's sword when it was mere inches from her face. Now it was Kate's turn. She charged, slamming down on Suzannah's sword, but Suzannah expected that and pushed her off.

Suzannah gave a snarl of hatred, ducking, holding the sword with skill and driving the sharp point of the weapon in the Kate's legs, and the blade scraping on her skin, two bruises formed on knees of girl.

Kate fell to the floor as her legs begged for rest, but the sword remained firm in her hands.

"Now... The final perforation!" Suzannah holds the sword with both hands, with the killer blade down. She raises the sword, taking advantage of the moment Kate falls.

The woman pushes the blade against Kate's chest, but the girl manages to roll the ground to escape, before her flesh was reached.

"You stupid brat!" Suzannah screamed, swiping her sword in the air that almost sliced Kate's throat, but it missed by an inch.

"You will pay! For all the suffering you've caused my Rhey! I will NOT forgive you! NEVER!" Kate screamed, her eyes turning black, and to her surprise she heard Suzannah gasping for breath. She opened her eyes to find a shadow grabbing Suzannah by the throat. Whoa...did she...do that?

"Rodrigo! Catch!" Suzannah throws the sword in the air; the blade digs in the ceiling velvet, to Kate can't catch it in his place.

Rodrigo takes a body boost, up the stairs of the castle, and an athletic skill, he jumps like a cat, grabbing the sword, pulling it with a metallic sound, and back to landfall with a presentation worthy twirls.

Rodrigo cut off the shadow's body into pieces, turning it just in black memory, leaving his wife free.

Kate looked to her hands...She did do that... Hmm... Maybe this would be easy after all.

Before Rodrigo knew what was happening, one shadow grabbed the sword, while the other hoisted his arm high in the air and him off the floor. Suzannah, outraged, tried to get to Kate, but Kate made another shadow grab her by her legs and pulled her up like a deer trap. The couple was finally caught…With no where to go...time to finish this!

"Thank you ... You are very kind ..." Kate said for the shadow figure, who gave her sword back, as if she were a queen, with appropriate respect worthy. "Now ... It's time for my revenge ... I hope you two have bought your ticket back to Toronto ... and booked a place in the cemetery ... I think you'll need it ..." She jokes with a sword in each hand, walking around Suzannah and Rodrigo, feeling victorious and superior. She already had a game for tonight.

"You're forgetting missy...You're not the only one with powers here!" Rodrigo exclaimed, melting her right sword into nothing but molten metal. Only with an intense stare.

Kate gasped.

"N-No...How could you!?" She screamed. Okay, I know it's just a sword, but Kate had had these things all her life...She was attached to them really close...enough to cry over them.

Suzannah began to laugh in happiness, and with a simple snap of fingers, the other Kate's sword explodes with an incandescent noise. Insignificant pieces; flying everywhere.

That's was enough to let Kate helpless, making her feel lost things she took long time to build. She felt weak to cry in silence, letting her bring to tears.

"N-N...no...how...could you..." Kate covered her head with her hands and sobbed. Honestly those were her first friends! She'd even TALK to them when she was bored or needed to get her feelings out...they helped her with everything...and now...they were gone!

"Awww ... poor girl ... Lost your sharp dolls? Crybaby ... You should know: you can never beat the adults!" Suzannah says unabashedly, shamelessly.

"And one thing I want to say is... Rhey will suffer his whole life! He and his family! He will live in own hell! He will be tormented in darkness forever!" Rodrigo threat, cruel eyes and thirsty pleasure, only imagine his son, living stunned for a lifetime.

Kate's eyes now, glowed red with anger.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THIS!" She screamed, more shadows taking her side, capturing the Orlando's and making them slap and punch, do anything to leave bruises and pain somewhere on their bodies. It was high time...someone else felt pain besides her!

After a long time, with an agonized scream from the blows that they received, Suzannah and Rodrigo fall to the ground, bleeding with intensity through injuries, struggling to stand up, without success.

Just heard echoes of the groans pain in the castle, only constant suffering, endless to Kate.

She thought for a moment, if all this was worth the effort.

She furrowed her brow at her rivals, and suddenly started laughing evilly in victory which soon turned to insane laughs of sorrow and pain of the departure of her and her swords. It wasn't enough! Their pain was not enough! She wanted them to die of bruises and cuts alone! Nothing else! A most painful way to die indeed. Her laughing spree left her kneeling on the ground, catching her breath.

"Well now...I guess THIS is where the main event takes place!" She glared into Rodrigo and Suzannah's eyes with shrunken pupils of insanity...it was too late for forgiveness...too late for pity...too late for mercy.

Kate still had luck to remember that, within the left boot, in a small belt surrounded her ankle, she had a knife. It was small, portable, sometimes she forgot it existed, but the thrust of her desperation for revenge, she remembered had made it for this razor relevant times of urgency.

"Yeah... All this will be worth my effort ..." She bends down, pulling the knife off from her belt ankle, inside the boot, quickly. "Rhey will be mine ... He'll love me like that ... And then, you two ... Go burn in hell ... As you should be from the time that kidnapped my love!" She shouts with a terrible hatred and a powerful evil laughter came to relax her completely.

She holds the knife in her hands, with a crazy look on blood and death.

She wanted to see the Orlando's mangled and no life.

No memories about them to compromise her love for Rhey after it ended.

"You know what the saddest part about all this is, Rodrigo?" Kate asked, stepping on his stomach preventing him to move.

"Your plan failed. Rhey and I will be forever together, and he and I will be very much alive! And better yet...he'll know the truth. He'll be happy to know you two burned in hell!" She raised her dagger, looked one last time at Rodrigo...straight in the eye...like she did when she had Green Guy trapped like a rat... and struck! Over and over, her dagger became bloody of Rodrigo's blood, fresh from his heart...that is until it was so damaged it stopped beating all together, as she breathed heavy, looking to Suzannah, blood splattered on her cheek and across her forehead, mixing and soaking in her horrific demeanor with her eyes widened in adrenaline.

Suzannah shouting the name of her husband, his blood pouring down her face, to her lips, where she can feel the last taste of something could be about him.

Kate pulled off the knife of the heart of her enemy, with traces of skin, flesh and blood from the sharp edge of the blade.

Suzannah cold sweat, the skin was freezing, breath quickening, increasing the tension.

Kate saw Suzannah's look.

"Aw, don't worry. You'll be burning with him soon enough!" Kate jumped on top of Suzannah, ready to do her in.

"No! Stop! Katherine! I-I'm sorry!"

"Ha! You think THAT'S going to cut it for everything you've done to me?! To Rhey?!" Kate shouted back.

"You're more pathetic than I thought to even think such a thing."

"You took advantage of me, to attack who I love! Rhey! And now ... It's too late to go back to the past ... He's alive! More powerful and stronger than ever! ... And you'll die in his place! I make sure to charge it!" Kate sinks his knife on the Suzannah's face first, wanting her to die slower way of her husband.

Kate wanted to see her suffer more; make her pay for everything she said to her, for the humiliations she did pass, and Rhey, for him.

She made a slow incision down her check to her throat, allowing her to bleed right there. But while she was...Kate wasted no time in slashing her arms, hands, and even slicing half her fingers open.

"Not nice to be the one in indescribable pain, now is it?" She asked slyly as she watched Suzannah close her eyes for the last time.

"Now ... Sleep with the demons... And that hellfire is your warmest blanket ... my Dear Suzannah ..." Kate whispered with an insane rage voice, piercing her heart harder with a dagger, making a noise of fresh meat being cut, the blood coming from the source of the arteries, was the end of life to Suzannah. Kate was feeling a great pleasure of satisfaction to see her two enemies' dead, without some life to talk or say one word against her again.

But like with every hunt...and a burst of adrenaline...there's always the crash to follow. Kate rose up off the two bodies.

"Would you two mind helping me clean up?" She asked two shadows that she summoned to her side.

The shadows embraced the bodies of Suzannah and Rodrigo, devouring their flesh, turning into black smoke and it exploded all over the castle, disappearing like magic dust.

Kate looks around her, and everything seemed so normal and perfect.

"Well ... Nothing happened here ... It will be just an unpleasant memory ..." She laughs with unimaginable joy, wiping the knife blade with her handkerchief, and putting it back on the belt at the ankle within her boot.

"Also...your highness..."

"Highness?" Kate asked.

The shadow made two swords appear in front of her eyes. They were HER swords!

"How...how did you-"

"These swords are part of you. Make you who you are. With one of your darkness power, no one can strip them from you." The shadow explained.

Kate was surprised to see her swords in front of her again; she was excited, completely happy.

She took them; stroking the blades with a sense of victory, and keeping them back into the sheath behind her back.

"Well ... All finished ... The work is done ..." Kate looks at the two shadows that helped her in this game. "I appreciate your help ... Students ... You two acted excellently!" Kate thanks with her head high, feeling the taste of her own power.

"It was all you your highness. We just helped with clean up." The other shadow said before disappearing.

"Oh! Wait..." Kate said, seeing they were fading.

"Where is Rhey? Has he returned from getting Carol?" She asked.

"Yes highness... the lord of darkness was to save the sweet little girl, this time, they should be together ..." The shadow responds immediately, before fading in the air completely.

Kate smiled, knowing how happy Rhey will finally be after hearing the truth.

She ran out to the castle door, waiting for him.

"Rhey? Rhey! Carol?" She called out. I'll let you know though; she wasn't exactly a pretty sight. Her eye was black; bruises covered her face from the battle, and let's not forget the blood on her from her foes.

After all, she could not be better as today. Now, she had no more pending issues to love Rhey. The lord of darkness was just for her, and with all the dark passion he had to offer, without Suzannah interfering, left her blushed momentarily.

"Katherine!"

Kate looked up to see Rhey running, Carol holding onto his hand so she could run faster.

There was a look of fear on Rhey's face.

"Rhey? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"We've got a problem! The shadows aren't obeying me! They're free and I can't stop..." He trailed off at seeing two shadows form behind Kate.

"...You have got to be kidding me!" Rhey shouted at them.

"You're overthrowing me for her?!"

"I think it was high time we had a little...feminine flavor in our riegn, don't you think, or great lord of darkness." The shadow behind her said in a mocking tone of his name.

Kate's eyes widened.

"Hey! You do not talk to my Rhey like that!" She demanded.

The shadow seemed almost surprised.

"M-My apologies your highness..." It said.

"It's not ME you should be apologizing to..." She replied, pointing to Rhey with her thumb.

"Crap, go out of my way!" Rhey pushes Kate and shadows out of his way, running with Carol to the castle, while the army of darkness ghosts is behind him.

Rhey needed the book of darkness to pounce on the ghosts, with his most evil and cruel power, able to reverse this predicament. He regretted not knowing spells mentally, but in short, everything had it's right time, and now, he had learned it was useful.

"Brother...what are you going to do?" Carol asked, scared that her brother was upset.

"It doesn't concern you, Carolina. Just stay out of it." He ran up the stairs to the study, placing Carol in one of the red chairs as he searched the books on every self.

"Damn! Where is this book of hell, when I need it?" Rhey perceives the darkness ghosts army up the stairs to catch him. "Help me girl! Close the door!" He orders for Carol, busy, seeking the book everywhere without thinking clearly, Since Carol was a little girl so delicate, and fragile, and considered the size and weight of the original wooden door of the rooms, it was almost impossible for her to be able to close the door alone without the help of someone with more strength and size.

Carol, despite her fear and terror, did what her brother asked, trying to close the door slowly. She had no strength to do so, that's great.

The ghosts were almost at the door. What were they going to do!?

"C'mon C'mon, where is it?!" Rhey was almost panicking now...

"Hey!"

All the ghosts stopped in their tracks at hearing the high pitched voice call their names out. Carol and Rhey looked out into the hall to see Kate run up the stairs, commanding each and every one of the shadows to stop...which they did.

They turned towards her, the one in the front kneeling before her...Rhey wasn't sure whether to be amazed or furious and jealous.

Between feelings, could be said quite clearly: He was burning with hatred, anger and helplessness, pushing Carol back to the room and closing the door with a bang.

Rhey begins to break down everything lay ahead, imposing his sense of madness at something, was not someone's face.

"Take it easy brother ... Please ..." Carol begs in a voice as soft as summer wind, warms the heart of an untamed beast.

"Rhey?" Kate called from outside the door, knocking on it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted back at her with a voice that shook the whole castle, and it made Kate cringe.

She turned back the shadows.

"This is YOUR entire fault!" She shouted.

"If you guys had just listened to my Rhey, then he wouldn't be so mad right now! I command you all to OBEY him as your lord! I will not tolerate you all doing anything different of the sort!" She scolded.

The Ghosts of darkness were not willing to obey this order, somehow, all were against their master, and would do anything to banish him forever and be free in the material world.

Rhey; then spurned a feeling of piety which had for his students, and leaves the room, with a superior conduct, and a wickedly cruel thought in mind.

"I will not be so pious Lord that I was with you all until this moment ..." He starts at the top of the stairs, with such a destructive voice like a raging thunder. "You have no other choice, but to obey me!" He yells obnoxiously. "Otherwise, I will send your insignificant souls to the darkest and deepest hell ... where no soul has ever known, and where ever you suffered, no peace and no rest! Your spirits shall be tormented forever! And your nameless bodies will be coated with a pain that never will stop! "Rhey takes courage and control of his own actions." You choose! Traitors!"

Kate glared at the ghosts as well.

"He's right. And you know if HE won't send you back then I most certainly will if you fail to obey him!" She replied. She mainly said that just as backup, so the ghosts might actually LISTEN, not to steal Rhey's thunder.

"And you! Stay quiet! Shut up! I do not want to hear your stupid voice again!" Rhey orders for Kate, gesturing to her with a negligible hatred, an evil look on his handsome face.

Kate immediately shrunk back, looking up at Rhey in fear. Did just say what she thought he said?!

"Rh...Rhey I...I never meant to-"

"I said SHUT UP!" He shot back, walking down the stairs and slapping her across the face in anger.

Kate looked back up, frightened.

What Suzannah had said before about him killing the last girl rose to the surface of her mind.

"N...No...Please, Rhey...NO!" She screamed, running out of the room, crying and sobbing. She didn't want Rhey to catch her! He'd surely kill her...after everything she had done for him...

Rhey gasps of hatred, without control, among the dark ghosts around him, Carol softly down the stairs, rushing to where Kate had gone, maybe a little girl could help with something, or at least comfort her.

"So ... What do you all decide?" Rhey looks at his students mercilessly, his hands involving with darkness power, his black eyes, the phrase infernal spell in mind, ready to be spoken without effort.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	4. 3: First night, The problems begin

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: First night... The problems begin tomorrow!_**

* * *

"Hello?" Carol walked slowly down the stairs, trying to find Kate.

She saw the girl at the door, crying over the fountain from when you first walk into the castle.

Carol, bite her lip. Rhey had no right to treat her like that.

Kate was knelt over the fountain edge like a fallen princess, crying her eyes out over her fear.

"Hey...It...It's okay..." A small voice told her. She suddenly felt a small, warm hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, the crusted blood on her cheeks now running off with her tears and running mascara, her cheeks red with grief.

Carol takes a small handkerchief that she had in her dress pocket and wipes the tears of Kate carefully and calmly, eliminating the blood she had in the cheek too.

"I'm sorry can't erase your pain too ..." Carol said softly, trying to convey some peace and calm for her.

Kate calmed down a little and looked at her sickly depressed reflection in the pool of water.

"It's okay..." She said, sniffing, "I guess I kind of deserved it. I was getting all caught up in the power I had. I have tried all my life to be on top...me and VDad. Now that I had finally reached it...I guess I got carried away..." She said.

"It's not your fault ... We all have our moments of impulse power ... But we know how to control ... I bet you struggled to make the best so far ... If your past was evil ... You can change for the better, and I'm sure you're doing it ... "Carol caresses Kate's hair, as if she were her most beautiful doll. "The problem is that... My brother is very controller, dominator, wants everything now, without waiting ... And when something leaks out of his power and his control... He gets mad ... He do not bear feel helpless or weak ... He always wants to win ... it's one of his flaws that I know since I was born ... "The little girl is depressed, with a constant doubt in the soul, wondering if someday Rhey could love her as his blood sister.

"I'm starting to notice...that's why I told them to obey him and not me...so he could win...that's not how it played out though." Kate replied.

"And Rhey does not like to win with the help of others ... he always wants to win alone, with own merit and "effort." I know you wanted to help him ... But he will never accept it, he hates being helped ... he thinks can do it himself... he's used to the loneliness ... and he's blind ... can't see there's more people in the world willing to do something for him ... "The little girl reveals, explaining with a tender and friendly voice.

Kate nodded, obviously listening.

"But...he...he won't...kill me. Will he?" She asked carefully, knowing she was talking to a small girl.

Carol looked at her and shook her head denied in a sweet way, with an innocent smile.

"No... I do not believe it... If he wanted to kill you ... Had done before to me ... he hates me with all his soul ... And I'm still alive ..." Carol straightens her own dress with a stray looking thoughtful. "He loves you Kate ... He never kill a person he loves ... That's I can assure you ..." The little girl blinks in tears.

Kate rose up off the fountain, her feelings becoming stronger.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked.

"I think...I have some apologies to make...and a truth to behold to Rhey. Oh! Where are Renne and Mr. Reeves? I sent them to look for Rhey...where are they?"

Carol gulped, fearing something bad could have happened.

"I... I do not know ..." Carol replied, looking at the dark forest, at night it was coming. "I'll look for them ... Before nightfall ..." The little girl comes out of the castle, running into the woods cutely. She was brave, despite her delicacy and fragility.

"Good luck with my brother!" She shouts, waving softly, before disappearing into the trees.

Kate nodded.

"You too!" She called out.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Little brother! Where are you?!" Carol yells, forming a shell around the lips with small hands, running through the forest, advantage the afternoon light to see what was on the way, to preserve the batteries in the flashlight she was booking her backpack.

"...Carol?"

"Brother?!" Carol looked over in the darkness of the forest to find her father and brother searching around the castle.

"Over here!" She shouted, running into Renne's arms.

"Where have you been? Where's Rhey?" Renne asked as he hugged her tightly.

"In the castle with Kate..."

"I have to tell him!" Roger said, getting up, walking towards the castle door.

"Wait...Daddy, now is not a good time. He and Kate are having some...problems." Carol said.

"What happened?" Renne asks, worried and selfless as ever to his brother.

"... The two fought because of that army of darkness ghosts... Rhey slapped Kate ... Anyway ... Problems ..." Carol wanted to summarize the most of what was witnessed.

Roger and Renne remained silent, hoping Kate's life could be saved.

"Anyway ... Let's go there; just to make sure Rhey not will do crazy things against Kate ... He should not hurt her!" Roger speaks as the exemplar father who was, and runs up to the castle, or at least somewhere close around, so when they listened something reckless, could enter without complications.

The three hide behind the dead trees were around the castle, near the entrance, was a perfect place to rush into, if necessary.

* * *

"Rhey! Rhey, I wanted to... Rhey?" Kate walked up the stairs to find no one there. She knew she probably shouldn't, but she walked up to Rhey's bedroom on this floor and knocked on the door since it was closed.

"R-Rhey? Are you... In there?" She asked softly, in case he was still mad at her.

The army of shadows and ghosts had vanished; Rhey had certainly sent them all for the eternal suffering the depths of his hell.

Inside the room, no one answered, Kate began to feel concern about it all.

"Rhey please...answer me..." She said sadly.

Still, no answer.

"...I know you're in there." She added with a smirk, hearing the squeak of a bed mattress like someone had turned on the bed.

"Ugh...go away, Katherine! I want to be alone!" A voice said behind the door.

"Ha, so you are in there..." She laughed victorious.

"...Please, Rhey...open the door."

Kate hears a Rhey's purr, as if he were a beautiful black cat. He stretching lazily, presumptuously in bed, and with a simple snap of his fingers, the door latch opens for her to enter.

She was startled at first as the door flung back.

She saw Rhey stretched out on the bed, relaxing, the book of darkness over his head like he was reading it...and fell asleep with it on. Kate knew he was just in a goofy mood. She could feel his presence of teasing.

She walked up and pulled the book off his head.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a smirk. She threw the book onto the nightstand and sat next to him.

"I'm...Sorry I stole your power...I didn't mean to steal your show." She apologized.

Rhey opened his eyes to watch her coldly, putting hands behind head, relaxing even more, trying to control himself.

"You think this is all show? You are wrong! Is my reputation and my power! You betrayed me ... All damn students surrendered at your feet, all stabbed me in the back! That's I will not forgive... "Rhey said teasingly with a sensuous voice."Luckily, I sent the ghosts to their worst nightmare ... Go to suffer a lifetime for trying to confront me and fight me ..." He continues, perversely.

Kate smiled, happy he was able to win in the end.

"I...I didn't mean it like that, I...well..." She always had trouble wording things into an apology...especially when Rhey's eyes sucked her into a daze every time...darn it! Made it hard to think!

"I...I'm sorry I betrayed you...that was the last thing I'd ever want to do to you. I surprised myself with the power..."

"I know ... You're a very excited girl ... I like it, after all ..." Rhey smirks breathtaking, watching her in challenge. "But I usually do not forgive easily ... You give me something in return ..." He causes in defense, a hypnotist and domineering look.

Kate nodded.

"Sure... What?" She asked, looking at him straight in the eyes… well...one of her eyes was still black, she sort of couldn't see very well out of that one...

"Be quiet ... enjoy it ..." Rhey steals a kiss intensely dangerous, long, durable, without giving her time to breathe.

Kate was stunned, and squeaked in surprise...but soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around Rhey's neck, enjoying every passing second.

Rhey slope Kate in bed with his strong arms holding her like a hungry snake, following his feeling, and forgetting the reason.

"I love you ... I want you ..." He whispers in her ear with a heady voice.

Kate didn't mind Rhey kissing her like this, but she was rather confused. Rhey talked in riddles sometimes, and she opened her eyes and blushed.

"Wh… What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want you Kate... You drive me crazy ..." Rhey followed with hot kisses on her neck, slowly lowering to her shoulders, and arms.

Ooops ... He was exaggerating…

Kate's body was warming up, but she did not know, how to act and what to do. She sensed a frenzy ... A daydream, her body was weak submissive to Rhey.

What was that?

Was inexplicable.

She had never felt anything like this...

"Stay calm ... Shh ... It's okay... Just accept everything I have to offer ... huh?" Rhey whispered in her ear, the tall and strong body near to her, only breaths away.

Kate winced, but nodded shyly in her innocent charm, nervous, not knowing what to feel, because her own feelings were in a kind of déjà vú, and she was very rendered and trapped to him.

"Stay calm... Relaxed ... We have a whole night to enjoy ..." Rhey take off his black satin suit from his body, and unties the knot of his tie, watching the Kate's body dress be enlightened with the light of the moon coming on window.

The night of the hunt was theirs, nothing could stop them.

* * *

It was hard to tell if day had come when Kate awoke again since, well, this was a dark forest. She fluttered her eyes open finding herself asleep on her side, with Rhey behind her, hugging her waist close to him like a priceless stuffed animal in deep sleep; well she figured hearing some soft snoring.

Rhey squirmed slightly, sighing slowly, purring like a sexy black cat, and opening his eyes, were bothered by the sunlight, immediately entered in pupils like lightning.

Kate turned over once she felt him stirring.

"Morning…" She said gently, getting close to his face, seeing he was trying to wake up.

"Morning baby..." Rhey smirked at her, running his hands in his dark hair, making it are even sexier. "Did you sleep well?"

Kate simply nodded with an 'umhm', wiping her own eyes awake.

"And you?"

"My night could not have been more perfect ..." He crawls to her, and steals a hot kiss as a source of energy for the morning was beginning.

Kate smiled and happily accepted his morning kiss. She looked over to the small clock on the nightstand by the bed.

"Wow...Um...try good afternoon." She blushed, seeing it was already 1:00 PM.

Rhey not surprised, looking at clock with contempt.

"Nah ... It's always wakes me later than that ... I do not really like the morning ... The sun torments me ... Night and afternoon, for me, are the best hours ..." He turns to look Kate with a smile breathtaking, full of energy for the afternoon.

Kate smiled and giggled. She had to agree. But she enjoyed the cover of darkness more than anything else. Her growling stomach reminded her just how late it was. She missed breakfast.

"Um...do you think it would be okay if we got...dressed...and had some lunch?" She asked, blushing, realizing that all that was covering the two was the black blanket.

"Uhm ... And my kisses are not a good food? A menu entry, perhaps?" Rhey kisses Kate's lips intensely, biting her lower lip, just to tease her. He was also hungry, would certainly prepare something to eat.

Kate smirked in a teasing way at Rhey.

"You know I'd eat your kisses any day...as long as my stomach wasn't making a fuse..." She blushed again hearing it roar and complain.

She was about to get out of the bed when she remembered.

"Um...do you mind...closing your eyes for a moment?" She carefully asked.

"Shh ... Do not worry, my dear ... I go out first... I need to take a morning bath to recover my forces ..." Rhey gives one last kiss on her lips between sexy laughter, and slowly, gets out of bed, not caring about who could see him in underwear.

He did it to tease her even more.

"Gah..." She yelped, wincing her eyes shut. She was not going to look...

Rhey laughed excitedly, shaking his head, seeing Kate was so sensitive and innocent in this regard. He entered the bathroom and closed the door to take bath daily, leaving Kate alone in the room to make her feel comfortable.

Knowing that Rhey was in the bathroom now, she got out of bed quickly and at least put on her clothes, wondering if Rhey would tease her again by opening the door suddenly catching her red-handed. He didn't though. Once she raised her head again, a small wave of dizziness made her loose her feet, but with a small shake of the head she was fine. What was that about? She didn't care, she was HUNGRY! She grabbed her top and black pants and began to dress.

Inside the bathroom, Rhey felt the cold water electrify his tall and strong body, leaving him more awake. He always took a cold shower after she woke; it was a way to attract the darkness, leaving him always powerful, strong and lively.

"Ah ... What ... What's going on?" Rhey clings to the wall, suddenly feeling a wave of vertigo cover his eyes, leaving him blind for a while.

The water falls on his hair and his face, and slowly, he recover vision, realizing there was crouched on the floor to keep from falling.

He was breathing faster. He had never felt in this way.

He felt suspicious.

He quickly finished his shower, not wanting to pass out there if he lost his vision again. Grabbing the suit he had brought into the bathroom he got dressed and noticed Kate wasn't in the room...neither were her clothes.

A sudden yelp of front came from downstairs and it sounded like pots and pans were falling onto the floor...was she trying to make lunch or something?

"What the hell is happening?" Rhey whispers with concern, putting any pants, a suit to hide his wet chest, only to descend quickly and see what had happened to Kate.

"Kate?" He ran to where she had yelled.

He ran into the kitchen to see Kate dodging the pans that fell off the top of the cabinet.

"Sorry..." She yelped, knowing she must have scared him. She wasn't hurt...just being really loud by accident.

Rhey felt relaxed, breathing deeply with relief.

"You almost killed me with fright ..." He gasps, his dark hair still dripping in wet, because he had no time to dry, and his open suit over strong chest. Kate blushed.

He certainly had no time for anything.

She looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to make something for you...as thanks for...helping me he over my fear and then I remembered...I'm the worst cook in the world since I'm not one at all, and...Well..."

Rhey grabs Kate's hands, placing on his chest.

She shudders.

"You have rewarded me, Kate ... Your presence and your love is enough for me ..." He strokes her hair, even with cold hands, because the bath. "I want you in my side ... and makes me happy ..." he looks deeply at her, fixedly, eye to eye.

She smiled shyly at him. He always so understood.

"...I'm still hungry though...and since I'm the world's worst cook...can you help me?" She asked

Rhey nodded with a seductive smile.

"Sure ... anything special you'd like to eat?" He asks gently, drying the hair with a towel that was around.

"Hmmm... I've always liked Japanese food...Sushi sounds nice." She thought out loud.

"Uhmm... It feels good ... I'm passionate about cold soups ... Leave me much electricity ..." Rhey smiles, collecting the pan off the ground, and putting it back in the cabinet, taking the ingredients in another cabinet and refrigerator.

"Think you can...teach me how to make Sushi? You only have to tell me once." She asked.

"Of course, my love ... I taught you to do more exciting things before ... Make Sushi, is simple ..." Rhey said with a sly look, and a smile was biting his own lower lip.

Kate looked at him over shoulders; he certainly made a metaphor for something else. In what happened last night.

Perverted man...

"Okay, so...I just need to cut the roll, right? Should be easy for me." Kate said. Rhey grabbed her hands from behind to lead them into how big the cuts needed to be.

"Exactly." He said.

"Cut it slow ... Take it easy ... Slowly ... Okay?" Rhey can't resist having Kate as close to him, and kisses her neck of artful way.

Why is he so distracted that way?

Kate yelped at the gesture and looked back at Rhey with a furrowed brow at first.

"Can you please resist for 24 hours at least please?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Why? Bother you? Is tormented?" Rhey challenges with a raised eyebrow and a sensual smile in the corner of the mouth.

Of course, he knew what he was doing, and why Kate had asked it.

He was calculating it.

"Why don't you work on your soup? I can deal with this here." She suggested.

Rhey hid his smile and immediately dropped her hands as if feeling disgust.

"Okay ...Continue... I lost my hunger ..." Rhey large knife, and furiously walks into the bedroom, ignoring what was happening in the kitchen.

Kate didn't take that as teasing. She knew Rhey walked away when he was upset.

"Rhey! Wait...I didn't mean to upset you... I'm sorry..." She called.

Rhey closes his eyes, breathing rapidly to calm down.

"Do not worry girl... I'll be fine ..." He keeps walking up to the room, was obviously angry and upset.

Girl?! Did he just call her...?

She dropped the knife and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rhey. I really am! I didn't mean to hurt you so badly! Please don't go!" She was crying hysterically...more than Rhey had even seen her cry...it wasn't like her.

Rhey had a habit of ignoring this situation, push the person away, hurt, and then kill. He could do it with anyone in the world, he could do it with Kate, right now, but there was a problem...

With Kate, he could not be wicked or cruel killer.

"Kate ..." Rhey was touched in see Kate crying so hard in this way, and hug her with the same intensity of heat to calm her.

"I won't. I won't leave you... Never." He told her softly, hearing her cry on his shoulder.

"Even if I do walk away sometimes, I'll always come back, okay? I'll always come back to you."

Kate gives a last desperate sob, grabbing Rhey's suit heavily, trying to control her tears, sniffing intently, squeezing his arms.

"I do not want you away from me ... I do not ... I can't imagine it ..." She closed her eyes with a pain expression, spiritual and emotional pain.

She knew, if she were alone ... The past fall on her like a hailstorm, hurting her mercilessly.

She knew the feeling of loneliness, she dealt with it for awhile, but she could be dealing with loneliness, after all that happened? After having known someone who loved her?

"It okay Kate...I'll make sure nothing hurts you again...I promise." Rhey told her, tightening his grip on her.

Kate calms down more and more, until the tears stop falling, and she can get away from him a little, to look him in eyes.

"Thank you ... Rhey ..." She lowers her head, as if submissive to him.

"Now, don't you have some sushi to finish?" He asked her with a playful smirk, gently moving her chin up with his forefinger.

"Yeah .. I have ..." Kate said innocently, slipping her hands to Rhey suit collar, and holding it there. "But you promised to help me ... remember that?" she teases with a mysterious face.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" He replied.

* * *

"Here, does it taste alright?" Kate asked Rhey, putting one of the sushi pieces into his mouth to try.

Rhey tasting a sushi, chomping slowly, and winking at her with a seductive smile.

"So wonderful ... You started well, my dear ..." He approves immediately, without hesitation.

She blushed, happy she did well.

"Now...don't we need the cold soup to go with it?" She asked, pointing to the stove.

"It is cold soup Kate ... We do not need the stove for anything ... I prepared everything beforehand ... Is in the refrigerator ..." Rhey removes a pan of the fridge, and opens the lid.

"Oh..." She blushed in embarrassment. Hey...she did say she wasn't a good cook.

Rhey takes two dishes and a silver ladle to get the soup, as well spoons in the same expensive material.

"Well .. Time to prove my delicacies ..." He put some soup to Kate and takes the first spoonful to her lips, as she did with Sushi.

He just wanted to be a great boyfriend.

Kate giggled before taking a bite. She had never tried it before. She licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm, yummy." She said with a grin

"Thanks ... Sensual girl ..." Rhey smirked, kept looking her lips. It was certainly because of the lick.

She gasped, blushing red again.

"Please, Rhey! Stop it with your perverted jokes!" She snapped. It she were chibi, she would have an anger mark on her forehead, while having the lines of blush.

Rhey shook his head, laughing cynically.

"I'm sorry if you do not accept the truth ..." He sits in another chair, a little away.

"You know that's not the reason you...you..." Her fists were shaking but Rhey knew she wouldn't hurt him. He was having too much fun seeing her expression.

Rhey crosses his arms on the chair, with a provocative sensual pose, and an inviting and ardent look.

"And? ..." He requires a response.

She screamed under her clenched lips.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT! NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" She shouted.

"You'll have to catch me first." Rhey said, sticking his tongue out at her before making a run for it.

Wow, he was running fast, almost like lightning, but the fun was huge, he never had so much fun in life, in that way.

To Kate though... It wasn't so fun.

"RHEY REEVES, I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YOU!" She shouted way behind him, chasing him all over the castle.

"We'll see ... Seductive Queen ..." Rhey was relentless, and kept running skillfully, as an athlete, until he took a acrobatic jump, grabbing protectors irons in ceiling and taking a shortcut to another room, like a cat.

"Where did you go?!" She shouted, looking around a crazy smile on her face. "I'll fiiiiind you." She crazily said putting on her psycho act.

Rhey stroked the handrail in stairs with a dangerous smile, passing his tongue over lips, a hot face, staring Kate was crazy looking for him in down.

"My prey is so desperate ..." Rhey whispers to himself, stalking her, so closely.

She growled in annoyance.

I swear, Rhey Reeves, do another bad joke and I will..." She didn't know how to end her sentence in her anger.

Rhey jumps like a cat where he was, returning to the ground with determined and skilful posture, grabbing Kate's waist from behind, squeezing her against his body.

"What will you do to me?" Rhey whispers in her ear, holding her, as if she were his most easy prey.

"Gah!" She shouted, feeling Rhey on her hips.

Her blushes turn cold.

"...I hate you..." She muttered.

Rhey arrest Kate against the wall, kissing her neck.

"I know you do not ... You love me ... You want me ... And you can't deny it, even if you try ..." He keeps Kate's hip firm in his strong hands.

"No...Rhey please... Not again, please... Haven't you had enough excitement for one night?" She asked, angry and blushing.

"You know Kate ... I think ... It's better ..." He did not want "night", but he also did not feel loved. "It's better, I get out of here ..." Rhey moves away from her body, and takes his warmth and his presence, going up to the room, completely ignoring this moment.

"Rh-Rhey..." Kate called weakly.

That kind of weakness sounded off and Rhey turned around again, to see Kate bent over on the floor...looking an odd shade of green on her face.

Did she get food poisoning from the sushi?

"Kate? ..." He called the first time, but despite her being conscious, she did not answer him. "Katherine?!" Rhey ran to her, and hold her in time, before she hit the ground.

"R-Rhey...I'm not feeling so well..." She said weakly. She was breathing quicker, before she charged out of the hall, running to the bathroom.

Rhey tries to follow her, but suddenly, his vision darkens completely, without giving time only he could run.

In the second step, Rhey feel a terrible pain in the head, he fall in knees, loud, screaming so hard in pain, a pain he had never felt before in his life, and he was utterly unaware.

* * *

Kate grabbed her stomach, sitting down next to the toilet, her cheeks still green. She already emptied her lunch, but the nausea still remained.

What was wrong with her?! She was lashing out...crying...extremely hungry...and now this nausea...and a headache... ugh... Slowly, her green cheeks faded back to their pale pink.

Did she have a bug or something? Maybe Rhey would know...

Suddenly, she hears Rhey's screams. Oh no! What was happening?

Kate was startled.

The screams were terrifying, made Kate shiver and shrink the body immediately in fear.

After a long time, the pain screams stop, everything returns to disturbing silence, but Kate's head was full of worrisome thoughts.

"Rhey! No! RHEY!" She called down the stairs, not hearing anything.

"Rhey no! Please! Answer me!" She was almost in tears running down.

Rhey's body was twitching on the floor, and he moaned and screamed with immense pain inside, grabbing the ground with his strong fingers, forming craters in dark marble floor.

"Rhey!" Kate ran down to Rhey's side and tried to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Rhey! What's wrong?!" She screamed, frightened.

"I. ... I do not know!" Rhey growls of pain, arching the back, almost like breaking own spine. "This pain ... its killing me! I can't stand it anymore!" Rhey strike arms against the ground, forming an even larger crater, and his fists bleed this time.

Kate had tears in her eyes.

"I...I need to get you to a hospital..." She said, trying to pick Rhey up, but it was impossible.

She cringed.

"Sorry, Rhey...but I have to... Shadows! To my side!" She called.

Rhey shakes his head, denying, in an expression of pain.

"No... I do not think that's disease to be cured in the hospital ..." Rhey grunts again, feeling his head would explode with pain. "Something is wrong ... I. ... I want to die! I can't bear this damn pain!" Rhey grabs his head, his body moving on the ground desperately, as if every nerve and vein blood is being crushed with an electricity of pain.

"Nonono! Rhey...it's okay. It's alright..." She didn't know what to do. She simply petted his hair, trying to calm him.

"Shhh...it's okay. Try and calm down." She softly said, even though she was breaking inside.

"I. .. I do not know ... I do not know what is happening to me ... Kather ..." Before he could finish saying her name, he faints, and his body immediately relaxes on the floor without any movement to say that he was right.

"Rhey! Shadows!" She called out, desperate.

The Castle immediately darkens, almost like night all over the place. Several black figures appear in forms of people elegant dressed like in the times of the kings of thrones. All around Kate and Rhey, watching them.

"P-Please...I...I need your help! Rhey's hurt...can you get us to the hospital...p-please..." She asked, crying.

"Why?" Suddenly, a familiar female voice, so frivolous, was here, cold steps with high heels on the marble floor.

Kate acknowledged those steps so heard.

"Suzannah ..." She looks at Suzannah for revenge, eyes narrowing, her eyebrows in a severe look, and clenched teeth in fury.

"Did you really think killing me would take me away?" The voice said, the clamping of the heels becoming louder.

"What have you done to my Rhey?! Don't kill him again, please! I beg you!" Kate screamed, begging for Rhey's life for him.

"Oh, please ..." Suzannah appears in the middle of the other shadows. "You speak, as if he were special to you ..." She stands in a superior way in front of Kate, hands on hips, and a ruthless look to Rhey. "You do not love him ... He is just a STUPID PERVERT, as you say ..." The woman's words prove, the shadows were also able to spy on the material world.

Kate cringed, looking at Rhey's pain cringed face.

"I...I didn't mean it...I was...upset...I don't understand what's wrong with me...I feel sick, weak, snappy, hungry...I love him. I'd never mean such a thing..." Kate replied, crying on Rhey's chest, wishing he'd wake.

Suzannah looked shocked at Kate, and she grabbed her hair in frustration and anger.

"Ah! This can't be happening!?" She screamed.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?!" Kate shouted back.

"Y-You can't be...you...your symptoms...YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She shouted, shaking the castle.

"AH! What?" Kate was perplexed with this news, feeling her body was thrown to the ground, when Suzannah pushed her in the hair, as if she were any girl.

"It can't be! ... No... My Son... Stupid!" Suzannah seemed more desperate, as if she were pregnant, and not Kate.

But ... Why all this despair?

"W-What do you mean...pregnant?!" Kate shouted, trying to pull her hair out of Suzannah's grasp.

Now...Kate being mind controlled most her life, barely knew anything about these life things. Heck, she was as innocent in that area as a six year old.

Suzannah tugged on her hair.

"We're you two being 'lovers in the night'?!" She phrased.

What the heck?!

Did she...watch them?!

"M-Maybe...why?" Kate asked.

"Lady, that's how it works! You're pregnant! You have a baby infant growing inside you because of what happened the other night...you're going to be a mother!" She shouted again. The shouting brought Rhey back to the world of the awakened.

"What... Mom?" Rhey observes everything around him, and when he see how Suzannah was grabbing Kate's hair about to hurt her, he responds, grabbing Suzannah's neck, suspending her in the air by her jaw, and putting Kate behind his body to protected her. He was still weak, but found the strength to fight on Kate.

He not could bear someone was hurting the woman he loved.

"What were you doing with my girlfriend?" Rhey growls through clenched teeth, clutching Suzannah's neck.

Okay, she was dead, was a mere soul of shadow, but Rhey had the power to kill dark souls too, and send them to a place even darker than hell, where everyone in the world never thinks exists.

"Why...I'm taking my revenge...on the one that killed me dear son." She said sicken sweetly under Rhey's grip.

Rhey narrow his eyes at Suzannah, so confused, not understanding anything she was clarifying.

"What do you mean? What do you want revenge?" Rhey yells at her, tightening her neck, almost penetrating his fingers inside her skin and flesh.

"Don't you see, Rhey, my dear? Your girlfriend here killed me and your father mercilessly. With no reason. Just pounced on us like a cat and mouse." She said, glaring victoriously at Kate.

Kate faces Suzannah, knowing it was not true, wishing she could just make her disappear with a blink of an eye.

Rhey looks at Kate, terrified, and with flames of anger in those dark and wicked eyes. He loosens Suzannah's neck, and walks slowly to Kate, with dangerous steps.

"What you do girl!?" Rhey grabs Kate in her hair, staring at her with his cruel eyes.

"AAH!" Kate shrieks and begins to cry.

"I...I had to, Rhey...I...You had to know the truth...about why you were left alone in the hospital! They were going to kill you if you found out...and Carol, Renne, all of them! I had to kill them to make sure you were safe! Rhey, please!" She begged, crying intensely.

"I should end your life now!" Rhey runs his hands up to her neck, holding and squeezing it. "But... I can't kill you!" He can only caress her neck, nothing could hurt her.

Kate opened her eyes again, looking at Rhey, both confused and thankful.

Her eyes filled with tears again, hugging Rhey tightly.

"T-Thank you Rhey! Thank you!"' she sobbed, trying to calm down from the fact she could have been killed.

"What are you doing, Rhey! She killed me! Your mother! And you let her go?!"

"She does not love you Rhey! Remember the horrible words she told you! Are you a pervert! A stupid! She hates you! Despises you! She killed your father! Killed me! Have your revenge son! Kill her! Finish Her! "Suzannah whispers in Rhey's ear, caressing the shoulders of her "son", as if urging and inducing him.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Kate shouted to her.

"I love Rhey! I...don't hunk I'd he slid without him right now..." She confessed.

"Ah! See how she respects me with nothing, Rhey?! Such a rude lady!" Suzannah shot back.

"She loves you so much ... That's she hate, when you're near her body to body ... She feels anger with you ... From your kind of love ... Your licks leave her disgust ... Your kisses made her mad in boring, your hugs, to her, is a discomfort and torment ... and you want a girl like her in your life? "Suzannah caresses the hair of her son, adjusting his suit's collar.

Rhey furrowed his brow.

"Don't touch me, mother." He told her, shoving her hands off his suit.

"How dare you say those things about Kate?! She so innocent. And one thing I do know...is that she must have destroyed you for a good reason!" He told her.

"How... How dare you challenge me, Rhey?" Suzannah grabs his dark hair, pulling it with all her might and cruelty. "Never speak to me in this way! Bastard!" She growls hate in his ear, no mercy.

"No!" Kate shouted, slapping Suzannah away, hugging Rhey, and putting herself in front of him.

"Go, Rhey! She'll hurt you! I'll deal with her!"

"Try to face me ... and I'll kill this nasty goo you have, as a child within you ..." Suzannah says with disgust, as if Kate's pregnancy was a disgrace to the family.

Kate gasped...as did Rhey.

"What do you mean, mother?!"

"Foolish boy! Your actions have led to you becoming a father in nine months, congrats!" She said in a mocking tone.

"It's NOT just goo as you call it! It's a human! A child! How dare you call him that!" Kate screamed.

"Stupid girl! It's... "THING" you have, is disgusting and repulsive goo! A piece of mud taken off from the trash ...Will be the child of a murderer and a bastard! A child with parents like: an immoral woman murderous and cruel pervert, beautiful sex crazy man! You're two failed! "Suzannah speaks in a very cruel way, perhaps the most agonizing way could hear it from the lips of a person in the world.

She was cruel, very perverse.

Kate fell to her knees in hurt and despair and sobbed. Suzannah's words has chilled and stabbed her to the bone, and past. She covered her face in grief and almost shame...

Rhey approached to Suzannah, and some impulse he had to protect his baby, and also the instinct of blood Reeves he had in his veins, he slapped her several times, with both fists, until Suzannah bled, with completely injured face.

"Damn soul!... Never speak in this way with ... MY BABY AND MY WIFE!" Rhey emphasized the words, breathing violently with hatred against Suzannah.

Kate immediately looked up at Rhey when he said the word, 'wife'. She looked almost shocked at first, just her remaining tears falling off her cheeks. She looked down at her left hands fourth finger not to find any symbol of marriage there...but that didn't mean it couldn't go there soon.

Suddenly, Rodrigo grabs Rhey behind, trapping him with an arm bar, and with his legs, he makes a quick move, knocking Rhey on the ground with a blow to the body.

Rhey moans on pain back impact, looking at his "father" with more hatred than before. Somehow, he was beginning to lose confidence in Suzannah and Rodrigo.

"No!" Kate begged, getting in front of Rhey.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted, before Rodrigo punched her across the face towards Suzannah, who slapped her back. It was like they were playing catch with a human ball to hit and slap around.

Rhey rages more than before, hitting Rodrigo's face with a certain and violent kicking, twisting his arm and pushing him away with a blow in the stomach, did him fly and fall across the huge room.

And Suzannah, Rhey grabs her leg, and supernatural aggressive strength, throws her body against a wall, causing her to break the concrete and the bricks that have there.

It was a way to make her pay for what she said to Kate

Speaking of Kate, seeing that Suzannah and Rodrigo were not getting up anytime soon, Rhey ran over to Kate, who had fallen down after trying to regain her balance from being 'slapped' around.

There were bruises on her arms and shoulders and face, and even though her black eye was almost healed before, both her eyes were black now, as she laid on cold, marble floor.

Rhey but his lip to see her like that...if what his mother said was true...he knew that it probably

"Kate ..." Rhey called her name, crouching on the floor, beside her, grabbing her body next to him, conveying warmth of fire and the flames of his own body to her.

"You will heal ... Do not worry, my baby..." He kisses her on the lips, conveying his darkness and shadows for her. But he did not understand why he had felt so much pain before. It would be for his child?

Kate groaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"R-Rhey..." She said weakly, bringing up her hand to touch and caress his cheek.

"Are...you okay?" She asked before anything else.

"I'm better now ... That's you are with me ... Alive ..." Rhey hugs her tighter, in nicest domination of love and care, warming her body with his inner darkness, and enjoying her caresses in his cheeks, eyes closed, so gently.

"I'm...so sorry I called you...such a mean thing..." She apologized, gripping onto this suit, cuddling into his chest.

Rhey still with eyes closed, enjoying the tightness in his suit, and her cuddle into his chest.

"I forget everything; nothing happened ... I just want you! Your love ... I want your body ... I want to unite my life with you ... I want to marry you ..." Rhey whispers in her ear with a bite decided. He was telling the truth, seriously.

"S-so...you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Of course not."

"E-Even though...I...we're..." That's when reality set in and she started to cry...in fear and joy. She was going to be a mother...Rhey was going to be a father! Then another thing came to her mind.

"D-Did you mean it when you said I was your...wife?!" She asked amidst her tears.

" I want to be your husband, Kate... I can be perverted, crazy about sex, and a handsome man, as Suzannah said... however; I never take a mere adventure or play with you... I love you... You are the only woman that I would give my life and by whom, I have good feelings... The world can explode... I do not care... All I want... is you..." Rhey caresses her hair in possession, an obsession of love. He was madly in love with her, even if she doubted.

Kate felt new tears come to her eyes.

She gripped onto Rhey tighter.

"Y-You're the only one in the world that cares do me, Rhey. You've held into me when other wouldn't. You allow me to cry when others would hurt me for it. I...I love you too, Rhey. You're the only one I trust in this world." She said.

" I would like you loved me much as I love you..." Rhey lowers his head, depressed. He did not know if Kate loved him in intense way.

He continues hugging her, keeping her into his arms, protecting her.

"Rhey...I think...different people love differently. Show their affections differently than others. Some show it by trying to make the other laugh, some are quiet, and some are intense, while others...gradually learn how to show it. I have not known love for very long...and I'm the

"I'm Sorry Kate ... I do not want to underestimate you ..." Rhey moves away a little in the hug. "I do not know how the way you love ... So well ... I do not understand you ... But I just know that your innocence fascinates me ..." He looks at her deeply, but he felt like a idiot.

Kate noticed the stupid look on his face.

"I honestly don't understand myself either...I'm learning that as well." She confessed.

"Well … You should rest, now ... Come on ..." He helps Kate to rise, and leads to the bedroom.

"But...what about Suzannah and Rodrigo?" She asked, scared.

"Won't they...Try and kill you...?"

"If this happens ... I know where I'm going ... Now, go ..." Rhey not even look at her to saying this, he continues with a look dispersed, leading Kate to the room, without touching her.

Kate looked back at him...

"Rhey! Wait!"

Rhey turned around, but couldn't say anything as Kate ran up and kissed him gently.

"Be careful..." She told him, disconnecting from his lips for a moment.

Rhey just kissed her cheek simply.

"I know what I'm doing ..."

Rhey moves away from her, avoiding contact of the body, he was different.

Kate didn't know if she understood or not.

One minute he was saying he wanted her to be his wife...the second...it seemed as though he was pushing her away.

"Go to bed ..." Rhey says coldly, down the stairs, leaving her alone.

That just made her heart sink more. She slowly walked to the door and closed it...but she didn't go to her bed. She slid down the door in sorrow and confusion. She hugged her knees at the door. Was Rhey alright? She had never seen him be cold to her before. She shivered a little...maybe he wasn't so excited or happy about all that's happened...maybe he didn't want her but didn't want to hurt her feelings...maybe he didn't want to be a father.

Rhey goes to his room in the castle, where he had all his clothes, and he begins to wear decent way, putting formal pants, a dark blue shirt, gray tie, and black leather suit with matching pants and shoes.

He combs his hair, leaving it sexy, and straightens his suit collar.

He felt the worst man in the world.

He had accepted the apology from Kate, but he could not forget her words, saying:" "YOU STUPID PERVERT!" "I hate you!"No...Rhey please...not again, please...haven't you had enough excitement for one night?"

Rhey felt angry and depressed at the same time, not wanting to see Kate for now.

Kate scanned the same events in her mind, and a tear fell from her face. She wasn't trying to be mean...well...when she screamed pervert at him, she was mad, but only because he embarrassed her. The rest was simple teasing. She saw now though that Rhey had looked past the laughs and saw it as the wrong idea. What had she done?!

Rhey leaves the room, running his hands in hair and neck, as if exhausted of so many bad events.

He decided: now, He would be the man, Kate wanted him to be, but he was calculating things mistakenly, and he was willing to be the opposite of Kate words, when she shouted to him, even if it hurt.

Kate couldn't take this solitude any longer! She opened the door and walked slowly to Rhey's room. She had to make clear that what she said shouldn't be taken seriously...

Rhey caught Kate entering his room slowly, as if she was lurking and spying.

"Why are not you sleeping?" Rhey question seriously behind her, hands on hips in a pose of domination.

"I...I couldn't from the things I said. I never meant them...calling you pervert...or saying I hate you...I'm sorry, Rhey. I can tell...you accepted my apology with words...but not your heart..." She said, tears coming to her eyes again in regret and wishing for mercy.

"Okay Kate ... You're forgiven ..." Rhey sighs deeply, obviously upset, pulling Kate out of his room and closing the door. "Now ... Get some rest ..." He would not touch her. Rhey only indicated her own room, pointing with his forefinger, to second floor.

"No!" She shouted.

"What?!"

She turned around.

"You don't mean it! I know you don't! You...you don't want to forgive me...to cant, can you?" She asked, her tears streaming from her eyes again.

"Sometimes, I think what Suzannah said is true ... You have disgusted me ... You feel anger every time I'm around you ... And do not be silly, girl ... You said it all, in full awareness in your words! No words are spoken, without being reasoned before! "Rhey yelled with perversity, staring at her with his dark and evil eyes.

Kate just stared at his dark eyes they made her shiver, but she took it. She took it all because she knew she deserved it.

"W-What about the other night? You said you loved me remember? And I said the same, and I meant it there...j-just now when you asked me to be your wife, I said I love you...and I meant it..." She said, her voice lowering in submission.

"Words can be destroyed with any strong wind to knock its over ... And you ... Do not stand me near you ... You feel fear and disgust in the way I love you ... My way in love you, makes you hate, anger and terror ... and I do not want this anymore ... Katherine Varmitech! " Rhey was malevolent and ruthless, looking away from her face.

Kate gasped before turning around and running off, covering her face in sobbing tears, running back up to her room. She slammed it hard enough for the slam to echo around the castle, and it made Rhey almost cringe.

Rhey hangs on a wall, breathlessly for rudest words he had said to her.

He was powerless, cold sweat of nervousness and tension.

* * *

Days past, and Kate didn't come out of her except to use the restroom...or if morning sickness was getting the better of her. She just stayed in her room, and if she saw Rhey even glance at her, she took off into her room with the slam of a door.

Rhey had to endure several days with an uncontrollable desire to touch her, hug her, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, but his pride was greater than his repentance.

He locked himself in the room, isolating from the world, and how Rhey was not a man to cry, he violently broke things in the room, leaving the place as a war ship.

Until one day, he decided: he could no longer live with her anymore.

"A-and I don't know what to do! I want to run to him but... I'm worried he'll just yell at me again...or worse. You've known him, is this how it went downhill...before he...killed Cass?" She was talking to a shadow she had summoned. Hey, she was in her room and she had no food, someone had to be taking care of her.

The shadow took care of Kate, like she was the queen of the castle, which she really was it.

"The lord of darkness ... killed many people, but Cass died by an accident ... The black king did not want to kill her ..." Shadow said, putting a tray of fruit on the table, and a glass of juice, Kate's favorite juice.

"D-Do you think he'll...kill me...after all the harsh things I've said?" She asked, looking into her reflection in the juice in the cup, which was disoriented once a tear fell in it.

"I do not know ... My Lord is very complicated to understand ... He is enigmatic ... Very mysterious ... I can't know for sure, what he's thinking ..." The shadow remains submissive before his queen. "But ... What my highness think about him?"

Kate looked to the door and back.

"Charming...kind...protective...those are his pros. But...he can be stubborn...a little 'girl crazy' ...hot headed as well...those are his cons." She said, obviously thinking herself.

The shadow laughed, as if mocking her.

"I think, he is not the right man for my highness ..." The dark figure realized it, in the end, Kate was talking about herself.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the shadow.

"Oh, and I guess THIS was just a simple of nothing?!" She asked, pointing to her stomach, referring to the baby.

The shadow realizes Rhey's moving in outside, even with the room door closed.

"Oh no ..." The shadow is astonished.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, seeing he shadow was staring out he balcony.

Rhey was leaving the castle with a huge suitcase in hand, opening the trunk of the car.

"The Lord ... He's leaving the castle ... Forever ..." Shadow said with a terrified tone.

"What?!" Kate shouted, running out to the balcony. She was afraid to speak, but she did.

"Rhey! Where are you going?!" She shouted down.

"Do not you see? I'm going out of here!" Rhey simply replied, closing the trunk with a violent blow.

She cringed at the sound of the trunk.

"W-When will you be back?!" She shouted again.

Rhey look at Kate with cruel and cold eyes.

"Never ..." Rhey opens the car door on driver's side, to enter.

"No! Help me!" She called to the ghost as she jumped onto the balcony edge...and jumped!

Rhey's eyes couldn't help but widen his eyes in horror, and he almost screamed, only to see a shadow grab her gently and help her safely to the ground.

"Rhey, don't go!" She shouted, running to the car and stopping the driver's door with her hand.

: Rhey recovers his serious and cold conduct, raising his head, demonstrating superiority and draws off Kate's hands of car door, as if he felt disgust her.

"I'm leaving here anyway! You will not stop me!" Rhey growled against her, no mercy.

"B- But why?! You built this castle... don't go, please!" She begged him, not afraid of what he'd do...she hugged him tightly.

Rhey closes his eyes for a moment, breathing quickens, he controlled his desire to grab her and steal a delicious kiss, as he did before.

Now ... He just pushed Kate away from him, avoiding bodily contact.

"I did not touch you, you do not touch me ... It's a deal ... Moreover ... I can build another castle away from you ... I do not care ..." He clears his suit, as if dirty with her hug.

Tears now streamed from Kate's eyes.

"A-Away..."

Rhey nodded, getting in the car immediately.

"I take care of my child ... I will not abandon him or her ... Do not worry ... Katherine ..." He said severely, starting the car engine.

Or a least he tried to. He checked his pockets again.

"Ugh! Dammit! Forgot my keys!" He said, getting out and walking back into he castle.

Kate bit her lip. She wasn't just going to let him walk away.

She looked at the trunk of the car, then back to the castle. She knew what she had to do.

Rhey came back to see Kate there. Must've ran crying back to her room. It was for the better anyway, he thought as he got in and started the car.

Rhey took off with the car, increasing the speed; he loved this feeling in his face and his hair.

The adrenaline of being free and able to do whatever he wanted without thinking it was being perverted, stupid, or if anyone would hate him for it.

Rhey parked the car several miles away in another part of the dark forest, but it was probably a good several hundred miles from the old one.

"Well ... With shadows and darkness ... I will make this place in my new and only home ..." Rhey looks at the immense area and ascertain where it would be every room in the new castle.

Rhey decided he would get to work in the morning...or later.

He went to the trunk to grab some things he would need for the night, but when he opened it, he nearly gasped in fright, and horror.

There in the trunk, next to his suitcase...was Katherine, fainted and sweating!

"Crap ..." He runs his hands in the dark hair, nervous and worried, with a facial expression said: "What the hell this crazy girl doing here?"

Rhey throws the suitcase on the floor and grabs Kate's body in his arms, comforting her, and breaking his promise not to touch her.

Kate, after almost a month of having no love felt except for the shadow that helped her, finally smiled a little in her stirring and cuddled into Rhey more, even though she was wet with sweat. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Rhey holding her and she grasped his suit tightly in her hand.

"Kate ..." Rhey whispered her name, missing her, threatening to kiss her, breathing heavily on her lips, but hesitating, without action.

He also felt the pain of loneliness in the soul, the pain of not being loved for days, this created a sphere of desire within him, a desire, he promised to keep forever.

Kate couldn't take it anymore, and filled the gap between their lips by kissing him for a long while until they both were left breathless.

"I...I can't let you go, Rhey. I just...can't. I love you too much to do such a thing." She said, grabbing his shirt tighter.

"Do not say anything ... Taste me ... I want your kisses ... Now ... My Kate ..." Rhey slope Kate's body in the car door, grabbing her shirt in her back, between caresses, warmed her body like a blanket, while he kisses her neck and her shoulders, without stopping to breathe, which caused an accumulation of uncontrolled breaths.

Kate hugged Rhey around the neck, thrilled he wasn't mad her anymore, and possibly...life could move on again.

* * *

The next morning, the day was rainy. The weather was sunny throughout the month, less today.

Rhey gave Kate his coat to keep her warm in the car.

"C-Can we...go home? Or...do you want a new home here...?" She asked.

"We'll go to home ... Do not worry ..." he replies.

She smiled at him as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

She leaned on his shoulder as he turned on the ignition.

The car was soon backing to the castle, parking in front, after some time traveling.

"Kate, wake up..." Rhey shook her gently.

"Huh... What?" She said, tired, rubbing her eyes awake.

"We've arrived... "Rhey simply said.

"Oh..." She said, getting up out of the car sleepily. She breathed a sigh if relief to see the sweet old castle again.

Rhey grabs his suitcases in the trunk, and walks into the castle.

Kate breathed in and out, happy to see it again.

She walked up to her room to see it was empty.

"Are you here?" She called, summoning the ghost.

The ghost appears sitting in armchair, looking at her in complete submission.

"Yes my highness?" It's bows head in greeting reverence.

She ran over and hugged her.

"He...He loves me, he really does!" She cried happily.

The ghost shakes head, denying.

"You're so naive ..."

"Oh really? Then why did he finally hold me close after a month? He kissed me, and said that he missed me?" She said.

The ghost smiles with mockery, why they are always against the happiness?

"If I were in your shoes ... I run away from him..." The ghost was adamant, outspoken words.

Kate stuck her tongue out at the shadow.

"Yeah, sure. That'll happen." She said, walking away back downstairs to see Rhey unpacking his stuff.

"...I'm bored. Let's do something." Kate said, walking up and flopping over on his bed, but then quickly got back up...she didn't want Rhey to get the wrong idea.

"I told you to run away! Not to run and hug him!" The ghost shakes head, slapping face, not believing Kate was so innocent and childish.

"What do you want to do?" Kate asked.

: "I'm not allowed to play with dolls my Highness ... I have to do services in the castle ... Excuse me ..." The ghost slowly begins to fade as black smoke.

"I wasn't talking to you...I was talking to Rhey." She said sticking her tongue out again.

: She hears only the voice of the ghost echoing the natural air of the castle.

"He has dangerous games ... Not dare to invite him to play with you, kid ..." The ghost is silent.

How a shadow could be so boring this way?

"Pfft..." Kate blew her off and walked back into Rhey's room.

"Want to go do something, Rhey?" She asked him.

Rhey guard the last shirt in the closet and shut the door, turn body around, looking for Kate.

"No, dear ... And you'll return to bed ..." He holds Kate's shoulders, leading her to her room again, as if he did not like anyone to enter his room without permission.

"Aw, c'mon! I've been laying and sleeping for two straight days. It not like I'm eight months pregnant or something...yet." She said, being shoved upstairs.

"You will rest ... Without discussing ..." Rhey opens the door of her room, pointing the way to her go.

"Awwwww..." She pouted, but did as she was told and went over to her bed as Rhey closed the door.

"Goodnight." He said, before shutting it.

Kate sighed, blowing her hair out of her face.

"See? He's still pushing you away." The shadow appeared in the chair.

"But ... Why does he treat me this way? I... I do not do nothing against him ..." Kate tightens the bed sheet, mulling over the confused thoughts disturb her mind.

"Well...maybe he's just going brought one of his phases."

"No...Something is bothering him..." Kate finally concluded...rubbing her stomach.

"And I can't help but think it has something to do with becoming a father..."

Rhey get out of the castle in the rain, unaware his clothes were wet with it, and he could get

"Do you think I should talk to him about it?" Kate asked her shadow friend.

"Try not costing anything ..." The shadow slowly disappears.

Kate sighed. It was against her better judgment, but she opened the door again to find Rhey. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Kate looking for Rhey around the castle, but finds none. She starts worrying again.

Where he had gone? His clothes! Does he left the castle to never return back? What happened yesterday, is a Rhey's trick to throw Kate out the game?

"Rhey?! Rhey! Answer me please! Rhey!" She shouted through the castle, tears close to her eyes. Where was he?! Did he leave her?!

A shadow appears, use sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt, as if mocking.

"Hey majesty ... Your husband is dancing in the rain ... You should join him!" The ghost speaks sarcastically, of course.

"Shut up!" Kate said.

"You shadows are almost no help..." She said almost, considering this shadow was keeping her ALIVE for a month.

She opened the door to the castle.

"Rhey?" She called out in the rain.

"Rhey? Answer me!" She called.

Rhey was sitting near the river, on the other side of the forest. The intense rain falling on him, leaving him drenched, above all, even more handsome.

"What? Your ghost friend was gossiping that I'm here?" Rhey look at her, with the water running down his pale face.

"N-No, not gossip...I didn't know where you went..." She sat down next him, the rain making her hair drenched and all the more beautiful herself.

"I...I thought you left." She confessed, reaching down to hold his hand.

Kate shudders to feel the low temperature of Rhey's skin.

"You can't just stay in your room and take care of pregnancy? You do not see? Making efforts will not help the baby to grow healthy!" Rhey scolds her, his dark hair dripping water, when he runs his hands over them.

Kate was about to burst out saying that SHE wasn't the one constantly forcing herself to her room for a nap she didn't need, but she didn't want to make Rhey upset, so she held back.

Then she decided to ask something else.

"Um...Rhey?" She quietly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Um...if it's okay with you..." She blushed.

"C-Can I sleep with you in your room from now on? ...It gets a little lonely up there in my room, and also...it has a lot of sad and...lonely memories. I don't want to be lonely anymore..." She said.

Rhey closed his eyes thoughtfully, lowering his head, feeling the rain stroking his hair and neck.

"You do not know me completely Kate ... I do not know, if you can ever know me some day ... I also feel just ...My past of be a killer the people I killed by accident, that ... torment me whenever I'm alone at night ... But ... Maybe it's better this way ... My kind of love is not compatible with your innocence ... You can believe the words you said to me ... It's are the exact truth of what I am ... If I show you what I have in my room ... You will leave me alone immediately ... Go away from me ... So ... "Rhey sees Kate with seductive eyes, cold, but at the same time, he was like he begged the opposite of what he was saying, in silence.

"You better follow orders of ghost and get away from me, while you can save yourself ... I advise you ..." His voice was strong, but trembling with nervousness.

"...You notice you said 'accident'. Thus, it wasn't your fault. If it torments you so much to be alone at night...wouldn't it be better to not be tormented by having someone there? I don't care what you have in your room...I don't care what you might be hiding...and I'm not afraid of learning anything about you...I want to." She paused for a moment.

"...Isn't a wife supposed to know anything and everything about her husband without any guilt and the other way around?" She finally asked, finding herself scooting closer to him, and if to show she wasn't leaving him.

Rhey rapidly rises, struggling against himself and his desire in soul, and dipping into the river, avoiding being around her.

"Why do not you listen to the Lord, and leave him alone?" The ghost was holding an umbrella, protecting Kate's body in vain, as she was wet and did not need more coverage.

"Because I can tell he doesn't want to be... I...I can feel it. I know what you're thinking. You still upset with everything I said and thus am trying to do the opposite of what I called you...that's why your shoving me away all the time, and trying not to be near me. You're still mad at me..." She put her hand on her stomach again.

"...You're scared too. You never meant to be a father...ever. And that's another reason you're pushing away from everyone, thinking it'll be rid of the problem... it's not healthy, Rhey." She told him, looking back up at him.

"Talking to yourself now? Already know! You did not ask for him about your baby, because you lost time begging forgiveness?" The ghost grunts with disappointment. "He is afraid to not resist being close to you ... He thinks you have disgusted him ... In fact ... I stole a little something of my lord ... One thing, might give you an idea of the room dark secret he hides from you ... You want to see? " The ghost challenges with sarcasm, a voice of false innocence.

Kate grunted as the ghost pulled her back, away from Rhey as he walked off, ignoring her.

"I was getting around to it!" She scolded, "Before somebody shoved me away!"

"Back to the question, do you want to see it or not?" The ghost asked.

Kate looked back at Rhey.

"I don't care what kind of secrets he has. They shouldn't even be secrets!" She said.

"Lord's secrets... It has to do with it ..." The ghost shows to Kate, a whip and a pair of handcuffs. "You can imagine what he does with it in the room?" She smirked, and plays the objects to Kate's head, always playing with her like a child.

Kate could feel her breathing becoming faster, but then a red light went off.

"No!"

"What?"

"I don't believe you! Unless you have living proof that he ACTUALLY has used these things in some way, then how can I know if you just stole them from another castle!?" She shouted at the ghost, knowing how crafty they can be.

The ghost looks at Kate with arms crossed and an annoyed look in disbelief, as if to say: "You really are an innocent child."

"I'm sorry my highness ... I found it in your husband's room! And he has used it before! Believe it or not! Do you know why?" The ghost challenged with intriguing eyes.

"I think I'd better know why...and you better NOT lie to me, or I'll tell my husband to put you in The Place past Hell!" She shouted.

The ghost shivered, but did not seem shaken because the threat. She was in another world, dead. What could be worse than that?

Kate knows the truth...

"Do what you want Highness ... Interrogate your husband about it ... And you'll realize... he is a sadomasochistic ..." The ghost disappears, humiliated and offended of being called a liar.

Kate was about to say something, but the ghost disappeared.

"Th-That still didn't answer my...question..." She didn't understand the huge word... Since she wasn't well educated, except to kill...she didn't understand huge words like that.

She did remembered one thing...from... 'The' night... she noticed that Rhey's back wasn't completely clean...like it had scars on it, from something. She didn't think much of it, I mean…She had bruises and a black eye at the time for crying out loud...but still...she didn't know...she had to ask.

Kate heavy sighs, and picks the objects of torture the ghost had thrown on her head.

She took a new breath, and ran back to the castle.

A huge word kept tormenting Kate. She was curious to know more about it.

Just know. After all, curiosity does not hurt.

Or yes?

One problem...she could barely read...how would she find the word in a dictionary? She didn't even know how to spell it! She took a deep breath...when Rhey came back to the castle...he had some explaining to do then.

* * *

The polished, elegant and formal Rhey's shoes step on the stair entrance of the castle, when he opens the door and enters slowly, his clothes, his body and his hair, still dripping water of nice rain shower he took.

Kate jumped, not expecting him back so soon, and she didn't want to be convicted of stealing his stuff...even though the ghost stole them, and hide them in his room (she didn't know where they went), and ran down the stairs to meet him.

Kate walks down the stairs quite thoughtful and disturbed in the thoughts, looking Rhey throughout the huge main room, until she sees him in front of the fireplace.

Rhey takes off his drenched suit and tie, putting it on a hook on the wall, and sits on the couch slowly, opening a few buttons on his shirt. The fire lit up his face wistfully, as he warmed his hands and arms in cozy warmth.

She slowly walked over to him and sat on the seat next to him, not looking at him in thought.

When she noticed he wasn't going to speak, she decided to start.

"...Hi." She started shyly.

Rhey unbuttons his long sleeve in formal shirt, and bending at the elbow.

"Hey ..." He answered simply, enjoying the warmth of the fire that, slowly, took away the numbness he had in his hands from the cold and rain.

Another silence went between them for a while.

"...Did you enjoy your walk?" Kate finally asked, looking up at Rhey.

Rhey stared at her, and then looked back at the flame; it's shone in their faces in a delicate orange and red tone.

"Yeah ... I had moments of excitement in the rain ... I like that ..." Rhey replied, rubbing his strong arms and neck, warming himself with a sexy attitude always.

Kate nodded and watched the fire. She remembered that night that Rhey found her...saving her from death and the nightmares that swirled with the flames.

"Rhey...can I ask you something?" She had to ask sooner or later, she couldn't hold it in anymore, it was hurting her greatly.

"Uh-huh ... You can ..." Rhey seriously agree, relaxing the body on the couch, putting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling, thoughts and dispersed in the heat.

Kate knew this relaxation would soon end.

She winced a little.

"Um...back on... 'that' night...um..." she sighed.

"Did you...want to hurt me?" She asked carefully.

Rhey did not suspect anything, remained calm, thinking she would just be putting into play, everything that happened in the last days.

"I would not hurt you ... I'll never touch you without your permission again ... Do not worry ..." He was seriously formal, without any confusion.

She looked at the fire again, clenching her teeth.

"...But do you...want to hurt yourself?" She asked in a slow mutter.

Rhey raised an eyebrow, and his face turned into a tense and wary countenance.

"All right ... What you want with these questions?" He asks sternly, hating rodeos and side conversations, which he still had not some nexus. "I? Want someone hurt me? What are you talking about?" Rhey insists, taking a serious stance on the couch.

Okay ... He was already suspicious, that's great.

Kate cringed a little.

"T-The ghost...s-showed me something...and...I wanted the truth...I was confused...I still am..."

Rhey faced Kate, narrowing his eyes with gap in a sensual lips and a suspicious look.

"What the gossip Ghost showed to you?" He asks immediately, intertwining his hands on the knees open, the body leaning forward, a cold look at her.

Kate winced, gathering the courage to say...it scared her to the bone to see those things.

"W...Why was a whip and handcuffs in your room!?" She finally shouted.

"I didn't sneak in, I swear! The ghost took them and showed them to me! I don't know if she stole them or not...she said you were some word I can't even begin to pronounce! What is going on?!" She finally asked, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes.

Rhey licks his lips, when a look of hatred burning terribly his light brown hazel eyes, turning them into darkness, black and merciless.

He gets up violently, running his hands in hair and neck, as if a cold sweat.

"That's damn ghost! Nosy!" Rhey punches a wall, forming an inherent crater format of his fists. "She had nothing to open her mouth to speak it!" he looks back at Kate, walking one side to the other, like a caged lion.

Kate just sat there in front of the fire, like she was the one in trouble, waiting for punishment.

She tightened her grip on her thighs.

"I...I don't hate you for it though..." She said, loud enough for Rhey to hear.

Rhey stop his walking, with a position of danger, his legs apart from each other and clenched fists.

He would hurt her!

But; no.

He just stared at her, surprised, and after a few minutes, he smiled with a mocking tone.

"Alright girl ... I see you're very curious about everything ... And who believes in a mere ghost, you do not even know her!" Rhey said, calm, with a cynical voice.

"I told her though that she must tell the truth, or she'd be sent to that Place past Hell...I'm guessing it was the truth...and if it is...I'm not angry, or hate you...I just want to help. You've been really off these last few weeks, and I don't want you to think you have to run away from everything all the time..."

"You're so quiet, because you do not know anything ... You're too innocent Kate ... I know ... Inside you ... You're scared of me now ..." Rhey slope his body sensually near the fireplace, where the fire would not reach him.

"Yeah ... Whatever the ghost said is true ... I do that's kind of love ... It's exciting ... pleasurable ... And sure... I'm a sadomasochistic Kate, the even ghost said this word, If not ... you would not be so curious ... "Rhey crosses his arms, and a domineering smile comes across his face, before seriously.

"I know it can't be good for you, though, Rhey. I...I saw your scars. You're going to hurt yourself worse...maybe even kill yourself from it...and didn't I just get done saying earlier that I wasn't afraid to learn anything about you? I not afraid...just concerned for you..."

"You know what this means? You know what is being a sadomasochist?" Rhey question with a tone of challenge, biting his lower lip, looking at her curiously.

He did not accept concerns of those who did not know the subject; it made him more cruel man.

Kate looked away, stubbornly and embarrassed for not knowing the term.

"I...I know it means to hurt yourself for some reason, obviously...from what I've seen..." She finally states.

Rhey approaches to her, sitting beside her on the couch, grabbing her waist, about to give a small demonstration of what it is.

He kisses Kate's cheek, running his sensual lips to hers, and kissed her gently, and then, giving a somewhat intense bite on her lower lip.

A small demonstration, knowing exist more behind it, but Kate would be too terrified to meet him in this way.

Kate immediately jumped back out of Rhey's reach from the pain, grabbing her mouth and wincing. She brought her hands down to see her lips weren't bleeding, but they still hurt.

"H-How can you...enjoy that, Rhey? You're addicted in some way! How can anyone love to be hurt!?" She totally did not understand the concept, since she learned that love was without hurt...this changed everything.

Rhey hug the couch, rolling his eyes in defeat, wondering what would happen.

"I do not blame Kate ... I'm not in this way because I want! Also ... That's should happen some day ... You would know the truth anyway ... It's interesting you discovered, before our wedding ... "Rhey was back to her, hugging the armrest, hearing everything as a boy deserved punishment.

"Yeah...it's almost as if the ghost...doesn't want us to be married..." She answered, tapping her chin in thought.

Rhey looked confused.

"Wait... you still...wants to...after all this?"

"Like I said, Rhey, I'm not afraid of you...just concerned...I want to take the place of this so called 'pleasure', and making into something that you'll enjoy without threatening to kill yourself!" She said, walking back and forth, still thinking of the ghost.

Rhey sighs, and leans his forehead in arms, lowering his head completely, as if crying, but he did not cry.

He just meditated in silence, remembering the past, when he had made love to a sadomasochistic way, and felt miss, but also fears.

"I. .. I'm not the right man for you Katherine ... It's better I have died of loneliness ... in meet you and leave you scared like that ... I'm Sorry ... forgive me, if I am not the perfect prince you dreamed ... "Rhey rises from the couch and grab the suit and tie the hook on the wall, in order to climb to his room.

* * *

Kate slid down the door leading to Rhey's room. Three days had past and he still hadn't come out yet. Kate hadn't really moved from her spot unless to use the restroom and then come back.

She hadn't moved from that door. She was worried about Rhey, and even more to know those...things...were in there...but he must have known she was out the door, so she never heard the clash of whip of any sort...of course...that didn't mean he wasn't doing something else...

Rhey just slept, curled up in bed like a helpless and cold kitten. He looked at the clock, counting the hours, when Kate was in her room, so he could get out and walk through the castle without her was around.

It was working, he could quiet moments, but the truth: he was lonely, depressed, no desire to do anything, but to stand in the heat of the bed, silent, motionless.

Kate, after a few more weeks, realized that Rhey was using the ghost tactic she used when she locked herself up. Finally, she realized... she couldn't do this alone. So finally, one day she walked back up Rhey's room, and knocked on the door

"Rhey I don't know if you're awake but...I'm...I'm going to be gone, for a little while, okay? But I'll be back...hopefully by tonight. Just...don't do anything, okay? I'll be back soon."

And she walked off slowly out the castle, grabbing a black jacket.

She had to find the one person...that was practically Rhey in a different light...maybe he could help Rhey snap out of it.

"So ... He locked himself in his room, and for weeks he does not come out?" Renne heard Kate, and a story she told to him, about everything that happens so far. He hugged Carol in his arms, for since she heard the story, she felt a terrible urge to speak with Rhey, as if she knew something.

"I. .. I have to see him! Renne! Let me go!" The little girl struggled with the body to leave the Renne's lap, where she sat.

"Um...that's not all though... Carol? Can you...let me talk to Renne alone really quick?" Kate asked.

"Aw, but I want to hear. I'm old enough!" She pouted.

"Carol, just for a few minutes." Renne said smiling at her. She nodded sadly and went over to play in the grass and flowers.

"What's wrong?" Renne asked, coming closer to Kate so she could whisper.

"I...found something in his castle and...Well...I'm worried he's hurting himself, Renne."

"Hurting himself?"

"I...I found a whip and handcuffs in his room...and...I also saw scars on his back...they were in lines...like a whip..." She cringed at the thought.

"Wait...how did you see...?" Renne asked carefully.

Kate gave a small smile almost, and put Renne's hand on her stomach, hoping he'd understand what she meant.

"Oh my God ... You ... You ..." Renne gives a wonderfully happy smile from ear to ear, relaxing back against the chair, thrilled.

"God, you're pregnant of my twin brother!" Renne really seemed so happy and content.

He realized how Kate had made good actions to love in Rhey's life, and saw the size of their passion, which made him happy for a while, until they both returned to the dark matter.

"How far are you along?" He asked.

"I don't know...um...two and half months I think..." Kate thought.

"But...back on the matter. I'm scared he's going to kill himself by accident...you're his twin. You know him better than anyone...thinks you can talk some sense into him?" She pleaded, taking Renne's hand, showing how desperate she was.

Renne caressing her hand as a share of comfort.

"I can try ... He is my twin, but he is a very hard, complicated man to deal ... I do not think he's hurting himself Kate ... I think someone is hurting him... And he likes it ... "Renne ponders, looking Kate deeply, biting his lip with worry, a face of despair to see how his brother is doing so bad and evil things simultaneously.

"... He also told me something else ... Confessed to me, what he was ..." Kate said with a trembling voice, a little scared just remembering this moment.

"He was what, Katherine?" Renne asked, tighten his grip o her hand as comfort.

"He...said he was... erm... sa...sado...sadamasochisha...I CAN'T PRONOUNCE IT!" She confessed, pounding the bench with her other hand, embarrassed and frustrated with her.

Renne was shocked, his eyes widening, rising from the couch, his hands on his lips, terrified.

"After so many years ... He ... He still does it?" Renne thinks to himself, looking at Kate, but was not asking her anything, it was just a personal reasoning.

Kate looked up at Renne.

"Y-You've known? How long has he been doing this?!" She asked.

Renne remains paralyzed, recovering action to settle down and be able to sit back on the couch.

"I think it... is almost 3 years old ... With his dead girlfriend ..." Renne said thoughtfully, calculating the years and the events on the head.

Renne smiled nervous and desperate, not knowing what to do with Kate, and how to comfort her as well.

"No, honey ... He did this to 3 years ago ... Sorry ... I expressed it badly ..." Renne rolls his eyes at himself, knowing he was also very concerned about his twin. "Sorry ... I mean ... He did that, when he was your age ... 16 years ... Now, he has 19 ... well ... he was conscious anyway ..." Renne was trembling, frightened voice.

"S-So how do we get him to stop? I don't want something bad to happen to him..." Kate said, shaking her head at the thought.

"He will not hurt himself Kate ... I know a little about sadomasochism ... It's terrible ... But it will not kill or injure himself ... Sadomasochism does not kill ... at least, I have not read reports about it in my life ... "Renne caresses her shoulders, comforting her as a great friend and unmatched.

"S-Still...can you please come back with me? I think the extra reason he's depressed is my fault...maybe he'll listen to you." She said with a small smile of hope.

"Sure ... I just need to distract Carol at home for awhile, until I get back ..." Renne looks at the garden, and realizes Carol was no longer there. "Carol?!" He walks up to the flowers and grass, but do not see the little girl anywhere.

Oh no! Where was she!

* * *

"You don't think she went after Rhey, do you?!" Kate asked Renne as they ran through the forest to the castle.

"I fear she has done it so ... When she has future visions ... It's impossible to stop her and force her to stay sitting in a chair ... She is stubborn tool ..." Renne confesses and feels a cold fear reach his heart, protector who always cares for Carol's life.

Kate made it to the door of the castle first.

"Carol! Are you in there?" She didn't hear anything.

She opened the door quickly, running past the fountain to the second floor, she found no one.

"Rhey! I'm back! Is um...Carol here?! ..."

No answer.

"Rhey! Answer me!"

There was an eerie silence in the kingdom...it was too quiet.

"RHEY!? Can you hear me!? Answer!" She knocked on the door hard, still nothing.

"Shadows! Break the door down! Now!" She ordered, as the shadows moved in around her and unhitched the door from the wall.

Kate gasped in horror at seeing Rhey bleeding on the floor.

"RHEY! RENNE! HELP ME!" She ran into the room...seeing Rhey had the whip next to him. She was an idiot for putting it back!

"Rhey!? Can you hear me!? Just hang in there! RENNE!" She shouted, seeing Rhey barely open his eyes at her.

"Rhey... Bro ... Why you do it! Why!" Renne hug his twin, putting him in bed and watching his body, looking for the most serious injury so he could stop the bleeding.

"Get... Get away from me ..." Rhey orders between moans of pain, but manages to smile, as if he were pleased with that. "I do not care it Kate ... I love it ... This is my life ... My pleasure... So ... Go away!" Rhey grabs the bed sheet, his body contorting in pain, but he laughed, as if it was a very nicest sensation.

"Are you mental sick brother ... You need help!" Renne is frightened, remaining completely astonished to see Rhey act this way.

"No, Rhey...I know you hate pain...you hate this...I'm not leaving, okay? I'm sorry, but I won't leave..." She insisted, grabbing his hand and kissing it gently.

"Renne ... Take her away from me! Now!" Rhey commands, as if Renne was a member of his darkness, or some soldier or ghost shadows or something else.

He was really heartless.

"Heh...Sorry, bro. I think you're getting delusional from blood loss..." Renne said, walking in with a towel and placed it on Rhey's back, which seemed to be the place that was bleeding the most.

"We ... We have to take him to the hospital, please Renne! Urgently!" Kate was really alarmed and desperate, caressing the Rhey's face, and his dark hair, even though he did not want to see her around him.

"N-No! Leave me here! I'm not going anywhere!" Rhey protested.

"Rhey, if you stay here, you'll die! Renne, call an ambulance...please?!" She asked nearly in tears.

Renne nodded, running out of the room.

"P-Please Rhey...just hold on, okay? Don't go downhill yet... T-the baby...I don't want him to grow up without a father...and I don't want... to raise him alone without you by my side..." She cried on Rhey's chest.

Rhey had not listened nothing, since Renne left the room.

He had fainted with high blood loss, his breathing was slower.

He just moaned in pain, unconsciously.

The steady beeping of something is what brought Rhey back to the surface of his consciousness. All around him was white and he felt something tied around his mouth like a mask. He also felt someone lying on his stomach. He looked down to find Kate there, sleeping. Her mascara was running, and her cheeks were red as if she had cried herself to sleep of exhaustion.

"Uhm ... Hospital ... No..." Rhey grunts with a weakened growl, trying to trying to lead his hands to his face to take off the oxygen mask, but his hands were tied around the bed, for a Renne's request. He knows his twin brother was a hard and stubborn man when he was in hospital.

"Bro ..." Renne appears. He had risen from chair beside Rhey's bed, gripping the iron bed support that protected Rhey's body, to avoid him to move and fell out by accident.

"Untie me you fool!" He weakly growled.

"Heh...you'll have to ask Kate."

"What?!"

Renne pointed to Kate, still asleep.

"She asked for them to restrain you so you wouldn't hurt yourself again. She's been by your side all night. Well, except the doctors took her back for an ultrasound not to long ago. The baby seems to be doing okay, which they're amazed at, considering how stressed out she's been about you." Renne explained.

Rhey is an expression of guilt, joining eyebrows, staring at the ceiling with narrow and thoughtful eyes.

"And... How I'm? What doctors say about my situation? When I leave here? "He asks impatiently, not having the courage to wake Kate after what happened.

"Well, they managed to bandage your wounds, but they don't want you to move for a few days. They want to keep you here for at least another day before taking you back to the castle." Renne explained.

"Idiots hospital Rats... Crap ... Damn time you two brought me here ... I hate it! Hate being arrested!" Rhey snarls of hatred, trying to move his arms, uselessly.

He hated feeling helpless and weak as a puny human.

Rhey was lord of darkness! How can be in a hospital like an ordinary man?

He did not conform to arrive where he was now.

Kate moaned a little, stirring, before grabbing onto the hospital blanket that covered Rhey's chest and cuddling it, falling back asleep in her uncomfortable position.

"You do not care about her? With your child? You will be a father Rhey! That's not means nothing to you? Why do you act this way? Why do you hurt your own body? You are not weak or sick mental ... "Renne asks with worry and fear. He not wants to leave his twin nervous.

"I am who I am, Renne! You can't change that!"

"Shh!" Renne put his finger to his lips seeing Kate's calm expression change from all the yelling.

"Besides ... I like this pain ... I do it all again, with the greatest pleasure in the world ..." Rhey lowers the tone of voice, and laughs shamelessly with frivolity, groaning as his back twist with a bite pain. "Whoa ... That's exciting ..." Rhey still enjoying.

Renne is perplexed, not knowing what to do with his brother, and was not sure if he was so good of his mental faculties.

"Rhey...you need help." Renne stated simply.

"No, I don't."

"I'm sorry brother, but I can't let you make the decisions here. We're only looking out for you." Renne added.

"What is the problem Renne? Did you and Kate want to stick in my foot like I was a baby? I have almost 20 years, I am of legal age, vaccinated, and I know what I do! Or do you think I'm crazy and I need a madhouse? "Rhey looks at his brother coldly, with the most serious and usually paler face, but it was the effect of hospital light.

"You want to know why we did this?! Why KATE did this?! She loves you! She lives you so much she doesn't want to watch you die of your own hand! Please, Rhey, just give her a chance." Renne pleaded.

Rhey looks at Kate, lying on his chest, and then, stares at the ceiling, breathing deeply.

"I'm not a perfect man for her Renne ... I'm no good ... I'm a pervert ... Crazy ... and to top, sadomasochistic ... She does not deserve my love ... My intensity love will against her innocence ... That's all! ... But I love her ... I want her ... I desire her in every way you can imagine ... I want her in my side... I want to love her ... But I do not know how to do it ... My caresses, kisses and hugs is arrested to her ... she'll never accept me as I am ... "Rhey explained and mourned, completely in sadness.

"I..." Rhey do not know what to say, he feels like Renne had given a stab in his injured back. "Get out of here ... I want to be alone ..." Rhey turns his head to the other side of the bed, ignoring Renne, breathing faster as his heart pressure went up, and the beep of the cardiac pressure became more intense.

"Rhey...I-"

"Just go!"

Renne cringed and left the room, but he was only outside the door.

Rhey tightens his fists, breathing rapidly, starting to sweat with his own tension and nervousness.

Kate heard the beeping getting faster and Rhey's breathing and it woke her up.

Bags under her eyes, she saw what was going on.

"Rhey...Rhey, nonono...it's okay. Calm down... shhh..." She tried to coo, trying to make him calm, stroking his black bangs gently out of his face.

Rhey looks at the oxygen mask was on his own face, blurring the image behind, and then, his vision becomes sharper with Kate's face looking at him.

"Kathe ... Katherine ..." He whispers her name in love way, with a voice so gently.

He could deny it, but there was much thought in the words of his brother.

"Yes...I -it's okay, Rhey...I'm right here..." She said softly, taking his restrained hand and squeezing it, letting him know she's there.

Rhey squeezes her hand fondly. He skin was cold, but his hearts slowly stabilize the beats, returning to normal pressure slowly.

He was calming down.

"Shh, easy." She cooed softly, still petting his sweet hair.

"You're okay..." She said more to herself then to him, twirling his hair with her finger.

"I can imagine ... That's you're not so well... It's my fault ..." Rhey whispers, the oxygen mask raising and lowering in his face as he spoke.

"What? Oh, no need to worry about, okay? You're alright, and that's all I want. You just rest okay? I won't go anywhere." She said gently.

Rhey remains silent for a long time, organizing his ideas and thoughts, and closing his eyes, trying to do what Kate said even for a few minutes.

Kate continued petting his hair and caressing his cheek, but then Rhey heard her do something that he had never heard her do before...she began to sing...in Japanese no less.

_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo._

_Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_

_Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_

_Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue._

Rhey slowly closes his eyes, sinking his dark hair on the pillow, relaxing, getting out into the world of the unconscious, so listening to Kate's sweet voice in his thoughts, filling his mind with love.

Kate continued to hum the tune, even though she knew Rhey was asleep.

Kate slowly raises the oxygen mask from Rhey's face, and observes his lips with a quiet, serene, seductive and inviting gap.

The mind of Kate says: "Kiss him..."

But she blushes just at the thought, looking around, knowing had no one to catch her, but even so, she wanted to make sure.

"I really do love you Rhey, don't ever think I don't again, please?" She asked in a whisper before kissing him gently. She heard the beeping get faster, but she didn't care, her heart was beating faster too.

"Uhm ..." Rhey wrapped her lips with his lip heat, maybe he was doing it unconsciously, but he loved this sensation.

"I love you ..." He whispers across her lips with a wet and calm touch.

"I love you too, so much. I don't ever want to lose you." She whispered back, gently hugging him from behind his neck.

Rhey smiling weakened sensually, while listen Kate's words, and after a few minutes, he goes back to sleep with more intensity, breathing slowly, calm and quiet as an angel.

Looking like that, he seemed so harmless.

Kate brushed his bangs out one more time, but she felt herself getting sleepy too after all that had happened. She rested her head on Rhey's shoulder, able to actually make it so she fit in the bed right next to Rhey.

Renne walked back in, hearing that everything got quiet, and he saw what he believed to be the sweetest scene of love he had seen in his life.

Renne smiled from ear to ear, when he saw the scene, remaining stationary at the door, watching Rhey and Kate together in perfect harmony, breathing in synchrony, as if they were just one, united by their love.

Renne felt cheerful and happier than ever, until he remembered: Carol had not yet appeared.

* * *

"Excuse me, has a young girl with her brown hair in a ponytail and a pink dress pass by here?" Renne asked, not seeing Carol anywhere. The lady at the reception desk shook her head no while on a phone call.

"Oh my god... Where is my sis!?" Renne walks from one side to the other, reasoning and thinking in a place where Carol could be.

"Easy Carol..." He heard someone say.

He turned around to see Kate C and Estevan running in with Carol pulling their arms.

"Brother! There you are!" She shouted, running to Renne and hugging him tightly, crying.

"We've...been looking for you all night!"

"My God ... Girl!" Renne takes Carol on his lap, hugging her with all the protection, care and love he had, with tears in his eyes, thinking something bad might have happened. "Why you walked away from me! Why did you leave the garden?!" Renne stroked delicate bangs of little girl as well her ponytail.

"Well...when I got to the castle it wouldn't open, so I ran to get help from Kate and Estevan, but when we got there, no one was there, so we searched the whole forest all night, and then we made it back to the city we saw Kate V and Rhey in their window of the hospital..." Carol explained.

"What happened to him Renne? Your brother is well?" Estevan asked, hugging him, worried about the feeling and thoughts of his friend since they were in school. Renne was like a brother to Estevan anyway.

"Well...he's as good as can be expected right now...he's asleep with the other Kate." Renne told him.

"How is the...other me?" Kate asked.

"She's hanging in there. She had a bad fright from last night but I'm sure they'll both... Erm... They'll ALL be okay."

Kate and Estevan looked at each other.

"...all?" Kate asked.

Renne was embarrassed to talk about life of his brother and Kate V, so, to him, was inconvenient to talk about it without permission.

"Yes .. They are fine now ... Do not worry friends..." Renne simply smiled amicably, trying to change the subject, without being rude or cruel.

The two nodded.

"It's nice to know Kate found someone. I was worried about her for a while." Kate C confessed.

"You have a big good heart my sweetie, despite what she did to you ...You remain optimistic and wishing the best for her ..." Estevan smiling, kissing the Kate's cheek and holding her by the waist with great affection .

"Well, of course." Kate said.

"She's still me...I'd want the best for myself." She added with a giggle.

Estevan stroking Kate's hair, playing with her bangs, tenderly.

"Thanks for taking care of my sis in the time I was gone ... I was leaving the hospital to go look for her, was even thinking of going to the police and spread posters around town, looking for her ... I was desperate .. . "Renne kisses Carol on the cheek, stroking her face with his nose and forehead.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry!" She cried, hugging him tighter.

"Do not worry Carol... Shhh ... I'm here with you... I love you ... My little princess ..." Renne spoke with great affection for his little baby sister, watching her with the proportionality her age.

* * *

Kate V woke up later feeling a small tap on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes slightly to see Carol there, holding a small sandwich.

"Renne got this for you. He knows how hungry you must be." She said sweetly.

Kate took the sandwich slowly in thanks look, Carol puts her hands behind her back, smiling very tenderly, but with a puppy eyes, as if she'll ask for something in return about it.

Kate took a bit of her sandwich.

"Have you and Renne eaten?"

"Yeah. We were going to come get you, but you were asleep." She answered innocently.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright. The doctors already gave him the okay." Kate reassured, taking another bite. How long hadn't she eaten? She needed to get out of the habit of skipping meals all the time.

Carol runs sweetly around Rhey's bed, going the other side, just to look at her brother, jumping repeatedly to see him up close.

Poor little girl, she did not even look at Rhey's face; so high the bed was, compared with the small and delicate her own height.

Kate, even though she knew it was against Rhey's better judgment, finally asked.

"You want to sit up here, so you can see your brother?" She asked sweetly.

Carol smiled sweetly, more cheerful than ever, running back to the side of the bed, where Rhey's feet was, while her ponytail swinging in a fun way for anyone watching her.

She was so cute.

"Careful ... C'mon ... I'll help you ..." Kate protects Rhey's feet, even if Carol had the small, lightweight body, unable to hurt such a strong man.

Kate grabbed Carol by her underarms and pulled her up onto her lap.

Hey, maybe she could get used to this mother thing soon.

"There. That better?" She asked.

Carol looked up at Kate's face and smiled softly, nodding.

"My little brother ..." Carol says with much love, looking at Rhey for a long time, stroking his dark hair and his sensual bangs with her little delicate hands, as if he were a kitten.

Kate frowned sadly. Why was Rhey always so mean to her? She was just a child...she was just a child! Oh no! Kate suddenly got the worst butterflies in her stomach yet. W-What if Rhey was mean...to THEIR child?! It made sense. Her VDad did it, and now Rhey was going to do it! No. No...she couldn't think that way. Besides, Rhey said her take CARE of the baby...right?

"Uhm ..."

Kate and Carol hear a lazy grunt of Rhey. Carol hugs Kate tightly, and her body begins to tremble. She was certainly afraid, now, that her brother "black kitten" was waking up.

The Rhey's body stretching, and he slowly opens his eyes with seduction.

"It's okay, Carol... He won't hurt you. How about you go ahead and leave for a little while, okay? Let me talk to him?" Kate asked nicely, main because she didn't want Rhey thrashing to get to Carol and thus...hurt himself more.

Carol nodded sadly in her beautiful eyes, and slowly, goes off the bed, crawling gently, until feet meet on the ground, and she runs to the door, moving the ponytail behind her head in tenderly, and left the room, closing the door.

Kate smiled watching her go, and then looked to Rhey who gave her a small scowl.

Kate crossed her arms.

"Don't look at me like that." She said with a smug grin, "she wanted to make sure her big brother was okay."

"She's just a girl of orphanage! Not has my blood ... She is not my sister even if the world exploded ..." Rhey speaks cruelly, whispering through the oxygen mask. "When they get off this awful mask? I'm going crazy with this!" He simply wanted to change the subject, as a boy who made mischief and wanted to forget his actions.

Rhey smiled through the mask, knowing he only want to be without this mask, to steal more kisses from Kate.

"Um...I don't know when...but if you really want it off, I'm sure you can have it off for a second. I placed it back on because you were having trouble breathing before." She told him.

"Yeah ... Please ... Take off this mask ... I can't move my hands tied ..." Rhey begs with wit, asking for mercy, putting his gift to work act, in practice.

He already had a plan in mind, only to make Kate forget Carol.

Yes, Rhey was very sure of himself.

"I hold ... Hold you, baby ..." Rhey grabs Kate by her waist, and immediately, his lips meet hers with an intense longing kiss, as he groaned in fascination, until the kiss leaves them both breathless .

"Kate smiled at him with a sly and slight psycho grin she could always pull off, mind controlled or not.

"You are one sly little dog, aren't you?" She asked, caressing his neck before kissing him herself again.

"Yes ... After all ... With the mask, I could not steal your great kisses ..." Rhey licking Kate's lips with sensuality, was his way of kissing, wet and a little perverted, but he could not avoid, was thus way, he loved to show his love.

"I've missed you so much ...My Kate..." Rhey kisses her neck, stroking her sweet hair, looking deeply into her eyes, with a handsome, passionate and seductive face, always very astute.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." She replied, kissing his cheek gently.

Rhey caresses her cheek, running his hands to her bangs, admiring her face, smiling with a temptation was not easy to resist.

"You are so beautiful ... I do not understand why I acted in this way ... I do not understand why I'm here ..." He whispered, stroking her shoulders.

"It was my fault. I made you get the wrong idea of how to treat me and yourself...I'm sorry." She hugged him around the neck, asking for mercy to move on.

"Do not say ... Your words vanished from my mind ... Since Renne said, you want me the way I am ... I mean ... He told me ... But I'd like to hear from you ... What you think of me?... "He leans his chin on the right Kate's shoulder, stroking her back, and waist curve, to maintain her with a sense of protection.

"In simple words...you're perfect to me. I love your smile, hair, shape, eyes, and yes, your kisses and caresses. I don't ever want to live without them again, Rhey. I don't want to live without you." She said, tightening her grip on Rhey, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Rhey wraps his strong arms on Kate's back, leaving her waist tightened amid his loving domination.

"That's never will happen again ... I'll always be with you ... In your side ... Caring for you ... And our little child..." Rhey lets hug a little free, just for lowering his face to the Kate's abdomen, raising her blouse and caressing her stomach, as if to caress his child. "I'll love our child too ... Yeah... He is worthy to be my kid ... I do not need anything else in the world ... Only you two..." Rhey kisses Kate's abdomen, with a few hot licks.

Kate felt the tears spill down her cheeks.

"I so glad you think that way. With the way you like being alone, I was afraid you'd not accept him or her..." Kate confessed one of her biggest fears right there...her child being rejected.

"This child, you have inside of you ... is also mine too Kate ... I'm his father ... being girl or boy. How could you think, I would leave and abandon my child?" Rhey looks at Kate, joined eyebrows, a frown of rebuke. "I'm not just any man ... I can be what the world wants me to be, a soulless, a crazy sex dog, a vicious killer ... But with my family ... I'm not like that ..." he continues, somewhat humiliated.

Kate simply smiled at him and giggled. She was excited to learn of Rhey's other side, one that she saw when she first met him.

Rhey looked at Kate, a little suspicious.

"You think this is funny?" He did not know what Kate was thinking at this point.

"Maybe not...but you can be sweet and cute." She replied with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Know... A few months ago ..." Rhey begins, recalling the last fight he had with Suzannah and Rodrigo, the fact of being in a hospital, the bad memories invade his mind, devouring the little good sanity he had left.

"Yes?" Kate asks, realizing Rhey's expression of the face changes for a thoughtful look.

"Suzannah called me "bastard" ... And I do not understand it... She was my mother, How can call me in this stupid way?" Rhey was categorical and emphatic, he hated lengthen a sentence, when he could make it be less tiring.

Kate looked down sadly.

"Because she isn't your mother." She stated.

"Your real mom is Cecilia, and Roger… Your Dad…"

"WHAT?" Rhey frozen in time, a perplexed face, not believing what he heard.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	5. 4: Fights for truth

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Fights for truth._**

* * *

The conversation in the hospital, between Kate and Rhey was tense. It was almost endless, painful and disgusting to Rhey.

"No she's not, Katherine. You know that. She abandoned me!" Rhey shouted in anger.

"No... Suzannah and Rodrigo kidnapped you as a newborn...They hurt your real mother...to have you...you were never abandoned in a dirty hospital, Rhey. They said that to harden your heart against the Reeves..." She stopped.

"And that's why I killed them. If anyone told you the truth, they implanted a bomb inside you. They'd kill if you found out..."

She looked at Rhey, allowing the final truth to set in.

Rhey looks at Kate, perplexed, not knowing what to say or how to express...

"No... They did not do this to me ... NO!" he shakes his head from side to side, in anger, his fists closed, and he begins to breathe faster.

"Rhey ... Calm down ... Shh ..." Kate stroked his hair with her hands always so helpful and caring, but this time, it was not working as much as she would like.

"THEY MAY NOT HAVE FOOLED ME IN THIS WAY!" Rhey breaks the belt tied his hands on the bed, with a simple push of his violent hands. "THEY SHOULD BURN IN THE FIRES OF MY DARKNESS HELL! I GOTTA DO IT!" Now, he tries to get up. His hatred was really uncontrollable and indomitable.

"Rhey! Please!" She shouts desperately, trying to contain him, to no avail.

When outside the hospital, Roger and Cecilia had come to visit their son, even though he did not want it. Renne had told them everything that happened, it was no wonder, blood parents will always be worried and desperate for their children, however cruel and rebellious they are.

"Where is he?!" Cecilia ran in hysterical like any mother.

"Mrs. Reeves!" Kate shouted, running down the hall.

"He's gone! Rhey escaped! I told him the truth and now...he's unpredictable! I don't know what he'll do!" She collapsed in Mrs. Reeves arms and began crying. She had just gotten Rhey back and now...she lost him again!

"My God! What he will do! How he left here?! Had no doctors looking? Clothes! Where his clothes!? What was he doing?" Roger was desperate for his son, hugging his wife to comfort her too, thinking of a way to prevent his son from making another crazy.

"I-It was my fault. I told him and he...HE WENT INTO A FRENZY!" Kate confessed amid her tears.

"Is not your fault, Kate ... We came here to visit him and to destroy the farce Suzannah and Rodrigo created ... We were going to tell him the truth anyway ..." Roger hugs Kate, to calm her and then transmit confidence and protection.

"The problem is: Rhey was always very nervous, agitated ... Nobody can control him, when he's angry ..." Cecilia explains, and then, she runs to reception of the hospital, to inquire about the incident.

Kate continued to cry in Rogers arms. He knew she was sensitive a little, but not this much...little did he know, it wasn't her fault. Her hormones were everywhere since she was pregnant, but no one could visibly tell him at all.

Suddenly, everyone hear growls of hatred outside the hospital, as if two men were fighting.

Wait...

Two men with the same voice?

"Renne, Rhey!" Cecilia despairs, and runs towards the place where the fight was going on.

"Rhey! No! Stop!" Kate called, running behind the two parents.

In other side of the hospital, Renne tried to hold Rhey, knowing he had fled escape and he was planning do another crazy.

"Rhey... brother... please! Stay calm! I implore you!" Renne kept Rhey arrested against the floor, even if he tried to escape and punch him.

"Let go! It's high time they paid for EVERYHING!" Rhey shouted under Renne's grasp.

"No! I will not let you try to end your life again! You are my brother and I want to the best for you!" Renne press his brother's shoulders on the floor, but Rhey pushes him with the feet, with a strong hit in Renne's stomach, launching his body at the floor and rising rapidly to try to run away and escape again.

"Oh please! I'm not stupid, brother!" Rhey shouted running down the hall, but he clashed right into Kate, who accident knocked him down the other way! She landed on top of him awkwardly, but she didn't care.

"Rhey... where are you going?! What are you doing?!" She asked first thing.

Rhey realized he was cornered so when encountered Kate. Now, he could not do anything else... She would not allow.

Renne retrieves the breath he lost by the fight and the pain in his body, and grabs Rhey's hands, holding it on his back, avoiding he can moves.

Until, have the handcuffs here will be something helpful now. Rhey looks at Kate, then to Renne, and growls still furious when he sees Roger and Cecilia approach him, chasing Kate.

"No, Rhey..." Kate hugged him quickly.

"Block them out. Don't think about them okay? Just for a minute...calm down." She petted the back of his hair gently trying to give comfort.

Renne slowly loose the arms of his brother, when realize, Rhey slope the body closer to Kate, relaxed, calming passively, and also slope his chin in her shoulder, sighing with calm, closing eyes and focusing on his tranquility

"That's it...calm..." Kate cooed, tightening her grip just a little to let him know he didn't have to be afraid, she was there for him. It was then that Roger and Cecilia realized just how much Kate and Rhey meant to each other.

"Thank you... I need of this comfort... only you can give me that... only you can make me calm..." Rhey breathe slowly, completely relaxed, peaceful, as a beast rendered to his prey, or would be better say princess?

Once Kate noticed he was calm again, she asked him calmly,

"Rhey...what were you going to do?"

"Send Orlando's souls to the total dark and hell ... Where remained a lifetime suffering, being punished in the very pain, burning in the fires of hell forever ... I'm the devil ... I have to take care it personally ... "Rhey narrowed his eyes with a wicked, cruel, so handsome and mad face at the same time.

Kate breathed a sigh if relief.

"So...you do believe me..." She sighed, relieved.

"Of course! Why would I not believe you? Where would you get such a bad idea?!" He asked, feeling a little hurt she didn't trust him.

"It's not like that...in your state, I thought you would think that Mr. Reeves brainwashed me to believe it or something..." She told him.

"After all Suzannah and Rodrigo did and talked to me and you ... I hate them ... if I had the chance to kill them hundredth time ... I'd kill them, the times as necessary to get rid of them ... "Rhey articulates with a hatred and rancor terribly, his eyes being dominated in an increasingly darkness and cruel shadowy.

"I understand you're upset...but can you withstand relaxing at least a day...I don't want you to be hurt again." Kate asked gently.

"I appreciate your concern for me, my love ... but I have to finish my work and send Orlando's to eternal suffering and pain ... Just like your friendly ghost ..." Rhey speaks about this ghost in a unfeeling way, since Kate said had known her

"I do not want this ghost in your side ..." he growls of hatred, as if he knew something about this dark spirit.

"I know...it's as if she doesn't want us together...and I don't understand why..." Kate replied, pondering.

"J-just..." She hugged him again, tears coming to her eyes, "be careful, please...promise me you will be!"

"I will... I promise you..." He grabs Kate in the waist, involving her with his strong arms, bending his body until Kate's height and kissing her lips with much love, transmitting his heat.

"I will find out who is this ghost... I do not allow anyone destroy our love..." he ends, stroking her cheeks with intensity.

She hugged him again, not wanting to let go... but knew she had too sooner or later.

"...I love you." She said finally, kissing his cheek and letting go.

"I love you too baby."Rhey walks out of the hospital area, to return to the castle and invoke the ghosts to send them to hell, but Cecilia and Roger barring their son. Cecilia holding a leather suit, warm and inviting, it certainly was for Rhey.

"Don't worry." Kate said walking up.

"He just wants to get the worst thing out of he way...you'll have your reunion soon." She reassured, putting her hand on Cecilia shoulder.

"I just wanted him to warm, he would listen to me a little more ..." Cecilia cries softly, channeling her love and concern loud of desperate mother.

Kate hugged Cecilia tightly.

"He'll be back, he promised." She said, patting her back gently. Wow...was her maternal instinct and kindness kicking in already? Wow...

Somehow, Kate felt immediate connection with Cecilia. Surely the mother's heart gets bigger to their needs and desires. Kate felt this beautiful warm instinct to protect and unconditionally loving person.

* * *

Rhey stormed into his castle and quickly grabbed some NORMAL attire. He had to look good of course. He was The Lord of Darkness. Now it was time to take care of what Kate had started.

Rhey, finally puts the tie in the black shirt collar in a complicated way, but he knew do it, practically provided he was born. He grabs the gun silver, and decorates the spell infernal in his mind, putting the bullets in the pistol, involving each bullet with his shadow deepest of the soul. He puts the gun in the belt, dress suit, and closes the buttons. Ready, he was prepared to reincarnate his worst evil devil.

He walked out into the main hall on the second floor, right outside his room door.

"Suzannah! Rodrigo! I know you're around here somewhere!" He shouted.

The silence lasts in time, for a few minutes, until the incredulous and cynical couple, in their holding hands appear, the way discredited and badly expected.

"This is a beautiful castle ... Until spend time here has been wonderful ... this is a great place for a holiday ..." Suzannah said in teasing tone.

Rhey immediately took his gun and pointed it at the couple.

"You lying backstabbing idiots!" He shouted, eyeing his mother an father in pure hate.

Suzannah and Rodrigo raise hands, as if they were surrendering, but they were laughing of the situation, like some joke.

"My baby son! How you can point this to your own family?! Since when you have a gun? Rhey Reeves!" She speaks with debauchery, laughing shamelessly.

"Shut up, mother! Or should I even call you that?!"

"What are-?"

"I know the truth! Kate told me...You kidnappers!"

Now he cocked the gun.

"Now you two are going to get what you deserve!"

Rodrigo takes a few steps forward to Rhey, still with his hands up.

"You are mistaken! How you can let people fool you this way, Rhey! We take care about you, since you were a baby! If not for us ... You would have died!" Rodrigo insists, as if begging for mercy.

"Honestly?! Kate KILLED you two for a reason! And I know it! She is too innocent to she'd blood herself like an animal!"

"What a girl has of innocent and weak, you have of dog and cowardly ..." Suzannah causes, with a stupid grin on her face, awakening Rhey's anger.

Rhey fired a shot at Suzannah's arm, which it did hit, causing her great pain for a ghost.

"That's for calling Kate a dog! Don't you dare call my wife that?"

Rodrigo looks at Rhey with hatred, when Suzannah falls to the ground, breathing heavily in pain.

He runs to his son, jumping on him with violence, both falls to the ground with an aggressive noise.

Kate ran through the forest quickly, Roger and Cecilia right behind her, trying to call her back.

"What are you doing, Katherine?! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" Cecilia called for her, but she didn't listen.

"If I don't do something, Rhey will be!" Kate shouted back, grabbing her small pocketknife from her boot.

Kate kept running throughout the forest, with Cecilia, Roger and Renne behind her, the tree branches in the way scratched the face of all insofar as they ran, but they do not care.

What mattered was the person who they love.

Suddenly, they saw a little girl running around the castle to the main entrance door.

She wore a cute dress, was pale and delicate, with ponytail...

Uh oh...

"Carol ..." Renne growled with a touch of anger, Carol was intruding so much in one day.

"Carol!" Kate called, grabbing her before she ran in.

"But I want to help my brother!" She protested.

"You'll help him greatly by staying out of harm's way, okay?" Kate instructed her.

"Renne...can you look after her please. If we're not back in fifteen minutes, you can come after us."

"LET ME GO!" Carol gives a sharp, loud yell, which makes everyone combated in grabbing their head and ears with an imminent explosion of sounds eardrums; they felt this horrible feeling, for her shout. "I will not obey you!" The little girl pushes her hands to Kate, and she could not control, perhaps the impulse of wanting to help and not feel insignificant, her hands and body releases the power of the air, when a huge gust of wind hit cold, cruel in Kate and Renne, in no scruple or control.

"C- CAROL!" Kate called over the wind.

"What's gotten into you, sis?!" Renne called back, trying to shield Kate from the wind, without much success.

"Leave me alone! I'm not weak!" Carol wanted to prove to herself, she could do something useful, even if she were in danger and get hurt, she wanted to help, and never have the fame of "sheltered girl of mommy and older brother."Go away! "Carol is a gentle and delicate motion with her hands, but the wind obeys so devastating, pushing Kate and Renne and making them fall across the area, with a vicious hit the floor, when their back drags on wet grass.

Carol takes advantage of this moment to enter the castle, before her parents stop her.

"Sis!" Renne was about to go but Mate tugged his arm.

"Let her go..."

"WHAT?!"

"If she can do THAT...I think she has more power then we realize." Kate explained.

Renne tried to relax, even if it was impossible.

"And what we do now? Standing arms crossed waiting for something to happen?" Renne gets up slowly, wiping off the dirty dust on his clothing, because of falling.

"Let's think of a plan ..." Kate looks at the castle, trying to find an idea in her mind to act.

* * *

"There's no use trying to run! You lost! Don't you see?!" Rhey shouted, pointing the gun to Rodrigo's head. He knew Suzannah would soon leave to a certain place and never return now that she had had the bullet inside her.

"Now ... With a few small words, I will make these bullets explode inside your wife ... Just like you two did to me ... She will be dragged into the darkest place of hell... Know, the hell full of flames , hot, where everyone is burned by a devil dressed in red with horns and a tail ... it's just a fiction ... I'm the devil ... Can you see my appearance? "Rhey walks with sensuality superiority, between cynical and wicked laughs, certainly showing his enemies to the end of their lives were near.

Rodrigo didn't know what to do. He was shocked and paralyzed from the gun and also the fact that he had found out after so many years.

"Say goodbye to your wife ..." Rhey points the gun at her heart, the words of the dark spell were already in his mind, ready to be spoken, and when the shooting happened, Suzannah never again bother him throughout eternity infinity.

"But don't feel sad, 'father' " Rhey said with mockery, "you'll soon join her!" He pulled he trigger...nothing happened.

"Idiot boy! You only loaded two bullets! FOOL!" Rodrigo laughed at Rhey as a mockery and victorious evil laugh.

"_Haec sunt glandes labitur, eterna pena orietur crudelis_!"Rhey said the words with a hell tone, a whisper in a cold voice, his handsome face with an expression of wickedness, cruelty and concentration.

The spell is said, and Rhey presses the trigger mercilessly, a bullet is thrown into fire, striking at Suzannah's heart in a implacably correct target.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go in?! There's gunfire!" Renne pleaded.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Renne, did you hear anything I said?" Kate asked, starting to get annoyed that Renne wasn't paying attention to strategy. If there's one thing Kate had learned when tracking a target...it was strategy.

"My sister is inside this castle, in midst of gunfire! My twin brother got a gun! I am very calm Kate ... Quiet, enough to think of plans ..." Renne said with some scorn and impatience.

Renne was very quiet and calm to help people, however, when his family was in danger; he completely changed his way of acting, becoming a desperate man.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Renne.

"Fine then! Run in there and get yourself shot! Is that what you want? Or do you want to save your brother and sister?!" She challenged.

Renne runs his hands through hair, completely nervous and frustrated.

"Okay! What's the plan?" He asks, trying to pay attention this time.

"As I was saying..." Kate continued.

"Renne, if you can help me along with Roger and Cecilia to boost up to the balcony, I'll grab my sheath from my room and be there to help Rhey. Wait there in my room. If you hear me stomp my feet three times radically, run in and see what you can do." She explained.

Renne agree.

"Okay ... Just be careful ... I'll give you with coverage with my parents ..." Renne says more concentrated, chasing Roger and Cecilia and leading the two to their places according to plan.

* * *

Suzannah, and her soul, already mortified, had turned to dust, or worse, even the dust of her soul was gone.

The slaves of the devil, as they were called the servants of darkness controlled by Rhey, Suzannah had swallowed into the depths of the lowest hell, went beyond the fire and bubbly warmth of eternal and infinite shades of suffering.

Suzannah died forever, and her soul, taken to a place where it was always dark, cold, empty, painful, cruel and melancholy for all life that a soul could still have.

In this place, Suzannah can't think of a chance, much less a future reincarnation.

She was doomed to endless suffering for her own son.

Rodrigo, still resisting Rhey, was dodging as best he could from Rhey's bullets, but it wasn't easy.

"Crap... You are an old man with lots of energy huh... No bullet hit you?" Rhey bites his own lip with scorn and hatred, but a mocking smile darkens his face.

Rodrigo was not what one could call "old." He was a very simpleton with his 36 years of life, so prestigious and beautiful man anyway.

Kate made up the balcony, and helped Renne up.

"Okay...stay here. Remember, three stomps." She said, grabbing her sheath and running out of the room, drawing one from the sheath as she connected it together over she shoulders and waist.

Renne nodded, waiting for the right time to act.

He had no weapons, and much less power would be useful in a fight.

But he knew very well, martial arts fight. He was skilful, strong, fast and agile to do it.

Who knows, could at least help to save Carol.

"Psst... Is it safe?"

Renne whipped quickly to see Carol come out from under the bed.

"I was going to help, but then Rhey started shooting his gun, and I ran for cover." She explained, dusting off her dress.

"Stubborn girl!" Renne help Carol out from under the bed, holding her in his arms. "I said: It was not fighting for you!" He insists, holding her cheeks, looking at her eyes, and fixing her bangs fondly.

* * *

"Rodrigo! I swear! You can't hide forever in the shadows!" Rodrigo had gotten clever and disappeared from Rhey's sight.

"Wow...you surely won't do for Rhey. You're so stupid!"

"Well...that didn't work. You're a lot more skilled a fighting back then the Kra-"

"Shut up idiot girl!"

Rhey still holding the gun firmly, looking at all the halls of the castle, while his eyes are becoming black in the shadows increased.

The shadows had gaps between the walls and the place, slowly were sharp to him, as if it were light day.

Rhey's eyes glowed in the dark like a cat, but he was able to see the darkness as if it were light.

That's would help him find his prey and his greatest enemy.

"R-Rhey..."

Rhey suddenly heard a slap and a scream.

"No! NO! Let go of me!" The voice he knows anywhere shouted. He heard clashing metal, and a few grunts of a fight, punches, and then screaming again.

Rhey growls of hatred, with clenched teeth, his chin fixed in a wicked and ruthless face.

"Rodrigo!" He shouts at an intimidating voice as the sound of thunder, shakes the whole castle. "Leave her alone! NOW!" He kept calibrated the gun in bullets, ready for the shot.

"Ah, and Suzannah told me about your little... 'Accident' inside you too..."

He heard Rodrigo saying, then he heard the sound of scrapping metal escaping from a sheath.

"Certainly can't have that...if you stay still, I'll take care of the little Varmit for you..."

Then he heard Kate scream, but it wasn't of pain. She was frightened.

"NO! Stay back!"

Rhey disappeared in thin air. His body simply vanishes like wind, with traces of his shadows.

Thus, it was easier to approach Rodrigo and finally, kill him.

Rhey could see between the darkness of the castle, Rodrigo kept Kate on his vigilance, leaving her terrified every new threat.

Rodrigo pressed Kate's sword to her stomach, not enough to bleed but to feel the sharpness.

"Don't worry; darling...it'll be in no time."

"Leave me alone!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE RODRIGO!" Rhey shouted, firing the gun at his head.

"Drop this sword!" Rhey pushes the gun to Rodrigo's head violently. "Drop this damn sword away from my wife!" He yells, ordering demandingly, and Rodrigo could feel the pressure of gun grind his scalp, no mercy or consideration.

He scowled at Rhey, and slowly put the sword down but still held Kate's arm.

"Now let her go!" Rhey ordered, pushing the gun harder onto Rodrigo's temple.

"C'mon stupid boy ... What you going to do, huh?" Rodrigo challenges, sinking his fingers into Kate's arm, making her scream with terror and despair, and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Don't challenge me! I can end any and all life of you in less than a second! I don't think you want to test to see!" Rhey replied, clenched teeth.

"You killed my wife, you bastard! See, what I do with your insignificant bride!" Rodrigo grabs Kate in the hair and her waist, and pushing her against a concrete wall, with a grisly and terrifying force.

"May I remind I have a gun? You have nothing!" Rhey fired, shooting Rodrigo in the leg as a warning to get back.

Rodrigo falls to the ground clutching his leg and moaning in pain, a terrible suffering look in his eyes, when his blood, which was black and gooey, spread across the marble floor of the castle.

Kate got up and grabbed her sword that fell to the floor and ran to Rhey, who protected her by hugging her close in one hand, holding the gun in the other.

"And what you've just done, 'father', has sealed your fate!"

Rhey points the gun at Rodrigo's heart, his pale hand on the trigger.

_"Anima Ipsíus infernum damnatorum flagret ignes! _"Rhey shouts the spell words with a horrendous hate, making the castle tremble with the drilling of his voice, and he pulls the trigger without mercy, and the last shot is given, reaching the Rodrigo's heart with a sound of flesh being pierced, and his choking pain.

Kate clings onto Rhey hearing the castle shake.

She also didn't like the sound of choking pain...reminded her of a painful memory of Chris's last calls for help in her other world.

Rhey slowly lowers the gun, with his head held high and a superior look and cruel, so see Rodrigo's body writhe on the floor, and finally, explode in black smoke, being swallowed by the shadows and darkness of the castle, to a place where he will ever know what it is to live.

He stared until the last grain of black sand vanished, before taking Kate by her shoulders.

"Are you okay?! He didn't hurt you, right?!" He asked scared. He saw a bruise on her forehead and one side was red like a slap, but he saw nothing serious.

Kate nodded, was okay, and managed to smile a little, knowing all was over, and this the imprudent couple, would not return.

"Yes, Rhey ... I'm fine ... Thank you for saving me ..." She hugs Rhey's arm, touching and leaning her face on his shoulder, still a little scared after what she saw, felt, and reminded of the past.

There were many emotions for just one day to her.

Rhey moved his hand over her stomach.

"Sorry if we have you a fright there, buddy..." He said, directing to the baby.

He then heard Kate start to cry a little...maybe the trauma of possibly having the baby killed and/or herself being cut open to do that 'scarred' her more then she thought it would...

"Shhh ... Calm down, my love ... Do not cry ... I'm on your side ... It's okay ... Shhh ..." Rhey bends down on his knees to her, embracing her waist, leaning his head on her stomach, as though hugging her and the baby, with his warmth, his sensuality, and protection of great father.

Renne, hearing it was all quiet, except for Kate's crying, told him it must have been safe. He ran out with Carol and his parents that he helped to pull up onto the balcony.

He saw the two hugging each other, and Rhey hugging her stomach gently as if comforting the baby if he could...thing was though, Cecilia and Roger didn't know why they were hugging that certain way.

Rhey kisses Kate's stomach in a hot way, like Roger did with Cecilia, when she was expecting twins.

So, Cecilia had no doubts at all.

"N-No way...this cannot be...!" She said covering her mouth in both joy and shock and fear.

Kate knelt down to Rhey's level so they were eye to eye. She didn't even know anyone was there as she kissed him quickly before pulling him into a hug again.

"I'm so happy you're safe now...you won't have anything to worry about anymore...like me."

Yes, from here and on forever, her troubles were gone. She'd never be afraid of life again. Now that she had the one man she loved by her side.

"Come on, my dear... You better leave them alone ... Then ... I'm sure we can talk with Rhey, with calmer ... He'll wake up to his life ... And will give us a chance ... Let's go Renne... Carol ... "Roger leads his family to go out the back door of the castle, without making any noise not to disturb the peace Rhey and Kate had now : they were free of fights.

* * *

Suddenly, a cold, icy, cruel and terrible wind involves the bodies of Rhey and Kate rudely.

Wait ... There was Carol, she, and everyone had left the castle at the request of Roger, moreover, not the most devastating wind Carol could cause so much fear or feeling of terror as that breeze is causing now, neither when Kate fell to the ground, or when Rhey was pressed against the wall with the power of wind Carol, was not something as horrifying as now.

No... Carol had no power to scare people if I wanted to.

She was not ... It was something else ... One thing Kate felt she knew before...

A ghost...

Kate shivered and clung onto Rhey tighter.

"W-Wh-What's that?!" She asked/shouted over the wind.

Rhey protected Kate with his strong arms around her, hiding her face completely.

"Who torments us? Come on! Show yourself! I command you!" Rhey knew this wind, darkness and evil, is could just be a ghost of shadows.

"It...It's her..." Kate whimpered, hiding inside Rhey's arms.

"Who?"

"The...ghost..." She replied, worried the ghost is trying something more drastic then just blaming.

"So ... After all ... You two have managed to stay together ... And you Rhey Reeves ... Is a traitor, a frivolous man, who finds love at any street corner ... Are you an unabashed cynic!" The ghost speaks as if she knew Rhey a long time ago.

"Shut up! If he's such a traitor...then why is he still here with me! Protecting me, and the baby, from YOU!" Kate snapped back at the wind.

"Get out of here! I do not want you hanging around my wife!... Paola Cardenas!" Rhey shouts against the ghost, protecting Kate in more protection with his arms, his voice was like a gust of cuttings hit the ghost with a stab wound, leaving her angry.

"A little more protective of her now, I see...hmm..." The ghost sounded as if she was thinking, but she couldn't be seen anymore.

"You do not deserve any protection! Stupid woman ... Your death came at a gallop, was perfect for you ..." Rhey grind his teeth, his clothes and hair intensely moving with the macabre and ruthless wind.

"Wait...Rhey...you know who this ghost is?" Kate asked, looking up at Rhey who was scanning the room for the ghost.

"Katherine ... A stupid woman needs help to live a life as a couple and have love ... What an idiot you are ... Of course he knows me ... Who do you think nearly killed him with those whipping in the back? " The ghost provokes with a sensual, cold and cynical voice, certainly one side the ghost, and she hid just pretend to be friends with Kate.

Kate eyes widened. She let go of Rhey, but not because she was mad at him, because she was completely TICKED at the ghost. She got up out of Rhey's grasp.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED MY HUSBAND YOU COWARD!? IT WAS YOU! That means...everything you ever DID tell me was a lie! Remember what I said would happen to you if it was!?" She clenched her sword tightly, almost enough to break the handle.

"Yes, yes, yes! I did all this, and for me, it was a bath of delight in see you two fought for my sake, and for my advice ... I drugged Rhey with chloroform... he fainted, and I enjoyed his body ... you know ... The biggest dream of ghosts is have love with their Lords... And I got it, while you were too desperate for your lost love ... "The ghost mocks fearlessly, until she realizes Rhey had the gun pointed at her, and Kate with her sword almost close to her throat.

Kate looked almost like she was in a stupor.

"Wait...you...you WHAT?!" She was flabbergasted as she looked to Rhey with pity.

"Please don't tell me that mean what I think it means..." She said, anger boiling inside her. She could feel her small psycho part of herself coming back as she started to laugh.

"You idiot! Now your death will be all the more painful." She giggled her eyes wide.

"You're a ..." Rhey clutched the gun in hand; he was a face of anger, disgust and repulsion. "I will end your life ... Forever!" He fires the first shot, hits in full in the face of the ghost; he can see her through the darkness of the castle, between the black walls.

Now that she could see her, Kate charged up with her sword sharp.

"NO ONE LOVES RHEY BUT ME!" She shouted, slashing the ghost's chest mercilessly.

The black and red blood of the ghost explodes gooey and violent splashes in the air, dirtying clothes and skin of Rhey and Kate, leaving them with a murderous and perverse appearance.

The ghost choked with terrible pain and, missing the final shot.

Kate felt something cold on her cheek and she realized that some of the blood splat on her cheek...just like before...when she killed Chris. She suddenly started trembling of the events that took over her mind. Her father abandoning her, beating her, forcing her to the worst thing she could do, hearing Chris's screams and tears for help...they wouldn't leave her mind as she believed faster and clenched her head tightly, screaming for the traumatizing memories to just go away!

Rhey immediately approaches to Kate, holding her strength and protection, resting her head on his chest, bending his tall body to make her warmth.

"Shh... Calm down, my love ... The past does not exist anymore ... It's in a very distant time ... Now, you got me ... I'm on your side ... With you ... No worry ... Listen to my heart ... Shh ... Listen to my heart ... "Rhey whispers with very calmly, a passionate and sensual voice anyway, but conveying a feeling gentle and understanding, comforting the Kate's soul, calming her heart and away the bad memories of the past.

Kate took a few deep gulps of air trying to calm down a little. Then the memories flashing before her eyes disappeared slowly, and all she could see and feel was Rhey holding her close.

Rhey felt the hug tighten around him, showing that Kate had come back to reality.

"Wow, what a weak girl, she...cries at the sight of blood? Seriously?" The ghost managed to mock.

"She has reason to not see blood and to do so ... But I ..." Rhey points the gun at the ghost, unscrupulous, with the evil and destructive spell on his mind, ready to be told. "I have no reason to feel remorse at your death, with your skin torn, and with your blood on the floor of my castle ... On the contrary ... Is your time to go ... Say goodbye, as you have a mouth to say something ... "He concludes perversely, narrowed eyes and furrowed brows ruthlessly.

The ghost narrowed her eyes at Rhey.

"I do have one thing to say. She is not the one who loves you! I'd watch who you love, oh great Lord of Darkness. She could destroy you one day...like she did the other man." She smiled grimly, hearing Kate begin to wail again.

"She could not kill me ... She loves me! You tell this things, because you're a stupid ... nobody never loved you ... And you are jealous of the love between Kate and me ..." Rhey puts forefinger on the trigger with a very angry look, hugging Kate, in his other arm around her waist.

"Ha! I guess you just have wait and see...your blood on her hands." The ghost replied.

"I do not need to hear your disgusting pretensions ... Say goodbye to your quiet life of ghost, to become a slave of your eternal suffering!" Rhey shoots 4 times in the heart of the ghost, just to feel the pleasure of seeing her bleed and regret what she said.

He felt Kate clutch tighter into his suit. It was clear she had had more than enough drama and death for one say.

"_Anima eius et fames, pro tenebris meis, et devoret te perdant sensus aeternum dolores!"_Rhey says the spell with a sensual whisper, only to let the ghost with more suffering, for he knew that, in some inexplicable way, she loved him.

He strikes at the heart of the ghost with the last shot of darkness in gun, without pity or remorse.

Kate listened to the whole thing. She didn't dare look. She didn't want another blood coated memory.

Happens with the ghost, the same happened with Rodrigo and Suzannah. The body of the ghost explodes in a black powder and a creepy dark smoke.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	6. 5: My mind, is for him

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: My mind, is for him ..._**

* * *

Rhey falls to the ground, almost fainting; he had spent a lot of energy, black magic, and gun bullets in a one day.

Kate felt him go limp in her arms.

"Rhey! Are you alright?!" She asked quickly, laying him on the ground gently.

Kate didn't want to leave him, but she also didn't want to summon any more ghosts. She learned her lesson on that one.

"Okay, just...hold on..." She got up and ran to the kitchen on the first floor.

"Where ... Where are you going?" Rhey question briefly weakened, but Kate had departed away from him for a moment. "I... I need a drink ... blood ... I need blood ..." So many days without taking any of this, had caused in Rhey in a kind of shortage. He needed it, without discussions.

A few minutes later, Kate returned with a glass of water.

Rhey couldn't help but smile weakly at her.

"Sorry, Kate...that's not what I meant." He said, thankful for her kindness...even though it resulted in sending him the wrong thing.

"But ... You said you wanted something to drink ... Water is good for health ..." Kate does not know what Rhey was talking about, what he could want and water or orange juice with strawberry maybe?

"I know...this may be disturbing but...no amount of water or other beverage can build back up my strength. I need...I need blood, Katherine..." He said carefully, not wanting to scare her that he needed HER blood...of course that wasn't such a bad idea, but no. He couldn't hurt her.

She cringed.

"W-What kind do you need?" She couldn't help but ask. She didn't know if animal would suffice, and she didn't know if she liked the idea of killing someone for him...

"Human ... It has to be human blood ..." Rhey turns to face the other side, breathing deeply desperate, as if the blood of Kate was dominating his senses, making him crazy and uncontrolled.

Kate slowly backed up, not knowing if Rhey could control himself. Where would she get human blood?!

"Rhey...do you have a medical room or something around here?" She knew it was a stupid question, but maybe she could find some blood that was meant for transfusion for him.

Rhey smiling with much weakness, as if mocking, but not by own will, just because he was delirious by blood shortages.

"No Kate ... I do not have ... I always go out to hunt, when I have this kind of thirsty ... But now ... I have not had time even to do that ..." Rhey replied in a cold sweat.

She cringed again. She couldn't kill! She just couldn't!

"Okay...um...here...can you control yourself enough for me to get you to your room, then I'll go get it. I don't want you on the floor." She said, slowly coming closer.

"No... Do not come near me! ..." Rhey knew could not resist, if she comes closer, his instinct of thirst was very strong, even with months without touching a drop of human blood.

"Rhey...do you know any...um... 'Good' ghost that can take care of you while I'm gone?!"

Rhey not answer just took that as a personal offense.

Kate noticed his look.

"Please, I didn't mean like that...I don't want another one hurting you..." She explained, looking away in shame.

"I'm in condition to hurt, Kate, doing not be hurt ..." Rhey replied coldly, with a snarl of hatred, looking for some strength to get up.

Kate nodded.

"Try...Grabbing onto the table next to you..." She instructed softly.

Instead the table, Rhey grabs her neck, and they both fall to the ground, his body carefully in top of hers.

"You think this is all a joke, is not it?" Rhey challenges with a cold and soulless eyes.

"R-Rhey..." Kate was almost out of breath, she did the last thing she could do. Just as Rhey was about to bite her neck, tears in her eyes, she kissed his cheek softly.

"Please, Rhey...remember..."

Rhey could not control himself, and bites her neck in sensually way, piercing her skin with his sharp fangs, sipping sips of her blood, until he feel satisfied.

Kate cried and squirmed, trying to get away, but she couldn't.

The world around her was darkening slowly, her grip of Rhey's hands getting weaker.

"...Rhey...please...I love you..." She said in a whisper. It was all she could manage.

The world went dark for Kate, so she saw Rhey move away from her neck, and looked at her with red eyes, and red lips and wet with traces of her blood.

She me out a small last whimper before everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, Kate wakes up slowly, her eyes burning for light, and her body heat warms, sunshine invades the bed and the blanket covered her body, when the curtain opens and the sun rays enter quietly.

She looked around, highly confused for a moment.

"W-Where am I?" She barely whispered. She still felt weak.

"In my room ... Calm down, my love ..."

Kate searches the direction of the voice had dispersed her, and finds Rhey, in front of the mirror, making the complicated tie, and putting the new and pricey suit, straightening the collar elegantly.

"Rhey..." She was even more confused now.

"What happened...? All I remember is...trying to keep you from..." No, she didn't want to say it.

Rhey turn the body to look at her, and he was stronger than ever, even more haughty and powerful.

"I bit you Kate ... I drink your nicest blood ... But do not worry baby... I healed you ..." Rhey approaches her, buttoning his suit slowly.

"But...how?" She asked, turning slowly to him.

"Darkness, Katherine ... I bet you would not want to be a vampire like me ..." Rhey sat beside her, watching her with interest and curiosity to know what she felt and thought.

Kate looked down for a second.

"A...vampire?" She had heard of these creatures, she knew they drank blood, but that was about it.

"I'm a vampire Kate ... So, I have all the powers which no human can even imagine ..." Rhey looks at her suspiciously, but extremely fascinated to see her innocence and her way of thinking so quiet.

She was a constant mystery to him.

"I...I don't know...if I would or not...I'd have to drink blood, wouldn't I? I wouldn't turn on you...or the baby would I?!" She suddenly asked frantic.

: "Amm ... You will gain new powers, but everything has a price, and the price, is the drinking of blood for life, just like humans take soda and Cola ... You understand me ... You will always feel a different desire ... a desire to go hunting and quench your thirst ... Who chooses victims and prey, are you ... "Rhey explains, closing the curtains, now, that Kate was more heated and protected in his room.

"That still...doesn't answer my question...would I turn on and kill you or...our child?" She asked, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I answered the question Katherine ... Who has the power of self control, is you... You have power over those who want to kill or not ... It will depend on you and your power of control ... But you will not kill me. .. When you bite me ... you will not kill me, because we are equal ... the same legacy ... And our child is immune ... Not strangers to ourselves, we will not feel the scent of his, or her blood, our child will also be a vampire ... "Rhey looks at Kate with waiting for a reaction.

"So, I will be able to control myself? ..."

She knew she shouldn't ask, but she had to.

"If you can then...why didn't you control yourself...?" She asked quietly. Almost too small for Rhey to hear.

Rhey listening it after all, he had very sharp ears, just for his vampire power.

"I was days without drinking a drop of blood Kate... Normally, I can control myself ... But ... After a long time of scarce blood ... I could not ..." Rhey frowned, a look a bit cold and disapproving.

After a few minutes, Kate nodded.

"Okay then..." She replied blankly.

Rhey seriously rises up from his bed.

"Anything else?" Rhey look at her before leaving the place, staring at her a little tired of the questions.

She simply shook her head. He could tell she was thinking. She probably wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

"See you later baby..." Rhey kisses her forehead slowly, almost as if he not touched her, and walks away, leaving his strong aroma of delicious scent in air, and out of the room, opening and closing the door like lightning.

: She cringed at hearing the door close, but she didn't follow him. She didn't think she'd have the strength to stand. Where was he going anyway?

Rhey down the stairs of the castle running, and quickly goes to the car, entering, taking a key from his pocket, placing the ignition, starting the engine, and going to the house of his family.

She heard the car being pulled out of the driveway, and she wondered where he was going even more. He looked sharper in his clothing then yesterday...what was the occasion?

* * *

Rhey parks the car in the garden in the house for his real parents, the Reeves.

He slowly out of the car, closing the door, with the sign of the automobile security alarm.

Renne walked over to the curtain in the living room next to the garden.

"Rhey's here!" He called across the house to his parents and sister, running to the door.

"My little boy is here!" Cecilia talks in a touched way, the excited eyes, full of tears, with a very beautiful smile.

"Little brother, little brother!" Carol leaves the house quickly, running sweetly to Rhey, the dress moving tenderly, and ponytail swinging with much cuteness.

"Brother!" Renne shouted, running out the door to greet him, and for the first time in forever, Renne felt his brother actually hug him.

"My twin... I can't believe... finally... we are together, and you, hugging me... my brother..." Renne said very happy and touched, giving small pats in the back of his brother, as if they were best friends a long time.

"I'm so sorry about everything, bro..." Rhey started.

"Don't worry about it. Let's start new and fresh. Forget the past." Renne replied quickly, not allowing Rhey to answer.

Renne back to hug his brother, considering this was not a dream. "Little brother, my little brother!"Carol appears running through the garden, so sweetly, into the arms of Rhey, she also wanting to hug him.

She ran up and hugged him even though he didn't hug her right away. He was a little hesitant, but he eventually knelt down and hugged her as well.

Carol starts crying on the shoulders of Rhey, hugging his strong back with her small arms and delicate hands.

"Little brother ... I love you..." Carol said with a sweet voice like has singing a very beautiful song, involving the body of Rhey with a very nice, cozy and warm breeze.

Rhey, for the first time, smiled at his little sister, ruffling her hair.

"...love you too, sis." Wow, took a lot of courage to say that.

Now it was the parents turn.

Carol cries some more, but it was in happiness, and Renne to approach them, hugging Carol and Rhey, joining in a beautiful hug of siblings, while Roger and Cecilia see it, slowly, in the flowers of the garden.

"At last, our little baby boy has come home to us..." Cecilia said, crying happily.

"But...where's Kate? She's a part of this family now too." Roger added, looking around, not seeing her.

"I... I did not come back yet ... mom... Dad... I just wanted to visit you ... Because ... Kate is unwell, and she wanted some time alone to organize the feelings ... and I thought you would like to talk to me... About everything that happened ... "Rhey looks at his parents in a son love in eyes, picking Carol on his lap, do not felt resentment to her, after everything that happened with his own life.

Roger and Cecilia nodded at each other.

"Of course, son. You want to come inside?" Roger asked, motioning to the house.

* * *

Kate was immersed in all Rhey had said, and after hours of thinking, which seemed more an eternity, she not had reached a logical conclusion.

She didn't want to kill...not ever again...but she didn't want to BE killed because she wasn't immune! Ugh! She hides her face under her pillow wishing this decision making would just go away!

She thought for a moment, standing in Rhey's side, really did well for her.

He was so different.

Dangerous.

Cruel.

But at the same time.

Seductive.

Sexy.

Handsome.

All about him pleased her; he was like a terrible doom for her.

She rolled over for the thousandth time, and placed her hand on her stomach.

"*sigh* sorry, sweetie...I'm just confused! Didn't mean to give you a ride." She chuckled. Was she really insane? She was talking to herself...well then again; she was talking to the baby and this, ugh! Too much thinking must not be good for the brain if it gives you a headache!

After some time, the Rhey's car back to the castle.

That's great ... he could have taken some more time...

Wait ... He was almost 4 hours away from home!

Wow...

She heard the door to the castle open and she just stared at the ceiling. She wondered if Rhey would come up to see her at all.

Rhey touched the door and asked, with the same sensual and warm voice, Kate seemed to slowly get used to.

"Can I come in baby?"

"Of course..." She replied blankly. Rhey could tell her mind was still full of ideas and thoughts and decisions.

"How are you, my dear?" Rhey asks, sitting next to her bed. He had a face more best, certainly had clarified everything with his parents, his brother and sister.

She looked over at Rhey, pure lost in her eyes.

"I'm confused...and I think I've been thinking too much..." She admits, gripping her head in pain.

"I believe: the reason of these bad many thoughts ... is me? ..." Rhey looks at her, across the broad shoulders in the dark suit.

"No, it's not you...I know it's not. It's just something that...I...Gah!" She gripped her head again.

"I don't even know anymore! And now I think the fact of actually being pregnant and starting to catch up with me...I caught myself TALKING to him or her and now...I don't know..." Kate was crying at this point. Rhey, who had gone to health class in school, understood that Kate might be acting so random from all the hormones being out of whack.

"I'm sorry ... I can't help Kate ... I know half of your thoughts are occupied with my presence ... Be better ... Maybe, you close your eyes and get some rest ... Stop to think about no matter what ... "Rhey covers over Kate's body with the blanket, making her more warm and protected.

"Wait...Rhey..." She grabbed his arm before he got up.

"W...Can you stay here, please..." She asked slowly, feeling her eyes were more tired than she thought.

"I will further disturb your thoughts and you will not rest ... I know you ..." Rhey hit out the proposal. "Whenever I am present, I'll get you some confusion preventing you to be at peace ..." His head down, in sadness face, running his hands in dark hair seductively.

"That's not true, Rhey. What about just yesterday. It was your hug and your presence that saved me from my horrifying thoughts of my past... You always make me feel better when bad things arise...you saved my life for crying out loud..."

Rhey sighs, staring at the walls of the room. The suit over his shoulders moved slowly, as if he was very restless.

"Please, Rhey ..." Kate caresses Rhey's back gently, begging for his presence.

He looked back at her slowly, not knowing what to say.

He finally sighed and took off the jacket of his suit and kicked off his shoes and lay next to her.

"Fine...if you really want me here that badly..." He teased.

"Not badly... It's ... comforting and wonderful ... You so close to me ..." Kate holds his hands, interlacing fingers, looking at him sweetly.

A minute of silence remains deafening on place, but Rhey not like to feel alone.

"You know, I solved everything with my parents, brother and sis ... They even asked me, why you were not with me today ..." He paused a moment, thinking of how he would say it to her.

"...Really?" Kate asked back.

"What did you say? You didn't say you bit me, did you?" Of course he wouldn't. He's no fool.

"My parents would kill me if I said that, moreover, they think I drink water and strawberry juice in chocolate drops ... Poor, they are so naive..." Rhey continued, with a laugh one little cynical, but nothing major. "But that's not the issue ... My parents want to make a family reunion ... And you must be present ... They want to talk something serious ... Something not mentioned to me ..." Rhey tightens Kate's hands, as if he felt concern.

Kate could feel Rhey's nervousness.

"Don't worry; darling...I'm sure it's fine. They seem to be nice people. You'll be fine. "She said, holding his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"I worry about it, I guess, they are thinking: I am not a good influence, not the right man for you ... After all that happened ..." Rhey knew, he was becoming a burden for Kate.

Have responsibilities; he never thought about having, it was something strange, but he had to stand up and accept fate.

"Oh? And what does this say them?" She asked, putting his hand on her stomach.

"Guess this guy is here for nothing?" She laughed.

"Something tells me: the family reunion is spoken about our baby... and also ... From our union ..." Rhey was thoughtful, breathing quietly, staring at Kate, in love way, with the body very close to her.

"You mean...a wedding?" Kate asked.

Rhey nodded a formidable and seductive smile on his lips.

"Exactly ... Or do you think you would escape me?" He challenges with an irresistible voice.

She laughed.

"Why would I want to?" She asked.

"Your given me everything. Love, a good home...a family..."

"And..." She turns to look at him, stroking his cheek with some audacity. "You love me so much, to want me forever in your side ... Mr. Reeves?" Kate could very well, in impose an authoritative voice too playfully.

Rhey couldn't help but give a small chuckle. It had been so long since he had laughed a laugh that was not of evil.

He brought her head in for a kiss.

"Of course I want to be by your side forever as well. I've never felt so perfect before with someone, my Kate." He said as he kissed her gently.

Kate smiled through the kiss, stroking his hair and his neck slowly.

"You were the best person who came to me ... The man... Made me happiest in life ... I do not want this moment to end ... Never ..." She looks at her boyfriend, stroking his inviting dark bangs so attractive, and his eyes closed softly.

She cringed suddenly and looked down.

"And your child agrees." She giggled feeling the baby inside her kick, try to exercise.

"No way, you are not becoming a pervert like your dad!" She laughed pointing to her stomach.

Rhey bent down into Kate's stomach, and started kissing and stroking her slowly, whispering with a warm voice, and always sexy.

"Would you be like me, baby? ... I'm anxious to see you ..." He laughs with excitement, staring the Kate's belly, talking with his child.

"Don't talk to him like that...you want to creep him out?" She giggled, gently pushing Rhey away.

"No, now you're going to be a skilled fighter and determined person, like your mother."

"Hey... I am just perverting Miss?" Rhey crosses his arms, staring at Kate with cruel eyes, but there was a seductive smile corner of lips, which meant, he was just kidding.

"Well...no...I'm sure he'll have the daddy's good looks." She giggled, playing with his bangs.

Rhey continues with arms crossed, as if it was not enough. "Thanks for modesty ..."

"Let's see... What else? Loves of the dark, possibly... maybe a little greedy, have stunning eyes, work hard and make lots of money...and I'm sure he will love spreading misfortune to others." She said, with a twisted smile.

"Hum... You are audacious, baby..." Rhey caresses her lips with the forefinger, looking her with interest.

She blushed.

"Now...which baby are you talking to?" She asked, feeling the baby kick again.

"I am talking to two... you two are my babies..." Rhey grabs Kate with domination, stealing a kiss deliciously dangerous, and the same time, stroking her stomach, thinking about his baby and how he or she would be.

Kate smiled and laughed in between, happily returning it.

Rhey breaks the kiss, turning to lean against the bed.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	7. 6: Plans for a sensual man impatient

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Plans for a sensual man without patience._**

* * *

"Now, C'mon, Rhey. Don't be nervous." Kate said walking through the garden, seeing Rhey loosening his tie as if he couldn't breathe.

"I hate the family reunion... Cecilia will paste in my foot like a gum... I do not want feeling arrested. .." Rhey says, arranging the collar of suit and the formal shirt.

"Cecilia?" Kate thought it was a cruel rough and rude form that Rhey still called his mother.

"Can't calls her your 'mother'?" she asked innocently calm, not wanting to bother Rhey with her indications.

"No! She's not!"

"But she is, Rhey. Give her a chance. You know what I would give to be able to call someone 'mother'?" She asked.

"Do not compare your life with mine, Kate... We are not equal! You do not know my suffering!" Rhey screams coldly, running his hands in his hair, nervous.

"Things lead time... right? I grew believing they abandoned me! Is not easy to believe in the contrary of the overnight... please... understand!" Rhey slow down the voice, but still upset and a little angry.

"Calm down, Rhey. Oh look! You messed up your hair!" Kate made Rhey bend down a little, first because she was a lady and wanted Rhey to look nice, second, because she knew petting his hair always calmed him down.

"Don't worry. I'll be beside you the whole time. No need to fear." She whispered gently.

Rhey closed his eyes, enjoying the caresses, watching her in sensuality and calm face.

"Thank you baby ... I do not want you away from me ... Okay? ..." Rhey kisses her quickly on the lips.

"Of course I won't leave your side. Besides...I kind of want to know more about your family." She said with a smile.

"Little brother! Little brother!"

Wait ... Rhey knew this voice ... Sweet, sharp, tender, delicate, fragile always cheerful and bouncy...

It was Carol, who had left home and was running toward him and Kate, with a very beautiful dress, and the ponytail always excited in her soft hair.

"Carol!" Kate said excited as she hugged the little girl.

"Nice to see you Kate! Brother!" She shouted, jumping up and down wanting him to pick her up and hug her.

"Rhey ... Please ... Look at her face! She is happy to see you!" Kate laughed, seeing Carol was so cute, maybe the best sister in the world for Rhey.

Rhey rejected at first, but Kate gave him a glare. He rolled his eyes and picked Carol up.

"Brother! You're here!" She said, glomping his left shoulder.

Kate grabbed a Rhey's arm, resting her cheek on his shoulder, wondering and imagines Carol as her own daughter or son.

"Smack!" Carol kiss the cheek of her brother with a sweet smile, making kiss noise like the gentle little girl she was.

Kate couldn't help but giggle.

Rhey cringed a little and held Carol up away from him.

"Nice to see you too, sis. That's enough." He said setting her back down.

"Argh ... How are you so cold fashioned, darling..." Kate pats in Rhey's muscular biceps, as if scolding him for treating the poor girl as bad.

"Like I said before Katherine...it's not something that happens overnight." He replied, and continued to walk up the path, Carol jumping at his feet.

"No chance ... No changes ... remember this ..." Kate whispers, seeing Renne giving his arm to his mother, as a gentleman. Roger came in front, all toward a huge table was put in front of the most beautiful flowers, Cecilia cultivated in the garden.

"Ah! There she is!" Cecilia said waving to Kate.

"There's my future daughter-in-law!"

Kate shrugged her shoulders shyly, giving a giggle and walking up to Cecilia.

"Mrs. Reeves ... Good afternoon!" Kate said softly, hugging Cecilia friendly with a huge comfort, as if she were her mother.

"Nice to see you again, sweetie." Cecilia replied with a friendly kiss on the cheek in greetings.

Kate's eyes widened a little... 'Sweetie'? That's what...Chris called Kate C...he was her father...much to her disgust...but...does that mean...

"Hello honey ... Our new family member ..." Roger holds Kate's hands gently, kissing her forehead, as if she really were his daughter too.

Sweetie ... Honey ... So tender words. That's meant... She was special! The Reeves family considered her important!

Kate couldn't hold it in herself anymore as she jumped up and held the two tightly. She felt the two of them surprised for a moment, but then she felt each one of their arms wrap around her. They also heard something else.

"Why...Katherine, are you crying?" Roger asked, looking down at the new tears on the girl.

He cupped her face in his hands and whipped the tears with his thumb across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I finally found it after so long." She said.

"And what's 'it', my dear?" Cecilia asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kate looked down...as if ashamed of her origin.

"...A real family...with a real mom and dad." She replied.

"Aww, sweetie ... Do not cry ..." Cecilia looks at Rhey between the hug, berating him with a look that's said: "You did not tell me about it Rhey".

Rhey crossed his arms with a intimidating eyes, looking at Carol, who still happily sweet jumped to his side.

"Until when will you jump in this way" sis "?, can't get enough?" Rhey asks coolly, emphasizing the word "sis" like it was new and disgusted.

Carol does not care, her kindness, gentleness and sweetness prevented her from being sad because of rude words.

"No, I love you! I want to stay next to you, little brother! ..." Carol embraces the legs of her brother, which was where she reached for being so small and young.

"Well, take your little bounciness somewhere else!" He replied coldly.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I've been trying to tell him to go easy on her..."

"I do not go anywhere else! Here is my family! And you're my baby brother!" Carol laughed with joy, excited about the presence of her brother, she had not seen in almost a one day.

"Okay, first of all, I'm several years older than you, and second, you just saw me yesterday." Rhey replied.

"But, I love you the same way! Hug Me, Hug Me!" Carol continued jumping, always in joy. It seemed to be endless and indestructible for her.

"No!" Rhey shouted, swatting her away like a pesky fly.

"Brother, pleeeease?" She begged.

"Leave me alone!"

Kate could tell Rhey was getting upset. She ran over to him quickly and took his shoulders gently.

"Rhey...calm down for a second. Breathe. Carol...could you leave your brother alone for a few minutes? At least let him breathe!" She asked.

Carol nodded, lowering her head, a little sad and despondent, until Renne called her name with interest, making the little girl running into the garden below as a sweet and happy puppy.

Rhey breathed deeply, running his hands in his hair, wiping the cold sweat, no matter it was driving him with a bad-looking or not.

"It's okay, Rhey. Calm down." She said comfortingly, helping him fix his hair. She took a handkerchief she carried and dabbed his forehead of the sweat.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"She makes me tense! Her idiots jumping! Her stupid giggles ... AH! Take me off seriously and drive me crazy with hate!" Rhey rubs his neck and face, as if he had allergies to a girl named Carol.

"Okay, okay, just calm down for a moment." She said calmly, gently trying to get his hair back in place. Of course, she might have messed it up just to put it back together and to calm him down a little.

"Stop playing with my hair like that!" Rhey laughed for a moment, putting his hands on hips, a handsome way.

Great, at least it was the calming to him.

"Aww, your hair is delightful to play ..." Kate smiled, teasingly.

"But I want to see him..." Carol said, pouting.

"I know, but give him a little time." Renne said with a wink.

Carol still pouted but nodded.

"Aw..."

Renne turned around to see Cecilia touch her heart at seeing the heartwarming moment between Kate and Rhey. It was the first time she had seen Rhey actually laugh with humor.

Roger kissed his wife on the cheek, resting his chin on her shoulders, hugging her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, watching his son with the same smile of pride.

"Mr. Reeves, Ready ... You're presentable again ..." Kate said, seeing Rhey's hair was perfectly in place.

Rhey sighed again, looking to the family.

"I'll be right beside you." Kate reassured, taking his arm.

"Who knows, if you give it a chance...you may even have fun." She added.

Rhey smiled brazenly with a crease in the corner of sensuous lips.

But he nodded, breathing, walking with Kate to where be his parents, his brother and sister.

"Morning ... Mom ... Dad ..." Rhey greeted the distance, not feeling confident in approaching,.

Perhaps, he was afraid.

Perhaps disgust.

It was a feeling he could not describe.

He stood before his real parents; he thought had abandoned him at the hospital since he was born!

It was a strong emotion has them face to face.

And it was hard to Rhey in believe everything about Rodrigo and Suzannah was a lie and a sham, and now his life had changed, and his real parents were waiting for him throughout their life.

Kate could tell he was nervous.

"Rhey, just breathe, and you'll be fine." She reassured, tightening her grip on his arm gently as if she was trying to calm him again, letting him know she was there.

* * *

"Ugh! Rhey! You can't be serious!" Cecilia exclaimed, hearing his idea of a wedding party.

Rhey had proposed a party at the castle, with only the family, food and drinks, simple wedding.

No music.

No scandal.

No extravagant and flashy clothes.

In short: No light, no joy.

Cecilia immediately found it: A complete absurd! She scolding her son in the same instant he dared to say it.

Rhey gripped his forehead in frustration. He felt Kate put her hand on his shoulder, massaging it, trying to calm him.

"My little brother is getting married! Kitten Kiss the kitty! "Carol says, playing with stuffed two kittens, she was so cute and could awaken the smile from everyone, even if the subject were a bit serious.

"I do not want to wait anymore mom... I think: I have my duties and obligations with Kate, and love her too, in addition, the people can begin to talk about her ... said I'm taking advantage of women, and I do not want it ... "Rhey understood what was being responsible, and people talked to each other, as if life was interesting enough to be of any bad gossip and languages.

Rhey would not be a reason to be called "sexual Dog" and he did not want Kate to be called" the girl dishonored. "

Kate took his hand.

"Rhey, I dot care what others say about me...all I need is you." She said innocently.

That's when Cecilia noticed something.

"For shame young man!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rhey asked confused.

Cecilia pointed to Kate's bare left hands fourth finger.

"You're talking of marriage and yet you haven't even gotten her a ring?!"

"Mom .. Please!" Rhey rises from the table, a little "hothead" "How I would think the ring with all that happened? Only now, I know what it means, and how to understand ... I never thought about getting married ... "Rhey runs his hands in dark hair, knowing his plans changed, he could not avoid.

"Rhey..." Kate softly grabbed his sleeve.

"It's okay. I don't need one..." She gently tried to pull him down into the chair.

"Child, you must be joking!" Cecilia told Kate.

"I don't see the big deal about it...I mean...it is just a ring..." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It is the meaning of love you feel ... how can? Marriage without ring? Without party? Without people? Rhey! Let's change that!" Cecilia tries to cheer up the situation, yes, she was a very modern and enthusiastic mother.

Carol laughed with sweetness, agreed with her mother.

Renne rolls his eyes playfully, knowing this was something a bit hysterical women, but he loved his mother like this.

Rhey meanwhile was gripping his hair in frustration. Kate rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Well...what did you have in mind, Mrs. Reeves?" She asked politely.

"Sweetie! Huge party! Very shine! Much joy, this garden completely clean, spotless and flowery! Many people! Church! The priest giving the blessing, the bells ringing! Classical music, violins, Piano! White dress! Dress! My dear! We have to choose a dress for you! "Cecilia did not realize she had risen from the table with her enthusiasm, and she was with open arms to the garden, as if made presentation.

Rhey hated the idea, since he heard "church, blessing, bells and classic music". He and God were completely opposite; he would never marry in church, not in formal church.

In fact, once Cecilia actually looked down at Kate, she found her laughing.

"What do you think?" She asked.

After Kate caught her breath, she said,

"Trust me, I and Rhey love your ideas and enthusiasm... The only problem is I think it's a little too...'bright' for my and Rhey's personality." She said carefully, not to hurt Cecilia's feelings.

Rhey sipping dark coffee, looking at his mother, seriously, but it was not hatred, it was nervousness, for he did not know what to do, precisely, because he is not a normal human.

He was a vampire, was lord of shadows and darkness, was sadomasochistic, thief kisses, and crazy about sex.

He was perfect man... Perfect to destroy your beautiful dreams.

"I'm sorry mom ..." Rhey simply shrugged, not knowing what to say, controlling himself not to offend his mother with his aggressive and selfish ego.

Cecilia looked at him softly though.

"It's okay, Rhey. Not everyone's opinions are the same." She simply stated, sitting down.

"Well, Kate, you're the future bride to be, what do you think the wedding should look like?" Renne asked, cutting in.

Rhey threat ascends a cigarette to calm, but Roger pulls it off of his son, before he could ascend and put on the lips.

Rhey also smoked? How?!

Renne coughed, looking at his brother in disbelief.

Kate looked over as well.

"I didn't even know you smoked..." She said.

"I...I don't really...it's only when I'm nervous..." Rhey confessed, muttering.

"Terrible habit son, you should ... stop it ..." Roger warned, Rhey sighed deeply, running his hands behind his neck, a little weary of so many sermons.

"My habits are not in parent discussion ... But... are my wedding ..." Rhey continued, trying not to be rude.

"Right! Right, uh...well..." Kate had to think, and then she looked down as if blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I don't really... I don't know what a...a party actually is, let alone a wedding...I mean I KNOW what they are but...I know nothing about them...I never really went to any when I was younger..." She confessed, almost whispering.

"What about your birthday, Kate?" Renne asked. She simply shook her head no.

Carol descended the chair softly, and hugged Kate very tenderly, feeling very piously, considering she had great and wonderful birthdays and parties throughout the year.

"Let's make party from her! Please!" Carol asking on behalf of Kate, at least so Kate could have fun and learn things she did not know.

Yes, Carol had a noble heart cute small dreamy girl.

"You mean like make up a party for her to go to so she can learn what they're about?" Renne asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I like it."

Carol nodded, combing Kate's hair as her beauty doll.

"Yes... Have a party, the way she wants ... How she imagine ... And then ... We put some new things ..." Carol laughed with serenity and sweetness, giving small little hops, making a noise funny and cute in the grass.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"You up for it, Kate?" Renne asked her.

Kate looked at everyone, eager to learn.

"I...I guess I can give it a try." She said, and then looked to Rhey.

"What do you think Rhey?"

Rhey returned the look at Kate, and he was depressed, sad.

Sad, because Kate was learning things of life, he personally was tired to know participate. But he had mercy on Kate, and for more he disliked party, people, music and bustle of agglomeration, he was determined to sacrifice for her.

No matter what was. Rhey wanted only do Kate happy, even if it were of a way dark and intense.

Kate noticed his look.

"You don't like the idea?" She asked sadly.

"Don't be silly, Katherine, this is for you, not him." Cecilia said, obviously wanting to teach Kate all about a proper party.

"But if Rhey isn't comfortable with it then..."

"You can make the party, any way you like mother... I leave your choice, if you need cash, money, speak to me ... Here's my card ..." Rhey was confident to pay all costs of the party, but remain in the party with others, was another decision that he did not know if he would be willing to do.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"A card, Rhey? Really? She's your mother. Not a customer." She teased.

"For me ... This time ... She's customer ..." Rhey said a little serious, a calculating, cold voice.

Kate looked down submissively. She knew this getting used to being nice to real family would take time.

"Well ... I think, I gave my time to go ..." Rhey rises from the table, straightening the collar of the shirt and buttoned formally sexy suit.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked, grabbing his arm, trying to get him to stay.

"Where I would Katherine? To my house... The castle..." Rhey replied, looking at his parents, his sister and his brother.

"See you all on the day of party... My card is there, if you need of money..." He concludes, pointing to the card in the hands of his mother.

Kate sighed, watching him walk off. She would have followed, but she felt as though it wasn't the best idea. Again, Rhey might want to be alone to think things through.

Kate did not follow Rhey, but Carol did so. She rose from chair and ran sweetly after her brother to have a moment alone with him.

"Brother! Where are you going?" She called.

"Leave me alone, Carol!" Rhey shouted back.

"Gotcha!" Carol attack her brother's back and kissed his cheek. "I will not leave you alone, you have a family now, does not deserve the loneliness" She tightens Rhey, like a kitten plush.

Rhey choked from the hug and gave a small scowl, but he knew her have to give Carol a chance...no matter how annoying she was.

Carol laughs with much enthusiasm and affection, stroking the dark hair of Rhey as a black cat.

"So little bro... You will not help at the party of Kate?" she question with great sweetness and delicacy.

Rhey grabbed her hand that was touching his locks.

"Don't touch my hair, sis." He warned.

Carol touches his hair with the other hand, considering Rhey was just joking with her.

"You are my kitten black favorite..." She laughs more calmly, without understand Rhey spoke seriously.

"I said stop it!" Rhey shouted, grabbing her hands tightly...before loosening his grip.

Carol looked at him with tears in her sweet and cute eyes, and the only thing she could ask was:

"Why little brother?" she pouted, shrinking the body, and a cold and lonely breeze of her air power, involved Rhey's body, conveying him in her sadness.

Rhey looked at her.

"I don't...like being touched, you know that." He replied.

"You do not like me! That's the truth!" Carol cried with many tears, sadness and depressed. She lies down on the grass, sobbing softly.

Rhey bit his lip. Was she right? Well...

"N-No, Carol. I don't hate you..." Rhey said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder as gently as he could.

Carol sobbed more desperately, almost screaming, she had this right, was a sensitive, fragile and delicate girl after all.

Rhey cringed. He didn't want Renne and the other to hear.

"Please, Carol...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." He tried to say, rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

Carol was slowly calming down, sobbing gently, and rubbing her eyes, trying to contain the tears. She gets up, with cute dress dirty with traces of grass.

Rhey winced, but knew he had to do it. He took Carol awkwardly and hugged her close, trying to calm her down completely.

Carol trembles with fear, and her arms are tense. She did not returns the Rhey's hug, she only remains motionless, stop, sobbing, in the desire of embraces him, but not do it for fear.

"Carol, I won't hurt you...I'm sorry I did...I'll try never to again...I promise..."

Carol finally have confidence and strength to hug Rhey, holding the collar of his suit, and stopping of sob slowly, and nodded all he says with a smile sweet, and delicate of fluffy.

For the first time, Rhey actually smiled at Carol as his heart melted a little for her.

"Sorry I grabbed you, Carol. I won't do it again."

"It's been so long, I've dreamed of the day you call me "sis" ... That's you hold me ... That's smile for me ... I never thought this moment might come someday ..." Carol reveals with a very tender voice, soft and sweet as the song of the angels.

Rhey hugged her less awkwardly now.

He actually...was happy to hug her...his sister.

"What will you do with the Kate's party, bro? Kate is so excited about trying to have fun ... You should participate ... For her ..." Carol looks at her brother, a gentle and reassuring smile lights up her sweet lips as honey.

Rhey sighed, looking away from her.

"Well... Carol, you should know by now. I party full of shining lights and warmth just...it isn't my style." He replied awkwardly.

Carol looks up, thoughtfully, watching her brother's face, and smiles at the memory of an life event.

"I saw you dance very well ... Especially waltz and tango ..." She laughs, remembering Rhey danced a lot in adolescence, when he still did not know the world of darkness.

Rhey gave her a weird look. It had been a long time since he had danced. He wondered if he'd even remember the steps.

"But...What does that have to do with this?" He asked her.

"You should teach Kate to dance ... You're great at it ... And who knows, well ... You two know more each other ... And. . . Preparing for the party ..." Carol blushed, knowing Rhey was capable to do it.

Rhey looked over at Kate who was discussing the party ideas with Cecilia. She laughed a little as his mother began over exaggerating again. The two really seemed to click.

"Alright...for Kate's happiness...I'll do it." He told Carol, not completely enthusiastic.

"I knew you were the best brother in the world!" Carol hugs Rhey again, among many sweet laughs, she knew everything would be alright, she had hopes about it.

"Son ..." Cecilia walks to Rhey and Carol, calling the decision carefully, as if everything was combined. "Here, ... I wrote the Party day and time hours in this card ... You know, I love organizing parties ... Everything will work out for me ... You only need to attend on the day and time marked ... I'll take care of everything ... "the mother delivers the card paper to Rhey, written:

"Kate's Party: Sunday, 1:00 pm."

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	8. 7: Dance and see

**_Our Whispers in the Dark._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Dance and see._**

* * *

"So...from what Mrs. Reeves told me, I need formal wear for a party...what do you wear at parties?" Kate asked back in the castle after the day was over. She felt stupid to ask but, she didn't want to look like a dork or a murderess at the party for sure.

"Do not worry Kate ..." Rhey handle something in the closet for her, something, she did not know about, and that's was a surprise. "Here ... I bought for you a few days ago ... But I wanted it to be something special... I hope to be perfect in your body ..." Rhey puts a huge gift box on bed with a black wrap, and tie purple dark as ornament.

"Aw...thanks Rhey." She said blushing, kissing his cheek before carefully taking off the ribbon and opening the box.

When Kate opens the box, she sees a beautiful dress, dark red, almost wine color, sleeveless, with a slightly sexy neckline, nothing perverted, with a headband of the same color, some heels shoes, a necklace , earrings, matching perfectly with any dress and costume, which now was quite formal.

"Oh...Rhey...it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth as her heart melted at the sight of the dress.

"Thank you!" She said leaping into his arms.

Rhey hold Kate's body in his lap, looking at her with love, and finally, after so long, he steals a hot, intense, flavorful kiss with extreme sensuality and passion.

Kate happily accepted it and passionately kissed him back.

"You want to see me in it?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah ... I want ... I bought the dress, thinking how it would look on your body ... And I think it will be perfect ... Even with the pregnancy ..." Rhey imagined the dress in Kate's body, since she was in front of him, he could be a little pervert, but he could be a helpful husband when necessary. "You'll be dressed so wonderful ..." Rhey ends, winking at her, biting his own lower lip.

Sure, he seemed cynical and sensual even if not wanted.

Kate blushed, taking the dress and walking to the restroom to change.

A few minutes later she walked out holding the necklace in her hand.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked.

"Sure ... Come on, baby ..." Rhey said, so tender voice, holding the collar gently in his hands, and Kate turns her back to him, taking off her hair of the trail in her spine, so he could adjust the necklace perfectly.

"Should I curl my hair or leave it...?" She asked, feeling the necklace trail around her neck.

"Shh ... It's okay ..." Rhey puts the necklace slowly in her neck, carefully, and then, kisses her neck lingeringly, before observing how she was.

Kate shakes, with a slightly awkward smile, turning to look Rhey.

"Am ... How am I?" Kate holds both hands in the middle of the hip, looking at her own dress and her shoes, biting her lip, perhaps fearing to know his opinion and blushing again.

She looked up at Rhey slightly to see his pupils dilate a little.

"I know...red is...or was...more of VDad's color...not mine..."

Rhey handing a card with the name of a store, certainly the store where he bought the dress.

"You're perfect Kate, are wonderfully, beautiful in this dress, but if you do not like the color, or did not like the style ... You can change ... This card gives you the right to choose ..." Rhey looking for Kate from head to foot, hands on hips, passionate and seductive eyes.

"You are not required to wear a dress that you do not like ..."

Kate looked at herself in the mirror, before looking back at Rhey.

"...I love it." She replied.

Rhey continued staring at her, the reflection of his tall, strong body behind Kate in mirror, now with arms crossed, looking at her seriously, hoping she was safe in this question, and was not an affirmation to let him calm.

Kate noticed his look.

"No, really. I really do love it." She smiled happily. This was her first dress after all, what was there not to like?

Rhey nodded, smiling sensually without even opening his lips for nothing. Only one seductive smile in the corner of the mouth.

"That's let me excited, my dear ..." He said, uncrossing his arms, more relaxed.

Kate twirled around, letting the dress fly with her as she giggled like a small child. She suddenly felt Rhey's hand touch hers and the other wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, if there's one him I know is at a party...it's dancing." He answered seductively.

Kate shuddered, resting both hands on Rhey's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking at him with admiration.

Dancing? Dancing! She wanted to dance!

How to dance? What were the dance moves? What Rhey would make her dance? She would stumble? And if she fall?

Kate blushed and shook her head, trying to erase off these silly questions up her mind.

"I've...never danced before in my life..." She admitted.

"I figured. I haven't even danced in a long time myself. We'll see who stumbles over whose feet first." He teased with a wink, making Kate giggle, but she was worried she'd step on him.

"But… Just relax, Kate. I'm sure you can handle a simple Waltz." He winked at her.

Waltz? How was it?

Kate lowered her head, submissively to Rhey, blushing, her face burning; she was embarrassed about not knowing much about dancing.

Well... She knew something about waltz, but she never had the opportunity to dance ... Especially with ... A handsome man.

"How ... How?" Kate asks, looking at the other side of the room, was not on the Rhey's face. She could not face him.

Rhey let go and walked over into his room. He came out a few minutes later with a CD player.

"It's hard to dance without a right beat." He said, setting down and pressing play. What music did you dance to?

Kate blushed, knowing for her; fast songs were not a good choice, since she was learning the dance.

She decided to opt for a slower song; she could follow the steps and learn each of them for her party on Sunday.

"Slow Songs ... To learn ..." Kate tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at Rhey's strong back, and blushing, just thinking about dance with him, so close.

Rhey turned around and winked.

"No prob. Ah! Here it is..." Rhey inserted the disc. Kate didn't know he song...of course, she didn't know a lot of music.

"Which song is this?" She asked, hearing the flutes and strings playing beautifully together...almost like the flow of water and it's beauty.

Rhey did not want to make Kate feel inferior to his knowledge, so, he ignored this aspect of the question.

"Shhh ... Baby ... No matter that's playing it... What matters ... is our dance ... Come ..." Rhey ends, with a hot warm voice, without further explanation, walking around Kate in a sensually way, looking at her with interest, extending the right hand for her with seduction. "Come with me ..."

Kate didn't really know what to do. She figured Rhey would lead. So she slowly and awkwardly took his hand, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Come with me Kate ... Do not be so away, I will not bite you ..." Rhey laughed with dark humor, to see Kate recoiled, as if not wanting to touch him, but was not it.

She did not know what to do, and she did not want to step on his foot by accident, the way they could be so close.

Rhey smirked and tugged on her hand playfully, twirling her into a waltz position with his hand on her waist, and led her hand to his shoulder.

Kate pressed hand with Rhey, so his shoulders too, even if it was unnecessary. At first, she felt like would fall, after so many twists, left a little dizzy in her mind, but she managed to follow these movements.

"Uhm... Perfect ..." Rhey whispers, dropping her hand, letting her body fall, but he holds her waist, leaving her body arched firmly on his arm, the other hand holds her in one leg, with a sensual pose. "Are you enjoying it, baby?" He looks at Kate, caressing her lips with his forefinger, a very seductive act.

Kate blushed intensely and simply nodded. Rhey smiled before winding her up in his arms quickly.

"Don't worry about falling, I'll catch you." He whispered in her ear, spinning her out at his arms length, twirling her before twirling her back into his grasp.

"Whoa!" Kate yelped, think she'd fall, but she was laughing when Rhey pulled her back in.

Kate took a deep breath between laughs, recovering the vision was spinning for a while.

Rhey; again put Kate's hand on his shoulders, holding her hand, this time with more open, quick, excited steps in the great dance.

Kate laughed as her confidence builder, and even though she stumbled a few times, at least she didn't fall down or tumble onto Rhey.

At this time, Rhey leads Kate's body up close to a vase with red roses.

Rhey squirm his strong and tall body, skillfully arching his back behind sensually, and picking a rose to his lips, turning quickly to look at Kate with a warm smile, in hot flames, and a wink of an eye, left Kate with lack of breath for a moment.

Wow, how he did it?

After she regained her breath she didn't have long to keeps it since Rhey dipped her down, still holding the rose in his mouth.

Kate couldn't help but giggle a little at his face, but not in mockery.

Rhey, with a perverted look, and however malicious, funny smile, he puts the red rose in the neckline of the Kate's dress with his mouth, passing close to see her breasts.

She yelped in surprise, knowing what he must've seen, and as a small warning, stepped on his foot on purpose.

"Ouch!" Girl! "Rhey immediately stumbled upon Kate, losing his balance, grabbing her body, protecting her from being hurt in the fall, he can handle the situation, putting Kate's body on top of his, and his back hit the ground, he moans with a growl a little in pain, Kate falls on him.

"I...I'm sorry...I... It was instinct...are you...alright?" She asked, carefully attempting to let his hair.

"Yeah ... I could not be better ..." Rhey said, breathing quickly because his back still ached from the blow fall. "However... One kiss from you would cure me much faster..." He winks at her, licking his lips, a dangerous look.

Kate blushed and with a small smile gently moved down and kissed his lips passionately.

"There...all better?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Certainly ..." Rhey look at her conformed, rising slowly, helping her to compose herself to continue the steps.

"Aren't you forgetting your rose?" Kate asked, pointing to the rose in her dress with her eyes.

"If you allow me miss ..." Rhey picks up the rose with his lips, giving a sniff in her neck, in sensual way, and the music changes to a more seductive slower tango, a hot dance perfect for Rhey, but Kate blushed, not knowing how to dance this sound.

"How do you...dance to this...?" She whispered, obviously nervous, she wasn't talking to Rhey.

Is to dance... Closer ..." Rhey holds Kate's waist, bringing her over his body, even to abut completely.

"But ... What are the movements... Do not you know?" Kate talked to herself, looking down at her feet, which were very close to Rhey now.

"Just trust me Kate. I'll lead your feet. You won't fall." He answered gently, calming Kate down immediately. How was he always able to do that?

"Now ... Follow me ..." Rhey begins to spin with Kate in time to the music, holding tightly to her waist, while she kept her arms wrapped around the Rhey's neck.

Kate didn't look at what she was doing. She just kept looking into Rhey's eyes, as if trying to keep her attention on him, letting him knows she was trying to trust him in the moves so she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Whoa ..." She realized was with the body leaning, almost upside down, resting one foot on the ground only, since the other leg, Rhey was holding, with a very fiery pose.

Kate felt uncomfortable for a moment, but it was enough she lost the balance, because of the high heel.

She wore heels constantly, but, let's say, heels of the formal attire shoes were thinner, taller and difficult to handle.

Kate grabbed Rhey in his tie and the suit, trying to keep her balance, and at this moment, Rhey grabbed her body, twirling it in the air. All part of the choreography.

He pulled her back in against his body as she heard the music end.

"...I don't your mom would want you to pull THAT move at the party." She said before breaking out laughing. Not like she was laugh at Rhey, but with him. That was fun!

"Kate ... My mom does not control me ...Even Suzannah, not had power over me ... Besides ... We're getting married ... I'm not playing to be your husband ..." Rhey said seriously, but there was a dark smile on his lips.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Prince Charming, but if you pull something like that off in public, I'll purposely step on your foot again." She giggled.

Rhey did not laugh about it.

"After we're married, you'll keep hiding your feelings from the world? Katherine, I do not know ... I'm very far to be your Prince Charming of dreams ... Forget this thought ..." Rhey hated being called perfect, because, he knew who it was, and was very far from perfect world.

Kate stopped laughing at that and turned around.

"You might not be perfect to the world but... you're perfect to me..." She confessed.

"And...I don't mind showing off our love for each other, I really don't just...I don't want to be...what the word...is Inna…Apriopriate?"

"Appropriate?" Rhey corrected.

"Exactly..."

"Well... I do not care about rules or what is appropriate ... I was born acting the way I always wanted ... And nothing changed me ..." Rhey goes to the window, opened it, and taking something out of his suit pocket.

Something bad.

His cigarette.

It would be the first time Kate would see him smoking, mean, she almost saw it in the Reeves family reunion, but Roger prevented this from happening.

Who would ensure with this thought Rhey had about actions, the party would not be a disaster?

Kate shivered to think of this idea.

"...Lucky." Kate whispered.

"What?"

"You know what. I spent my whole life never having a say in anything. Always acting the way others made me act...whether I liked it or not..."

"I'm not forcing you nowhere Kate... For me, you are a free woman ... You know ... You're not stuck ..." Rhey ignite, and put the cigarette between his lips, enjoying the smoke mint.

"Yeah...I know I'm not now." She said, sitting in the nearby chair, clearly full of thought. Of what? Just about everything. Room; dancing to the party to Rhey to... Her past.

Rhey was too scattered and confusing in his thoughts, especially about the party.

A little girl like Carol was enough to make him upset and disturbed?

Yes!

Rhey was thinking of Carol, and what he said to her.

He would try everything to make Kate happy, and he had to take the first step towards it.

He winced.

"Look, Kate...if you don't want me to do that sort of move at the party, I won't. Okay?" He said, turning to her, the cigarette in his mouth.

Kate looked at him, but realized he was a little upset.

"I'm sorry ... I did not want to leave you so annoyed..." She shrugs in the chair, lowering her head, submissive to him.

"Well...Like I said...We can't all be perfect, now can we?" He asked, lifting her chin with his finger to look at him.

"I hope so ..." Kate caresses Rhey's cheek gently, guiding her hands to his dark hair.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	9. 8: The tragic party

**_Our Whispers in the Dark._**

* * *

**__****_Chapter 8: The tragic party._**

* * *

Cecilia was in the sewing room, giving the last adjustments to Carol's dress.

"Carol ... Sweetie ... Stop jumping for a moment! Needle can stick you by accident..." Cecilia smiled, realizing it was almost impossible to make Carol stop in place.

"I'm just so excited for when Rhey gets here! And Kate! She's nice. I'm happy she's going to be my sister in law soon."

She was silent for a moment while her mom sewed the seam on the dress.

"Mommy...does Rhey like me at all?" She asked suddenly, feeling a little sad.

Cecilia was a little startled in the question, reasoning; Carol was still too small to be able in think about it seriously, and have concerns about the family.

"He... He likes you sweetie ... He loves you so much ... Why? He said something to upset you?" The mother wanted to know exactly, what was the restlessness of her daughter, to be able to help her or talk seriously with Rhey, if necessary.

"No, he just... He pushes me away a lot and...I just wondered." Carol replied, still a little sad, but not as much now that she had said something.

"Rhey has a strong genius ... He's very different about Renne ... He's more rebellious ... He just needs to adjust to new life, now, he has a girlfriend, soon to be his wife ... Stay calm sweetie ... Time heals all wounds ... Rhey will still understand everything that's happened .. And he will hug you with love in one day... Keep hope ... "Cecilia kisses her little daughter on the cheek, playing with the sweet ponytail in her hair.

She was not sure if someday, Rhey could accept everyone as his new family, but the mother had faith one day, her son would enter through the front door, smiling and saying, "Mom, I'm back!"

"Jeez!"

She looked behind her to see Renne fiddling with his tie. She was sure, since Rhey wore one all the time, he could teach him how to put one on properly.

"Roger, darling! A little helps please!" Cecilia called her husband to give some help to Renne, since Rhey still was not with them in the family to give this help.

"Mom, I think... I'm getting!" Renne was hopeful.

Cecilia giggled at the knot on her son's neck.

"Dear, I don't think that's how it works." She said behind her mouth, laughing a little.

Renne look in the mirror with eyes full in investigation.

"But ... Are equal to Rhey's tie knot ..." Renne said promptly, even the knot of his tie completely apart off.

Renne shrugs; failed, after so many struggles.

"Roger! He really needs your help!" Cecilia called.

"Mother..." Renne whined.

"I want you to look nice. I'm sure Rhey and Kate will be, you should look halfway decent at least!

"Mother! Party is tomorrow! Could relax a little?" Renne asks innocently, while his father taught how to make a perfect knot in his tie.

"But darling, there's so much more to be done! We have to make the food, decorate the garden, and find the music! Ah! So much to do!"

"We have divided the tasks mom, the music, we gets to choose for the night together ... The garden is with Carol, the house with me, the food with you and Dad! Ready! Relax!" Renne smiled at seeing the perfect tie knot at the collar of his formal shirt.

"*sigh* Okay, okay, you're right..." Cecilia said, taking a breath to calm her nerves.

"I just want Kate and Rhey to have fun. I also want to make a good impression on Kate. You don't know you two, but she doesn't have a mother or father." She said sadly to her children.

"Oh no ... This is so sad ... horrible." Carol laments, depressed, with small hands in her lips, shocked.

"Oh ... I heard, her father was a monster ... That's controlled her ... He left her arrested ... He forced her to do things she did not want to ..." Renne reveals, and Carol looks at him with a playful smile.

"You HEARD or you have READ her mind accidentally with your power?" Carol asked with a sweet and innocent giggle.

"Hmm...Maybe both. But she never talks about her mother."

"That explains why she wanted to talk to me so much as a mother...she doesn't have one..." Cecilia concluded.

"Well, after Rhey and Kate marry, she will be your daughter in law!" Carol smiled.

Cecilia smiled happily excited, hugging her little daughter.

"Wait ... Renne ... You're reading people's minds without permission? That's invasion of privacy!" Roger warns with a more serious voice.

"I said ..." Carol continued to giggle, so good to hear, and which spread to everyone in the house.

Renne shrugs, considering everything was an accident.

* * *

"Kate...You look nervous." Rhey said looking at her from the driver's seat. We would be lying though if he said he wasn't nervous too.

"I never experienced something like that before ... Such a beautiful dress ... A different hair ... Is the first time; I face something like this..." Kate was coming to her party, sitting beside Rhey in the car, with a completely different look than she usually did.

"You'll be fine, Katherine. Besides, this is for fun, remember?" Rhey reassured with a smirk.

"That's your smirk, not smell right ... What are you planning, seductive sir?" Kate asks with provocation, and her cheeks burn and blush.

"Why...Nothing at all your Highness, why do you say that?"

...Yep, he was totally up to something.

"Your smile! You look like a naughty boy, behind problems ..." Kate looks out the window; feeling the gentle wind in her face, while Rhey driving the car.

"I do seem to have that amazing completion don't I?" He asked looking at her with a goofy smirk that made her laugh.

"You are a complete mystery, Lord Reeves ... I want to unravel more about you ..." Kate gives an innocent smile, but the look was intense for Rhey.

"Really? Like...?"

"I do not know ... About your life ..." Kate replied.

"C'mon, Kate, you know that stuff already. It turned to be a lie what I thought was true anyway."

Kate remained silent.

"Brother!" Carol shouted, running to the couple as they got out of the car.

"Carol! You're so pretty! Rhey, Look at her! So cute: sis!" Kate gave enjoyable giggles at see Carol looked like a little princess with the formal dress.

Carol giggled and ran to hug Kate.

"And you look like a queen of honor!" Carol said back. Kate blushed.

"Thanks..."

"Whoa ... Little brother ... You're beautiful ..." Carol walks around Rhey. "You're the lord of darkness?" Carol smiled in joy to see her brother. Rhey was literally dressed in a black tuxedo, trousers, formal shirt, vest, shoes, all in dark like shadows, only with a gray tie, to give a special mention.

"Yep, pretty much." Kate said with a giggle, grabbing his arm.

Carol holds the right hand of her brother, even if he did not want it.

She was a persistent sister.

Rhey rolled his eyes at Kate, but she simply patted his shoulder.

"Just hang in there." She whispered with a smile.

"You see the garden?" Carol jumps between garden, showing wonderful plants, many beautiful flowers with the preferred colors of Kate, and well cared in grass, green, flowers seemed energy, joy.

A garden full of life.

"I decorated everything out here, every plant, I created with all the affection ..." The little girl had this power to control, create, revive and relive any type of plant. She was like the mother of flora and nature, even being so small.

"It's beautiful, Carol. You did an amazing job!" Kate exclaimed looking around. Why was Rhey being so quiet?

"What do you think, dear?" Kate tightens Rhey's arm, timidly, as if was trying to bring him back to reality and yanking him out of the inner torment, surely he would be fighting to stay.

"Yeah... Great."

"Rhey! Are you in lala land?" She asked with a smirk.

Rhey not answer; just led her by the arm, seriously, to where his parents were.

"Katherine! Rhey!" Cecilia shouted, running towards them, and hugging the two in her grasp.

"Cecilia ... Take it easy ..." Rhey looking for his own formal attire. "The tuxedo is pricey!" He scolded his mother, an intimidating voice and cold as ice.

"Oh, don't be silly, son. I'm your mother and I will hug you if I please." She shot back like a true mother wanting honor and authority over her child.

Rhey puts his hands inside his pants pocket, with a sensual pose.

"Kate... Wow... You're very beautiful ... You bought the dress?" Cecilia holds Kate's hand, twirling her, observing the dress, the jewelry and shoes in admiration, completely amazed.

"Amm ... Rhey gave me as a gift ..." Kate blushed, looking for her boyfriend, future husband.

"Well, it looks simply stunning on you. You look very beautiful in red."

Kate twirled her already curly hair with her fingers.

"Thanks...You look gorgeous too." She said, looking at Cecilia's light pale pink and lace dress she wore.

"Oh, thanks sweetie ... I found this dress in the middle of the closet, one of these wedding dresses ... And ..." Cecilia began with discursive subject of women, especially traditional mothers, who had saved the dress for special each occasion, it made Rhey uncomfortable, feeling his mother had a ... How could he say ... A precarious social class?

"Cecilia... Mother! Enough ... We not need to talk about it ..." Rhey interrupts the articulation of his mother.

Rhey always been educated by a "family" of high money social class, he never knew how this reality was in the opposite.

"Um... Oh! Rhey! There's Renne right over there!" Kate said, looking over by the table in the garden, seeing Renne standing there.

"Why don't you go say hi?"

"I'm perfectly fine right here, Katherine." He replied.

Kate looked down. She honestly wanted Rhey to go somewhere else for the time being because she had to ask Cecilia an important question.

Cecilia, as a good mother who was, immediately realized the Kate's face down also had a private chat request.

Mothers know when their children want to talk about something important, privately, Cecilia had do much it to Carol , when the poor girl cried for hours, unable to tell what happened, because Renne was around.

"Carol, baby... "Cecilia calls sweetly, and Carol bounces with excitement to hear her name, the body energetic sense of happiness that's Carol had was of course free.

"Yes, Mommy?" Carol offered smiling sweetly.

"I need to talk a subject with Kate ... " Cecilia began.

"Look, mother, I said no ... "Rhey abruptly interrupted: something Cecilia can't accept.

"Alone! I need to talk alone with your bride! "Cecilia knocked off the interruption of Rhey, with her maternal authority.

Kate and Carol shuddered, considering this was the first time Cecilia raised her voice with Rhey seriously, and Rhey watched her with murderous eyes and dark of pure hatred.

Maybe Cecilia thought Rhey had done something evil with Kate, and now she came complaining and open her heart to someone her trust.

"Carol ... Renne is waiting for Rhey go see him ... Take him to the twin, please ... " Cecilia spoke, staring Rhey's eyes as if to say: "Be considerate, Go see your brother, and give a hug, at least today! ".

Yes, mothers also had this power to express long pages of sentences with only the eyes.

At this time, Rhey stared Kate coldly and wickedness was instigating it with intimidation.

"Do not say anything you do not want to ... You is not required ... " Rhey finished, when Carol , frightened , took his hand , and both go to where Renne was waiting for them, worried about the situation .

"So sorry, Kate. I hope I didn't frighten you with my raised voice." Cecilia apologized.

"...That was yelling?" Kate asked, surprised.

Cecilia ignored it. She not wants remembering the unbearable moment, eventually returns to herself.

"Well... What I deduced was true? Did you talk to me, alone?" She asks Kate calmly, placing her hands on her shoulders with the warmth of mother.

"Y-yeah...um...since I'll be marrying Rhey...and everything...uh..." Cecilia could tell Kate was nervous to ask the question.

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

"Um...Mrs. Reeves...c-can I call you...mom?"

Cecilia was surprised, flattered and delighted.

She had never received a request like this.

Kate had never felt her heart so warm with a family, how she felt with the Reeves family.

This family inspired confidence for her, because, since who knew them, they not demanded anything from her, not intimidated her, did not make her feel smaller in the world, as VDad insisted on making her remember, all the days in the darkness of his jet.

Kate felt like time stopped right there.

"Um...please? I never had a mother and...I've never met a mother as kind or an understanding or as fun as you. You're everything I pictured my mom to be...even though I never knew her..."

Tears formed in Cecilia's eyes, and she hugs Kate, welcoming her with her maternal love, and protecting Kate unconditionally, since her mother's heart was always place for Kate.

"Oh sweetie... Sure! You is my daughter, since I met you ... The official Rhey's girlfriend is my daughter anyway ... I know you're special ... Because in fact Rhey be loving you, is an important sense you're here now ... My daughter ... I want your happiness ... And I'll help Rhey to make you happy ... "Cecilia said with a light voice tenderness, those voices mothers have, when they are very heartfelt and proud with her children.

Kate felt tears in her eyes too as she hugged Cecilia tightly.

"Thank you..." She said, having the tears roll down her cheeks

"Well... But ... Let's not cry ... The eyeliner, the lipstick, face powder ... The makeup ... Everything will be destroyed ... Let's not cry ..." Cecilia smiled, sniffling, wiping tears with handkerchief silk, and soon after, helping Kate to clear the tears, are inimical to women, when they are wearing makeup.

"Come on, now. This party is for fun! Not tears! So let's have fun." She said happily, wiping Kate's cheeks.

Kate giggled, fully agreeing with her new "mom", while Cecilia hugged Kate's shoulders, and leads her into the garden, where everyone was waiting for her.

"Carol! Not now!" Renne hold a tray of sweets, raising it into the air, away from Carol's desire.

"No... I want Brigadier!" Carol begs, jumping tirelessly, even though Renne was tall, and she would never reach the candy and chocolates.

She smiles innocently, contagiously Renne, immediately, both were among many good laughs.

Rhey rolled his eyes at the laughter as he saw Kate and Cecilia walk up, Kate hugging her arm. Those two became close quickly.

Rhey feared for a moment to see them so united in so little time conversation.

What would have spoken? Why are such good friends?

These questions disturbed Rhey's mind, and he felt every moment Kate and Cecilia were more united, he would lose the freedom and the time he had to get used to his new life.

The secrets of Rhey were escaping the family gap, he could not avoid.

"Ah, there's the little girl." Roger said, walking out seeing Kate.

"Hi...Mr. Reeves." She hasn't yet had the courage to ask him what she asked Cecilia yet.

Roger came over and kissed Kate on the cheek, holding her hands, watching her formal attire.

"You're beautiful baby ..."

Kate knew, now, why she not felt courage to ask Roger, what she wanted.

Roger was very similar to Rhey, physically, and even he do not wanted to spend an intimidating image to Kate, she had felt recoil, just because it. Roger and Rhey. Son like father.

But she remembered what Cecilia had said about having fun, and she isn't wanted to cry again and ruin her face. She'd ask later.

"Okay, Cecilia... What do you have planned?" Rhey asked, clearly nervous, as he was with the unbearable cigarette in his sensuous lips.

"Rhey Reeves!" Roger scolded, grabbing the cigarette before Rhey could light it.

"You may smoke at your castle, but not in my house!" He scolded.

"What, Roger? Now, you will control my life?" Rhey shout rudely, as if he guarded bitterness and anger within a box, like a time bomb.

"First of all...I think the first thing to mending this bond with you and your family is to start by calling me dad."

"One thing, have at a time ROGER!" Rhey gives emphasis to the name of his father, affirming he would continue calling him by name. "Furthermore, you have no control over me!" He continues to demand, exceeding his minimum authority of son.

Roger narrows his eyes, wondering what to do as a father.

"Brother ... Please! Stop! He is our father!" Renne begs, selfless.

"Shut up, Renne! This doesn't involve you!" Rhey snapped back at him.

"Rhey...Please..." Kate grabbed his arm gently, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Rhey look at Kate, with difficulty in breathing; because the hatred, anger and resentment were choking him in the throat.

"You do not control me ... DADDY ..." Rhey articulates to his father with disgust, cynicism, frivolity in his voice tone, but he was calmer. For her, his girlfriend.

Kate could tell he was trying so hard to make her happy. She stroked his cheek in praise.

"There you go. That's better." She smiled with pity knowing how hard he tried.

"I did not spend money to come here and go away, Katherine" Rhey hold Kate's hands, taking it off from his face. "Now ... I'll stay here ..." He sits seductively in the chair, was waiting. "What do you intend to do? Mom ... Dad ..." Rhey looking for his family with a raised eyebrow, teeth clenched, eyes narrowed in coldness.

Kate looked away, ashamed.

"Rhey...can you see she's trying to make you feel better? You just brush her off, not giving a care?!" Cecilia snapped surprise for just how much love Rhey seemed to have for his bride.

"What can I do?" Rhey begins to raise his voice again. "My way to love and my intensity make her blush! I can't change what I'm Cecilia! So I am! And if she blushes in my fault, I should not be here!" He shouts cruelly, looking at Kate, recalling how was the love of the two since they met.

"She not blushing because of that, Rhey Reeves, and you know it!" Roger shouted back.

"Stop it! Please! Just... No more yelling!" Kate begged, clenching her head.

"I'm sick of this damn life without love! Tired!" Rhey kicks the chair lay ahead. "Move out, stupid!" He pushes Renne out his way, he falls to the ground and Carol hugs him strong, crying in despair and unhappiness.

Rhey walks to the car, saying evil, dignified words of a rebel and cruel man.

"R- Rhey no! Don't go!" Kate ran over and tried to hug him from going.

"Get off me!" He shoved Kate out of the way and onto the hard stone path. One of her heels broke, and she fell onto the stones.

"Ow!"

She pulled back up her hand to find it bloody. She scraped it. She didn't even notice her knee.

She looked at Rhey with tears in her eyes as the other Reeves gasped at what Rhey had done.

"What did you do with her, boy!?" Roger pushes the Rhey's shoulder, staggering his body, to Rhey's reason could come back, and he could see what was done with Kate, breaking his blindness of hatred and fury.

"Kate ... Honey ... Are you okay?" Roger holds Kate in his arms, in his lap, carrying her into the house as a concerned and caring dad. "Renne! Bring first aid kit!" The father shouts, Renne runs into the house, Carol follows her brother to help. Motion in the house was tense now.

Cecilia remained in the garden with Rhey awhile.

"I don't need a first aid kit, Mr. Reeves, please...put me down. I've been through worse than this!" Kate protested.

"I...I can walk it off."

"Nonsense! It could be infected from the dirt." He replied to her, setting her on the couch.

Renne appears in the main room with the first aid kit, and Roger opens the case, taking the bandages necessary, as well the material to sterilize and clean the wound.

"Please guys...Stop making such a fuse. It's just a few simple scrapes." Kate said, turning to get up off the couch.

Roger was unwilling to discuss about what was simple or not. He just started the process of healing for the wounds of Kate, even though she did not want. He knew women always want to appear strong, and the end, were just dramatic.

Kate suddenly felt the sudden sting of rubbing alcohol on her scraped, and she but back her lip. She refused to scream even though tears were in the corners of her eyes.

Carol approached, and began to blow the Kate's wound slowly with a sweet breeze, soothing the burn of alcohol immediately. Cecilia always did it, when Carol got hurt, the little girl thought this action could help, since the men were so insensitive.

Kate opened her eyes again, seeing what Carol was doing.

"Sometimes you're just too kind, Carol..."

"She was always so Kate ... The problem is; Rhey distorts her image for you to see her... mistakenly" Renne contests, a little depressed for what his brother was doing, and the evil person he was making.

"P-Please don't be mad at Rhey...He's still trying to figure things out..." Kate told them.

"Kate is right! ... My brother is good..." Carol agrees with a sweet smile, affection melted her evil brother.

Roger had finished making the bandage in silence, wondering what to do with Rhey, without Kate felt perturbed.

She could see the wheels turning in Rogers head though. She didn't want him to hurt her Rhey!

"No! Please! Dad, don't hurt him!" She covered her mouth. She looked up at Roger, scared of what he'd think of her calling him that...by accident.

Roger looked at Kate with a surprised face, with wide eyes and a gap on the lips so similar to Rhey, he was astonished.

Oh no! Kate scared him! He will hate her for it now!

Kate shrugged her body on the couch, breathing quickly; afraid of thought might be prowling the mind of Roger now.

Carol laughed, jumping for joy.

"Daddy, Daddy! Kate can be my sister?" The little girl seemed to help Kate even without knowing the occasion.

She clenched her head.

"I...I'm sorry Mr. Reeves I...I don't know what..." She stopped herself. No, she didn't want to say she didn't know what she was saying...she did. She loved it too. She loved being able to call someone...Dad...and mean it as well. It just...felt...right!

"Kate ... Am ... Cecilia and Renne told me you had a past suffered ..." Roger begins. It's clearly, he did not know what to say, but had to start somewhere.

Kate sniffed and nodded.

"I...I never want to go back to him. Not my father! He..." She winced, but she knew they had to know where she was from and why Rhey REALLY did love her in the beginning.

"My mind controlled me every day...no...Every minute of my life since I was four! I-I was never a daughter! I was just a mangy pet! A stupid hound dog! He...He didn't bother to let me go to school...I spent each day tracking and following the targets he wanted...until finally, one day...he...he..." The tears were apparent on Kate's face now, but she knew she had to say it. Who she was before.

"HE MADE ME KILL TWO MEN! Kate C's father and uncle! I...I had to watch inside myself as I...I couldn't do..."

Renne lowered his head, very depressed, anyway, he had read Kate's mind by accident, and knew what she was talking a long time.

Carol hugged Kate softly, stroking her hair, crying a little with her. Poor girl; always wanted to help, even if it was with her tears.

Roger knew only what Renne was spoken, but he did not think it was so serious and that's "Zach" was so cruel and crazy.

Roger felt the blood freeze.

How a father could do that to his daughter? What kind of human was this guy?

Breathing in the main room weighed.

Roger gasped, before saying something.

"Katherine... I..."

"Please! Don't think of me as a murderer! I'm not! I...I couldn't be! T-That's why Rhey loved me in the first place. He thought I loved to kill when I didn't...I realized more and more that I didn't as the days without the mind control went on. That's why Rhey pushed me I guess...he doesn't see me as he did before...now he hates me for believing I tricked him!" She was sobbing now, thinking she had lost Rhey forever.

"Am... Renne ..." Roger asks with a tone of beg.

Renne approaches to him, depressed.

"Yes, dad?"

"Take Carolina to the garden ... I have to talk to Kate alone ... Serious, and she can't hear ... It's too small ..." Roger practically demands with high authority.

Carol gasps to hear her name uttered in full words.

"C'mon, sis let's go..." Renne said, taking her hand.

"But...I don't want to leave my big sis hurting..." Yes, she even was ready to call her that.

"Its okay, Dad will take care of it. Come on..." He said leading her out of the room.

Kate lowers her head, unable to look at Roger, since all he reminded Rhey.

"Wh... What you want to talk ... Mr. Reeves? Well, If you scold me for ... "Kate began, but her line of thought was interrupted.

"No, Katherine ... I would never do that ... "Roger caressing her chin; with the careful hands of father. "I am very proud to have you as my daughter ... The past does not matter ... What matters is you changed out of control of your father, to be a better person, it is important ... " He smiling , with some emotional tears in the corners of the eyes.

"But, I killed! I was a killer!" Kate trembles, only speak this word, and hear it echoing in her mind several times.

"You ... You're not only one who was called killer in the past, Kate ..." Roger begins a new subject, dry throat, his voice cracking in anguish.

"What ... What do you mean?" Kate raised her face to look at him, startled, stunned in pain.

Roger was silent for a minute, containing what he was about to say.

"W-What do you mean?!" She asked again.

"You're Rhey's girlfriend... And soon, to be his wife… I do not want to be gossipy, and much less destructive of marriage ... All I want ... Is to warn you ... Keep you prevented and say things that, knowing my son as I know, he will never tell you this in life ... Then ... I think it's my duty to do it ... "Roger takes Kate's hands, looking her in the eyes with fear.

"If there's something about Rhey he hasn't said, I want to know..."

Roger swallows hard, and continues, sighing to catch air in sorrow.

"Well... He... He killed his own girlfriend ... In stabbing ... And... Also her sister ... with a gunshot in heart ..." Roger could not speak, the pain of father was too horrible for him to bear, considering at the time Rhey did this, he still lived with his adoptive family Orlando, in Toronto.

Kate's eyes widened.

"I thought you said that the Orlando's were lying when they told me!" She exclaimed.

Roger was despaired.

"I said! I wanted to protect my son!" Roger said sadly. "After Rhey committed the murders ... He remained a one year in jail! I could get him out there on judicial guarantee of freedom! I paid money ... I did not want to see my son jailed for all his life ... "Roger lamented, tears ran down his face expressions, when he revealed.

Kate looked down, surprised.

"He...he won't...do that to me now...will he..."

Roger squeezed her hands, ensuring he was there to protect her.

"He will not sweetie... You will live with us, Kate ... We'll protect you ... I guarantee it ... I want to take care of you ... My daughter ..." Roger hugs Kate, conveying his strength, his confidence and protection to her.

"But...I don't want him to be by himself...again. I promised him if make him happy..." She protested a little, concerned for Rhey with her not there.

"You promised, before knowing the truth ... And I do not want you to marry him in fooled, or this marriage is grounded with lies, falsehoods, deceits and hidden secrets ... I want a wedding, I can be proud with it... and I wish you to know the truth ... "Roger continued, looking into Kate's eyes.

Kate also looked into his eyes. After a long pause, hers began to water as she suddenly hugged Roger tightly.

"I...Your right...I don't want to be in a lie anymore...I don't want to be hurt. Please help me...Dad, please..." She cried into his shoulder, begging for his help.

"Shh ... Calm down, sweetie ... I'll help you ... I'm on your side to protect you ... Do not worry ..." Roger kisses her cheek, patting Kate's back, comforting her, assuring he would be next to her and take care her as his real daughter.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	10. 9: Bad Event

**_Our Whispers in the Dark._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Bad Event._**

* * *

"Can we go back in now?" Carol asked, bored, kicking her feet while sitting on a bench.

"Not yet...wait until dad says so...by the way, Carol, where is Rhey? You were out here with him not to long ago. Where did he go?" Renne asks, worried.

Carol looked at Renne sweetly, shrugging her shoulders innocently, showing unfamiliarity.

"I do not know ... Last time, I saw him, he was talking in the garden with mommy ..." Carol picks a rose in the garden, smelling the aroma of the white petals, when touched on her nose, enjoying the scent.

"Wait...Where is mom?!" Renne asked, getting scared. He hasn't seen her in a while.

Carol holds her brother's hand and gets up off the bench, leading him around the garden, to where Cecilia and Rhey were.

"Over there!" She pointed. They saw Cecilia talking to Rhey as if he was a schoolboy in trouble for causing mischief. He was sitting on the bench with Cecilia scolding him. He looked like he was about to rip her throat out though.

"Come on!" Carol warned, about to run for help.

"Wait!" Renne stopped her, holding her in the arm.

"You would not see what was happening?" Carol asked, confused.

"Yes! ... But, wait ... Come here!" He pulls Carol sweetly, at both hide behind the Rhey's car.

"This is so exciting!" Carol smiled brightly, feeling the spy energy rush of her veins.

"SHH! They will hear us!" Renne gesticulate with the forefinger on his lips, asking for immediate silence.

Carol covered her mouth with her small hands, between laughter funs.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" She asked, leaning in close to her brother.

"I'll try ..." Renne focuses, watching Cecilia and Rhey's lips, and narrowing his eyes, slowly, waking up his supernatural power, trying to capture something of the conversation.

"...and furthermore, you've probably lost most if not all her trust, mister!"

"Do I really need to lists to this anymore?! She was asking for it! She forced me over the edge! You all have!"

"Whoa ..." Renne heard, the height discussion was warmly tense.

"What? What?" Carol bounced impatiently, waiting for a response from her brother.

"I feel stupid of such goodness; she is not at all what I expected! She tricked me!" Rhey shouts, pulling some roses in a vase, and crushing it with cruel hands, before Cecilia.

"...But what about your child, Rhey!? Surely that act of love means something.

"Not if I was deceived at the time!"

"Besides ... I already said: I'm sick of this damn life ..." Rhey rises from the bench. "I would have rather stayed alone, was much better, than knowing you, Kate, and all the unfortunate with kindhearted who are around this house idiot..." He starts walking to his car.

"Son! Wait! I'm not finished with you!"

"We'll, I'm finished with you! If you two help Kate, don't bother to stop by!"

"RHEY REEVES! COME BACK HERE, NOW!" Cecilia shouts in scary order, make Carol and Renne tremble in fear, behind the car.

Rhey walks up to the car, fast, so furious.

Renne feels a sharp pain in his heart, and his own moans of suffering, mingle in the environment, with the screams of pain that Rhey began to feel instantly.

"I've...I've never seen Mommy so angry, brother..." Carol confessed, trembling scared.

Before Renne could answer her, both listening to a hit in the car, as if the door was closed.

"Rhey! Son!" Cecilia screams desperate.

"Stay away, I do not need your help!" Rhey countered of Cecilia's concern.

He leans the body in the car, bowing forward, clenched and squeezing his head hard, feeling excruciating pain, made him scream and growl of hatred.

He could not bear it.

"Carol, get away from the car!" Renne warned, stepping back so they wouldn't get run over.

Carol screaming with sweet voice, falling backwards with her brother, out of the way, but the car did not move from the place.

"SON! RHEY!" She was a pause. "ROGER! ROGER, COME HERE! Oh my god..." Cecilia knelt on the floor, when Rhey fainted with the pain felt.

The hit in car had been in his body falling through the pain, and now, Rhey was on the floor, unconscious, was certainly due to stress and fury within him, or even the darkness he had in his soul.

"Brother!" Carol shouted, running out from her spot to help.

* * *

"Cecilia?" Roger heard her shouting for him.

"Here, Katherine, I want you to stay right here, okay? Don't move." He firmly but gently instructed.

Kate wanted to see what was happening, Cecilia screamed so desperately, as if he needed help.

What was happening?

"Okay, Mr. Reeves ..."

Despite the willingness to help, she decided to obey Roger not to cause more concern for the poor man.

* * *

"Good grief! What happened?!" Roger exclaimed running over, seeing Cecilia holding Rhey and laying him on the driveway.

"He... he was in a lot of headache and fainted ... It was horrible ..." Cecilia was crying desperately.

It was obvious: The mothers do not want to see their children suffer.

"Here...get him inside, but DON'T put him in the living room. Put him upstairs, I don't want him near Kate yet." Roger instructed.

"Roger! Are you talking about your son! He's not a "THING" for you to treat him like this!" Cecilia rebuke, crying with the mother worry in the highest.

"Cecilia, it's not like I said to leave him here! Now c'mon!"

"He's unconscious, Roger! Not be insensitive!" Cecilia cried, hugging Rhey's chest.

"Bring him upstairs to Renne's bedroom! What's so insensitive about that?!" Roger wondered if Cecilia was confused.

"You... Puff ..." Cecilia gives up to arguing with her husband. "Renne ... Help me take your brother to your room ..." A mother holds one Rhey's arm, Renne the other arm, helping him.

* * *

Kate continued to look at the door, watching for Roger to return.

"Da... Dad ... What happened?" Kate asks, a little nervous about what could have happened to Cecilia.

She had no idea.

"Here, just set him up there."

She heard the door open. She turned around to see the scene.

"...RHEY!"

"Wait! Katherine!" Roger walked up and blocked her off.

"Rhey! What happened to him!?" She shouts, thinking Rhey could hear and answer her.

"Kate, don't get any closer." Roger warned.

"What's wrong with him?! Daddy! What's wrong?!"

"He passed out with a fake pain ... I think..." Roger was being a little cold with Rhey, certainly to protect Kate.

Kate heard the word 'fake', and she hid behind Roger a little as if Rhey could spring out and hurt her.

"C-Can I see him?" She asked silently.

Renne denies, shaking his head in fear, when he sees his father's face, he runs up to continue helping his mother.

"Come on, sister ..." Carol takes Kate's hand, so she could see Rhey.

Kate nodded, following her up the stairs.

Roger follows Carol and Kate, to make sure Rhey was not scheming plans against his own girlfriend.

"Rhey?" Kate slowly enters in Renne's room, where Rhey was in bed, unconscious. Cecilia was wetting the cotton with alcohol, and making Rhey feel the strong aroma, so he could wake up and return to reality.

"Rhey?!" Kate reached down to touch his cheek, trying to wake him up. Sure...he was a murderer...but she still had feelings for him.

"Rhey ... My love ... Wake up ... Please ..." Kate felt sad, even knowing new things about Rhey and would be reason enough for her to escape, if not so in love with him.

Rhey cringed, feeling dizzy waking up.

"Rhey...darling, wake up..." Kate gently moved his bangs out of the way.

"Kate ... Daughter ... Is better you away from him ..." Roger holds Kate's shoulders, pulling her away from Rhey.

Rhey opens his eyes, holding a Kate's hand, looking at his father with evil eyes, as if to say: "She's mine, only mine!"

Yes, Rhey is an obsessive man, and did not want to divide his love for another man, even if it was with father's love.

Kate looked back at Roger and nodded as if to say she was alright. She could take care of herself.

"Are you okay, Rhey?" She asked, combing his bangs with her fingers.

"Yeah... It was just a hard pain ... And a momentary fainting ... Nothing serious ..." Rhey nodded, tightening Kate's hand against his chest.

"Are you sure? Why did you faint? Do you know why?" She asked with a pity smile.

"I... I felt a sharp pain ...And..." Rhey begins, but is interrupted by the fury of his father.

"Do not be a liar, Rhey! You pretended fainting to worry your mother and siblings!" Roger yelling, scolding.

Kate looked to Roger surprised that he would yell, then looked back at Rhey.

"Rhey...dear...is this true?!" She asked.

"You believe more in an idiot of my father, than me?" Rhey questions, humiliated and offended.

"No...Well...yes...well...prove that you were knocked out or something!" Kate didn't like being pressured to choose between two sides.

Rhey laughed cynically, getting up from the bed, breathing slowly, silent, motionless for a moment, to ensure would not feel the same pain and fainted again.

"I do not have to prove anything Katherine ... From, what I see; my father is able to take you off by my side, telling lies!" Rhey shouts, arranging his tuxedo in place, looking in the mirror.

"No, that's not it! I..." Kate growled.

"It's hard for me to believe a murderer and a prisoner!" She growled at him.

Rhey slaps Kate's face; a harsh noise is heard in the room.

"DO NOT CALL ME SO! HOW YOU DARE TO FACE ME LIKE THAT?!" Rhey shouts mercilessly, the hand he slammed Kate still burned with the cruel heat.

Kate screamed and cried at being slapped. Her breathing quickened as a memory from her past clouded her mind of reality. All she heard was yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, REEVES!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER?! SHE'S MY WIFE!"

"SHE'S NOT MARRIED WITH YOU; FURTHERMORE, EVEN IF SHE WAS YOUR WIFE, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT HER SO! YOU HIT HER! HOW DARE YOU HIT AND SLAP A WOMAN!" Roger loses his control, and slaps Rhey in the face, tired of seeing his son disrespect Kate and make her harm.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP!" Kate suddenly shouted, clenching her head and kneeling to the ground. It was too much! All these voices! Noises everywhere...It was ringing in her ears, tears streaming on her face, sizzling when she met the slap on her cheek.

"Goodbye ... Katherine Varmitech ..." Rhey held his face burned in slap from his father, which made him more furious.

Rhey pushes Kate out of the way and leaves the room, decided to return to his solitude, or TRYING to live alone again, after he fell in love.

He did not know how it would be, but he risked trying.

Kate landed on her side, still crying.

"Rhey! No..."

"Let him go, Katherine." Roger said, kneeling down to her and lifting her onto his lap, her head on his chest, pulling her into a hug.

"Let him be...I won't let him hurt you again, okay?" He said, gently touching her cheek, almost afraid to. Rhey slapped her hard.

"But ... I. ... I love him! Why does he do this to me?" Kate cries intensely, hugging Roger, feeling his warmth of father.

Renne, Carol and Cecilia join the caring, with a very nice family hug, all protecting Kate from her own past, her darkness, and Rhey.

"Its okay, Kate. You love him because he loved you in the beginning...we love you as well, Kate. We'll do anything to protect you, okay?" Roger said, kissing he cheek as a father.

Kate nodded, calming, and holding back tears, feeling the heat of collective hug, it made her feel loved, even without Rhey with her.

She felt safe from a monster who would be her husband...

She still wanted to marry him?

She did not know...

All she wanted was to organize thoughts, and who knows ... Deciding what Rhey would be for her.

"Finally asleep..." Cecilia said, coming down the stairs.

"She couldn't sleep?" Roger asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"She was so scared that Rhey was going to hurt her in her sleep, but a simple glass of warm milk and a lullaby later and she's fast asleep...I also had to keep Carol from climbing in her 'sisters' bed."

Roger smiled with such love Carol was trying to give to the world.

He looks at the wall clock, marked almost 1:00 in the morning, wow, it was late, and because of the exciting news in the newspaper, he did not even notice the running time.

"Aren't you coming to bed too? Everyone else is." Cecilia asks.

"Yeah ... I have to travel tomorrow ..." Roger yawns widely, placing the warm slippers.

"Dear ... Traveling? You do o not tell me ..." Cecilia worry, every time she gets lonely at home, especially with children, and a new host.

"It was a call at the last minute ... I want tell you, but so many things happened ... I just forgot ..." Roger laments with a look of begging for forgiveness.

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright...but can you change the locks before you leave? I want to insure that Rhey doesn't break in and hurt Kate".

Roger nodded, yawning again, leading up with Cecilia to the room, and both enter in, tired, exhausted of the day so disastrous.

The door closes.

Silence reigns in the Reeves house.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	11. 10: Impositions of a Dark Man

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Impositions of a Dark Man._**

* * *

Kate awoke to a sweet smell she had never smelled before. It smelled nice and comforting and sweet. It made her mouth water. She opened her eyes just as the door opened.

"C'mon sis! Time for breakfast!" Carol said happily, before closing the door again.

"Uhm ... Breakfast?" Kate said to herself, loudly, rubbing his eyes, stretching in bed and getting up slowly, wearing her nightshirt over her simple shirt and shorts. Cecilia had lent her nightshirt to Kate, but it had a perfect fit on her body.

She slowly pulled herself out of bed and down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, sweetie." Cecilia said, flipping her pancake.

"Good morning ... Mommy ..." She sits alone at the table, since Carol was certainly waking Renne in his room.

The little girl had a mania of waking up and warns everyone breakfast.

Kate looks around and sees Roger is not present.

"Where is Daddy?" Kate was getting used to call each member of the Reeves family with love she had at heart for them.

"Your dad was traveling, too early... He received a call last minute, of the firm where he works ... He can't help it ..." Cecilia lamented, continuing with the preparation of breakfast.

Kate looked down disappointed.

"When will he be back?" She asked innocently. She honestly did feel safe, but she only felt really safe with Roger around.

"He told me, will back in a few weeks ... The problems are complicated in the firm, and he is helping the boss ... He needs to resolve the matter, help ..." Cecilia put the pancakes on a porcelain plate, leading it, hot, to the table.

Kate nodded, obviously sad, but he would be back.

"C'mon, baby brother! It's going to get out!"

"Sis...it's Saturday, the day to sleep in remember?" Renne whined.

"No! Is time to take hot breakfast! Come on, Come on!" Carol jumped in Renne's bed, shaking his body like his hair, with her small and sweet hands.

"Sis!" Renne hit Carol's legs with soft pillow.

Would be an invitation for a pillow fight?

Carol laughed at this idea.

"Fine! Game on!" She challenged, plopping he pillow right on her brothers head.

"CAROL!" Renne fell on the comfortable bed, smiling, with white feathers in his hair.

Carol gave the same delightful and catchy sweet giggles that Renne loved.

"You caught me off guard!" Renne rebukes, between laughs, grabbing another pillow in hands with determination to win Carol.

"Isn't that the point?" She asked innocent.

"Oh it's on now!" Renne replied grabbing his pillow.

Renne hit Carol in her side; she rolls into the bed, and hits Renne in his chest.

Both laughs with a joy; Kate and Cecilia can hear it in the kitchen too.

"What are they doing?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...they're normal Saturday routine." Cecilia replied with a playful roll of her eyes.

* * *

White feathers were flying everywhere, until Carol hits the pillow at someone who was not Renne, because he was behind her.

"BE CAREFUL WITH THIS PILLOW GIRL!"

"Rhey?" Carol falls into the arms of Renne, blowing feathers were glued in her lips and bangs, for the war of few minutes.

"How did you get in here, brother?!" Renne asked, hugging Carol close to him.

"This is a window, or are you blind?" Rhey points to the open window. "I climbed the walls, Renne ... Not exist place impossible for me to enter ..." Rhey walks to the bedroom door, and takes two turns on the key, locking everyone inside the room.

"What are you going to do?!" Renne's heart raced at hearing the lock, unconsciously holding Carol tighter.

Rhey puts hands on his hips, walking around the room, intimidating his siblings.

"I need help from you two ... To recover my girlfriend ..." Rhey demands in a threatening tone.

"Forget it, brother! You got what you deserved! Kate has left you! She's never going back! She's happy!" Renne defended, thinking of her as his sibling...his sister.

"Listen to me Renne!" Rhey grabs his brother's neck, leaning him against the wall. "I'm not kidding ... You WILL help me! Whether or not! Is an order! You have no choice with me ..."

"Mommy ... Mommy ..." Carol was threatening to scream strongly and Rhey knew how her scream was fatal to anyone who would listen.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't? You go to kill me?" Renne asked, knowing Rhey would never.

"Are you my twin brother ... If I kill you ... I would be ending my own life ... I'm not stupid to sacrifice myself for you ..." Rhey growls between hateful words.

"Mommy!" Carol cries, scream sweetly, desperate.

"Shut up, silly girl!" Rhey grabs Carol in his arms, covering her mouth with a hand, controlling her with one arm, and the other hand pressed his brother against the wall.

"Then how will I help you then? I refuse...and your love me too much to kill me!" Renne said, in pity for his brother.

"Do not tease me Renne ... You do not know me well in enough ... You'll help me! Do this at your stupid love for me ... Please, twin brother ..." Rhey begs, cynically, pretending a love with the mellow voice of frivolity and lie.

It didn't fool Renne though.

"What are going to do to her?!" Renne want to know.

"What is your problem, Renne? Actually ... No..." Rhey tightens the neck of his brother more. "By chance ... You... You fell in love for her?" He growls.

"What?! No! But she's part of this family now! She's my sister! I will protect her! Seriously, Rhey...why would I want to steal your girlfriend?!"

"Exactly, mine, she's MINE! I want her for me! You'll help me! Must help me!" Rhey speaks in obsession, domination, always very difficult to express himself.

Renne raised an eyebrow.

"Are you begging for my help?"

Rhey finally understood, what would be the best strategy for Renne and Carol could change for his side.

Be good man...

Pretend goodness... He was great about it.

He lets his brother's neck, and left Carol free from his arms.

"Renne ... Carol ... Please ..." Rhey turns his back to them, so they could not see he was pretending, and imposing a sweet, kind and compassionate voice on his lying lips. "I need help ... You two are my only hope ... Please ..." Rhey pretends a momentary dizziness, grabbing a corner table, staggering.

It was part of the plan.

Renne couldn't help but be there for his brother, even if he was ticked at him.

"Brother...was you really unsteady for real on your feet yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Rhey narrow eyes, raising an eyebrow, his face hidden from Renne.

"When you fainted yesterday, Dad thought you were...faking it...

Rhey sighed, knowing he could not lose control and go to the rage now.

"Yeah ... I pretended ..." He concludes. "But this is not the case ... Will you help me?" Rhey insisted, demanding. He could not pretend goodness for long time.

It was his worst fault.

"Last question, I swear...why did you fake it? What were you trying to do with Kate?!"

"I want her attention, entirely to me! I want her for me! And I did it ... To feel the pleasure of seeing her worried about me ..." Rhey smiled cruelly, turning to see his brother and sister with an unabashed face.

Renne's eyes widened a little.

"She does care about you, Rhey. She does want to be around you, but now she's scared that you're going to hurt her again or worse!"

"So, I need your help, idiot ..." Rhey grabs his brother by the collar of his pajamas. "The Carol's sweetness, and your goodness and piety, will make her back to my side ... That's what I want ..." He throws an evil look to Renne and Carol.

Renne sighed and looked away.

"...Fine! We'll help...on ONE condition. We never want to hear, see, or me to know of you doing something like slapping her or abusing her ever again!" He referenced to his ability to read minds, so he would know when Kate was in trouble.

Rhey narrowed his eyes, pushing Renne away from him, wiping his hands with a handkerchief had the small dresser, as if he had disgusted with Renne.

"She's my girlfriend Renne ... My private life with her is none of your business ..." Rhey challenged with hatred. "Help me ... And I'll let you be happy for a few days ..." He sneered, laughing as if it was so funny.

Renne picked himself off the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I can make very evil things, if you do not help me, Renne ... Killing is easy ... Suffering alive is hard ... And... I can make you suffer the rest of your life ..." Rhey growls through clenched teeth, full of bitterness and anger.

Renne looked over to Carol quickly, only thinking of her. She looked up to him sadly before bowing her head in defeat.

"You two are in my hands ... You have no choice ... Should only help me ..." Rhey gesturing with his hands, clenching his fists, crushing the dignity Renne had to be strong and fight his brother.

Renne finally sighed defeated.

"Fine...what do we do?"

* * *

Cecilia and Kate had finished their breakfast, and were surprised and worried Renne and Carol, after many laughing, remained completely silent, and not went down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Do you think they fell asleep again?" Kate asked curious. She didn't know their sleeping schedule. It was possible.

Cecilia looked constantly to the stairs, hoping the children descend.

"No... They always wake up so early ... They make the famous war of pillows, and down for breakfast ... Strange... They are so quiet today ... ..." The mother was really worried.

"Do you want me to do check on them?" Kate asked, getting up from the chair.

"You do this for me?" Cecilia sees had some dishes to wash and dry.

"Sure ..." Kate smiled amiably.

"Yes, please sweetie, do it, I thank you ..." A mother kisses Kate's forehead, collecting the dishes off the table.

Kate felt her cheeks burn a little of the kiss, but not as intense or romance like Rhey's.

She walked over to the stairs and called up.

"Renne! Carol! Are you two alright?" She called slowly walking up. Something didn't seem...normal.

"Rhey! She is coming! What we'll do?" Renne requires in whispers, hugging Carol until his body, protecting her above all.

"I'm hiding in the closet! When she comes in, simply say you two fell asleep. You can try to convince her here if you want, or wait. I'll leave it up to you, but if you decide to tell her here, I'll come out of the closet." Rhey enforce the proposal.

"C'mon! Go!" Renne pushing his brother into the closet and Carol is the door to open, when everything is right, and when Renne allowed.

"Carol? Renne? Are you two alright?" Kate asked walking in.

"Uh... Yeah! Sorry big sis..." Carol said uneasy.

"Yeah, we kind of...fell asleep." Renne replied. He obviously didn't hold his brothers perfection of lying.

"What is happening? Why are you two so tense?" Kate was concerned, and somewhat suspicious and dubious.

She never had see Renne and Carol so nervous before.

"Amm ... Nothing ... Stress, sis ... We were in a deep sleep ...And... Woke with fright ..." Carol shuddered in fear, knowing the real reason of this terror was in a closet.

Kate watched everything around curiously.

She felt a different energy in the room.

A cold cruel darkness...

A strong and sensual fragrance ... So familiar.

Her eyes widened.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who..." Renne asked nervous as Kate looked under his bed.

"Rhey! I know you're in here! I can feel your presence!"

"Damn ..." Rhey whispered in the closet, running his hands in his hair, nervous had been discovered so quickly.

"This aroma... Rhey!" Kate follows the trail of Rhey's scent, until she was too near the closet.

Carol ran and blocked the passage of Kate.

"No! Renne! It's Renne's new scent!" Carol smiled innocently, with a voice as sweet as sugar.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Carol.

"It's Rhey's scent! I've smelled it's aroma for months, I know that scent!" It was the first time Kate had raised her voice at Carol. She gently pushed her out of the way and opened the closet door.

Kate saw Rhey was not there, anymore.

Renne and Carol looked into the closet, scared, with accelerated respiration by adrenaline.

Both siblings looked at each other, thinking, "Where did he go?" After that, Carol looks at Kate tenderly innocent, slowly closing the door of the closet.

"Did you see? ... He's not here..." The little girl was a little scared for Kate's shouts. Nobody had yelled at her in this way.

Only Rhey.

Kate looked down, perplexed.

"Maybe you're still just a little on edge, Kate." Renne said, walking up putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked to him.

"...Maybe I am...maybe my fears are going to my head...to even think I smelled his scent here..."

"Maybe... You should go to your room ... And rest a few hours ... It's Saturday ... Do not worry ... No one will bother you ..." Renne led Kate to her room, with his arm around her shoulders, like a real protector brother.

"I don't know...all Rhey did was make me sleep. I kind of want some fresh air..." She admitted, looking at Renne.

"Remember the pregnancy ... You can't make much effort ..." Renne warned, pointing to Kate's stomach, gently.

"I think I can withstand a simple sitting on the bench in the garden for ten minutes!" She shot back. She didn't mean to snap, she was just tired of constantly being told to go to bed when she didn't want to.

Renne raised his hands in surrender, depressed.

"Okay ... Take it easy ..." Renne said, only briefly, returning to the room, closing the door.

She cringed at herself.

"Wait...Renne?" She knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you like that...can you please open the door?"

"Shh ... Do not open, Renne ... Be quiet!" Rhey had hidden in darkness present in the room, when Kate almost caught him in the act.

Now, Rhey was pressing his brother against the wall, like Carol, with his hands on their shoulders, watching them perversely, calculating the next plan.

"Renne? Please..." She didn't hear anything.

"I...really am sorry..."

"..."

Kate felt tears spring to her eyes in shame.

"O-Okay, you can...come out when you want...please forgive me..."

Renne watched Kate's shadow walk away from under the door and he felt his heart break.

Rhey laughed to see the door was free again.

"You laugh?" Renne scolded. "How can you be happy to hear Kate beg for forgiveness? What kind of boyfriend you are? What kind of husband you want to become to her? Do you have a heart of dark stone ..." He stared at his cruel brother's eyes, deeply disgusted.

"That doesn't concern you! I said I wanted you to help me...and she will be just like that and worse..." Rhey looked at the door. "For my forgiveness..." Rhey give a cruel smile.

"You only want to see her suffer?! I thought you loved her!?" Renne was scared.

"I love her ... I love her so much ... I can't live without her..." Rhey said with a tone of loving obsession. "But, I have my pride ... My power and my dignity ... I want her to ask me for forgiveness! ... Only then, we'll return to be happy ..." He spoke, sighing.

"You're a crazy head!" Renne exclaims, seeing the size so extensive cruelty of his brother.

"That's no your call to make! Now...you bring her up to her room. I'll be waiting for her."

"What are you going to do to my sister?!" Carol asked, frightened.

"None of your concern, missy!" Rhey mocked.

"Enough, Rhey! I will not let you make her cry more! ... Go away, please!" Renne begs. He could not bear to see the pain of humanity, much less a woman.

"It's not your concern! Who would you rather see? Kate cry...or Carol dead?!" Rhey threatened, mercilessly.

Carol hugged Renne tighter, her body trembling with fear; tears of despair begin to run into her sweet eyes, to down in her naturally blushed cheeks.

"How dare you speak to Carol like that? She's your sister too!" Renne almost dare you to punch his brother in face, but he controls. He will not stoop to the same level as him.

Rhey gave a smirk, proving he didn't care.

"Well...You are going to help now or not?" He asked with a victorious smirk.

Carol squeezed Renne's shirt, begging for her life.

Renne sighs, picking up Carol in his lap, in his arms, and he nodded to Rhey.

"Okay ... I'll help ..."

"Perfect ... So, we are going very well ..." Rhey pats on the shoulders of his brother, and plays a little, cynically, with Carol's bangs, demonstrating he got the power and victory over all the things he wanted.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	12. 11: Conviction in a return

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Conviction in a return._**

* * *

"Why the long face, dear?" Cecilia asked, seeing Kate sit on the couch, fiddling with her fingers as if upset.

"I... I've been a little harsh with Renne ... And now, I feel guilty for having treated him in this way ..." Kate paused, supporting her face with her cold hands. "I also yelled with Carol ... But I did not want it... It was the push ... Something's bothering me, but I do not know what it is ..." she confesses, looking at Cecilia sadly, with heavy voice weightings.

"...I wonder if I really am insane..."

"Oh, sweetie, you're not insane at all." Cecilia reassured.

"But what if I am?! I...I thought Rhey was here! I thought I smelled his perfume..."

"You may just be a little paranoid, that's all." Cecilia replied, sitting next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Paranoid ... Or ... In Love? ..." Kate asked herself, accommodating on the Cecilia's shoulders, feeling her support and warmth of mother so close to her.

Cecilia weighed her question.

"Hmm...It could be both."

"Both?"

"Yes, your lovesick and want to be around Rhey, but your paranoid that he's going to come back for you in a way you don't want."

Kate remained silent, thinking about it.

Could there be two different feelings, and both complement each other in only one?

Kate did not know what love could cause, until she fell in love.

Certainly, it is rare to deal with.

Steps come down the stairs. Kate and Cecilia look up Renne and Carol descend, both a little depressed.

Why they were so low esteem today?

The mother was concerned.

Kate lowered her head, sighing.

She was also sentimental today.

Carol immediately hugged her sister's waist tightly, crying with sweet sobs, feeling protective.

Carol did not cry for what Kate done, but the harsh words of Rhey, threatening to kill her if she did not help him.

She remembered this threat every time she looked at Kate, and it made her suffer.

"Do not cry ... I love you ..." Carol leaned her cheek in Kate's stomach, seeking shelter and protection in her arms. She was the only one who could save her from Rhey.

"Do not worry Kate ... If I say things ... Is not to make you pressured ... I do not want it ... I just want to take care of you ..." Renne stroked Kate's cheeks, wiping her tears off the skin way.

Kate hugged the two and the three were soon cuddled on the floor in a giant group hug.

"Sis ..." Carol whispered, between tears.

"Yes, little sister?"

"Am ... It's not better go in your room to rest, a little? ... You seem so tense ... Come with me ... If only for a few minutes ..." Carol took Kate's hand, looking at her with puppy eyes, begging for mercy.

Carol was doing her tract in the Rhey's plan, but she also wanted things to solve and we both were happy.

"Okay, sure..." Kate said. She figured Carol wanted to talk with her alone.

"We'll be right back." She said to Renne and Cecilia as Carol led her upstairs.

Renne sighed to see Kate disappear in the second floor hallway to her room.

Maybe, who she would find in her room, not will be very nice for her.

* * *

Carol opened Kate's bedroom door, biting her lip.

"What's wrong, Carol?"

"I'll...I'll tell you when you get inside...you go first."

"All...Right..." Kate slowly walked in. Something was wrong.

She heard the door close behind her.

"So Carol, what you wanted to-" Kate trailed off seeing just WHO had closed the door.

"Hi... My love ..." Rhey puts his body on the door, staring at Kate in burn love eyes, turning the key in door, locking both in the room.

Kate quickly jumped back, but wasn't able to scream since Rhey covered her mouth.

She was tempted to bite him, but she knew that wouldn't work.

"What do you have, baby? None miss me?" Rhey challenged, stroking Kate's lips with his fingers, so warm.

The intense caresses made Kate blush.

"You should have forgotten me..." Kate feels her cheeks burn, but she was worthy, and immediately, she pushes Rhey away from her. "You really hurt me ... You disturb my mind and my sleep! ... Makes me… Paranoid!" She whispers in a hate tone.

After all, she did not want to cause problems for Cecilia, since Roger was not at home to remedy the situation.

"Paranoid? I think you miss me...can't stop thinking of me? Wish I was behind you...?" Rhey asked walking up to her, kissing her neck gently.

Kate shudders, breathing quickens with the kiss, but she scowls and turns away from Rhey again.

Come on, she was not an "easy girl".

"You tricked me! Were you in Renne's room the whole time?" Kate began to fit the information as a puzzle. "So, because you Renne and Carol are scared and depressed! You threatened them!" She looks Rhey with a touch of disbelief and disgust, but deep down, she missed him, and could not help it.

"I had to get to you somehow, Kate. I missed you...too much."

Kate wanted to say that too, but she was afraid to give in.

"Come on ... I see in your eyes ..." Rhey begins with an irresistible voice, caressing her arms and shoulders with the same heat. "I know you want me ... You can't deny it..." He pulls Kate's hair off the skin path with his fingers, kissing her shoulders, intensely.

"N-No!" Kate shoved him off her again.

"I...I just don't know if I can trust you...I...you hurt me...slapped me...left me in the dark about everything. I've had to discover for myself." She began to cry.

"I know ... You will not be able to forgive me ... Never?" Rhey challenges, looking at her with sensuality, walking over to her persistently, kissing her ear, until her cheeks.

She squeaked in fear, but honestly, she had missed him. She knew it.

"N-no...I can't...unless you apologize..."

"Kate ... Do not be so hard on me ..." He whispers in her ear, leaning his chest against her back, while his strong arms was around her waist with an uncontrollable miss to have her on his love and control. "I need you ... I want you baby..."

"I want to hear an 'I'm sorry' at least, please..." She asked, turning away from him.

Rhey moves away from her, running his hands in his dark hair, tense, nervous, controlling his anger,

"From what I see ... You're still the same cold woman ever ..." He freezes the voice with his cruel darkness.

"I...I was never cold..." She growled.

"I'm not the one who slapped the person I was supposed to love and spend the rest of my life with!" She scolded.

"What did you think about me, before? I was your perfect prince?" Rhey mocked among wicked laughter.

"Yes you were!" Kate said, tears on her face.

"Like the noble prince that saves the maiden in trouble in fairy tales! You were my savior!"

"Now, you see who I am ... I are not at all what you need and what you want about me..." Rhey sits on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning the body forward, tense.

"No, Rhey...this is not you. This all happened once I told you the truth. I should have just kept my big mouth shut! None of this would have happened! This is my entire fault!" She started sobbing on the floor now.

"What do you mean? Would you rather keep me fooled the whole life?" Rhey looks over Kate by his shoulders with dark eyes doubtful.

"N-No but...at least then we would still be together...we'd need no one to interfere...no one to make things so complicated!"

"What is preventing you from being happy with me, now? Your principles fool?" He asks suspiciously.

"How can you love me...if you hurt me...?" She cried.

"That's my way of love, Kate ... You fell in love with the wrong man ..." Rhey's voice was heavy with depression. "I came here with hopes you're missing me ... And I could take you back for me ... But my attempts were useless ... I should not have come here ..." He gets out of bed , arranging the collar of his black suit.

Kate looked down, sad.

"...I want you there, though."

"For what?"

Kate grabbed Rhey's hand and placed it on her stomach. Rhey could feel the little one kicking.

"I want you to at least be here to meet your child..."

Rhey sighed, he was always willing to do this, and however, the circumstances were difficult for him.

"And you...?" Rhey held Kate's hands, raising her off the ground, as if she were a princess.

Kate watched him in the dark eyes.

"Do not you want me?" He asked, kissing her hands with a hot intensity in his sensual lips.

He could be a prince.

Prince of darkness.

Kate wondered if she could...maybe she could give him another chance...like he did with her.

She suddenly hugged him tightly.

"I...I want to love you! I really do! C-Can you give me another chance? I'll give you one...can we just start over?" She cried.

"Yeah... Please ... That's what I want most ..." Rhey caresses Kate's back and waist quickly and very hot touches.

It was missed.

He was missing to have her in his arms, to touch her, feel her so close to him.

"I want you ... I wish you, baby ..." Rhey steals a warm kiss on her lips, an intense kiss, as he had never given before.

"I'm sorry I made you so upset..." She said after the kiss broke, hugging him again tightly.

Rhey smiles with frivolity, without Kate knew it.

He had gotten the "apology" he so wanted her to say.

"Do not worry, my love ... That's in the past ... Lets start a new life, now ... I try to be a better husband for you ... I will fight to be ..." He kisses her on the shoulders and neck, sensually.

"I'll try to not...be so quick to judge as well..." She added, hugging him close to her, happy he was back in her life.

"I love you ... I never want you away from me ... Never ..." Rhey kisses the lips of Kate several times with random touches.

* * *

"Wait, so...Rhey is up there?!" Cecilia asked scared after what Carol had said.

Carol nodded, lowering her head sadly, avoiding her mother's face.

"We have to save Katherine!" She said, quickly running to the stairs.

Carol and Renne go after their mother in the race, worried about what could be happening.

Kate suddenly heard the stairs being trampled. Someone was coming up.

"Quick! Rhey! You have to hide!"

"I will not run Kate ... I will not hide ... I'll prove, I'm on your side ..." Rhey hugs Kate in waist, bringing her close to his body, protecting her. "I can smell ... is Cecilia ... Stay calm ... I can handle it ..." he replied confidently.

Kate nodded.

"I don't...Rhey...I do love her as the mother I never had. Please don't hurt her..."

"I will not hurt her ... I promise you ..."

She nodded, hugging him tightly as the door knob turned.

Cecilia enters in the room, and was startled in fear to see Rhey so close to Kate, and see she accepted this easily.

"Rhey! What are you doing in my house?" Cecilia rebukes.

She was soul hurt, after all her son did and said to her.

Kate looked over a Cecilia, and rested her head on Rhey's chest, to show she felt safe with him and he wasn't a threat.

Rhey wrapped his arms around Kate's body, raising his head up, with a superior look, demonstrating to Cecilia he had control of his own life, and he was the boyfriend and husband of Kate, no matter what.

"K-Kate..." Cecilia stuttered, surprised.

"It's okay...I decided to give him another chance...like he did with me..."

"You can't do anything against this, Cecilia ... I won ... I recovered my girlfriend and my wife ..." Rhey sees his mother with an intimidating look, but he keeps his distance, to not lose control.

He promised Kate to keep quiet, he would.

"Please, Mom...I really am happy..." She said.

Cecilia sighs, looking at both resigned.

"Okay, daughter ... I'm not one to deprive your happiness ..." She smiles sweetly.

Kate smiled and ran to hug Cecilia.

"I'm so happy! I thought you'd be mad..." She confessed.

Rhey crosses his arms, staring at his mother above his shoulders, with narrow eyes, a look domineering and controlling.

"You do not give me reason to stay mad, my daughter ..." Cecilia sees her son equally severely, with Mother Authority, as if it were a war of looks.

"Sis! Are you okay?!" Carol ran up the stairs hearing silence, wondering if something bad happened.

Rhey observes Carol and Renne in the gap of the door and he walks over the two, taking advantage Kate and Cecilia were channeling their feelings of mother and daughter.

A moment of distraction.

"Rhey...you didn't-" Renne harshly whispered.

"She's mine. She's accepted me again. We're back together." Rhey said back

"Really! Wonderful!" Carol laughed cheerfully, giving sweet little jumps, while her hair in a ponytail moved excitedly.

"I'm happy for you brother ..." Renne smiled innocently, with extreme happiness, giving small pats on the shoulders of his brother.

Rhey grabs Renne's hand with violence.

"Thank your damned God for it... Your saver ... You got free Renne ... For now ..." Rhey threat between whispers of cruelty and hatred.

* * *

The next day Kate moved back with Rhey. It was against Cecilia's better judgment but both Rhey and Kate (mostly Rhey) wouldn't take no for an answer.

Both were back in front of the Rhey's dark castle in the macabre forest.

At the Reeves home, there was a lot of sadness, tears and wails, but no one member of this family would be act against the ideals of Kate and what she thought was right and perfect for her life to be happy. The only problem was Roger was traveling, and he was not a man to mince words to accept things easily. Maybe Rhey had acquired some of personality of his father about this.

"Is it okay if we still visit them...sometimes...?" Kate asked carefully.

"Just they do not control my way to live... sure, we can visit them..." Rhey concludes, holding the Kate's suitcases in the hands, after park car in the garage.

She smiled. He really was trying to make her happy now.

"Here...Let me carry-" Kate offered.

"No, I've got it." Rhey hit the proposal.

"I meant my purse bag. It's not as heavy." She added, sticking her tongue at him playfully.

Rhey ignored the Kate's argument, and as a lesson to she did not deny his words, Rhey carries all her bags and suitcases with one arm, and his other arm grabs Kate's waist, pulling her off the ground.

He was carrying her too!

"Gah! Hey! What are you...? Do I look like luggage?!"

"No...But I don't know what you're full of...our child or stubbornness." Rhey smirked his sensual victorious smile at her.

Kate finally went limp a little.

"Please put me down Rhey...this really hurts!" She was hinting the baby was something hard inside her and thus, shoving everything INSIDE her back with the force of Rhey's strong arm.

"Okay, stubborn lady ... Now ... Give me this pulse bag ..." Rhey grabs Kate's pulse bag, like an evil thief, and runs with the luggage into the castle, away from her.

Kate grabbed her stomach, trying to relieve it of the pain.

"I know, he put a real squeeze on you too, didn't he?" She asked the little human inside her.

"Rhey! Surely I can help with unpacking!" She shouted, walking in.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	13. 12: Choices

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Choices._**

* * *

"You know Rhey...this castle has a lot of extra rooms...and we haven't even bought a cradle yet..." She said one morning while eating cereal and Rhey was busy reading his newspaper.

"We have many things to do, Kate ... One ... Are you going in Cecilia's house and you two, together, choose a wedding dress ... Oh ... Do not forget to take Carol with you..." Rhey said in a distracted tone, but was aware of his words, turning the page of the newspaper, reading every information with due attention.

"Kate ... Please ... I might as well buy a great suit alone ... I never needed Renne for anything in my life ..." Rhey laughed with mockery, with a touch of cynicism and frivolity in speech.

"But...I have Cecilia...Carol to be a bridesmaid and flower girl...where will you find a best man?" She asked with a victorious smirk.

"Kate ... I am the best man in the world ... Not exists someone better than me ..." Rhey replied, always selfish and greedy, full of ambitions, convinced way.

Kate couldn't help but giggle at Rhey's reply.

"Sorry, but...since I'm party planner...you have no choice." She said, sticking out her tongue and pulling out her cell phone dialing a number.

"Hello? ...Renne? Oh nothing! I'm fine! Rhey just wanted to know if you'd like to be his he's man?" She smirked.

Rhey rolled his eyes, snarling with rage, and went back to reading the newspaper; however, the pages were ripping with overly violent grip he gave with his hands.

"Yes...Saturday at two. Thanks again Renne...bye." She ended the call and looked at Rhey in pity. She took his hand on the paper.

"It's okay, Rhey. It'll be good for you. Besides...you need to start mending whether you like it or not. Maybe all you need is a little push." She said gently, trying to calm him.

Rhey looks at the other side of the kitchen, upset, angry, and gets up from the chair, go out of there.

He did not want to do mad things again and cross the evil line, so he decided to avoid, walking away from her.

"Rhey please...don't walk away again. You know what your main problem is..."

"What?! Katherine! What is my problem?!" Rhey asked, turning around with an angry snarl.

"You always walk away from your problems! You need to look at your problems straight in the face! Because, honestly, that's the only way you can move on with life, is to meet the challenges! Otherwise, you'll just keep going and going around in circles..."

"If I face my problems ... I'll destroy them completely... Annihilate them, Katherine ... Finish them forever! If you know what I mean ..." Rhey turns to Kate, with a wicked and extremely evil look, without any feeling of pity. "If I escape of my problems is to make you happy ... Just that ... So ... Do not force me ... I do not know if I can bear."

"That's just it though, Rhey. I know you can. You're The Lord of Darkness...and high people like a lord don't run and hide!" She spoke cruelly, trying to get it through Rhey's head how foolish he was being.

"Exactly! I am the Lord of Darkness! Darkness and light can never live together! My twin brother is the Lord of Light! And Carol is Light Little Girl! I can't live next to them, never!" Rhey shouts in horrifying way, his voice echoing throughout the castle like a caged lion, growling to be free.

Kate's eyes widened a little. For the first time...she understood. No wonder he was having such a hard time. Light and dark don't mix...they never could. Kate walked back and sat at her chair, refusing to look at Rhey for how for full she had been to him.

Rhey breathed quickly, he was tense, adrenaline of his shouts coursing through blood vessels. But he deduced Kate was need of his presence, now.

He walked back to the kitchen, and knelt beside her, resting his head in her lap, like a kitten.

"What you have now?" He asked, gently, but was worried.

"I understand...No matter how hard I try to force or do something about it...light can't mix with dark...it's impossible..." She whispered the last part, refusing to look at Rhey in guilt.

"Look at me ..." Rhey caresses Kate's chin with his forefinger, leading her to face him in observe.

She does, however, close her eyes with an expression of spiritual pain.

"I'll do what you want ... I... I'll try ..." Rhey lowers his head, sighing, trying to control his inner darkness. "But I do not want Renne control my life ... And much less he and Carol forces the things beyond measure ..." Rhey looked at Kate's eyes closed, there was a fixed time for it, and he was not willing to break this look, until she opened her eyes.

"...Like what I just did..." Kate added.

"No, you're different. Instead of changing for yourself, you were just looking out for me is all..."

"No... I can't ... I can't ..." Kate whined, biting her lip with sadness.

"Well ... I'm sorry, baby... But, if you will not look at me ... I'll have to take other measures ..." Rhey approaches to her lips, and kissed her intensely, conveying her with his sensuality and warmth.

Kate still refused to look, and winced. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him after all the pain she caused him.

Rhey walked away, realizing she did not correspond to his kisses.

"Well ... I can't do anything, Kate ..." He stood up, panting with frustration. "I can't stand stubbornness ... So ... I'll leave you alone to reflect ... If that's what you want ..."

Kate still didn't look, but she did nod.

"I'm sorry Rhey..." She said getting up off her chair.

"I...I guess you're not the only one that...runs away without facing a problem..." She stared sadly, walking out of the room herself.

"Kate ..." Rhey follows her, holding her arms, and with a push, she fall into his arms, resting her body on him.

"Forget it ... It is a truth you need to know ..." He kisses her neck, slowly, with seduction, to demonstrate he did not care about the situation.

Kate looked down before finally clinging onto Rhey tightly.

"I'm sorry I was so blind before, Rhey...can you forgive me?" She wept silently onto his suit.

"Shh ... Do not talk ..." Rhey melts the voice, making it attractively sweet. "I have nothing to forgive ..." He continues, grabbing Kate's blouse, squeezing in the hug. "I love you ... Love forgives ..."

Kate couldn't help but smile a little before crying again, but they weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness. Maybe now, that they both saw eye to eye...maybe now life could finally move forward.

* * *

"Mommy! Is the tenth dress I'm proving, it's beautiful too!" Kate giggled, seeing a mountain of wedding dresses on the couch in the store, as she proved, and Cecilia researching every detail of all the dresses, look with a protective mother.

"It suits you beautifully dear!" Cecilia said, looking at her daughter in awe.

"It really is...but...I think Rhey would find it a little too bright...it is white after all..." She finally admitted.

"Sweetie, who will wear the dress is you ... You should buy the dress makes you feel good ... Forget Rhey! He's just a spoiled man ..." Cecilia rebuke with mother authority, whereas the Kate's opinion about the dress was more important.

Kate nodded, looking at herself in the mirror again.

"I honestly have never worn anything this bright either...I...don't know if I like it or not..."

Cecilia sighed.

There were times; she did not know what to do with the ambiguity of Kate.

"Honey ... Let's see, darker dresses ..." She looks at Kate's face, and saw she looked uncomfortable to wear something white. "You must decide ... I think here has other dresses in other colors ... I think you do not feel right wearing white ..."

Kate looked down, putting her hands behind her back.

"Thanks for understanding, mom..."

"Do not worry, dear ... Come on ..." Cecilia leads Kate to a session where the dresses were the bride, but with dark tones.

"Hmm...Too short...way too long...too poufy...not enough... Ugh!" It was apparent that all the dress shopping was starting to give her a headache.

Cecilia was also a little disappointed, because she was hoping in this store; Kate could find any dress she liked.

"I'm sorry, Mom...It's not that I don't like any of them...I've just got a giant headache, and the baby is totally not giving my back or stomach a rest either."

"Maybe he or she wants to help you." Cecilia laughed.

"Try to use your intuition of mother, Kate ... Try to listen to the voice of your child within you ... Sometimes ... He, or she, has something to say, even if not with words ..." Cecilia advised. She knew how to be a mother, even twins. Twins so different.

Kate looked at her stomach and smiled.

"Okay, you, was there something here you wanted to sure me?" She asked the child inside.

Cecilia looked at Kate and her belly with a sweet smile, waiting for a reaction.

Kate soon felt a small kick.

"Ow! Okay...not so hard..." She laughed, rubbing her stomach. She got up and began walking down the aisles again.

"What your child is saying, dear?" Cecilia asked to Kate softly with a warm voice, seeing Carol had fallen asleep, tenderly delicate, lying on other couch in dressing gowns.

"I don't really- ow ow!" She clutched her stomach again. The baby was kicking too, as she stopped at a black dress with a purple band on the waste. Dark purple lace covered the top over the black with a spider like necklace.

Kate took the dress in her hands, feeling the tissue texture with her fingers, intensely.

And with a simple sentence, she turned to Cecilia, with confidence.

"This dress is perfect ..."

Cecilia walked up, looking at it.

"Hmm...Want to try it on?"

Kate happily accepted, even before knowing how it would look on her body.

She enters the dressing room, and starts to get dressed.

At this time, Carol wakes up, rubbing her eyes with a lazy sigh, sweetly calm.

"Morning..." Cecilia giggled.

"Where's big sis?"

"Trying on one more dress."

At this time, Kate leaves the dressing room, hitting the high heels on the ground, with a sexier walk, because the dress should be used in such a way looked impeccably beautiful.

Carol felt her jaw drop a little a seeing the dress.

"What do you two think?" Kate asked confidently.

"You will not marry a white dress in church?" Carol asks astonished. In her mind, she had the impression all brides should marry a white dress in the church, before a priest, after all, this was the tradition.

"You're beautiful, dear ... Beautiful, in choosing a dress makes you happy ..." Cecilia smiled brightly, looking the dress was perfect on Kate's body, and she was elegant too, wondering how would be the time that Rhey was beside her.

Kate blushed a little.

"I guess Rhey and I are shaking things up a bit, sis." She told to Carol.

* * *

"White Suit! Is perfect, bro!" Renne turned to Rhey showing white, so nicest male wedding attire, which was very well exposed on a hanger in his hands.

"No." Rhey answered blankly.

"C'mon, Rhey. Kate will be wearing white too-"

"Knowing Kate, she would NOT be wearing white. She hates the color."

"Get out of my way ... You know nothing ..." Rhey pushes Renne away, choosing an attire for himself, without help, he did not need.

"Okay...I'll step back. You decide." Renne replied, respecting his brother's space.

Rhey looked back at him in astonishment. He wasn't...being forced.

Renne sat on the couch, sadly, looking at the large window, and the landscape this represented. He would not disrespect his brother would never be able to.

"T-Thanks, Renne..."

Renne chuckled a little. He knew his brother had problems giving out compliments.

Renne hugs his brother, without thinking about whether or not he could accept that.

He heard his brother huff, and he thought he was going to push away...but instead, he could tell his brother was just rolling his eyes in disgust.

"I'm Sorry ..." Renne redeems himself. He knew his brother hated being hugged by people he did not approve.

"*sigh* its okay." Rhey replied, going back to look.

Rhey chooses a simple black attire, but with a special fabric, something in satin with leather. This always made him seem sexy, that's what he wanted.

Renne turned around once Rhey came out of the dressing room.

"Looking sharp there, bro." He said with a satisfied wink.

Rhey rolled his eyes at Renne like an obvious fact, knowing despite everything, he did nothing. Renne just felt intimidated.

"Okay ... Let's go..." Rhey seriously ordered to come out of the store, after doing the payment.

"I wonder what dress Kate picked out..."

"You're not allowed to see until the wedding." Renne reminded.

"I know." He would've said idiot, but he almost...felt like he didn't want to. Like it wasn't needed.

Renne showed no surprise, but within the soul, he jumped for joy. For the first time, his brother not offended him.

"And how will the wedding party, bro? On the church?" Renne, with enthusiasm, mentioned the place Rhey least liked in the world.

The place was practically heaven for him.

"No! Anywhere but a church, not!"

Renne put his hands behind his back as he walked, mostly to show submission.

"Well...how about a compromise, a place not in a church, but with the beauty of one? Our garden?" Renne offered.

"I will solve the place with Kate ... If it were me ... Would be in hell, where I feel good ..." Rhey was so naturally calm, but he scared some people who were around him in the queue for payment.

This was not words that a man, with intent to marry, said every day.

But Renne listened and acknowledged what his brother had to say.

"It'll all work out anyway. Whatever you two choose is fine."

"Okay ... Submissive intimidated brother..." Rhey said without thinking, with a touch of perversity and hassle. Some people have turned away from him at once, thinking the worst of him.

Renne laughed a little.

"Yep, that's me."

Rhey rolls his eyes and throws money on the table for the clerk, as unimportant, and walks out with superiority, as the true villain he was.

Renne walked up, when Rhey wasn't looking and took one of the pennies to put in the charity box. Hey, he may be with his brother, but that didn't mean he had to act like him.

"Renne! Come on! You're holding me back!" Rhey shouts the front, a cold, unwavering voice.

Phew! ... Renne celebrated. At least, his brother had not discovered his benevolent act.

* * *

Now things were really starting to move along and lots have happened in a simple two months.

The date for the wedding was already circled. It was in a few days! Kate and Rhey had managed to get an extra room ready for the baby. Kate wanted to help paint and move furniture, but she could only do five minutes of painting. Rhey wouldn't let her do the moving of furniture.

Another thing as well...

After a little more begging, Kate had finally managed to let her sleep in Rhey's room. The two slept together at night now like a good husband and wife should. It was all peaceful...until that night that Rhey awoke to some stirring and low mumbles like Kate was having a dream. When he opened his eyes slightly, he saw her clutching to the blanket as if terrified, her eyes winced and such in the grasp of the nightmare.

Rhey touched her shoulders, stroking her slowly, conveying her body with his heat close to her.

"My love? Kate?" He called her name, trying to get her back to reality and wake her, without letting her more scared.

He heard her crying.

She was obviously upset; the dream must be real to her.

"Katherine...wake up..." Rhey tried to shake her a little harder to save her from whatever was happened.

"...NO!" She suddenly screamed in her sleep, wailing and crying, curling into a ball under the blankets.

"Damn! ..." Rhey spoke this evil word, just like normal people speak. "My God!"

He decided to risk, and grab Kate's body to put her in his arms and his lap to protect her.

Rhey knew she could hurt him with some hit during sleep, but he did not care. He just wanted to comfort her and make her realize he was there for her.

He firmly but gently placed his arms around her in a small hug.

"Katherine...wake up!" She talked a little louder in her ear.

Her eyes bolted awake, quickly looking around to find she was safe in Rhey's arms.

"Oh, Rhey... My Rhey ..." Kate hugs Rhey heavily, involving her arms around his neck, and crying intensely on his shoulder, seeking warmth and protection above all else.

"Shh ... Nightmare ... I'm here for you ..." Rhey whispered in her ear, holding her with all his warmth, comforted her soul when she was nervous.

Her tears came down more.

"I...I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"M-my mother...McKenzie...she died when I was born! Her body couldn't handle. W-w-what if... I...I..." She couldn't speak as the fear took over her ability.

"Katherine ... Please, does not think of it!" Rhey hugs her tightly, breathing heavily, almost gasping. He felt her fear for a moment. "No... You can't think about it!"

"I don't know if it's genetic or not! I...please Rhey...if something happens, I want your help...I...I don't want to die!" She wailed, clinging to his shirt to the point where it could rip.

Rhey also maintained Kate's nightgown firmly in his hands in desperate hug.

He felt the sensation of being alone, it was a terror, this tormented him, drove him mad.

He did not want to be alone. Not now, he had found a reason to be happy.

"You can't leave me! You can't abandon me! I will not let you die ... Never! You're mine, Kate! Mine!"

"If...I don't...save me from being a ghost...I don't want to not be able to hug you...or to not feel your warm...your kiss...your comfort. I don't want to lose anymore..."

Rhey had several methods to save Kate, if this nightmare become a reality, however, all methods had the risk and danger of failing at the last moment, and Rhey not want that.

There was only one way out...

An action right. No risk, no danger and no failure.

But he had a problem:

Maybe Kate would not accept this proposal.

"Kate ... I. ... I can prevent this nightmare from happening ..." Rhey starts, stroking her back as he spoke.

"Y-You can...how?"

Rhey breathed deeply, seeking strength to say it.

"If ... If you become immortal ... Being a vampire ..." He says, bluntly.

Kate looked down again. It was back to that?

I...I was immune though..."

"What?"

"Last time...You bit me...nothing happened. Even at the full moon."

Rhey laughed with pleasure, remembering everything that happened.

"Oh, yes ... I remember ... I do not injected vampirism in you ..." He mocks himself.

Kate looked up at him.

"You...you didn't?"

She looked down thinking. After a few minutes, she finally cringed.

"I'm sorry, Rhey, but...I've already caused more bloodshed then I ever wanted to in my whole life...I'm sorry I...I just can't!"

Rhey simply nodded, pushing her little away and returning to lie in bed to sleep in peace. "Okay, Kate... Now, go back to sleep ... The nightmare was not so bad ..." Rhey simply ends, turning the body to the other side of the bed, trying to sleep again.

Kate turned over, but she simply couldn't get the nightmare out of her mind. She finally did one thing that she knew would make the evil thought leave.

Rhey opened his eyes again in surprise for a moment to feel something going around him. He turned over to find Kate hugging around him, finally trying to sleep.

He sighed, annoyed and closed his eyes again. At least, his body was enough to make her forget her own death.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	14. 13: Control, War and Freedom

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Control, War and Freedom do not go together._**

* * *

"Okay...how about Jill?"

Rhey laughed.

"You are kidding? The Daughter of Darkness and her name is Jill!" He couldn't help but laugh at the thought and Kate soon joined in.

"Yeah...that might not work."

The baby kicked in agreement. Turned out he or she didn't like the name either.

"Okay then, mister, your turn." Kate said, handing over the baby name dictionary to Rhey.

Rhey sobered. Kate would nearly 8 months pregnant, and they did not yet know the gender of the child. He cannot avoid in just closed the dictionary and put it on the shelf again, moralizing his useless dreams.

"You should go to the doctor ..." He simply said, getting up from the couch, completely decided.

"Doctor? You just don't want to do this right now. I already had an ultrasound last week!" She knew Rhey was starting to get bored, so she grabbed the dictionary again.

"You're supposed to be helping me with boy names."

"Kate... Stop play, yeah? I am not with a mood plausible for this..." Rhey walked up to the kitchen to drink something, certainly still thinking about all was happening in the nights, lately.

Kate realized she must have something like Renne's power to read minds...but it was different a little...she could read feelings.

"It's alright, Rhey. Like you said, it was probably just a stupid nightmare because I was thinking too much."

Rhey only fills an entire glass of expensive red wine, ignoring Kate in the gap of the kitchen door.

"I do not want to talk about stupid things ... I've been holding a lot of that in the last days, and to be honest, I'm bothering ..." He begins to drink sips of wine, feeling the hot sensation blazing down his throat with a special flavor.

"A lot? Like what?" Kate asked, slowly getting up. She walked over to Rhey, and also grabbed a glass, but she filled it with water instead. She never exactly liked wine.

"Renne and his dumb way, submissive and intimidated around me ... Carol and her cheerful and happy jumps, as if she were a Snow Bunny, and worse ... You and your nights of continuous nightmare ... What a wonderful destiny awaits for me ... "He speaks with frivolity and cynicism. It was evident: he was being ironic in this moment.

"I thought you wanted your brother to be submissive to you? Carol...she's so young, what sort of trouble can she cause you? As for my nightmare...it was just a dream, it's not like it's going to happen..."

Rhey sees Kate with an evil look to freeze the soul of any human.

"All right, have ended with your moral lessons?" He dares to challenge, finishing drinking the last sip of wine in the glass, and then, sensually, he lights the cigarette.

Bad sign.

He was nervous.

Kate eyes widened. She didn't know Rhey was that upset.

"Rhey...what do you mean? I'm...only trying to calm you down. Make you feel better..."

"You know, Kate, sometimes your presence annoys me ... You look like a colorful butterfly flying around me, always trying to calm me down ... Do not you know, I'm impetuous by my nature! The hot blood runs through my veins Katherine... I'm cruel. Nothing will change me, much less a woman." he says decidedly, releasing the cigarette smoke in the tense atmosphere of air.

The words hurt Kate greatly.

She cringed, trying to hold back tears.

She didn't want to leave Rhey again...but she didn't like seeing him so upset. She wasn't locking herself up again either.

She walked over in front of Rhey, trying to be strong.

"Okay then...if you feel this way about me then...I'll go. I love you, and I wouldn't want you to be unhappy with my presence." She slowly walked out of the room, before turning around again.

"If you want...if I am such a nuisance, maybe it would be better for you to just...forget me. You don't have to worry about pressure anymore..." She walked out, not mad or angry, but she turned around quickly away so Rhey wouldn't see her tears as she opened the door of the castle and simply left.

"Damn ..." Rhey felt furious now. He hated feeling things were out of his control. He can't bear to feel defeated, no control and no domination over someone.

Rhey ran after Kate, and stopped her, grabbing her arm in madness and imposing all his power of obsession and possession.

"You do not go to any place without my permission! You will not leave here! Do you pay me! You're mine!" He yells at her, holding her in his strong and powerful arms.

Kate, in her tears, could tell what Rhey was doing was the same as her father! Trying to control her into anything he wanted her to do.

She tore away from his grasp.

"You never did love me at all! I was right! I'm nothing but a toy to you! A stupid pawn you can move anywhere on the board! I'm not going back! I can't stand being imprisoned anymore. I WON'T GO BACK VDAD! I WON'T!" She clapped her hand over her mouth. She was spitting things out before thinking. She turned away quickly, whimpering, before finally bursting into tears and quickly walking off. She couldn't run, but she would if she could.

"KATHERINE! COME BACK HERE! NOW!" Rhey shouts at her in a evil, so cruel tone voice, and immediately starts to run after her, willing to get her back to him at any cost.

"GET AWAY! GO AWAY!" She screamed back. She managed to run a little, but it was rather difficult. But if it meant getting away from a pair of controlling hands, it was worth it. With a few dodges and turn around in the forest, Kate finally made to the Reeves garden...with Rhey hot on her trail.

* * *

Renne was sitting in the living room reading a book, enjoying the afternoon, when he thought he heard the crying of someone he would know anywhere. He placed down the book and went to the window to see the scene unfold. Rhey was walking up to Kate, with her screaming to get back. The look on Rhey's face was NOT good.

"Oh my god ..." Renne walks out of the house to help Kate to save herself.

Meanwhile, Rhey grabs Kate's body again with a skill cat jumping on a tiny prey. Kate was caught in Rhey's arms, again cornered by him. "How dare you compare me with your stupid father? How dare you escape me? Are you crazy?" Rhey challenged with a terribly cold hatred that she had never seen in him before.

He was driving with Kate in mandatory steps until her back was trapped against a tree and on Rhey's chest too.

"You're controlling me! Telling me where to go! What to do! Where to stay! I'm nothing but your trapped love slave! I know it now! It's only that now I opened my eyes seeing the truth and I ran! Let me go! Please!" She begged, refusing to look at him.

"You're stuck in the love you feel for me! And I'm crazy about you!" Rhey strokes Kate's cheeks with domination, strong and violent caress.

"You're mine ... YOU'RE MINE! FOREVER!" He yells at her an obvious possession, stealing an aggressive kiss on Kate's lips, as he felt the cries of pain that she gave among his wicked lips.

Kate moved her head out of the forced kiss.

"If you are 'crazy' about me, if you do love me then... WHY ARE YOU FORCING ME! HURTING ME! LET ME GO!"

" Shut up... And love me... I know you want it... Do not be idiot..." Rhey ignores the weighting of Kate, and kisses her again, with extreme force. Something was different in Rhey today, something he did not understood to himself could keep his control.

"RHEY! STOP IT! NOW!" Renne appears in the garden, pointing finger toward his brother, ordering with fury.

Rhey felt his soul burn even more with much hatred.

How his brother of light dare to give an order to the lord of darkness?

Kate saw Renne in the corner of her eyes and pushed Rhey hard away from her and ran to Renne hugging him tightly. She didn't love him like Rhey though...she didn't know if anyone could actually love her in that way.

"H-Help me...brother! Help me!" She sobbed and wailed, clinging to Renne tightly, as if trying to make sure she wouldn't be torn away from him.

Renne involves Kate in a tight hug shield.

Rhey faces both over his shoulders, the more perverse eyes than ever, until he started walking furiously until Kate and Renne, ready to attack.

Renne put Kate behind him, as she clinger onto his shirt tightly, still crying.

"What have you done with her!?" He asked, furious at Rhey and grabbing his collar of his shirt before he could swing a punch.

"I did, what I think is right! I owe no explanation for you!" Rhey releases the Renne's grip off his suit and with his strong arm and fist; he hits his brother's face with a terrible punch.

Kate clenched her head at hearing the punch hit Renne.

"He's...been controlling me...says I'm an annoyance to him! I was leaving, to let him be happy again without me and he...turned and tried to force me to stay!" She cried.

Renne ran a hand over his lips, spitting blood that was abundant in the wound by punch.

"How can you treat a woman like that? HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT AND USE HER AS IF SHE WERE A THING!? WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?" Renne retaliate punch in the corner of Rhey's eyes, using all his strength to hit him. Renne hated violence, but he could not control himself, now. He could not stand disrespect against women; this is the worst thing in the world to him.

"Kate! Quick! Run into the house where you're safe!" Renne instructed, trying to force off Rhey. She quickly nodded and attempted to run for the front door.

"You will pay for what you're doing Renne ... Right now!" Rhey pushes Renne violently against the hard ground and starts beating him mercilessly. In the garden, just heard moans, growls, words of hate and noise of beating a pitiful sight.

Kate ran into the house and shouted,

"MOM! DAD! QUICK! It's Renne and Rhey! HURRY!" She was desperate to save Renne.

The little Carol came downstairs quickly, seeing Kate crying in each room, looking for her parents, who unfortunately, were not home at the time. "Little sister, what are you doing here?" Carol asked sweetly.

"Renne and Rhey! Rhey will kill your brother! I need help!" Kate shouts, sobbing between the desperate cry.

"My little brother!" Carol immediately runs to the garden with the intention of helping. "CAROL! NO!"

Kate grabbed onto Carol around her waist and pulls her up off her feet.

"Let go of me sis! I need to save Renne!" She kicked and swatted furiously, but Kate wouldn't let her go.

"I don't want you getting hurt too!" She said.

"LET ME GO!" Carol screamed as acute, strong and devastating voice tone, who did the windows of the house break off and objects in there were trembling with the greed sound of Carol's voice. Kate felt her eardrums would explode of pain.

Kate dropped Carol and quickly grabbed her ears, kneeling to the ground. It was almost like an earthquake!

She looked over at Carol in astonishment.

Carol looked at Kate with pity. She did not want to hurt her, but she did not want to see Renne die. Carol runs sweetly out of the house, before Kate could stop her again. She arrives in the garden, and watch what was happening.

"Rhey no! Stop it!"

"Carol!?" Renne was scared for Carol greatly.

"Get out of here, idiot! This does not concern you!" Rhey shouted at her.

"I said! Leave my brother alone!" Carol runs to Rhey and attacks, jumping on his back to prevent him to continue beaten Renne.

"GET OFF ME!" Rhey enraged, getting up, trying to grab Carol off of him. This was Renne's chance! He jumped up and sprang onto Rhey, who landed on his side (thankfully not on Carol).

Renne pinned Rhey down to the ground, clutching onto his brother's wrists till his knuckles were white.

"ARGH ... Bastard!" Rhey propels his body forward, and with his knees and feet, he kicks Renne in stomach, throwing him in the air.

Renne falls to the ground with a snarl of pain and a strong blow in his back against the floor.

"YOU NO GOOD BROTHER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Rhey! No!" Carol got back up, and even though she was a little bit scraped up, she grabbed Rhey again, trying to stop him from getting to Renne.

"LET ME GO, IDIOT!" Rhey shouted against Carol.

"No, you will not hurt my brother!" The sweet little girl begging at the feet of her cruel brother.

"GO TO HELL! DAMN BRAT!" Rhey gives a strong violent slap in Carol's face.

Kate was watching from the window. She gasped at seeing Rhey treat Carol like that! I kind of protective feeling boiled inside of her. It was strong and true. Was this how siblings felt? ...Was this how Martin felt when she hurt Chris all those years ago? Maybe she finally understood. She rushed out of the house, running to Rhey.

"HOW DARE YOU MISTER! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" She walked right up and slapped Rhey hard. Hard enough to have him fall to the side from the force.

Rhey slowly stood up, panting with hatred, anger, bitterness, as he felt his face burn for slapping.

Carol was a small purple bruise on delicate face, as she sobbed desperately tearful in depression.

Rhey sees Kate with more hatred than ever. Never a woman had dared to hit him, this action made him angry and capable of doing the worst to Kate.

"Carol!" Kate quickly grabbed the small girl, who was crying greatly.

"Shh, it's okay. You were very brave. You're a brave girl...it's alright." Kate cooed her gently, rocking her a little. The baby also kicked one foot, Kate could feel, almost as if he or she was trying to comfort her too.

Rhey walked killer and definitive way to Kate, without remorse.

"Now ..." He grabs her hair violently, lifting her up and forced her to face him. "It's your time ... NO WOMAN SLAPS ME! NO WOMAN HUMILIATE ME! BEFORE, I WOULD RATHER SEE HER DEAD, TO SEE HOW SHE MAKES MY ENEMY ..." Rhey takes a sharp knife off his belt, pointing to Kate's neck.

Kate looked at Rhey with broken eyes, tears streaming.

"RHEY! NO!" Renne got up.

"NO! One more step, brother, and her throat is slit!" Rhey threatened.

"Sis! No!" Carol cried for Kate, feeling like there was no way out.

Kate looked around at the two. She looked back to Rhey again.

"...Rhey please..." She whispered to him. She cautiously took his hand and put on her stomach. He felt the child kick in protest.

"...Don't make the same mistake you did with Cass..."

In his right mind, he did not do that, nor of joke. But something was wrong with him, something in Rhey was not right.

He was getting more and more darkness every day, and that, caused him a kind of torment, a thing he could not control.

"Shut up your mouth! Stupid! Do not dare speak about Cass!" Rhey shouts with revolt hateful, pushing her head and hair down, playing her on the floor, with pain of recall the past.

Kate looked up at him terrified, tears still in her eyes.

"Rhey...would you do this?! Kill your love...YOUR CHILD?!"

Rhey points out the knife to Kate, Renne and Carol, a look as black and evil like his own shadows of hell.

"Now, I want you all come in the house!" He orders without imposition of choice.

To Kate everything was a blur. Her adrenaline was pumping so fast to the fact that she was going to die.

"Katherine..." She heard Renne behind her pick her up off the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH HER BROTHER!"

Renne do not care what Rhey could do with him.

He was worried about Kate and Carol.

Renne kneels down, grabbing Kate's body and Carol closer to him too.

Rhey rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! Just get in the house!"

"Renne...do what he says..." Kate whimpered. She was obviously scared. She had never seen Rhey act this way to her before.

"Shhh ... Calm down... Do not worry about him ... I'm here for you, sis..." Renne kissed Kate's cheek with all the affection of brother; however, Rhey began to feel insanely jealous at the same instant.

"How dare you! Try to take Kate from me?!"

"What?! I wasn't! I- no! I'm simply trying to comfort her of all THIS that you are putting her through!" Renne shot back.

Rhey runs his hands in his hair, completely disturbed, angry and full of hatred.

"I hate you, Renne! I HATE YOU! DAMN BASTARD!" He shouts with his brother, throwing the knife towards him with all his revolt.

The knife scrapes in Renne's arm, tearing his jacket and part of his skin.

"Renne!" Kate looked at Renne carefully as he clutched his arm.

"It's alright, Kate...I'm fine..." He cringed.

Kate looked back at Rhey in astonishment and hatred. Her eyes narrowed.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" She brought up her boot (it was a lower heel now that she couldn't support herself very well), and revealed her hidden dagger.

"Fine then, Rhey...I'll play your game, but I'll warn you. My skills with a sword were not made up with mind control."

Rhey take off his gun in belt, and points to Kate's face.

"Dare to challenge me... And... I'll kill you ..." Rhey threat, unlocking the trigger with a skilful movement of his fingers, accustomed to the handling of evil.

"Kate! Look out!" Renne exclaimed. The gun went off, but Kate dodged in that moment. When she came back up, she swung her dagger straight at the gun. The two metals collided there in Rhey's hand on the guns barrel. A few sparks flew as the sword grinded on the silver, forcing the gun out of Rhey hand, it clashing on the floor. She quickly moved over to the gun and now she had the gun and the sword both pointed at Rhey's throat, her eyes showing no mercy.

Rhey raised his hands up in the air for a moment, looked into Kate's eyes with a devastating and terrifying hatred and fury.

He was not afraid.

He was thinking of a secret plan to turn the tables.

Renne was also stunned at Kate's skill. He never knew of her life beforehand.

Kate looked at the gun to find it still loaded.

She fired it in the air, emptying it of all the lethal bullets. She smashed it to the ground, it creating sparks against the rocks.

"I don't want to harm you Rhey...but I see now that you hardly have a weapon at all..." She stated coldly, her eyes narrowed. When she was pushed, her evil self proved to still be there...no matter how sensitive she became.

Rhey grabs Kate's sword by the blade, and breaking it in half with a simple push of his strong evil hands.

Sharp blades could have cut and wiped his fingers, however, he was immune to any kind of injury, no matter what.

Rhey's hands bled for a moment, but then, healed, while he sarcastically mocked the conduct of Kate.

Kate just stood there, dumbfounded. How many times was her dagger going to get destroyed?! It was now that Kate put her hands up slowly in surrender. She had to...she had no other plans up her sleeve.

Rhey laughed wryly.

"You criticize me so much for having a gun, and see! Do you feel stupid when you do not have to defend yourself ... You feel naked without weapons ... Just because, you were born of a copy! Copy of Kate C! "Rhey shouted, hateful, walking around Kate, forcing the words with his bitterness.

Kate turned away, a few tears falling from her cheek in fear.

"You don't know me, Rhey! You know why I've hidden myself? Why I'm so much like Kate C? It's because I was hiding! I was afraid that if I truly acted me...acted evil...I'd turn on you...like I did with mind control...I couldn't control it! I thought I wouldn't be able to control myself if I let the real me out again!" Her tears dried a little, staring at him coldly, but also broken.

Rhey walks up to Kate and slaps her in the face, hard, merciless.

"You can be whoever you want ... Away from me ..." He speaks with an unbreakable, superior and hateful voice, staring at her with much disgust.

She looked back up at Rhey with the same level of hate. Rhey could see the red behind her eyes, holding her cheek.

"I sorry I deceived you...guess it just proved how good I am at lying!" She shoved Rhey away from her hard. As he landed on the ground, she got on top of him, straddling him from leaving anywhere.

"Congratulations...you finally woke the real me up." She giggled insanely at him.

Rhey stared at Kate's face and her red eyes, with a smile, so sensually perverse, obviously mocking her again.

"And it serves me now? Finished, Kate ... Live the life in the way you want ... You're free ... I do not care about you, anymore ..." Rhey yelled at her, holding her in hip, when she was on top of him.

She grabbed his hands as fast as lightning and forced them off her. She was really strong for her size. She forced his wrists over his head.

"I'd be careful of how I'd speak to me if I were you." She giggled, digging her long nails into his wrists until they bled. She kept them there though, so they'd continue to bled and not be able to heal so quickly.

Rhey closed his eyes and bit his lip, with a laugh of enjoyment.

"Okay ... That's pretty exciting ... What else do you have to offer me?" He challenges cynically, taking pleasure in feeling the pain and the blood.

He was sadomasochistic; then, any pain he felt was like a personal pleasure.

Kate choked a little...she had forgotten. She shook her head and placed her nail on his throat.

"If you wanted I could end your life right now?" She laughed again.

"Katherine! No!" Renne said behind her. Even he was scared now.

"Uhm ... I want to see it ... Come on ... Kill me ..." Rhey leaves his neck exposed for her, with a very seductive look, feeling a lot of fun with everything. "Hurt me Kate ... Come on ... Make me bleed ..." He whispers in a voice melted with pleasure.

Renne and Carol were terrified.

"You ... You're a liar!" Carol screams at Kate in a sweet voice, but angry, full of depression. Her face was in tears, but was the expression of pain and anger too.

Kate eyes narrowed as she pressed harder on Rhys skin. She would kill him!

"Kate! NO!" She suddenly felt herself being shoved to the side, landing on her side with someone else on top of her. It was Renne!

"You lying-" I trailed off at seeing her eyes actually glow red! Something was wrong!

"Kate ... What's going on with you?" Renne asks, quite frightened, looking at her with terror.

"You ... You're a monster!" Carol screams to Kate in fear, pulling her brother Renne, away from Kate, to protecting him.

"Oh, whoa ..." Rhey stood up slowly from the floor, seeing there was blood on his hands, when he passed them on his injured neck. "This was a very exciting time ... You know to be useful, when you want ..." Rhey licks the blood in his fingers, looking at Kate with wickedness and malice.

Kate growled at the three as she got up.

She looked over at Rhey and Renne, and finally Carol, and saw the tears on her face. Carol had her attention elsewhere though. She picked up the handle of Kate's dagger.

"What this red glowing inside...?" She asked to herself but out loud.

"Do not touch this, Carol ..." Renne took the dagger in his hands, placing Carol's body behind him, welcoming her in protection. He did not want his little sister saw these things, so he decides to find out what happened, himself.

"So, failed girl, do not know what to do with your life and with your child?" Rhey challenges with a cruel tone, his wounds slowly closed, until it disappears completely to be covered with new skin.

Kate was tired, but still held her glare at Rhey with hate.

"If there's anything else to say, spit it out!"

Rhey approaches to Kate, and spits in her face with a disgusted tone, grabbing her hair with aggression.

"If you consider yourself a trash and nothing, who am I to contradict you ... huh?" Rhey pushes Kate to the ground again, straightening his suit, fixing his tie elegantly. "Renne ... I'm gone ... She's all yours ... I do not care for anything about her ..." He sees Kate for the last time, before returning to walk through the forest.

Kate covered her head at feeling Rhey spit on her. She wiped it off, refusing to look at him. Renne was looking in the dagger though. He didn't hear him.

"Diamonds?!" He poured them out of his hand. Why were they glowing red...like Kate's eyes?! Were they connected?!

Renne looking for red diamonds and to Kate at the same time.

He was thinking about what to do.

"What's happening, baby brother?" Carol asks tenderly, so sweetie, in fear, grabbing her brother's jacket.

"I think I know why Kate's acting so crazy..."

"What?"

Renne looked at the gems, then to Kate. He raised his hand up and smashed he two gems onto the ground.

At that second, Renne and Carol both heard Kate scream in pain and crumble onto the ground.

"MY EYES!" She screamed in pain. Renne thought he might have done something wrong!

"What did you do with her ..." Carol grabbed Renne tight, in a hug, shrinking, pressing her face and ears in her brother's jacket.

She can't bear to hear cries and screams of pain; she had a terrible fear of terror.

Kate finally put her hands down, breathing hard.

"Kate...I'm so sorry I-"

Kate looked back over at him with tears in her GREEN eyes.

"T-Thank you..." She ran up and hugged Renne tightly.

"What happened?!" Carol asked.

"V-VDad..." Kate whimpered.

Renne and Carol remained silent out of respect for Kate, to she do not needed explanation and suffer more, for the hundredth time, because of Rhey. They were tired, weakened, bruised and injured, the fight was terrible, and the healing of the traces and the damage would be even worse.

Renne simply picked Kate up as she cried.

"Let's to inside..." He whispered to the two as they walked up the steps into the house.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	15. 14: My blood is the wine of revenge

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: My blood is the wine of revenge._**

* * *

"Rhey was here, beating, trying to kill, and you all said nothing? For what exists phone? Keeping an ornament at the corner table?" Cecilia scolded angrily; after all, she was the last to know. She was healing Carol's wounds on her face. She had a little bruise there, but not serious.

"I'm sorry mommy, we were trying to get him away from Kate...we both ran out to help." Carol said.

"Why?!"

"Rhey... He's very strange in these days ... He... He is controlling me, is following my steps, dominating me... Lately, he's very possessive and obsessive ... Any ... He's attacking me... "Kate swallows hard, trying to control her tears and her sorrow.

"T-Then my mind control got turned on again because I was mad...and...I almost killed him..." She felt her cheek.

"He...he spat on me in disgust..."

Cecilia's eyes widen, in terror, and at this moment, the door of the house opens awkwardly, between staggers of bags and luggage. It's Roger, he had returned from a business trip. Yes, this lasted longer than expected.

"Roger!" Cecilia was surprised.

"...Dad?" Kate asked carefully.

Roger was with a nicest smile, which soon disappears, when he looks at his children, and notes there were wounds all over their bodies, especially Renne, who was beaten by Rhey, and was bleeding from the face and arm.

"What in the world happened?!" He asked, dropping his bags and running over to Renne and Carol.

"Carol..." He had never seen a bruise on her face before.

Carol did not want to gossip about Rhey. He was her brother too!

Carol looked at Renne, after Kate and her mother. Certainly, Roger knew she would never lie. Her sweet and depressed eyes seemed to speak more than words.

Roger looked at Renne and his eyes said the same thing. He turned behind to see Kate standing there.

"Kate...are you alright?"

Kate started crying again, sobbing difficult, and covering her face with her hands.

From that time, Roger had no doubts...

"I'll finish him ... Idiot!" Roger ran out of the house in anger, certainly in order to talk all Rhey needed to hear as wicked and heartless son he was.

Obviously, Roger used a metaphor when he said: "I'll finish him." He would never do this action to his son, however, there were people who needed to get back on track and follow the right path of life, and one of these people, was Rhey.

Want it or not.

"Here guys, how about I make some hot chocolate, huh?" Cecilia asked them. Carol nodded happily. Renne also nodded a little and Kate just remained still.

Cecilia knew Kate was terrified, depressed, scared, frightened, and all the world could describe the feelings just like fear.

She wanted to keep talking to her, but at another time, as she was able and calm.

Cecilia walks into the kitchen to prepare some fresh cookies and hot chocolate which nestles up to the most depressed soul.

Renne bit his lip. He wanted Kate to feel better...to know she's safe. But now...she looked even more broken then when he first met her that night when Rhey was caring for her in the ruins.

Renne huffed in defeat. There was nothing he could do, but to approach her with a hug loving comfort of fellowship.

"I'm sorry, Kate ..." Renne asks fondly in protecting, as if justifying the actions of Rhey.

Kate turned into his neck and cried.

"D-Don't let him take me again...no matter what...no matter what I do in blindness...Don't let him take me!" She begged.

Renne stroked Kate's back with affection, passing his protection and his zeal to her. He looked at Carol too, with a look of fear and depression.

Carol cringed on the couch, knowing from this moment on, her life was at risk.

* * *

"RHEY ORLANDO REEVES! You have got some explaining to do!" Roger knocked hard on the castle door, waiting for it to open.

"Crap ... Does the world decided to torment me, today?" Rhey runs his hands in his hair, violently, as if were ripping them out of the scalp. His countenance was very cruel, but exhausted.

He was intoxicated by too much wine, he drank.

"Lord ... The door is knocking ... Would you open it?" Joe, one of the thousands of darkness ghosts created by Rhey in the castle, had warned his master.

"NO! Leave him there...he'll leave eventually."

"Sir...if you don't mind my asking...I realized that Kate was not with you...might I ask where she is?"

Rhey rises from the chair, and see everything spin around him. Completely dizzy. He leans in a corner table, hitting it over and breaking some artifacts had there.

"I should end your life for asking this question! ..." Rhey yells at a slow voice, sounded a little stupid. "But no ... She'll come back to me ... You'll see ... She's mine! She'll miss me ..." He sees his servant with a cynical smile.

Roger heard the artifacts breaking inside so he knew Rhey was in there.

"You better open this for boy, or I'll break it down!"

"My Lord ... Is your father ... I think your should open up to him ..." The servant submissively opined, Rhey stumbled sensuously, with the effect of wine mastering his mind and body.

"I don't open the door to anyone..." Rhey shouted back annoyed, stumbling to the ground but then getting back up.

"Sir, perhaps you should rest..."

"Shut up, slave!" Rhey orders, standing up, but were with wobbly body. "Go in the winery ... And bring more wine for me! The most expensive!"

"Sir...are you sure that-"

"GO!" Rhey shouted.

"At your service, sir ..." Joe rushes to fulfill his duties.

"Damn ... Servants never obey me the first call ..." Rhey see the world spinning again, and leans on the wall, breathing heavily, using wine to numb his mistake and miss to Kate.

Joe opened the door to leave but didn't do a good job of knowing where Roger was. He opened the door to find Roger standing there.

"Out of my way!" Roger pushes Joe out of his way and enters the castle without permission and without mercy.

"Wait! Sir- I..."

"Rhey! RHEY!"

In the main room, Rhey drank everything was alcoholic in the path, before wine getting in his hands. He was crazy, completely unsettled, so, he not heard his father's shouts.

"Rhey Reeves! I have... Son!" Roger couldn't believe the scene in front of him.

"Boy... Why are you wasted?!"

Rhey ends to drink the rest of the alcoholic beverage was in a bottle, and sees his father with an ironic and perverse laughter, as if it were a joke.

"Dad, what joy to see you here!" Rhey said with mockery, letting the bottle fall from his hands, and staggered when walking.

"What happened to you?! What happened to Kate?! What did you do!?" He knew that since Rhey wasn't himself, he'd spill more info then if he was normal...maybe he could begin to understand.

"Kate is an unfortunate ... Everything I did, I do not regret!" Rhey started, staggering down the shelf, looking for something else to drink more.

Man uncontrolled.

Roger rolled his eyes.

He grabbed Rhey's arm before he could grab another bottle.

"You hurt her, Rhey! You forced her! You slapped and spit on her for crying out loud! You also put the baby's life in danger! Is that what you wanted?!"

"Look! ..." Rhey pushes his father away, and he stumbles violently, leaning his body on the shelf, doing some bottles break. "She's my girlfriend and wife! She must obey me!" He shouts against Roger, gesturing aggressively, but with the effect of wine on the heights of his mind.

"That's not true, Rhey! You talk as if she's a thing! She's a person...like you, with feelings and thoughts and likes and dislikes...would you like to be slapped and spit upon?!"

"She did all this to me ... She gave me a slap, pulled a dagger for me, taped nails into my skin, punched me ... What more do you want? Let her come here and spit in my face? Everything that I did, she deserved! And I think it's going perfect! I'll make her living in hell! I swear! "Rhey continued in shouts, breaking everything he had on the way with his body, with punches he took in things.

"Did you ever think she was defending herself from you?! Sure, she's out of line, but you're the one who started it! I know it!"

"You, Kate, your wife, and your children are only crap in the world ... Exist just to torment my life and complicate my win ... You should die! I would pleasure to pay a huge price in put you all beneath the earth, and a tombstone upon you ... I'd pay all the money in the world for that ... "Rhey say the most evil words a son could tell his father.

'Die you, die Carol, die Cecilia, die Renne, and die Kate! "Rhey said with open arms, feeling free and winner.

Roger was crushed. He was just about to open his phone began to ring.

"Hello... Cecilia...WHAT?! Okay, okay, calm down. We'll be right there...yes, WE!" He hung up.

"Rhey! I don't care how wasted you are, but we need to go!"

"Ha! Why?"

"...Kate's water just broke."

Roger grabs the arm of his son, seeing he stood motionless and impassive for a few minutes.

"Let's go, Rhey ..."

"DAMN HER! GO TO HELL! YOU, KATE AND STUPID BABY!" Rhey ripped off his arm out of the grip of his father, staggering to the other side. "DIE!"

"Rhey! I don't care! She needs you!"

"Get out of my castle! Or I send my servants drag you out! Get out! Now!" Rhey ordering, staggering again, is pointing to the door with a killer look and cold.

"Rhey...I know you can't right now, but THINK! Think hard! That child that Kate is about to have is YOUR son or daughter! Your child. And trust me; Kate is probably going through hell right now from not only physical pain...but emotional too. She needs you Rhey...Don't you want to welcome your Prince or Princess of...'Darkness' into the world?" Roger tried to reason and get into Rhey's head...it appeared to be working a little in his wasted mind.

Rhey looked thoughtful, even with the world spinning around, and he almost fell again, in the sudden strong dizzy.

"Ha ... Darkness? Darkness? What Kind of darkness my child may have? Mother is a imbecile ... My son or daughter will probably be born with the same feeling of goodness and disgusting like Kate, yuck..." Rhey laughed with mockery, scandalously gesturing, knocking all was in his way, when he had fall again. "She could die! Do not care! Go to Hell! All of you! To hell!" Rhey shouted, growled with immense hatred. "Slaves! Come here!" He commands with a frivolous voice, but it was a stupid tone. He was clearly drunk and his madness.

Roger narrowed his eyes. He tried.

"Don't drive, mister. If you plan on coming, ask one of your servants or me to drive you. It's a shame that a first time father will not get to see his child being born of his own will! It's just downright sad!" He finished, walking out, grabbing his car keys.

"Go away, Damn man! Go and die with a beautiful car accident! Die! Everyone! I'll get back at you all! I will feel the pleasure of revenge! Y'all going to remember me forever in your lives! All of you will regret! Nobody humiliates Rhey Orlando Reeves! "Rhey following walking and stumbling behind Roger, screaming violently with hatred, malice and wickedness. All could think he was delirious for being drunk, but little wait everyone, he was sober in his decisions, and be able to fulfill all he promised now.

Absolutely everything.

* * *

"Katherine, you need to breathe..." Cecilia said calmly but urging. Kate was curled in a ball of pain in the backseat of the car as Renne was driving as fast as he could to the hospital. Carol was in the front passenger seat as well, so Cecilia could be with Kate in the back. She held onto Kate's hand tightly, trying to give a little comfort.

"Kate, just calm down a little, I need you to breathe. If you don't you'll pass out..." She said, feeling her hand lose all its blood as Kate squeezed it as another contraction reached his peak. Kate bit her lip to keep from screaming. She didn't want to scare Carol.

Kate just moaned deeply, frowning, clenching her teeth. Her despair seemed bigger than the pain and fear in knowing she would fight face it all alone.

"I do not believe it!" Renne gives a harsh slap on the steering wheel, running his hands over his face nervously.

"The transit traffic is horrible ... The cars do not go!" He focuses quietly on some street that could be used as a shortcut.

"Why does the baby want to come now?!" Carol asked, scared.

"Maybe it had had enough of being pushed around and Kate falling...the stress might have done it too..." Renne thought out loud.

"UGH! Move, please!" He honked his horn, trying to get through.

"Renne! Watch your stress!" Cecilia warned.

"Sorry, just...ugh!"

"Out of the way, c'mon!" Renne shouted, gesturing out the window.

Yes, the stubbornness was part of the blood of twins Reeves.

Cecilia rolled her eyes and kept Kate in her lap, helping to keep focus on the breath, until Renne's phone rings.

"Oh no!" Renne shakes his head in no, knowing was not prudent call, now.

"Here..." Cecilia grabbed the phone off the dash to answer.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, hanging onto Kate's hand as her moaning became louder from the wave of pain.

"Shut up ... And put the phone on speakerphone ... All of you needs to hear ..." The voice was evidently an exasperated tone, however, was teetering stupid way, like a drunk.

Cecilia could tell it sounded a lot like Renne on the phone, which means it could only be one person. She pressed the button to place the speaker on the phone.

"Rhey! What have you done!?" She was implying how slurred and drunken his voice sounded.

"Actually, do you care of what I did or left undone?" Rhey paused, with a few coughs, clearing his throat.

"Of course! You're my son!" Cecilia was a little worried.

"Nah ... I was never your son ... I'll never be ... You all and I belong to different worlds ... And with that, I have something to say ..." He said slowly distorted words in his voice precariously intoxicated.

Kate looked up at the phone with bags on her eyes from the stress.

"R-Rhey...is that you..." She asked, before clenching her teeth again.

Everyone listen a Rhey's cruel laugh, full of mockery, between stronger and tired coughs.

"Yeah... Rhey ... The man that you tried to kill and despised ... Bastard ..." He said in a low tone, mercilessly.

Kate breathed heavily, trying to cope with everything.

"I...I'm sorry...the...mind control...it's inside me now...it can't escape...it..." she was shaking now in weakness and pain and tears.

"That's does not matter to me ... Roger come here to plead for you ... You know it will cost you dearly ..." He threatens, breaking a porcelain vase on the center table, when he stumbled own feet again.

"It's not like...I asked him to..." She replied, crying and clinging onto Cecilia tighter.

"Breathe, Katherine...I need you to breathe...calm down..." Cecilia was still instructing her even at a time like this.

"Liar ..." He took another long pause. "You know, Varmitech ... Play with you was excellent, I will not deny ... But... You're a thief! A miserable bandit!" Rhey followed with offenses, walking around the castle with a bottle of wine in his hands.

"That's not true, Rhey! You know that! Of anyone, YOU have stolen from HER! You stole her innocence, her love, her freedom, EVERYTHING!" Cecilia scolded cruelly as well.

"Mom..No..." Kate didn't want this to get any worse.

"Ah ... Cecilia ... Cecilia ..." Rhey spoke with derision and disbelief, among wicked laughter. "You are a great mother ... So... That's you abandoned me! Left me for Kate! You're an unhappy!" Rhey punches some ornamental statues which had in his castle, forming horrible craters on marble stone, and his hands start bleeding from wounds were forming.

"Now, did I say that, Rhey? That I LEFT you? No! I never would, but you're way out of line young man, and all we're trying to do is make you see it!"

"You all want to change me! And I will not allow it!" Rhey shouts evilly. "But, I do not care if you love me or not ... I'll my revenge at you ... I'll end up with each of you all, when you least wait for me ... I'll kill you ... And no one will stop me! "He growls through clenched teeth, uncontrolled and furious.

"Rhey, not now, please? Kate is hurting more and more every minute because of you...can you please just save this all until after it's over at least?!"

"I want her to die! She and the baby ... I'm delighted to say that ..." Rhey laughs shamelessly, feeling joy and fun with the situation.

Kate began crying again, intensely, along with the pain.

"Rhey! You dare to kill your own child?! Are you crazy!?" Renne cut in.

"Renne!" Rhey said commemorating, stumbling as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, getting more drunk in same time. "You will be the fourth to die and be eliminated of my blacklist ... Before you, I'll kill Carol, so you feel the pain of seeing her in agony, before you go ..." He laughs louder, leaning up on the walls.

"Rhey...you're...talking crazy...please...forgive me...don't do this..." Kate begged and cried. She was literally living hell right now.

"You do not inspire me confidence, no love, no mercy ..." Rhey shouts, while listening to Kate talk again. "I will not regret it! I'll end with you all! I swear, by my demonic soul, and the Lord of Darkness I am! I'll finish your life!" Rhey rupture the call, throwing the phone against the wall and breaking it into pieces with his fury.

Rhey stumbled back over to his chair. At that moment, Joe finally found him.

"Sir, are you alright? I heard a lot of commotion..."

"I'll just be fine ... When I finish them ... My brother ... Carol ... My parents ... My child ... My wife ... I do not want them living in the same world than me ... the place is small for all of us ... "Rhey sees his servant with eyes terribly perverse, an intimidating face to freeze the soul.

Joe stood there wide eyed at his master. He couldn't tell if he was just talking drunk or if he really meant it...either way, it needed to be set right.

"Why would you want to kill Kate and the baby? She's your love, and the baby is your child. Why would you want to kill something as innocent and pure as a newborn? He or she has not done anything to you...as for Kate, I'm sure there's an explanation to her actions. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you this badly. She doesn't seem like the kind to want to humiliate or hurt you. Now, granted sir..." Joe sat next to Rhey on the footstool by the fire, "I might be young. I have no wife or even a girlfriend, but I can say one thing...that love is something that is almost always not easy. It's not always running around happy and getting what you want. It also has it's down point too of sadness and misunderstanding. But with true love that I have honestly seen with you and Kate before you always find a way out of it and be there for each other, no matter how mad the two of you might become..." He stopped for a moment to let what he was saying 'attempt' to sink in, but he could see the wheels in Rhey's brain turning, like he was thinking and processing what his servant had said.

Rhey remained in absolute silence, breathing rapidly, his head down, his elbow resting on his knees open. He was reasoning, however, his darkness was terribly strong.

"No, slave... I've traced my path, and I'll follow it ..." Rhey raised his face and look to his servant, staring at him with impiety. "True love does not exist ..." He finished resolutely, as if it were true.

Joe shuddered at the idea.

"But, sir ... You sound like a mature young man ... Surely, in past, you has lived an intense love ..." Joe concluded, depressed.

Rhey looked down again, remembering Cass. He remembered also that they didn't always agree. He even remembered having the same thoughts toward her...to kill her. Eventually he made the life changing mistake of doing so. Did he really want to do this again...to Kate? He honestly wondered if their love was even stronger then the love he had before.

"I've lived a true love in past... With the woman I loved ... But now ... it's different ..." Rhey began, running his hands into dark hair, leaving it tousled, looking at Joe again. "I was deceived about Kate ... I fell in love with the wrong woman ... I fell in love with a woman who had been mind-controlled ... Was evil, was surrounded by darkness ...But, now I see, she does not is what I expected ... Love is gone, Joe... I prefer eternal loneliness, having to live with an angel of light ... "Rhey snarls of rage, only to remember that.

Joe tapped his chin in thought.

"...What if she isn't light?"

"What?"

"You know that...technically, there can be a thing as 'grey'. It's between light and darkness. Some traits from her are light...like how she cares for Carol a little. She darkness though too! With her ability to fight and not mind seeing blood. I mean, don't forget...she killed in her dimension and she killed Suzannah and Rodrigo for you for crying out loud. I don't think she's light...I don't know if she's dark. She might be a little something in between."

Rhey thought for a moment, then, he laughed cynically.

"You know, Joe ... I'll leave her to Renne ..." He said insanely in evil, as if he were trying to hide his mistakes.

"Lord ... He's your brother! Never will accept this ..." Joe was astonished, thinking at times, his master was crazy.

"Besides, she looks to him as a brother, nothing more...she told me. She wants you and only you. You didn't know, but that night she had her nightmare, she woke up again because she couldn't sleep. She came to me and told me she was scared, but she was also scared and guilty of everything she had cost you. She felt like she was cornering you, and she didn't want to do that. She came to me because she didn't know what to say to you, thinking it might lead down the wrong path..."

"She is an idiot ..." Rhey mocks with an incredulous smile. "I feel sorry for her ... Besides ... She'll get used to Renne ... Let her live with him, and you'll see ..." He sees Joe. "Do not be stupid, servant. Renne has my same body, my face, my skin, my eyes; my physical appearance is the same as he has! Do you think Kate will remember me? Please ..." He laughed again, loosening his tie, unbuttoning the sleeves of his formal shirt.

"Sir...it's not your body or your looks that she fell in love with. That came second. She didn't fall in love with the outside of you, it was the inside. You were the first person to show her love and help. You saved her. Renne...his heart is different from yours. It's not the looks, it's the person inside. That's the core of love right there."

"I helped, I saved ... In mistake! Now, I see ... I should have let her die ... At least, I would not be living this stupid dilemma ..." Rhey, again, fills the cup with wine and drinks with just one sip intense. "She thinks I'm a charming prince ... Nah ... I'll show her how wrong it is ..."

Joe, at this moment wasn't a servant, but a friend giving advice, put his hand over the cup to prevent Rhey from drinking it.

"What do you think you are doing, idiot!?"

"You do know that this 'stupid' dilemma that you call it can be resolved without bloodshed? Perhaps, after the child is born, you and Kate will go back to living together alone? Please don't forget that it may have been the pregnancy too that was messing with her emotions. Making her soft and sensitive. She's not normal right now. Just give her some time to turn back. And who knows? Maybe you two will forget Carol and Renne and such...it would just be the two of you."

"You do not understand anything!" Rhey grabs the cup from Joe's hands, pushing him away. "Shed blood makes me excited and happy ... I love seeing blood ... drink it ... Enjoy it ... This is my pleasure, slave, and will be like this forever. Not will be a woman, or an idiot newborn child, that will change this ... "He drinks wine quickly, licking his lips with a murmur of pleasure.

"So you'd rather kill Kate and the baby blindly, just like Cass, lose her forever, and deal with an even heavier guilt, then simply control yourself and try to do something else to prevent that desire from happening?!"

"I'm in my full mental capacity, slave ..." Rhey raises an eyebrow with derision. "Alex is gone ... I own my mind and my life ... I know what I want ..."

"And what are you going to do when you need a heir one day?"

Rhey laughed with malice, shamelessness and danger.

"Ha! Do you want to know?" He challenges, biting his lips and tongue, thinking something very cruel, sensual and monstrous.

Seeing the look on his master's face, he wondered.

"Um...do I?"

"I look for another woman and take her to the room... And... Bah... You know the rest ... huh?" Rhey continued laughing, mocking, lighting a cigarette, and throwing the first smoke in Joe's eyes.

Joe was flabbergasted. He shook his head in defeat.

"Sir...if you could just think about what you are doing, please...you have feelings for Kate, I know it. If you didn't, you would have killed her long ago!"

"Amm... Joe... Do me a favor... Go to the kitchen ... Bring more wine ... I do not pay salary to listen to advice ... But to you work!" Rhey ordered among the wicked laughter.

Joe sighed in defeat.

"Yes...sir..." He walked out of the room, but as soon as he did, he ran to the door. He had to warn and protect Kate. At least until Rhey was sober and could think straight!

Joe left the castle quickly, with the objective of helping Kate.

"Servant ..." Rhey stood up, assuming he had forgotten to give an order for Joe beforehand.

He walks, dizzy and groggy into the kitchen, looking for him, and realized: Joe had disappeared.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	16. 15: Speed

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Speed._**

* * *

"Katherine! Kate..." Joe ran into the ER at the first hospital that was closest.

"Kate!...Carol?" Carol was sitting in a chair in the ER, waiting.

"Carol...where's Kate?"

"She entered the emergency a few minutes ... The baby will be born!" Carol smiled with joy, and even though she did not know Joe, she hugged him sweetly, jumping of happiness.

"I'm guessing Renne and Cecilia are with her?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't let me go back there...I don't know why." She said pouting.

Joe laughed a little.

"Heh...well, I need to talk to one of them if I can..."

"Sure ... You can enter, I wait here ..." Carol said innocently, smiling very sweetly.

Joe nodded, walking back. He looked down the hall seeing Renne there, walking back and forth, obviously stressed out.

"Renne?" Joe called.

Renne looked at him through the glass screen was on the door. He was shocked to see a servant of Rhey there, so close, however, he nodded to Joe entered the room, because Kate was stabilized of pain in childbirth.

"Renne ..." Joe enters the room, leaving Carol alone in the hallway.

"What's wrong? Is Rhey-"

"He's fine…Well, no he's not fine. We need to figure out a way to protect Kate and your family. I tried to reason with Rhey, but he won't listen! He's drunken mad!" Joe was speaking rather fast.

"I know... He called to me, threatening all ... in revenge, death... I thought he was a quieter drunk ..." Renne said thoughtfully, depressed, tense hands passing the neck. "He's in the castle?" He asked in a frightened tone, noting Cecilia went with Kate to the operating room for doctors inject anesthesia in Kate.

"Yes, he's still there. I don't know what he's doing but...he said that he was going to kill Kate and the child and it seemed serious. You need the police..."

"Okay ... Am ..." Renne did not want to jeopardize his brother this way, however, the lives of his entire family was in danger with Rhey free, and he had to act, taking advantage of that Kate was on medical supervision, and be saved with people around. "I'll call my father and ask him to register a criminal report at the police station ... He was on his way to get here ... But ... We can think it ..."

Renne grabs the phone and calls his father, who answers on the second ring.

* * *

"Alright, Renne. I'll do it...how is she right now?"

"She's fine, Dad ... Mom is with her in the operating room ... She is anesthetized ... Everything will be alright ..." Renne remained in the emergency room with Joe, walking from one side to the other while spoke with Roger.

"I'm sorry, Renne, I tried to talk some sense into Rhey but he won't listen! It's Cass all over again!" Roger felt like a failure.

"I know dad ... Joe ... They Rhey's slave, also tried to argue with him... But ... Now, we know how Rhey behaves; when he is drunk ... He gets unbearable and triply cruel than he is when are sober. .. "Renne regrets, noting the depressed on face of Joe.

Roger sighed.

"Do you think we should wait until he's sober to file anything to the police?"

"I also thought about it dad ... I think ..." Renne walks down the hallway of the hospital, to see if Carol was sitting in chairs, waiting for him, and if she was okay.

To the disgrace of Renne, and despair of Joe, Carol had disappeared.

Renne felt his heart sink in his chest, the blood in the veins burn with the adrenaline of worry and fear, mastering him every time.

"No. ... It can't be ... Carol! Carol!" Renne dropped the phone on the floor and started running around the hospital looking for his little sister.

"That's perfume ..." Joe felt a scent in the air.

Wine, mint and strong sexy scent.

"No...nonono!" Renne shouted running down the halls.

In one of the hall chairs, Renne finds a lace of light red ribbon with a strand of Carol's hair, and a note below, with traces of blood.

"Oh no...Rhey! Please no!" Renne picked up the note quickly, trying not to let his stomach win from the blood on the note.

Renne opens the note and begins to read it.

"_With Carol's blood... I wrote this note, dear brother ... I knew you would be first to miss her ... So ... She will be the first to disappear, so, I can have the pleasure of see you broken ... You'll never see Carol! She'll never come back to you ... So ... Conform to live without her ... Twin brother..._

_With all my hatred in displeasure:_

_Rhey Reeves."_

"Carol..." Renne covered his mouth in horror. He was about to find Carol when he wondered if Rhey was after Kate next!

He ran back to Kate's room and was about to turn the doorknob when he felt another hand grab his.

"Rhey!" He looked up at his drunken, bloody brother, not believing what he was seeing.

"Out of the way!" Rhey shouted, shoving Renne back into the wall.

"Rhey! No!" He ran in as soon as Rhey opened the door, but the two stopped...even Rhey did in horror. There were doctors running and rushing around.

Rhey heard the crying of a baby, the crying of his mother...and a heart monitor that didn't beep. It was flat.

"Pulse! We have no pulse!" One of the doctors exclaimed, starting CPR on Kate.

Rhey remembered Kate's nightmare...it had come true... almost...

It was then something sparked inside Rhey again. He thought he didn't care, but looking at Kate's face like that...it reminded him of the night Cass was gone...he couldn't get her back no matter what...maybe he was given another chance to get Kate back?

" Argh!" Rhey pushed Renne away and ran out the hospital. His hands, hair, face and clothes stained with a blood unknown.

His own blood.

Rhey entered into his car, completely mad and furious.

Misrepresented.

Rhey get in, and closed the door. Carol was there, sweetly sitting beside his, in the seat, arrested with belt, thinking Rhey was so good and pious brother, like Renne. Poor girl innocent.

"Little brother... I want to get out!" Carol asks it so calm and tenderness.

"Shut up! Do not cause, brat!" Rhey starts the car engine, triggers the first gear with decision violence, tearing with the car brake ripping in the asphalt.

"What you will do with me?" Carol was trembling of fear, feeling a terror evil, while her arm was hurt, when she slipped and fell, in the moment that Rhey pulled her the so hard out of the hospital, and pushed her against the car. Then, he took the blood of Carol to write the note.

"We-we have to get out of here..."

Carol looked at her brother with pity. She saw tears in his eyes.

"Brother...what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just...shut up!" He shot back, breathing heavier as the tears flowed. He thought that he would enjoy seeing Kate in pain...dying. But he didn't! He hated it! But it was too late now, right?

"I gotta get out here ... I have to disappear from the world ... And you come to me ..." Rhey looking at Carol with a laugh insanely cruel. Carol gasps, grabbing the car seat more afraid, despite wanting more than ever, to stand beside Rhey.

The car's speed was increasing, 90, 100, 180, 200 kilometers per hour, and the movement of the tires was distorted, going from one side to the other on the road. Yes, Rhey was crazy with hatred, extremely intoxicated in drunk and with a huge pain in the heart and soul of darkness.

"Brother! We're going to crash! Slow down! Please?!" Carol shouted, crying in fear as Rhey swirled and swerved around the traffic, barely making it without skidding off the road.

"Come on, Carol... Do not be afraid... the speed is exciting, moreover... I do not care with the death... is the end of the line for me and for you... after all... everyone think you died, because the note I wrote... So, I'm sorry... You never will see the people who you love, again..." Rhey said with a soft voice, but cold, uncompromising and evil, changing driving to last speed and accelerating more.

"What are you talking about?!"

"And on top of that, I have no one to love anymore either. Kate...she's dead..."

"What?!" Carol began crying again.

" Do not cry... DO NOT CRY! I CAN'T STAND IDIOT KIDS CRYING AROUND ME!" Rhey shouts coldly, giving slaps in his own head, like he are crazy and needed a psychological. Carol cried even more, despair and fear in her heart, and the little girl supports the face in the hands, sobbing with very afraid.

"Rhey... Calm down... please... Baby brother, I love you!" Carol begs, crying very strong, but sweet, acute, desperate. The power of her voice is activate.

With the impulse vocal of her, the car windows break into pieces unrecoverable.

Rhey speeds up more the car only by hatred.

"Please, brother! Do you want to kill us?!"

"Do you want to die, you brat?! Then I suggest you stop crying! Pathetic!"

This time, Rhey tried to stop the car and escape from the traffic, but the car did not obey him, the brake was destroyed.

"RHEY!" Carol screamed with much despair and tears seeing the car lose control.

"Damn Life!" Rhey growling between his teeth, turning the car into a street, but this, was a dead way. The street was blocked with cones and huge concrete blocks.

"RHEY NO!" Carol screamed as the car headed forward to be destroyed...but something stopped it...just in time.

Carol opened her eyes at seeing she was still alive.

"How..."

"What the bloody hell is going on?! Who stopped us?!" Rhey was infuriated.

"I did!"

"Who said that?" Carol asked looking around.

"Why I did, sweet Carol."

Out of nowhere a woman appeared in the side window (or what used to be the window) of the car. Her hair was coppery red and her eyes a green hazel. Her hair was curly as if done up for the most elegant festival.

"It can't be...who you are?!" Rhey asked with a growl.

"I'm your love's mother, McKenzie."

"What do you want? Who are you? Well... For what I see, you're a Damn woman too..." Rhey grumbles with much hatred, punching the mirror of the car, tearing it off.

"Rhey, please...control yourself. I stopped you because I didn't want my daughter to have such grief of losing her love and sister."

"Why would she care?! The damn woman is dead!"

"No...She's not...and neither is your son." McKenzie said.

"Why damn people, like you, always interfere in my way? You do not understand? This is my end! I do not care about your daughter, I do not love her! I fell in love for another, and now, she does not exist, and she never existed! She deceived me with her story of mind control, and now, she thinks apologizing solve things? No... I'm not this kind of man! "Rhey yells angrily, seeing the image of McKenzie was distorted and nebulous. Effect intoxicated.

"Oh, Rhey. If only you knew. Her story about her mind control is anything but a lie. I was never there for her because she was so black and evil...I couldn't be with her or for her. She was broken for so many years. Thought almost like you... Thinking it would eventually be her end. And all that changed when she met you. Sure, she may be sensitive from time to time, but she..."

"Shut up! I've heard the speech a million times already today!" Rhey shot back.

"I only have one question for you, Rhey. How did you feel when you saw my daughter there on the bed, pale and lifeless almost? We're you happy to see her gone from you forever? Thrilled to see her pain and suffering? Or did you feel sorrow? Grief almost perhaps? That's why your here on this road right now..." McKenzie didn't even need to ask...she knew. She bought for a minute, and got a plan in her head.

"With my power I can correct a dark wrong..." She said, looking at her hands. She walked over to Rhey as she glowed.

"Get away from me!" Rhey protested.

She snapped her fingers against his intoxicated breathe, relieving it of any scent of the poison. Rhey shook his head hard, and grabbed it as a headache swept through his body. At least everything wasn't a blur now. McKenzie had put him out of his intoxication...she had made him sober for him to be able to think clearly.

Rhey rested his head on the seat, with dark hair wet with sweat and strain. The crisis of madness and drunkenness was strong, before. He was tired, breathing rapidly.

"What ... what happened?" Rhey question with narrowed eyes, in a pain throughout the body, especially in head, and eyes.

A hangover; after drinking.

He was sober enough to forget the evil crazy events that occurred, when he was under the influence of alcohol and wine.

"You must go, Rhey."

"Go...? Go where? Wait...who are you?"

"That's not important. Quickly now, Kate went into labor...her heart stopped! She needs you by her side right now! She's stable now, but she's broken." McKenzie ordered.

"Crap ..." Rhey starts the car motor, engages the reverse gear, and moves away from the street. He did not remember having entered in this road! He was desperate.

He did not understand why the pain, anguish and nervousness in his soul, much less why Carol was beside him.

Rhey not remember anything.

He did not want to think about the why of things, he just felt the tears flow in his eyes, running down in his pale skin as he drove back to the hospital.

Sober, determined, confident, hopeful.

"Rhey...are we going back to the hospital?" Carol asked innocent.

"Yes, we have to...it's not too late!" Rhey replied, driving by the speed limit, but wishing he could go faster.

Carol started crying again, sobbing softly, frightened for everything that happened.

She had to release the feelings of fear and terror in some way, and she did so crying.

Was the appropriate for the age she had.

Rhey looked down at Carol. He was a little annoyed to her crying, but he touched her shoulder awkwardly.

"It's...alright, Carol. Kate will be fine. Let's just focus on getting to the hospital, okay?"

Carol nodded; rubbing her eyes with her small hands, wiping the tears existed there.

The little girl knew it was not prudent time to say what she wanted, but she had to take advantage ... Maybe it was her only chance, the latest in her lifetime.

"Brother ... I love you ..." She said with a sweet voice, caressing the strong arms of her brother, watching him with gratitude, compassion and tenderness.

As a pure angel.

Rhey looked down at her for a second. He looked back at the road then to her again.

"I...I love you too..."

Perhaps McKenzie did more than just make him sober. It's true, Rhey didn't remember much...but his memory finally recalled when Kate was laying practically dead on the bed. He didn't like it one bit! He realized now that he didn't want to do the same mistake as he did with Cass...killed someone he loved...Never again.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


	17. 16: Emotion

**_Our Whispers in the Dark_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Emotion._**

* * *

Rhey parks the car in front of the hospital again, with a sudden break, stopping the car motor, removing the ignition key.

"Yawwnn..."

He heard a soft and sweet yawn.

It's Carol.

She had fallen asleep, resting her head on his right arm.

He couldn't help but smile a little at her. He gently put her head off his shoulder and unhooked her. He carried her in the hospital, since she was too tired to do so herself. Little did he know, he had a whole lot of explaining to do...and he didn't even remember why.

When Rhey put his feet in the door of the hospital, Joe saw him.

"Renne ... I think ...My Lord is back..." Joe warned, and Renne noted the hospital entrance and there was Rhey, with Carol in his arm. He was a serious cold, some evil look, his natural way of being, and the small girl sleeping in his chest.

Renne was in tears, heartbroken, and now, he saw his brother again, and everything got worse.

"Carol!" Renne ran over and quickly grabbed her from Rhey's hands.

"Careful...you'll...wake her up..." Rhey looked away. It wasn't like him to worry about his sister. He suddenly felt Renne tug him to the wall!

"What kind of sick game are you playing?! You're lucky I found the note and not Dad! What did you do to Carol?!" Renne shouted.

Rhey just stood there dumbfounded.

"I...I don't remember,"

Renne huffed and sighed angrily.

Unlike Rhey, Renne's anger was fleeting and soon, he knew this feeling would pass. He was a selfless to Rhey, no matter what.

"You really unpredictable Rhey ... I hope Dad has not reported you to the police ... I do not want to see you in jail ..." Renne regretted, hugging Carol in his arms with all his protection and warmth of brother, looking at Rhey with a intimidation useless, just to move him away from his little sister.

Rhey covered his face in his hands.

"What all did I do...?" Did he really want to know?

Renne was surprised. He never seen his brother so...worried about them.

Rhey looked back at his brother, running his hands in his hair.

"Where's Kate? I need see her ..." Despite feeling defeated, Rhey always kept his strong and superior posture.

"Well, besides the fact that you threatened to kill her and baby, and that her heart stopped while in labor...she's stabilized now. She's resting right now. They took the child back before I could even see..."

"Where is she Renne!? Do not tease me!" Rhey not stand long explanations, or prevent him from doing something which was proposed.

"Um...room 91C. Mom's in there right now keeping an eye on her..."

Rhey narrowed his eyes at him, and pushed him out of the way, running to the elevator.

"Carol, she's okay?" Joe asked, concerned.

"It looks like it. She just seems a little shaken up. I don't know what prank Rhey was trying to pull, by it wasn't funny!"

"He seems sober now; you saw how he walks, so... nicest?" Joe was thoughtfully rubbing chin in estrangement.

"Yeah...and he looked almost...concerned. But how did he become sober so fast?"

"Certainly, it was his darkness ... He always manages to save himself of the nasty things ..." Joe continued thinking, until Carol began to awaken in the arms of Renne.

"Rhey ... baby brother? ..." The little girl rubbed her eyes with sweet and long yawn.

"No, sis, it's me." Renne said, laying Carol down on a row of chairs like a bed.

"Renne...where's Rhey?"

"He went to check on Kate. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!" He asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm fine ... I. ... I just slipped and fell, Rhey found me, and we were walking alone... Nothing more ..." Carol could have told about the kidnapping, attempting to crash, about McKenzie, or Rhey threats against her, however, she thought: "Why? Rhey is also our brother; I do not want him and Renne quarrel ..."

Carol smiled in tender face, considering these explanations were enough.

* * *

Rhey quickly walked down the hall to where Kate was. He saw his mother there, sitting in the chair next to her. She was sleeping, but Rhey could tell it was without resting. She looked scared.

He took a deep breath, no remorse; after all, he did not remember anything that happened.

He just felt depressed, guilty, condemned and broken, not knowing what had committed.

Rhey opened the door to Kate's room, and go on slowly.

Only his heavy breathing and the beep of the heart monitor pressure in side of the Kate's bed sounded in place.

"What are you doing here?!" Cecilia asked, getting up walking over to him.

"How dare you come in here after saying such cruel things?! You here to kill her?!"

"Cecilia ... I did not come here to kill ... I came to visit Kate and know how my child ...is" Rhey was seriously, with innocent conduct, anyway.

"Do not play the good man Rhey! You did evil things ..." Cecilia was interrupted by the harsh whisper of her son.

"Shh! Shut up! I did nothing! Renne and you're making it to harm me! I do not remember anything! I do not know anything!" He insists.

Cecilia looked deep into his eyes, something that only a mother could do. She saw no sense of a killer in his eyes...it was mostly confusion.

"What else do you want me to say?" Rhey asks with a severe voice, breathing fast, angry, because everyone was accusing him, without at least, he understood why.

"I don't know...maybe a 'hey! I'm sorry I threatened to murder my sister, and then my brother, my love, my child, and finally YOU'? "Cecilia asked.

Rhey laughed in debauchery, licking his lips in tight.

"I will not apologize for something I can't remember! This is ridiculous!" Rhey said, so furious.

Cecilia looked puzzled, but then she remembered...he may have been to drunk to remember.

"I can get close to my girlfriend?" Rhey asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the arm of Cecilia heavily, as if demanding.

Cecilia looked to Kate for a moment, then back to Rhey.

"Five minutes...but I've got my eye on you mister." She said, pointing her finger at him.

"Thank you ... Mother ..." Rhey gave a quick kiss on Cecilia's cheek, thoughtlessly, and walked to the side of Kate.

Cecilia walked out and felt her cheek. It was the first time Rhey had done that. What happened exactly? He was acting...different...

Rhey saw Cecilia moves away, and thought, focusing in his loneliness, if his new plan would give quick results.

Rhey wanted to keep everyone on his side, in his favor, so did not have to worry about jail, much less listen to things he did not want.

He was tired of being accused, and the only way to get rid of it, is giving a truce for some time.

Rhey looked down at Kate, sleeping on the bed. An oxygen mask was over her mouth, bags on her eyes, her skin pale, she looked awful.

Rhey began to caress her cheeks as cold as marble, conveying to her the fiery heat of his hands constantly hot, but stained with dried blood; he could not remember who it was.

"I. ... I do not know what happened ... I do not know who this blood on my hands, in my suit, in my body ..." He began, a heavy, trembling voice. "I just feel guilty of everything they say about me ... I feel its true all allegations they cast on me ..." Rhey talking to Kate, believing she could hear.

Rhey noticed though, that if what his family said was true...if Kate saw the blood on his hands...it could mean bad news.

"I better clean up before she sees me..."

Rhey stood up and walked to a tap in the bathroom of the room. He let the water flow over his hands, and a horrible red tone freed to his skin, when the purity of the water wiped the blood until depths of the drain.

The blood no longer existed in his hands.

But Rhey's conscience was as dark as the place where the blood was now.

He came back, seeing Kate was beginning to wake up. She was stirring.

"Kate..." Rhey ran his hand on her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes. At first she didn't know where she was...all she saw was the man in front of her that said he'd kill her!

"R-Rhey..." She began to breathe faster as the heart monitor began beeping faster in distress. Not good not good...

"Shhh... No... Please ... Stay Calm ...baby... "Rhey softened his voice, caressing her face, his hands heat of the tension in see her in this way."Please ... I'm not going to hurt you ... I will not ... I will not kill you ..." He felt should say it, so even not remember in having threatened her of death before.

She opened her eyes again. She had cringed and looked away from him before.

"You...you aren't...?" She asked carefully, tears of fear starting in her eyes.

Rhey dragged a chair beside Kate's bed, and before sitting down, he approached to her ear, whispering, in a wildly sexy way:

"No... I do not want to kill you ... I want to be with you ... As your husband ..." He walks away with a warm kiss on her neck, sitting in the chair.

Kate slowly turned away from him, crying.

"But...you...you confined me...said I was annoying...useless...you...you slapped and spit on me, Rhey!" She cried, refusing to look at him.

Rhey ran his hands through his neck, tense and desperate again.

He did?

When?

His mind was blank at this point, he did not remember!

"Kate ... I... I do not remember that ... I... I do not know!" He made an effort to remember, but every new fight it with his mind, his head seemed more conducive to explode in pain.

Kate continued to cry.

"You...don't? Did...do you mean it then...?"

"I do not know ... I... I must have drunk too much ... And ... I lost control ..."

Kate looked away from him still.

"I'm sorry, Kate..."

She looked up to see Rhey hug her close to him.

"I'm so sorry! I wish I could take back whatever I said or did but I can't...can you...for-forgive me?" Rhey never did this in his life...ask for the forgiveness of others?!

Kate felt a brief dizziness.

But it was not dizziness of poor health, but ... yes, to have him so close to her.

She could not resist getting this warm hug, caresses, hot kisses ... Even though she tried to be strong; Rhey always collapsed her courage, leaving her vulnerable and weak.

Why he did it?

Why he could dominate her in the aspect of leaving her without desire to defend herself?

She was thinking about the domination in a good sense, as if she was trapped in love, could not get rid.

Rhey was an dark electricity, this attracts her.

He was a evil bad addiction, impossible to put down.

"Rhey ... I. ..." She did not know, whether or not reciprocate the hug. She needed time, courage and controlled breathing.

Rhey was leaving her breathless, just the fact of being so close to her.

Would it synonymous with love?

She touched his cheek slowly.

She looked up into his eyes and she could see the confusion, sorrow...and begging almost in his eyes.

Those eye...those were the eyes she knew. The dark, dangerous eyes from before was not Rhey. He never could have been.

Tears streaming from her face, she simply said,

"I missed you."

Rhey breathed heavily, feeling slowly, the fault, culpable weight of his dark soul was shrinking, as things was clarified.

"I want to save you ... Stay on your side ... Forever ..." Rhey kisses Kate's shoulders, and also her neck, showing the missing, the loneliness going away.

Kate hugged him tightly to her.

"I really missed you so much...I...thought I lost you forever..."

Rhey freed himself from the hug, just to watch her with the same seduction.

"No... I would never allow it ..." He stroked her cheeks, slowly raising the oxygen mask, his body approaching her.

His face inches from her lips, now.

Kate finally couldn't take it anymore, and filled the gap between herself, wrapping her arms, one with an IV, around his neck, petting he back of his hair.

Rhey lowered his arms to her waist, wrapping her in a strong and resolute embrace, his breathing speeding up and his dark heart clamoring for more love.

He deepened the kiss with more heat and desire, until after a long time, breathing both started missing.

Kate gazed into his eyes for a moment, until she gasped in remembering and looked down as if embarrassed for not remembering before.

"What's wrong?" Rhey asked, stroking her rosy blushed cheek.

"Have...have you seen him yet?"

"...Him?"

Kate looked over, smiling.

"That's the last thing I heard before I passed out. His crying."

Rhey felt a lump in his throat. He remembered this scene...

The scene he heard the cries of his child, and Kate fainted, when she stopped breathing for a while.

The scene made him flee and almost killed him and Carol in the car.

"Him ... You mean ... It's a boy?" Rhey felt his heart race, his blood boil, his body shudder.

That's was excitement.

Kate smiled wider.

"I...I think so. That's what I heard he nurses say before I...fainted."

Rhey smiled with extreme sensuality.

"I... I'll look for him ... I'll ask the nurses what happened ..." He was really excited now.

Rhey kissed her forehead quickly and ran out to the room, brings in order to look for his child and know him.

He opened the door and ran out, letting Cecilia come back in.

"Kate...are you- Katherine! You're awake!" Cecilia as so happy to see her daughter up and alert.

"Are you alright, dear?! Did he hurt you?!"

Kate's eyes were so cheerful. She was smiling, but Cecilia could not see her lips, because were hidden behind the oxygen mask again.

"He did not hurt me, mommy ... on the contrary ..." Kate said, between giggles of happiness.

Cecilia was happy to see Kate smiling again. What exactly DID happen in here...?

* * *

Rhey ran around the hospital looking for his son, asking for nurses, where he could find him.

"You can try he nursery on the top floor."

"I don't think so...I've looked. He's a month premature." Rhey explained.

The nurse looked thoughtful, asking for doctor, where the child could be at this time.

Only doctors could give concrete information.

Rhey suddenly thought of something. He wished it wasn't true, but he couldn't help but ask.

"He...he wouldn't be in the ICU, would he?!"

The doctor looked at a clipboard, and confirmed with a head movement.

Rhey's heart sank in chest again; he felt fear and aversion to this place.

"Don't worry. It was only a safety precaution. He was a month premature, not to mention it seemed as though the mother wasn't in the best shape. With dealing with the stress and all, we just wanted to make sure he was safe outside the womb." The doctor said.

Rhey felt a pang of guilt in the soul. It was strange how the doctors had the gift of making him feel like a killer for trying to abuse Kate so often, confronting the limit she could bear, in her perfect reason.

"Okay, doctor ... And... I, I can see him?" Rhey asked seriously, do not show his fear.

He always kept the perverse attitude in the world.

"Of course...he'll be in an incubator, but you can come to see him." The doctor replied, leading the way.

Rhey nodded in thanks, coldly, and the nurse gave a cap, a gown and shoes disposable from the hospital, asking Rhey also pass alcohol gel on his hands.

Was the norm for those who entered the ICU.

Rhey slowly entered along with the doctor, trying to keep his eyes out for his son. It should be easy, right? The father should know...

Doctor checked the latest data on the clipboard, before looking Rhey and smile when he sees his son in an incubator, but healthy and without risk of life.

Rhey walked closer to the small newborn. He was so small...he looked so helpless. Machines were checking his heart beat and pressure and such. Rhey looked closer to see the little one had a head of blackish hair on the top of his head. It wasn't much, but it was still there.

"My son ..." Rhey smiled, placed his hands on the glass of the incubator, and an inevitable feeling extreme emotion.

The little boy must've noticed someone was there. Someone he didn't know. He got scared a little and began to whine and cry for the protection of his mother, who of course, was in a completely different part of the hospital.

Rhey grabs the glass of the incubator harder, wanting to protect his new heir of darkness; however, Rhey had to control his impulses. He knew with a simple touch, could break incubator into pieces.

This was not convenient...

"Amm ... Doctor ..." Rhey began, looking at the old man at his side.

"Yes, Mr. Reeves?" The commotion at the hospital was very large, when everyone learned Rhey had committed many atrocities; however, was not the time to discuss this point.

Rhey looked back to his son in pity. He wanted to help him, calm him down, and let him know everything was okay. He didn't belong in that cage of an incubator...he belonged in his father's arms.

An heir of darkness could not get arrested. Never.

"I... I can hold my son in my arms? ... I want ... I want to calm him ... I know, he'll be fine with me ... Please ..." Rhey was begging for an appropriate reason.

He could not stand the crying of his son, had to keep him quiet and free from the evils of light.

The doctor looked at the child, then to Rhey.

"He isn't on a respirator...he was simply in the incubator to keep warm. As long as you don't take him out of his blanket, he should be fine..." The doctor decided.

Rhey nodded, looking at the doctor unlocked the incubator, and took the baby in arms.

The heart of the Lord of Darkness beat faster, the blood pulsing strongly, the nerves were hot.

His body was on dark fire to receive his heir.

"Here you are. Be gentle." The doctor warned. But Rhey didn't need to be told that. The little thing looked almost too delicate to touch!

Rhey extended his arms, and the doctor, gently placed the baby on the protection of his father, carefully.

The young baby squirmed a little in his arms, wanting someone he knew the voice of. The voice he had heard clearly for eight months...his mother. But then again...this man's voice sounded familiar too.

"My son ... baby? ... I am your father… Hi... "Rhey, in very soft voice, whispers to his heir, cradling him in his strong arms with sensual warmth, a protective father's voice.

The little one continued to cry, but he quieted down a little bit.

"Shh, it's okay. It's Daddy. You're alright. Shh..." Rhey tried to get him to stop crying completely. It was weird...what was happening to him? It was almost as if he was... going soft in this moment.

Rhey felt a little helpless and stupid this occasion, however, he was protecting his son!

He would do anything for his heir, no matter if to do so, he had to be careful and quiet.

He would.

His son was worth the sacrifice.

His son seemed to understand who he was, and soon quieted down a little. He barely opened his eyes to look at his father for the first time. Rhey noticed his eyes were as black as night itself, but he knew that later they could most likely change to their true color.

"Uhm ... You have very beautiful eyes, son ..." Rhey laughed with joy. Maybe it was the first time he could shout for the world, when happiness was so close.

Will his child be the darkness?

Rhey imagined the eyes of his son, black night tone, as now, then green so intense, like Kate, or golden honey brown and gloomy as himself, when he's sober.

The thought of having an heir fascinated Rhey.

What would come next? A great future?

He hoped so.

He knew that Kate would want to see him too! She had to see him soon...no...She couldn't wait.

The phrase that the doctor said echoed in Rhey's mind.

"You don't take him out of his blanket, he should be fine..."

Rhey looked around, the doctor was not close to him, was in another incubator, checking the physical stabilities of another baby.

Rhey looked at his son with a mad plan in mind; a plan would make Kate so happy.

Of course...He wondered if he should ask. I mean...he didn't want to get in trouble or have his son being taken away from him because he didn't follow the rules.

But ... It would be just for a few moments ... and Rhey keep his child safe, warm, and secure.

Rhey liked danger, he hated the rules.

He was guided by the darkness of the room, transforming into a any dark cold shade.

Kate deserved this joy, even though; he was arrested for it, which was not much.

If the police could not arrest him, nurses would be unable to do so.

So slowly and surely, he backed his way out the ICU. Now finally free with the little baby in his arms, Rhey began to walk down the hall to Kate's room.

* * *

_**Please, review! Let us know your opinion. ;) :D**_


End file.
